Recollections
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "Joker". / サラの「忘れていた記憶」を呼び戻してしまったグリッソム。サラはどう向かい合う?　サラのために自分に何が出来るか思い悩むグリッソムが、助言を求めた相手とは？ / Sara's lost memory was recalled by Grissom's wrong action. She had to reconsider her past. Grissom worried what he can do for her and asked someone for advice.
1. Chapter 1 Flashbacks(1)

Episode 8 Recollections

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Joker". / サラの「忘れていた記憶」を呼び戻してしまったグリッソム。サラはどう向かい合う? サラのために自分に何が出来るか思い悩むグリッソムが、助言を求めた相手とは？ / Sara's lost memory was recalled by Grissom's wrong action. She had to reconsider her past. Grissom worried what he can do for her and asked someone for advice.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance / Angst / Mystery / Humor

Spoilers : S5#23-24(CSI"12時間"の死闘/Grave Danger), S5#13(人形の牢獄/Nesting Dolls)

AN : Angstに挑戦!? でも多分、長くは続かないです。私が無理(笑)。そして、再び、長編です。すでに頭が痛い(汗)。創作事件がメインですが、本編エピソードも絡みます。あの台詞ですよ、あれ。/ Time set before S6#12(哀しいライバル/Daddy's Little Girl)

* * *

Chapter 1 Flashbacks(1)

その日のデート中、恋人の口数が少ないことに、グリッソムは気がついていた。二日前の事件の捜査が長引いて、ダブルシフトを終えたばかりだった。  
彼女は特に、気がつくと眉間に手をやってほぐしていた。そして、首や肩を回してしょっちゅう音を鳴らしていた。  
「疲れたか？」  
彼がシャワーを終えてベッドルームに戻ったときも、彼女は自分のベッドに座って、枕を腰当てに、ヘッドボードへ寄り掛かりながら、目の周りをマッサージしていた。  
「6時間もパソコン画面見てたせいかな。目と肩が痛い」  
彼女は言って、また首を左右に傾けてバリバリと音を鳴らした。  
「おおう、凄い音だ」  
グリッソムは笑いながら、ベッドに昇って彼女の隣に座った。  
「揉もうか？」  
彼の提案に、  
「あー、お願い」  
彼女は微笑み、背中を彼に向けた。  
グリッソムは彼女の肩に両手を置き、ゆっくりマッサージを始めた。  
サラはしばらく、んー、とかあー、とか言葉にならない声を漏らしていた。  
「すごい凝ってるな」  
「アーチーが万年肩凝りで悩んでるっての、同情しちゃう」  
AVラボで基本的に毎日画面とにらめっこな技術者の名前を挙げて、サラは言った。  
「普段はこんなに凝らない？」  
「あんまり」  
サラは両目をうっとり閉じていて、時々グリッソムがツボを押さえると痛みに耐えるような表情をした。  
「んー、そこ」  
言って自ら気持ちのいい角度に首を曲げる。  
「恋人がいて何が助かるって、マッサージしてもらえることよね」  
サラのおどけた言い方に、グリッソムも笑った。  
「背中の痒いところを掻いてもらえるとか、な」  
サラは肩を揺らして笑った。  
「確かに」  
それからちらりとグリッソムを振り返った。  
「背中に綺麗に湿布を貼ってもらえるとか？」  
「その節はどうもありがとう、助かったよ」  
ニックの誘拐犯に身代金を持って行って爆風に飛ばされた後、むち打ちになったときのことを思い出した。恐らく、彼女も同じことを思い出したのだろう。  
グリッソムはサラの額に左手を当て、右手で彼女の首筋を押さえ始めた。  
「んんー」  
サラは声を上げた。  
「それ、キく」  
頭蓋骨のすぐ下を、指でゆっくり押す。それから、両手を彼女のこめかみに当てた。  
手のひらでゆっくりそこをマッサージする。  
「目の筋肉の疲れが、肩凝りを引き起こすこともあるそうだ」  
「その説、今はすごく信憑性を感じる」  
グリッソムの手は、再び首筋のツボを押しながら、ゆっくり肩に下りた。  
それから、肩甲骨の周りを押し始めた。  
「あー、それもイイ」  
言って、サラは少し首を仰け反らせた。  
「んー」  
薄いタンクトップの上から、マッサージを繰り返す。  
背骨に沿ってツボを押し、腰に下りると、サラは少し体をくねらせた。  
「変なとこまで触んないでよ」  
軽い警告に、グリッソムは苦笑しながら、少し体を伸ばして彼女の肩に自分の顎を乗せた。  
「・・・ダメか？」  
耳に囁くと、サラは一瞬黙った。  
「ごめん、今日は・・・眠りたい、かも」  
ほんのり頬を染めながら、正直に拒絶するサラに、グリッソムは  
「分かった」  
優しく答え、彼女の首に軽く唇を押し当てた。恐らく今夜はそのムードにならないだろうと彼も思っていたので、そこまでショックではなかった。  
それからグリッソムはマッサージを続けた。  
「横になるか？」  
「・・・寝ちゃうかも」  
そう言うサラの声は、確かにすでに眠そうだった。  
「構わないよ」  
「じゃあ、そうする」  
グリッソムは彼女がうつ伏せに横になるのを手伝った。  
枕に顔を横向きに乗せ、サラは大きく満足げに溜め息を吐いた。  
「明日は、いつも通り出勤？」  
睡魔の混じった声で、サラが尋ねた。  
「そのつもりだ」  
「そっか」  
サラは少しの間沈黙した。  
「・・・休み、なかなか合わせられないね」  
ぽつりと言って、それからサラは急に枕に顔を埋めた。  
「ごめん、何でもない」  
グリッソムはにやりと笑った。  
同時に休みを取って、一緒に過ごしたい。  
彼女は一度も、そうはっきりと口に出したことはなかったが、そのささやかな1日を望んでいることは、彼にもよく分かっていた。  
それに何より、彼もそれを切望していた。  
「そろそろ、主任特権を発動しようかな」  
「・・・無理、しないで」  
枕に向かって、くぐもった声でサラが言う。グリッソムは彼女の後頭部に、そっとキスを落とした。  
「私がそうしたいんだ」  
「んん」  
くぐもった返事に、グリッソムは小さく笑った。眠りに落ちかけている彼女の声を聞くのは好きだった。  
グリッソムは彼女の肩のマッサージをゆっくり続けた。  
細い肩に指を当てながら、じっくり筋肉をほぐす。  
肩甲骨をゆっくりなぞるように、指を動かしているとき、ふと、グリッソムは手を止めた。  
僅かに眉を寄せ、彼女の左の腕や、鎖骨から背中を丹念に指で探り始めた。  
彼女の肩に右手を当て、左腕をそっと持ち上げて引いてみた。  
「・・・なに？」  
ほとんど吐息のような声で、サラが聞いてくる。  
「マッサージしているだけだ」  
「んんー？」  
サラは首を横向けて彼を見ようとしたが、もう瞼が重くて開かなかった。  
しかし、彼が彼女の左腕を上に持ち上げてからもう一度後ろに軽く引いたとき、  
「それ、少し痛いんだけど」  
不満そうな声で言った。  
「・・・そうか」  
グリッソムの声は低く、僅かに懸念の色があった。  
サラは何とか瞼を引き上げ、彼を見た。  
「どうかした？」  
グリッソムは眉をひそめて、真剣な表情をしていた。  
彼はサラが目を開けているのを見ると、やや深刻そうに、尋ねた。  
「サラ、肩を脱臼か・・・骨折したことはあるか？」  
サラは肘を使って半身を起こした。  
「ないと思うけど」  
グリッソムは瞬きを繰り返していた。  
「本当にない？」  
「記憶にある限り、ない」  
「肘を骨折したことは？」  
サラは即答しようとして口を開いたが、一瞬躊躇って口を閉じた。  
その目に浮かんだ、一瞬の困惑、いや、混乱に、グリッソムははっきり気付いた。  
だがサラは、首を横に振った。  
「無いわ」  
「本当に？」  
不審そうにグリッソムが聞き返す。サラは確信を持ったようにもう一度首を振った。  
「ない」  
断言するサラに、グリッソムは首を少し傾けて考え込んだ。  
「どうしたの？」  
不安そうに、サラは起き上がって座った。  
「いや・・・」  
グリッソムは黙り、それから両手でサラの両手を取った。  
サラが不思議そうに首を傾げる。  
グリッソムは黙ったまま、彼女の両掌を上向きにして、腕を伸ばすように引いた。その両目が、彼女の腕を、肩から手首へ、そして再び肩へと辿って動いた。  
「なに？」  
彼の顔を覗き込むようにして、サラが尋ねると、グリッソムは一瞬彼女の目を見つめ、それから逸らした。  
グリッソムはしばらく言おうか言うまいか悩んだ後で、おもむろに口を開いた。  
「もし、話したくなかったらそう言ってくれ」  
サラの顔に、僅かに警戒の色が浮かんだ。  
「・・・分かった」  
目を細めながら、サラは答えた。  
グリッソムは深呼吸をした。  
「君は・・・、君のお父さんは・・・、君に・・・」  
サラはグリッソムを真っ直ぐに見つめた。  
「なに？」  
明らかに身構えた様子で、サラはグリッソムを促した。  
グリッソムは溜め息をつき、そして尋ねた。  
「君にも、その、暴力を・・・？」  
以前聞いた話しぶりでは、サラは父親から母親への暴力しかにおわせていなかった。グリッソムはどこかで自分がそれを信じたいのだと思ってきた。しかし、彼女の身体に、その可能性を示すものを見つけて、彼は動揺していた。  
ずっとこれを聞くのを躊躇ってきた。怖くて、聞けなかった。  
グリッソムは目を閉じて、奥歯を噛んだ。そう、彼自身が真実を知るのが怖くて聞かなかった。  
彼女自身が虐待を受けた兆候を、彼はずっとさりげなく探ってきてはいたが、答えはずっと否定的だった。今初めて、それを否定しない証拠を見つけて、彼は初めて、彼女の過去を、恐れた。  
「無いわ」  
短く鋭い返答が、グリッソムの耳を貫いた。  
息を飲みながら、グリッソムは目を開き、彼女をそっと見た。  
「本当に？」  
囁くような小さな声でしか、聞けなかった。  
サラは小さく肩をすくめた。  
「こんなこと、嘘つけないでしょ」  
真っ直ぐ彼の目を見つめて言うサラを、グリッソムもまた真っ直ぐに見返した。  
彼女が視線を逸らさないのを確認して、ようやく、グリッソムは安堵の息をついた。  
「・・・そうか」  
サラは怪訝そうに首をかしげた。グリッソムの方が、先に彼女から視線を逸らした。  
「こんなこと聞いて、すまないな」  
数秒、彼女は黙った。  
「いいのよ」  
溜め息と共に、彼女は言った。  
「サラ・・・」  
何かを言いかけて、グリッソムは言葉を飲み込んだ。  
それから頭を振って、  
「マッサージ、続けるか？」  
軽い口調で彼女に指示した。  
サラは不審そうにしながらも、  
「じゃあ、お願い」  
もう一度うつ伏せになった。  
グリッソムは優しくマッサージを続けた。  
彼女に気づかれないよう、そっと、何度も肩と肘を確認した。  
彼女は覚えているだろうか。  
彼は、カリフォルニア州で最年少で検視官になった記録を持っていることを。  
人間の体には、彼は常人以上に詳しいのだ。  
彼女の左肩の可動域は、右腕よりはっきりと狭く、亜脱臼や脱臼の後遺症を窺わせた。そして、彼女の左の肘の関節は、僅かに内側に反っているようだった。これは、上腕顆上骨折での治療が不十分だったときに起こるものだ。もちろん、往々にしてこの骨折は、子供の転落事故で多いもので、上腕骨幹中央部の骨折のように虐待が大きく疑われるものとは違う。すぐに彼女が虐待を受けた証拠と言うのは無理があることは分かる。  
しかし・・・  
グリッソムは内なる声を飲み込んだ。

今まで、なぜ気づかなかったのだろう。  
・・・きっと、彼女の記憶にも残らないほどの幼少時の怪我だろう。  
グリッソムはそう、自分に言い聞かせた。  
彼女が自分への虐待はなかったと断言したのだから、彼がそれを疑う理由などない。  
偶然の事故だろう。  
きっと、そうに違いない。

安らかな寝息を立て始めたサラの髪を撫でながら、グリッソムは思った。

そう信じたいのに、なぜ、こんなにも不安なのだろう？

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムはラボのオフィスで、彼のノートパソコンを前にして悩んでいた。  
彼がまずしようとしたのは、彼女の母親の裁判記録を見ることだった。警察関係所内のネットワークからなら、詳細が分かるはずだった。そこから、彼女への虐待の有無を知り得ないかと思ったのだった。  
しかし検索ページを開いてすぐに、彼は思い直した。  
これは、あまりに、裏切りすぎる。  
まして、ここで検索した内容は、履歴に残ってしまう。サラ自身も、それが怖くて結局検索しなかったと話したことがある。だから裁判の詳細を、彼女でさえ知らないままでいる。それなのに、彼がこんなふうに調べて良いわけが無い。  
彼はいったんノートパソコンを閉じた。  
机に肘をつき、組んだ両手の上に額を乗せた。  
彼は自分が貧乏揺すりを始めたことに気づいた。  
首を振って、俯いたまま、グリッソムは溜め息をついた。

・・・私は、いったい何をしようとしているんだ。

その時、入り口のドアを叩く音がした。顔を上げると、グレッグが立っていた。  
「今、いいですか？」  
「ああ、なんだ？」  
「昨日のレイプ事件の被害者ですけど」  
グリッソムは深く溜め息をついた。だがすぐに、「上司」の顔をしてグレッグに頷きかけ、先を促した。  
「ロビンス先生によれば、かなり古い骨折の治癒痕がたくさんあるんで、虐待を受けてたんじゃないかって」  
「年は幾つだった？」  
「18です」  
「ならば、虐待当時、まだ子供か」  
「はい。それで、ネバダ州内の病院すべてに記録を探したんですけど、見つからなくて」  
「虐待の報告が？」  
「いえ、医療記録がです」  
「1件も？」  
「はい」  
「なら、州内にはいなかったんだろう」  
グリッソムはいとも簡単に答えた。  
「ええ、それで・・・」  
グレッグはいったん言葉を切って、それから続けた。  
「州外に効率よく問い合わせるには何か方法はないかなって・・・」  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
「労力を惜しむな、グレッグ」  
今度はグレッグが盛大に溜め息をついた。  
「・・・ですよねえ」  
「ニックが手が空いてるなら、手伝ってもらえ」  
「はい・・・」  
残念そうに返事をして、グレッグは部屋を出ていった。

グリッソムはしばらく、グレッグが出て行った扉の方を見ながら、椅子を揺らしていた。  
それから、ふと、名刺ホルダーを回し始めた。  
目的の名刺を見つけ、それを外して手にとって、彼は考え込んだ。

・・・何をしようとしている、ギルバート？

迷いながら、彼は電話の受話器を取った。

・・・いいのか、ギルバート？そんなことをして、本当にいいのか？

外線のボタンを押してから、名刺の番号をダイヤルし、彼は応答を待った。  
呼び出し音を6回まで数えて、彼は電話を切ろうとした。

・・・これでいいんだ、諦めろ、ギルバート。これが神の思し召しだ。

受話器を耳から離したとき、呼び出し音が切れてガサガサと雑音が聞こえた。

「クラーク」

グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
もう、後戻りできない。

「ダン・クラーク局長？」  
電話の向こうの主は、怪訝そうに答えた。  
「そうですが、どちら様？」  
「ラスベガス鑑識の、ギル・グリッソムだ」  
「おお、グリッソム博士」  
ダン・クラークは明るい声を出した。  
「お元気でしたか？」  
「ぼちぼちだ。ダン、今もサンフランシスコ鑑識に？」  
「いえ、今はサクラメントにいます」  
「そうか・・・」  
「何か御用ですか?」

グリッソムは椅子に深く腰かけ直した。

「君に、頼みたいことがあって」  
「大恩人のあなたの頼みなら」  
ダンは朗らかに笑った。  
「殺人以外なら、なんでもしますよ」  
グリッソムは眉間を押さえてほぐした。  
「ある記録を取り寄せたいのだが、問い合わせの履歴を残したくないんだ」  
「・・・博士、それは」  
ダンは声色を落とした。  
「難しいことは分かってる」  
グリッソムはダンを遮った。  
「無理なら言ってくれ。・・・管轄が、違うし。諦めるから」

無理だと言ってくれと、その時のグリッソムは祈った。  
自分がしていることが、彼にはまだ信じられなかった。

「カリフォルニア州内なら多分大丈夫ですが・・・どの事件の記録です？」  
低く抑えた声で、ダンが尋ねた。  
「・・・事件じゃ、ないんだ」  
グリッソムは両目をきつく閉じた。  
「医療記録を見たい」

彼は、一線を越えた。

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : 医療情報については、インターネットで可能な限り調査しましたが、もちろん、私は医療従事者では無いので、誤りがあってもどうかご容赦を。


	2. Chapter 2 Flashbacks(2)

Episode 8 Recollections

AN : 拙作Another Gum Dropsからの引用があります。

* * *

Chapter 2 Flashbacks(2)

その日のシフトが終わるころ、休憩室でコーヒーを飲んでいたグリッソムの携帯電話が鳴った。  
「グリッソム」  
マグカップを置いて電話に出ると、サクラメント鑑識のダン・クラーク局長が挨拶する声が聞こえてきた。  
「グリッソム博士、ダンです」  
「・・・どうだった」  
グリッソムは声を抑えて尋ねた。  
「ありました。病院の記録はとっくに破棄されてましたが、当時のコピーが事件のファイルに。FAXしますか？」  
「いや」  
グリッソムは鋭く遮った。  
余人に見られる危険を冒すわけには行かない。  
「コピーをこっちに郵送してくれるか？」  
「・・・必ず破棄しますよね？」  
「見たら必ず、シュレッダーにかけると約束する」  
「勿論、あなたを信じてます」  
ダンはそれでも警告じみた声色を変えなかった。  
「分かってる。・・・事件の資料はつけないでくれ」  
グリッソムは確認した。  
「医療記録だけ、ですね？」  
「そうだ。くれぐれも、頼む」  
グリッソムは念を押した。  
「私が責任を持って封をします」  
「分かった。ありがとう」  
礼を言い、グリッソムは電話を切った。  
「何かやばそうな書類ですか？」  
話しかける声に、グリッソムは飛び上がらんばかりに驚いた。  
「ウォリック。・・・いたのか」  
「今きたとこです。シュレッダーとか、なんか物騒な言葉が聞こえたもんで」  
ウォリックは肩をすくめた。  
「個人的な物だ」  
グリッソムは出来るだけ軽い調子で言い、マグカップを取り上げるとコーヒーをすすった。  
・・・個人的な物であることは、嘘ではない。  
彼はすでに、自分が取った行動を後悔していた。  
・・・こんなことをしていいわけがない。これを彼女が知ったら、どれだけ彼女を傷つけると思っているんだ。  
もし届いたら、開けずに捨てよう。燃やしてしまおう。  
そう思いながら、ブラックコーヒーを何度も口に運んだ。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

二日後、現場鑑識を終えて、グリッソムはサラとラボに戻ってきたところだった。  
サラは時々、言葉数が少ないグリッソムのことを、首を傾げて見ていたが、理由を聞くことはなかった。  
グリッソムは自分がしたことの後ろめたさから、彼女の顔を時々真っ直ぐに見られなかった。  
・・・郵便が届いたら、開封しないで焼き捨てる。だから、大丈夫。  
二日前の決意を何度も思い出していた。  
「証拠保管庫まで一緒に行く？」  
受付に近づいたとき、サラがそう尋ねてきた。  
ああ、一緒に行く、そう返事をしかけた時、  
「グリッソム博士」  
受付のジュディに呼び止められた。  
「速達郵便が、届いてます」  
グリッソムは一瞬息を飲んだ。  
「あー・・・」  
両手の証拠袋を眺めて、グリッソムは言葉に詰まった。  
彼の腕が、そっとつつかれた。振り向くと、サラが肘でつついたのだった。  
「いいわ、それも持ってっとく」  
にこりと笑って、サラは両手で抱えた箱の上を示した。そこに乗せろと言うことなのだろう。  
「すまない、頼む」  
グリッソムは箱の上に袋を乗せて、安定するように少し位置を調整してから、手を離した。  
「じゃ、あとで」  
笑顔を残して去って行くサラの後ろ姿を見送り、それからグリッソムはジュディに向き直った。  
「もらおう」  
「どうぞ」  
ジュディはにこりとしてその茶色い封筒を差し出した。  
「ありがとう」  
ジュディに微笑み返し、グリッソムは封筒を受け取った。裏返して差出人を確認すると、人知れず、ため息が出た。  
サクラメント鑑識のロゴは無かった。ただ、ダン・クラーク本人のサインがあるだけだった。  
自分のオフィスに入り、扉を閉め、机に向かう。  
机の上に封筒をゆっくり置き、椅子に座った。  
深呼吸し、グリッソムは封筒の上に指を置いた。そして、指で軽く何度も叩いた。  
・・・焼き捨てる。  
自宅に持ち帰り、封筒ごと、暖炉で焼こう。  
・・・暖炉に火を入れてもおかしくない季節だ。たとえ、彼ら夜番が家にいる日中、ベガスは暖房の必要が無いとしても。今夜のデートで彼女が来る前に火を消して掃除しておけば大丈夫だろう。  
いやダメだ。  
グリッソムは首を振った。  
あそこにはハンクが入りたがる。火が入っているときは近づかないし、近づけないようにガードも置いているが、火が付いてないときは、中に入り込んで煤を体にこすりつけるのだ。真新しい煤が付いていたら、彼女が不審に思うだろう。  
それにサラは捜査官。薪を燃やした匂いにも気づくだろう。  
台所のコンロで燃やそうか。それとも、署の焼却場に直接持って行こうか？今、すぐに。  
・・・いやダメだ、怪しすぎる。  
グリッソムは大きく息を吐いた。  
とにかく、今はこれを鞄にしまって・・・  
しかし、もしサラが鞄の中を見たら？  
いや彼女はそんな詮索はしない。  
それにもし鞄を開けて見たとしても、封が開いていない封筒を開けるとは限らない。  
・・・破らずに封を開ける方法をを、例え彼女が知っているとしても。  
グリッソムは封筒を何度も指で叩いた。  
封筒を見る。  
首を振って目を離す。  
唇を噛み、それからまた封筒を見る。  
そして溜め息。  
それを何度も繰り返した。

先日、田舎町で捜査した失踪事件を思い出す。彼女の声が甦る。

 _ーー思い出したくても、全然思い出せなくて、結構それって、もどかしい_  
 _ーー記憶がフラッシュバックしたときに、どれが真実か分からなくなって、とても苦しむ_

胸の中を、冷たい風が吹き抜けていくような感覚があるのは、なぜなのだろう。  
腕を骨折したことはないかと尋ねたとき、彼女の目に一瞬浮かんだ混乱は、いったい何だったのだろう？  
・・・サラもまた、記憶と一致しないフラッシュバックに、苦しんでいるのだろうか？

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

証拠保管庫に証拠を落とし、記録を書き込んで、サラはロッカールームへ向かった。  
ベストを脱ぎ、拳銃をホルスターごと外してしまう。  
首をタオルで拭って、それからまとめていた髪を下ろした。  
ふぅっと息を吐く。ロッカーの扉を閉めた。  
廊下に出ると、キャサリンとマンディが話し込んでいた。  
指紋の分析結果について話しているのだろう。  
軽く笑顔を向けて挨拶して通り過ぎようとすると、  
「あ、サラ、待って」  
マンディが話しかけてきた。  
「なに？」  
足を止めて振り返る。  
「グレッグとやってるレイプ事件、指紋分析結果、出てるわ」  
手にしていた資料から2枚、紙を抜き取って、マンディはそれをサラに手渡した。  
「はあ、やっぱりね」  
サラは資料を指で弾いた。  
「勘が当たった？」  
マンディが聞くと、サラは口角を片方上げて笑った。  
「ありがと、グレッグに伝えとく」  
去ろうとすると、  
「ああ、そうだ、サラ」  
今度はキャサリンが呼び止めた。  
「シフトあがったら、飲みに行かない？ニックとウォリックは来るって。リンゼイがお泊まりでいないのよ」  
サラは体を半分振り向かせながら、少し考えた。  
「んー」  
今日は、デートの日だ。明日、彼は非番の予定だから、彼の部屋へ行く番。ハンクとたっぷり遊んであげたら、多分彼が作ってくれる朝食を食べて、それから、彼のベッド・・・  
サラは笑みが浮かんだのを慌てて俯いて隠そうとした。  
「あー、今日は・・・」  
キャサリンはしたり顔でサラを止めた。  
「分かった。デートなんでしょ？」  
マンディが隣で眉を上げるのが、サラに見えた。  
「キャサリン、あたし、別に・・・」  
「いいのいいの、頑張って定時で上がれるといいわね」  
そう言ってキャサリンは、サラの背中をバンバンと叩いた。  
曖昧に笑みを返して、サラは急いで二人から離れた。  
顔が赤くなっているのが、自分でも分かった。

「グリッソム、今いい？」  
主任のオフィスに入って声をかけたとき、サラはグリッソムが文字通り椅子から飛び上がったのを見た。  
「・・・驚かせた？」  
サラはからかうように言って、彼の机に近づいた。  
「例のレイプ事件。指紋が一致した」  
資料をひらひらと振ってから、サラはグリッソムに差し出したが、  
「・・・グリッソム？」  
反応しない彼に、サラは首を傾けた。そして、机を回りこんで彼の目の前に歩み寄った。  
「もしもーし、いますか？」  
彼の目の前で、手を振ってみる。  
ハッとしたように、グリッソムの目がそれを追った。  
「ああ、・・・サラ」  
「おかえり」  
クスクスと笑うサラに、グリッソムは笑みを返そうとして、強張ったのに気づいた。  
もちろんサラは、すぐにそれに気づいた。  
笑みが緩やかに消えていく。  
「どうかした？」  
「あ、いや・・・」  
しどろもどろなグリッソムを、サラは怪訝そうに見た。  
「大丈夫？」  
「あ、ああ」  
慌てて頷きながら、グリッソムは思わず手に持った資料に視線を落とした。  
しまった、と思ったときは、もう遅かった。  
「何の資料？」  
サラが覗き込んできた。  
咄嗟にファイルを閉じたが、間に合わなかった。  
サラの手が、強くグリッソムの手首を掴んだ。  
「・・・何？」  
サラの声には、驚きの色が混ざっていた。目を見開いていた。  
「あたしの名前が、見えたけど」  
「サラ、これは・・・」  
サラは視線を彷徨わせた。  
「報告書？あたし、なんかした？やらかした？」  
不安そうに問う。グリッソムは首を振った。  
「違う、そうじゃない」  
「誰かに訴えられた？・・・被告？弁護人？・・・検察？」  
我ながら心当たりが多すぎる、と自虐的に思いながら、サラは矢継ぎ早に尋ねた。  
グリッソムは思わず両目をつぶった。  
「違うんだ、サラ、これは、そういう書類じゃない」  
「じゃあなに？」  
「何でも無い。すぐに、処分する書類だ」  
言いながら、何の説明にもなっていないことを、グリッソムは勿論分かっていた。  
「見せて」  
サラが強い口調で命じた。  
「いや、これは・・・」  
「見せて」  
彼の目を見据える彼女の瞳には、鋭い光が宿っていた。  
見せてはいけない。何があっても、彼が何を調べていたか、知られてはならない。  
グリッソムは唇を噛んだ。  
「サラ・・・」  
口を開いたとき、サラが強い力で彼の手首を僅かにひねった。ごく初歩の護身術だ。  
「あいたっ」  
一瞬の隙を突いて、サラは彼の手からファイルを抜き取っていった。  
思わず手首をさすりながら、グリッソムはそれでもファイルを奪い返そうと彼女を追った。  
だが彼女は素早くファイルを開くと、その一番上の書類に目を走らせた。  
彼女が大きく息を飲むのが分かった。  
驚愕の表情のまま、口を薄く開け、それから忙しなく資料をめくった。2枚、3枚とめくった。  
彼女の呼吸が、次第に浅く短くなるのを、グリッソムは見ていた。  
・・・壊してしまった。  
グリッソムは、背筋を冷たい物が下りていくのを感じた。

サラが体を震わせた。  
「そんなはず、ない・・・」  
掠れた声は、すぐに消え入った。  
震えながら、サラは両目を閉じた。  
「違う、そんなはず・・・パパは・・・」  
グリッソムはうなだれた。  
彼はたぶん、開けてはならない扉を、開けてしまった。  
「どうして、これを？」  
サラの息苦しそうな声に、グリッソムは思わず顔を上げた。  
「どうやって、これを？」  
彼女の目に浮かんだ、哀しみの色に、グリッソムは胸が引き裂かれていくのを感じた。  
「サラ、・・・すまない」  
「取り寄せたの？調べたの！？どうやって！？」  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムは彼女を遮ったが、説明出来ることなど何もなかった。  
ただ、口を開けては閉めるしか出来なかった。  
「なんで？なんで？？」  
次第に彼女の声が大きくなる。グリッソムはただただ、  
「すまない」  
と繰り返すしかなかった。  
突然、彼の足下に、ファイルが飛んできた。  
彼女が書類を投げつけたのだ。  
彼の周りに、資料が散らばって舞った。  
「あたしの言ったことが、信じられなかったわけ！？」  
「サラ・・・だって、君の体には明らかに・・・」  
「そう、おめでとう！良かったわね、あたしの嘘を暴けて！！」  
サラの目の前の景色が、赤く歪んだ。激しく脈打つ鼓動に合わせて、耳鳴りがした。  
サラは右手を振り上げた。  
引っぱたかれる、グリッソムは目を閉じて奥歯を噛んだ。  
しかし、待ち構えた衝撃は、彼の頬に訪れなかった。  
ゆっくり薄目を開けると、サラは振り上げた右手を、拳を握り込んで、震わせていた。  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムは両手を小さく挙げて、それから下ろした。  
「いいんだ。・・・君には、それをするだけの理由が・・・権利が、ある」  
だが次の瞬間、グリッソムは会話の方向を誤ったことを思い知った。  
「あたしはパパとは違う！！」  
叫んだ彼女の両目に、涙が溢れた。  
グリッソムはハッと息を飲んだ。  
「あたしは、誰も、傷つけない」  
噛みしめた歯の間から、絞り出すように言って、サラは勢いよく身を翻すと、オフィスを駆け出て行った。

怒鳴り声が響き渡り、廊下にいたキャサリンは思わずグリッソムのオフィスを振り返った。  
ガラス越しに見えた人影が、右手を振り上げるのが見えた。  
平手打ちが飛ぶ。思わずキャサリンは身を縮めたが、その人物はその手を振り下ろさず、やがてゆっくり下ろすと、また何かを叫んで、部屋から飛び出てきた。  
キャサリンは慌てて避けようとしたが、走ってきた彼女がキャサリンにぶつかった。  
「サラ？」  
顔を振り上げたサラは、泣いていた。目を真っ赤にして。  
首を振って、サラは走って女子トイレへ駆け込んでいった。  
廊下がざわめいている。  
キャサリンは思わず、隣で話していたマンディを見た。  
彼女も目を丸くして、グリッソムのオフィスを見ていた。  
「まずいわね」  
溜め息と共に呟いて、キャサリンは周囲を見回した。ラボの技術者達は、みんな身を乗り出すようにしてオフィスを覗き込もうとしていたが、彼女と視線が合うと、慌てて仕事へ戻っていた。  
ひとまず、周囲に最悪の人物がいなかったことを確認して安堵すると、キャサリンはマンディを振り返った。  
「じゃ、残りの照合、よろしく」  
そしてグリッソムのオフィスに向かった。

「グリッソム、何があったの？」  
お節介と知りながら、キャサリンはグリッソムのオフィスに入った。  
彼は呆然と立ち尽くしていた。  
「グリッソム？」  
「ああ・・・キャサリン」  
彼は虚ろな視線をキャサリンに向けた。  
キャサリンは眉を上げて、それから床に散らばった書類を見た。  
「これが関係あるの？」  
しゃがもうとしたキャサリンを、  
「触るな」  
グリッソムが強い声で止めた。  
上目遣いでグリッソムを見て、それからキャサリンは顔をしかめた。  
「いったい何なの？」  
「触らないでくれ。頼む。・・・見ないでくれ」  
懇願するグリッソムに、キャサリンは溜め息をつくと膝に手を置いて立ち上がった。  
「・・・いったい、サラと何があったの？」  
キャサリンの問いに、グリッソムは黙ったままだった。  
「エクリーがいなくて助かったけど、今度彼女と何かあったら、あなた、分かってる？」  
「サラは悪くない」  
キャサリンは肩で息をした。  
「彼はそんなことに頓着しないわ」  
「・・・私が悪いんだ」  
グリッソムがうなだれて言うのを、キャサリンはしばらく見ていた。  
腰に手を当てて、しばらくキャサリンも黙っていた。  
「あなたが彼女を怒らせたの？」  
「そうだ」  
「彼女に怒る正当な理由があるわけ？」  
「100％、私が悪い」  
キャサリンは大きく息を吐いた。  
「なら、ちゃんと後で謝りなさいよ」  
謝って、許される問題じゃない。  
グリッソムは項垂れた。  
「ああ・・・」  
その時、キャサリンの携帯電話が鳴った。  
「ウィロウズ」  
電話の相手はブラス警部だった。  
「・・・そう、分かった。すぐ行く」  
電話を切って、キャサリンはまだ茫然自失としている友人を見た。  
「15号線沿いの砂漠で419」  
グリッソムはポケットに両手を突っ込んで床を眺めていた。  
「私が行くわ」  
グリッソムは顔を上げないまま、頷いた。  
出口に向かって歩き出したキャサリンは、しかし手前でふと立ち止まった。  
「サラ、借りてく」  
グリッソムは僅かに顔を上げ、キャサリンを見た。  
「・・・ああ」  
溜め息と同時に、肩を大きく上下させた。  
軽く舌打ちをしながら、キャサリンはオフィスを後にした。

廊下を彷徨い、サラを探しながら、キャサリンはロッカールームを覗いた。  
サラの姿はそこにもなく、ふとキャサリンは女子トイレへ向かった。  
個室のドアが一つ閉まっているのを確認して、キャサリンはそのドアをノックした。  
「サラ？いる？」  
中から鼻をすする音がした。  
まだ泣いていたのだ。  
「・・・キャサリン？」  
声を詰まらせながら、応答があった。  
「砂漠で419よ。一緒に来て」  
大きく溜め息をつく音が、キャサリンにも聞こえた。  
やがてゴソゴソと身動きする音がして、ドアの鍵が開いた。  
「・・・大丈夫？」  
答えるわけがないと知りながら、キャサリンはサラに声をかけた。  
サラは不機嫌そうな顔でじろりとキャサリンを一瞥して、やはり何も言わず、手洗い台に向かった。  
「駐車場で待ってるわね」  
彼女の背に言って、キャサリンはトイレの出口へ向かった。  
「5分で行く」  
サラの声が追いかけてきた。次いで蛇口をひねる音、水が跳ねる音がした。  
サラが顔を洗っているのだろう。  
キャサリンはちらりとそれを横目で確認し、ドアを押した。

* * *

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3 Flashbacks(3)

Episode 8 Recollections

Spoilers : S3#15(永遠の別れ/Lady Heather's Box), S3#17(憎しみのパズル/Crash and Burn)

AN : 前回の長編では、あまりキャサリンの出番が無かったので、これを書くのを楽しみにしていました。/ Sara&Catherine friendship.

* * *

Chapter 3 Flashbacks(3)

現場へ向かう車内はしばらく無音だった。  
サラはふて腐れた様子を隠そうともしないで、むっつりと窓の外を眺めていた。  
キャサリンがちらちらと自分を見ているのは分かったが、サラは無視していた。  
街を抜け、景色が砂漠一色になり、太陽が一閃、地平線で輝いたのをバックミラーに見て、ようやくキャサリンが言葉を発した。  
「日焼け止め、持ってきた？」  
サラは眉を上げ、それからふっと考えて、額に手を当てた。  
「あー」  
うんざりしたように絞り出された声に、キャサリンはちらりと笑った。  
「貸してあげる」  
「・・・どうも」  
サラの声が少し緩んだのを見て、キャサリンはゆっくり尋ねた。  
「グリッソムと、何があったの？」  
サラは大きく溜め息をついた。  
「別に」  
「あんなに怒鳴っておいて別にはないでしょ」  
「・・・聞こえた？」  
頬杖から顔を上げて、サラはキャサリンを見た。  
ちらりと横目で見たキャサリンは、サラが怯えたような表情をしているのに気づいた。  
「ドアが閉まってたし、言葉は正確には」  
事実だったので、キャサリンは正直に言った。  
明らかにホッとしたように、サラは目を閉じて深呼吸をした。  
「上司にビンタしようとしてたのも、見えたわよ」  
「・・・でもしてないもん」  
ふて腐れた言い方に、キャサリンはうっかり笑いそうになった。  
「エクリーが見てなくてホント良かったわよ」  
サラは唇を尖らせた。  
「あんな奴」  
「本気で言ってるのよ」  
キャサリンは低い声で言った。  
サラはイラついたように首を振った。  
「あのね、サラ」  
キャサリンは真顔になった。  
「今度あなたが問題を起こしたら、あいつはグリッソムをクビにするつもりなんだから」  
「あたしを、じゃなくて？」  
サラは怪訝そうにキャサリンに振り向いた。  
「ええ、そう」  
サラが息を飲んだのに、キャサリンは気づいた。  
「・・・どうして、グリッソムを？」  
眉を寄せて尋ねるサラを、ちらりと一瞬見て、キャサリンは道路に視線を戻した。  
「あなたがエクリーに停職食らったときあるでしょ？」  
「・・・あのとき」  
サラは小さな声で答えた。  
キャサリンは意地悪く笑って言った。  
「そう、あたしにあなたが暴言吐いたとき」  
サラが唇を軽く噛むのを、キャサリンは横目で見た。  
「・・・根に持ってる？」  
窺うように聞くサラを、キャサリンは笑い飛ばした。  
「何て言われたか、もう忘れた。年かしらね」  
肩を大袈裟にすくめてみせる。  
サラは気まずそうに俯いた。  
少なくとも、その反応に、キャサリンは満足した。  
・・・何を言われたか一言一句、忘れてはいないが、あの瞬間に感じた怒りは、もう忘れた。  
「あの後、あなたがいろいろ努力してきたのは知ってる」  
キャサリンは静かに言った。  
サラが驚いて目を見開くのを、キャサリンはにこりと微笑んで見た。  
「あなたが声を荒げることは減ったし、抑えようと堪(こら)えてることがあるのも、ちゃんと知ってるわ」  
サラが目を瞬く。  
何か言いたそうに唇が震えたが、サラはその唇を噛んで俯いた。  
「だから、安心してたのよ」  
キャサリンはそれから、また少し意地悪く笑って言った。  
「それに、私生活もかなり充実してるみたいだしね」  
サラが少しうんざりしたように溜め息をつくのが聞こえた。  
「キャサリン、それは・・・」  
「いい恋愛してるんだなって。彼氏とうまくいってるんだな、って」  
「だから・・・」  
キャサリンはサラが何か言いかけるのを無視して続けた。  
「あなた、とても落ち着いたもの」  
サラは唇を吸って黙った。  
「それに、良く笑うようになったし」  
「・・・あたし、笑ってなかった？」  
「一時期、すごく落ち込んでたでしょ？」  
「・・・さあ」  
そんなのしょっちゅうだったからもういつ頃かなんて、サラには分からなかった。  
「ハンクの件の後、全然浮いた話がなかったし。みんな心配してたの」  
嫌な名前を久々に聞いた。サラは頭を振った。  
「そんなあなたがすごく元気になって、落ち着いて、幸せそうで、みんなで喜んでたのよ」  
「・・・みんな？」  
「ウォリックやニックや、グレッグとか」  
なるほど、「みんな」だ。サラはちょっと口角を引きつらせた。  
「バレバレってわけ」  
「あなた自分の感情隠すの下手だもの」  
その時キャサリンは、サラが薄く笑みを浮かべたのに気づかなかった。

・・・あたしが7年近く秘かに抱き続けた感情については、誰も気づいてないけれども。

「私生活が充実してると、仕事ぶりに出るものよ。どうしたってね」  
キャサリンは話題を戻した。  
「だから大丈夫だって。あなたのことはもう大丈夫だって思ってたんだけど・・・」  
キャサリンの声色が、そこで真面目なトーンに戻った。  
サラはキャサリンの横顔を見つめた。  
「グリッソムと、何があったの？」  
話が振り出しに戻って、サラは深く溜め息をついた。  
「話す気、無い」  
素っ気なく言うと、キャサリンはしばらく黙り込んだ。  
「グリッソムは、自分が悪いと言ってたけど」  
「ええ」  
サラの短い返答には、怒りが混じっていた。  
「そう。分かった」  
キャサリンが思いの外簡単に納得したので、かえってサラは不審そうに彼女を見た。  
「でもね、サラ」  
案の定、キャサリンはお説教じみたトーンで続けた。  
「上司に怒鳴ったり、引っぱたくのは、ダメよ」  
言ってから、キャサリンはちらりと笑って肩をすくめた。  
「みんなが見てるとこでは、ね？」  
そしてサラを見ると、軽くウィンクした。  
サラが少し驚いて目を丸くするのを、キャサリンは笑いながら見た。  
「あたしだってグリッソムに腹が立ってケツを引っぱたきたくなることあるもの。気持ちはよく分かる」  
「ケツ・・・」  
サラは思わず咳払いをした。  
「彼、頑固だし分からず屋だし男だからか学者だからか分からないけど論理的すぎてむかつくこと、昔からしょっちゅうよ」  
凄くよく分かる、とサラは内心で激しく頷いた。  
「そういうとき、あたしは、彼の家に押しかけて文句垂れることにしてるの。本当にお尻を蹴っ飛ばしたことだってあるんだから」  
「・・・え？」  
思わず、サラは聞き返した。  
「昔の話ね。彼と組み始めてすぐの頃の話よ」  
遠い目をして、キャサリンはクスリと笑った。  
正直、昔話をされるのは、サラはイヤだった。  
彼女の知らない彼を、この年上の同僚が知ってると思うのは、とても、悔しかった。  
「エディともぎくしゃくしてて、私もイライラしっぱなしの頃だった。リンゼイがお腹にいたし」  
サラは少し同情的にキャサリンを見た。  
彼女の元夫が亡くなった事件については、彼を撃った犯人を見つけられなかったことについては、サラは少なからず責任を感じていた。  
キャサリンは気づかない様子で、ふと言った。  
「そういえば、リンゼイがあなたに今度インタビューしたいんですって」  
「インタビュー？」  
「学校の課題か何かで。憧れの働く人、だかのテーマで、あなたに話を聞きたいんですって」  
「憧れの職業で働く人なら、あなたがいるじゃない」  
「私には憧れてないみたいよ？」  
キャサリンはそう言って肩を揺らして笑った。  
「小言ばっかりの母親じゃあ仕方ないわよね」  
「でも、」  
どうして私？と、サラは居心地悪そうに身じろぎした。  
「あなたのこと、かっこいいキャリアウーマンって思ってるみたい」  
サラはますます居心地悪そうにした。  
「以前、あなたに会ったときの印象が残ってるみたい」  
「・・・でも、あたし、あのとき、」  
言いかけて、サラは言葉を切った。  
「・・・多分、記憶が美化されてるのね」  
そして窓の外へ視線を流した。  
遠くに、パトカーのランプが回っているのが見えた。  
現場が近い。  
キャサリンはアクセルを緩めた。  
「えーと、何の話だったかしら」  
キャサリンはふと言った。  
サラはちらりと笑った。女同士の会話って、あっちこっちいったりきたり。時々、彼と話していても、サラが急に話題を変えるので、グリッソムが困惑していることがあるっけ。  
グリッソム。  
その名前に、サラはまた急に怒りがこみ上げるのを感じた。  
「あー、多分、お説教だけど、もう終わったんじゃない？」  
サラが冗談ぽく言うと、キャサリンも少し笑った。  
パトカーに近づき、キャサリンはゆっくり車を停めた。  
「上司とは、ほかの同僚から見えないところでやりあえ、って話じゃなかった？」  
サラの方を見ながらキャサリンが笑って言うと、  
「覚えておく」  
サラは首を小さく傾けながら、人差し指を立てて言った。  
その仕草に、思わずキャサリンは言った。  
「それ、グリッソムみたい」  
サラがギョッとするのを、キャサリンは不思議そうに見た。  
サラは瞬きを繰り返しながら、なぜか絶句していた。  
「あー、・・・とにかく」  
それを怪訝そうに見ながら、キャサリンはもう一度念を押すことにした。  
「エクリーが見てなくて、本当に助かったんだから。気をつけて。グリッソムのために」  
サラが息を飲み、それからまた、怯えるような表情が浮かぶのを、キャサリンは見ていた。  
「あたしのせいで、彼がクビになるの？ホントに、エクリー、そんなことすると思う？」  
キャサリンはサラをじっと見た。  
サラは泣きそうな顔になっていた。  
キャサリンはそっとサラの腕を握った。  
「あいつはするわ。そんなことになったら、あなただってやりきれないでしょ？だから、気をつけて」  
シートベルトを外し、運転席から降りようとしたキャサリンを、サラが引き止めた。  
「どうしてそんな話になったの？」  
キャサリンは振り向き、溜め息をついた。  
「あのとき・・・あなたをクビにはしない、あなたの言動は、自分の監督ミスだから、と主張するグリッソムに、エクリーが『次は君が責任を取れ』、そう言ったの」  
サラはショックを受けた顔をした。  
「監督ミス・・・」  
呟いて、サラは俯いた。  
「正直、その時、グリッソムがあなたをクビにはしないって言ったとき、甘いと思った」  
シートに座り直しながら、キャサリンはぽつりと言った。  
「なんで彼はいつもあなたに甘いんだろうって思ったわ」  
「・・・甘やかされたことなんて一度もないと思うけど」  
「あなたに面と向かってはね。でも、裏ではいろいろ・・・黙認してたはずよ」  
サラは唇を噛んだ。  
「でもね。そう思ったすぐ後で、気づいた。私も同じだって」  
キャサリンはサラにちらりと苦笑を向けた。  
「私だって彼に尻ぬぐいしてもらったこと、2度や3度、身に覚えがないわけじゃない」  
そして、キャサリンは年下の同僚の肩にそっと手を置いた。  
「彼を許せとか彼と口論するなとか、そういうことに口出しするつもりはないわ。ただ、うまくやりなさい。彼を、守りたいでしょ？」  
サラの目に、涙が溜まるのを、キャサリンは驚いて見つめた。  
サラは慌てて、目をそらした。  
「・・・分かった。・・・気をつける」  
か細い声で、サラは答えた。  
キャサリンはしばらく考え込んだが、結局何も言わず、彼女の肩をポンポン、と叩いてから、運転席のドアを開けて、車を降りた。  
しばらくして、サラが助手席のドアを開け、そして閉める音がした。  
ふと、キャサリンはベストの胸ポケットの一つを探った。  
それを見つけると、  
「ほら、これ、塗りなさい」  
そう言って日焼け止めクリームをサラに向かって投げた。彼女がそれを両手で受け取ったのを見て、キャサリンは頭にかけていたサングラスを、顔に下ろした。  
二人でトランクからキットを取り出し、車にロックをかけて数歩離れたときだった。

「危ない！！」  
「伏せろ！！」

大声と、悲鳴と、そして大きなホーンの音が背後に轟いた。  
キャサリンとサラは、思わず地面に倒れ込んだ。  
「・・・なに！？」  
荒い息をしながら、二人は顔を上げ、そして背後を振り返った。  
砂埃の向こうに、大きな塊が見えた。  
咳をしながら、二人は互いに手を出して支え合って立ち上がった。  
砂埃が晴れると、キャサリン、サラ、そして駆け寄ってきたブラスは、目を丸くしてその光景を見つめた。  
大きなトラックが、二人が降りた車をかすめ、その先に停まっていたパトカーの1台にぶつかってトランクに乗り上げていた。  
「・・・みんな、無事！？」  
キャサリンが声を上げる。  
サラが見回すと、制服警官が4人、ブラスの背後で手を挙げて振っていた。パトカーには誰も乗っていなかったようだ。  
それからトラックに目を戻すと、運転席から、男が軽くよろめきながら、降りてきた。  
中年の白人男性だった。見る限りでは、怪我はしているように見えなかった。  
一瞬の間を置いて、警官達が一斉に彼を囲んで取り押さえた。  
「ディスパッチ、こちら203チャーリー」  
ブラスが無線に向かって話す声に、サラは彼を振り返った。  
「現在地にて、自動車の衝突事故発生。怪我人は無し。運転手を確保」  
無線の応答を聞くともなく聞きながら、サラは溜め息をつき、それから地面に落ちたサングラスを拾った。良かった、壊れてない。

・・・倒れる前に、もう一つ何か手に持っていた気がするが、なんだったっけ。

* * *

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4 Flashbacks(4)

Episode 8 Recollections

* * *

Chapter 4 Flashbacks(4)

休憩室に入ったグリッソムは、椅子に座ってテーブルに肘をついている人影を見て息を飲んだ。  
そしてその人物が、保冷剤を顔に当てているのを見て、血圧が一気に上がるのを感じた。  
「サラ？」  
一瞬彼女を見て感じた気まずさは吹き飛び、グリッソムは彼女に駆け寄った。  
「大丈夫か？現場にトラックが突っ込んだとは聞いたが、怪我人はいないと報告を受けたぞ！？」  
億劫そうに顔を上げて、サラは真っ青な顔をしているグリッソムを見た。  
「どうしたんだ？何があった！？」  
サラの冷たい視線には気づかない様子で、グリッソムは彼女の心配を続けた。  
サラは両手に保冷剤を持って、両方の頬にそれを当てていた。  
「どうした？？怪我したのか！？見せるんだ！」  
完全に舞い上がって慌てふためいているグリッソムを、サラは冷ややかに見た。  
「なんでもない」  
「じゃなんで冷やしてるんだ」  
「何でも無いってば！」  
サラはぷいっと顔を背けた。  
「いいから見せるんだ」  
「ほっといて」  
「見せなさい！」  
サラは溜め息をついて、しかめっ面をした。  
「やだ」  
「見せなさい」  
グリッソムはサラの両腕に手をかけた。  
唸るような息を漏らしながら、サラは彼の手に従って保冷剤を両頬から離した。

グリッソムが口を開けて黙る。  
眉がピクピクと動くのを、サラは睨むように見た。  
「あー、サラ？」  
「・・・なに」  
「日焼け止め、塗らなかったのか？」  
「・・・いろいろ起きて、忘れたの」  
トラック追突のせいで、完全に忘れてしまっていた。  
死体周辺の捜索を終えてから車に戻ったときに、地面に落ちているキャサリンのクリームを見つけて、それで思い出した。  
その時にはすでに、もう遅かった。抵抗するサラからサングラスを奪い取ったキャサリンは、5分間は爆笑していた。ジムもニヤニヤと笑っていた。警官達も顔を背けて肩を揺らしていた。ムカつく人たち。  
深々と溜め息をついて、サラは保冷剤を頬に戻した。  
「怪我はしてないから」  
サラはぶっきらぼうに言った。  
「安心した？」  
「ああ」  
グリッソムは心底安堵して、答えた。  
サラはそんなグリッソムをちらりと見た。  
彼の口角が、ピクピクと震えているのを見て、サラはカッと頭に血が上るのを感じた。  
「笑わないで！」  
「わ、らって、ない」  
必死に笑わないようにしながら言うグリッソムに、サラは保冷剤を投げつけた。  
「あたしまだ怒ってるんだから！！」  
グリッソムは両手でそれを受け止めながら、ハッとした。  
「分かってる」  
気まずそうに視線をうつむけた。  
しかし、やはり彼の眉がピクピクと動くのを見て、サラは大きく舌打ちをすると、椅子を蹴り倒して立ち上がった。  
「サラ」  
グリッソムは追いすがったが、  
「今日は家に帰る！」  
怒鳴り捨てて、サラは去って行った。  
追いかけようとしたグリッソムだが、入れ違いにニックが入ってきたので諦めた。  
「家に帰るって？？」  
ニックがおどけて言う。  
「ダブルシフトしないで、ちゃんと帰るなら、彼女には、いいことですよね？」  
「・・・ああ」  
なぜか寂しそうに主任が言うのを、ニックはまじまじと見つめた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラはシャワーの下に入った。そして次の瞬間、思わず悲鳴を上げた。  
顔も首も胸元も腕も、ヒリヒリと痛んだ。慌てて、サラはお湯を止めた。それから、水の方の栓を全開にした。  
日焼けした肌に、冷たさが染みこんでいく。項垂れて首筋に水シャワーを当てながら、サラは長々と息を吐いた。  
こんな初歩的な失敗をするなんて。腹が立って仕方なかった。  
それもこれも、グリッソムのせい。

 _ーー監督ミス。_  
 _ーー次に問題を起こしたら彼がクビになる。_

キャサリンとの会話がぐるぐると脳裏を回る。

そして、あの、医療記録。  
サラ自身が、知らなかった、彼女の過去。

サラは奥歯を噛みしめた。

何より、彼の行動が、信じられなかった。  
彼の裏切りが、胸に突き刺さって痛かった。

頭から冷水をかぶりながら、サラは嗚咽を漏らした。

・・・これから、彼と、どう付き合っていけばいいのだろう。

 _ーー監督ミス。_

・・・だから？だから私と付き合った？監督下に置くため？同情じゃないと言ったのは、嘘？

 _ーー次に問題を起こしたら彼がクビになる。_

・・・私とのことが発覚したら、クビになってしまう？？

色んなことが頭を駆け巡り、考えは一向に纏まらなかった。  
体が冷えて、サラは水を止めた。  
シャンプーとトリートメントで髪を洗い、体はボディーソープの泡で優しく流した。  
ぬるま湯シャワーでもう一度全身を流し、サラはバスタブから出た。  
日焼けした部分にローションをそっと付けてからバスローブを羽織り、バスタオルを頭に巻く。  
鏡の前に立ち、息を止めながら、曇りを拭った。

「・・・酷い顔」

サングラスの跡がくっきり残っていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

バスローブのままキッチンへ入ったサラは、棚を開けては閉めた。  
お酒が飲みたかった。強い、アルコールが欲しかった。  
ジンの瓶を見つけて、サラは右手で掴むと取り出した。  
それを台の上に置いて、グラスを別の棚から取り出すと、サラは瓶の蓋に手をかけた。  
だがサラは開けるのを躊躇った。さんざん迷って、サラは瓶を棚に戻した。  
明日、酒臭い息で出勤するわけに行かない。  
お湯を沸かそうとやかんを手にしたとき、ドアを強く叩く音がした。  
サラは一瞬キッチンテーブルに両手を付き、思案した。  
多分、彼だろう。  
・・・彼だといいな。  
・・・いや、会いたくない。  
彼女の中で、何かと何かが戦っていた。  
再び、ドアを強く、何度も叩く音がした。  
溜め息をついて、サラはドアに向かった。  
ドアスコープから確認し、サラはふて腐れた顔でドアを開けた。  
「なに」  
思いっきり不機嫌な声を出す。  
この顔では、多分、威力半減だろうけれど。  
案の定、グリッソムは彼女の顔を真っ直ぐ見ないように視線を動かしていた。  
「・・・やあ」  
引きつった顔をしているグリッソムをじろりと睨み、サラは腕組みをした。  
「何の用」  
冷たい声に、グリッソムは一瞬眉を上げた。  
「あー、これを」  
グリッソムは片手に持った袋を持ち上げて見せた。  
「こういうのがいいって、聞いたから・・・」  
グリッソムは袋を開け、中の物をいくつか、サラに見せた。  
日焼け後のクールダウン用のスキンクリームに、美白用ジェルと保湿クリーム、それにビタミンC入りの顔パック。  
サラは片眉を上げた。  
「キャサリンから借りたの？」  
彼女が好みそうなグッズだ。  
しかしグリッソムは首を横に振った。  
「買ってきた」  
「・・・薬局で？」  
「ああ」  
サラはグリッソムが薬局で美白用品を物色する姿を想像して、思わず笑いそうになった。  
ダメダメ。  
あたしはすごく、怒ってるんだから。  
それに、傷ついてるんだから。

「・・・話が、したい」  
掠れた声に、サラはグリッソムを見た。  
彼は俯いて、袋をもじもじと両手でいじった。  
「やだって言ったら？」  
グリッソムは顔を上げた。  
「サラ、頼む」  
サラは彼をまじまじと見た。  
懇願する声は、今まで聞いたことのない声だった。強いて言うなら、泣きそうな。  
「お願いだ」  
もう一度その声で言われ、サラは胸が詰まる思いがした。  
溜め息をつき、ドアを大きく開いた。

グリッソムから紙袋を受け取り、中身を吟味したサラは、顔パックを取り出した。  
「これ、つけてみる」  
「・・・今？」  
ソファに座ろうか迷ってウロウロしていたグリッソムは、少し驚いたように言った。  
「レモンを張ろうかと思ってたから、ちょうどいい」  
グリッソムの質問を無視して、サラは紙袋をテーブルの上に置くと、バスルームへ向かった。途中で振り返りながら、  
「何か飲みたかったら自分でどうぞ」  
そう言ってまたバスルームへ数歩歩き、それから今度は振り返らずに、  
「あたし紅茶！」  
大声で言って、バスルームの扉を閉めた。  
グリッソムは大きく溜め息をつき、キッチンに入った。やかんが出ているのを見つけ、蓋を開ける。中に水が入っていないのを確認すると、流しに移動した。  
蛇口の栓をひねって水を入れる。  
それから、やかんをコンロの火にかけた。  
ガス台に両手を付きながら、グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
彼女に何をどう言えばいいのだろう。  
謝るしかないのは分かってる。とんでもないことをしたという、自覚がある。  
しかし、謝ったところで、許されるような問題でないことも分かっている。  
謝り続けるしかない。彼女と築いてきた信頼関係を、壊したのは、彼だ。  
もう一度溜め息をついて、グリッソムは棚からマグカップを取り出した。紅茶は、少し迷ってアールグレイにした。  
カモミールにしようかと思ったが、あまりにも「リラックスさせよう」という意図があからさますぎた。  
お湯が沸き、ポットに紅茶の葉とお湯を入れて蓋をする。茶葉が開くのを待つ間に、サラがバスルームから戻ってきてソファに座る気配がした。  
だがグリッソムは振り向かず、そのまま抽出が終わるのを待った。静かに紅茶を二人のカップに注ぎ、そのカップを持ってリビングに戻った。  
そっと紅茶をテーブルの上に置く。  
サラはソファではなく一人がけ椅子に座っていた。彼から距離を置きたいとき、彼女は必ずそこに座るのだった。  
グリッソムは座ろうか迷って、もう一度彼女を見て、思わず二度見した。  
サラは頭に巻いていたバスタオルを外し、湿った髪を無造作に垂らしていた。バスローブはそのままで、顔には・・・  
「・・・サラ」  
「なに」  
素知らぬ顔で、・・・たぶん・・・、サラは紅茶にふーふーと息をかけた。  
「・・・その顔で、真面目な話は・・・」  
「取っても変わらないわよ」  
「あー、・・・」  
グリッソムは言葉に詰まった。  
サラは顔に大きなパックシートを貼り付けていた。目と鼻と口の部分だけが空いたそれは、なんとも・・・グリッソムは唇を噛みしめた。笑わないように。  
「笑ったら叩き出す」  
サラの冷たい声がした。  
「あ、ああ・・・」  
自信なさそうに、グリッソムは答えた。  
紅茶をすすって、サラはそんなグリッソムをちらりと見た。  
「嫌なら、これが終わるまで待って」  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
「どれくらい、それ・・・えーと、貼ってるんだ？」  
サラは顔パックの箱を手にした。  
「んー、30分」  
グリッソムは時計を見た。  
「パックを取った後も、笑ったら叩き出す」  
「わ、分かった・・・」  
自信は無かったが、一応グリッソムは答えた。  
「そういうの、普段もするのか？」  
沈黙になるのが怖くて、グリッソムは尋ねた。  
「しない」  
サラの返事は短く冷たい。  
「なぜ？」  
「めんどくさいから」  
「・・・君らしい」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。サラは黙って紅茶を飲んだ。  
グリッソムも自分の紅茶のことを思い出して、一口飲んだ。  
グリッソムは次の話題を探したが、なかなか見つからず、ソファの後ろをウロウロと歩いた。  
「座って」  
サラが短く命令した。  
「あー、しかし・・・」  
「目障りだから座って」  
グリッソムはソファの背に片手を付いて躊躇った。  
「そうやってウロウロしてると」  
ふと、サラが言った。  
「動物園の熊を思い出す」  
「くま・・・」  
「その髭、熊みたいだし」  
「・・・熊の髭は」  
「講釈は要らないから」  
「しかし」  
「そういうのが一番腹立つ」  
「・・・分かった」  
グリッソムは俯き、それから、少し拗ねたように頷くと、ソファを回り込んで、腰を下ろした。  
彼女に近い位置に座ろうかと一瞬迷ったが、隣に彼女が座る余地を残して座った。  
それから二人は黙って紅茶を飲んだ。  
会話がないと、間が持たず、あっという間にマグカップは空になった。  
グリッソムは時計を見た。まだ10分しか経っていなかった。  
後20分も、耐えられない。  
グリッソムはちらりとサラを見た。  
彼女はマグカップを両手で包み、中の液体を回していた。  
このままでもいい、パックを貼ったままでもいい、とにかく話をしよう。  
グリッソムは口を開こうとした。  
その時、彼のお腹が、突然グルグルと鳴った。  
思わず、グリッソムは両目を閉じた。  
サラはマグカップから目を上げてグリッソムを見た。  
「・・・何か食べたの？」  
「いや」  
グリッソムはサラを見た。  
「君は？」  
「中華のテイクアウト食べた」  
グリッソムはがくりと肩を落とした。  
「何か頼めば？」  
テーブルの上の雑誌をいくつか手に取りながら、サラが言った。  
「・・・待ってる間に20分経ってしまうだろう」  
「別にいいじゃない」  
その20分を待つのがつらいんだ、とグリッソムは内心で思った。  
サラが溜め息をつくのが聞こえた。  
「残り物で良かったら、冷蔵庫の物適当にどうぞ」  
「あー、いや、いいんだ」  
「じゃあご勝手に」  
不機嫌そうに言って、サラは雑誌を広げた。鑑識ジャーナルの数ヶ月前の号だった。  
「最新号が、うちにあるぞ」  
「知ってる」  
今日行ったら読むつもりだった。サラは言葉を飲み込んだ。  
グリッソムは時計を見た。3分しか経ってなかった。がくりと頭を落とした。  
テーブルの上の雑誌や新聞を眺め、ふと、新聞を手に取った。  
クロスワード欄を探す。彼女はやらないから、手は付いてないはずだ。  
目的のページを見つけると、グリッソムはペンを探し始めた。  
しかし、シャツの胸ポケットやズボンのポケットには入っていなかった。鞄は持ってきていない。  
テーブルの上にないかとグリッソムがきょろきょろしていると、  
「ペンなら後ろの机」  
すました顔（たぶん）でサラが言った。  
グリッソムは立ち上がると、ソファを回って彼女の机に向かった。ノートパソコンは開いてあったが、画面は暗くどのランプも点灯していないかったから、恐らく電源を落としてあるのだろう。  
ペン立てから鉛筆を見つけ、グリッソムはそれを手にソファに戻った。  
一応、時計を見る。2分しか経ってなかった。  
ソファに深く座り直し、グリッソムは眼鏡を取り出してかけると、新聞を手頃なサイズに折りたたんで、クロスワードを解き始めた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

突然部屋の電気が消え、グリッソムは我に返った。すぐにどこかのドアが閉まる音がした。  
・・・寝室のドアだ。  
慌てて見ると、サラはもう椅子にはいなかった。  
ハッとして、時計を見る。記憶が正しければ、最後に時計を見てから、1時間半は経っていた。  
「しまった」  
あたふたと立ち上がってバスルームに向かう。そこはそのまま通り抜け、反対の寝室側に向かった。  
寝室へのドアは閉まっていた。  
グリッソムはドアノブに手をかけ、回しかけたが、そこで思いとどまった。  
溜め息が漏れる。  
やってしまった。  
クロスワードに熱中するあまり、時間を忘れてしまった。  
彼には良くあることで、彼女はいつも、呆れはするものの怒ったことはなかった。  
しかし、今日は、彼が「話がしたい」と来たのだ。  
弁解するために。謝罪するために。  
それなのに。  
グリッソムはもう一度時計を確認する。どう読んでも、やはり1時間半以上経過していた。  
思わず頭を抱えた。  
彼女は、顔パックを外した後も、きっと彼が気づくのを待っていたのだろう。1時間以上も、黙って。  
それなのに。  
グリッソムは頭をグシャグシャとかき回した。  
何をしてるんだ。  
彼女は相当怒ってるに違いない。だからわざと電気を消していったのだ。腹いせに。  
そのことに怒る気にはならなかった。まったくならなかった。  
胸が詰まった。  
こんなことで、彼女との関係を終わらせたくない。  
彼女の信頼を裏切ったのは自分だ。許してもらうのが難しいのは分かってる。それでも彼女と別れたくないと思うのは、身勝手すぎることも分かっている。  
それでも、それでも。  
彼女を、失えない。  
「サラ・・・」  
声を絞り出した。彼女がドアを開けてくれることを願った。  
しかし、ドアの向こうは静まりかえっていた。  
グリッソムは両手をズボンのポケットに入れ、溜め息をついた。  
ドアを見上げ、また溜め息をつく。  
グリッソムはドアに額をつけた。  
「すまない、サラ・・・その、・・・すまなかった」  
言葉が出ない。  
グリッソムは唇を噛んだ。  
ドアの向こうの反応に耳を澄ませたが、何も聞こえてこなかった。  
「サラ、お願いだ・・・開けてくれ。・・・頼む」  
今、話をしないままで終わるわけに行かない。  
グリッソムは額を二度、軽くドアに当てた。  
「サラ、頼む」  
しかし、どれだけ待っても、寝室のドアは開かなかった。  
「・・・おやすみ、ハニー」  
そっと呟いて、グリッソムはドアを離れた。  
リビングに戻り、ソファに座る。眼鏡を外してテーブルに置くと目頭を押さえた。  
それからグリッソムは靴を脱ぐと、ソファに横になった。暗い天井を睨む。帰る気は無かった。彼女が起きたら、さすがに物音を立てるだろう。それで目を覚ます自信はあった。喧嘩してこのソファに寝る羽目になったことは、何度かある。だから断言出来た。  
深く溜め息をついて、グリッソムは目を閉じた。  
・・・それに、そもそも眠れるとは思えない。

ベッドの上に座って枕を抱き締めていたサラは、グリッソムがドアの前を離れた気配に、小さく息を吐いた。  
持っていた枕を荒々しく隣に置き、カバーを勢いよくめくって、中に潜った。カバーを頭からかぶり、中で丸くなった。  
両親が喧嘩する声を、争う音を、聞かないようにしていた、あの頃のように。

* * *

TBC.

AN : 私には純粋なAngstを書く才能はないみたいです（汗）。どうしてもコミカルになってしまう・・・


	5. Chapter 5 Flashbacks(5)

Episode 8 Recollections

AN : ちょっと区切る場所が無く、かなり長いチャプターです。拙作"Episode 0/Before the beginning"、"Another Gum Drops"からの引用があります。

* * *

Chapter 5 Flashbacks(5)

時計の秒針の音が、静かな部屋に響いていた。  
グリッソムはソファの上に体を起こし、首を少し回した。  
当然ながら、ソファの寝心地は悪い。すぐに体が痛くなるのだった。  
バスルームの方を見て、そちらも真っ暗なのを確認する。  
実際には今は昼間だから、遮光カーテンの隙間からは光が覗いている。だから室内の様子が分からないということはなかった。  
グリッソムは靴を履いて立ち上がると、キッチンへ向かった。水をもらおうと、コップを探して棚を開ける。彼女がどこに食器をしまっているかは分かっているので、すぐに見つけた。  
流しの栓をひねってコップに水を入れる。半分ほど入れたそれを、一気に飲み干した。  
食事を抜いた胃が、喜ぶかのように音を立てた。  
コップをシンクに置いて、グリッソムはリビングに戻った。  
手持ち無沙汰に携帯電話を開き、画面を見つめるが、新しい着信もなければ未読メッセージもなかった。  
グリッソムはふと、メッセージ保存フォルダ画面を表示させ、スクロールさせた。目的のフォルダを見つけると、小さく微笑んで、そのフォルダを開いた。  
フォルダ名には、ssとだけ打ってあった。  
グリッソムは眼鏡を探して、それを顔にかけると、フォルダ内のメールを、1件ずつ読み始めた。  
・・・それは、彼女と交際を始めてからやりとりした、なんてことはないメッセージのやりとりだった。彼はそれを、全てではないが、印象的な言葉があったり、愛をほのめかす言葉が入っていたりする物を保存してあるのだった。  
メールを読み終わると、今度は写真フォルダを開いた。そこにも、「ss」というフォルダが作ってあった。  
こちらはあまり数はなかった。彼女を撮った写真。彼女と彼の写真。数枚の写真を、彼はじっと眺めた。  
幸せそうに笑っている彼女。驚かされて眉が跳ね上がっている彼女。運転中の横顔。  
彼女と顔を寄せ、幸せそうな、自分。  
それで全部だった。  
・・・まだ、足りない。  
まだまだ、足りない。  
グリッソムの胸は締め付けられた。  
もっと。  
もっと、彼女といたい。  
彼女と話さなければ。どんなに時間がかかっても、許してもらえるのを待たなければ。  
今、彼にとって、彼女とのことが、最優先事項だった。

物音に、グリッソムはふと顔を上げた。  
それから急いで電話を閉じながら立ち上がると、振り返った。  
バスルームの入り口に、サラが立っていた。彼女はタンクトップとスエットパンツに着替えていた。  
グリッソムは息を吸い込んだが、何も言えず、そのまま吐き出した。  
サラは黙って近づいてくると、両手で抱えていた物をグリッソムに押しつけた。  
毛布だった。  
グリッソムは口を尖らせて、その毛布を見下ろした。  
それから上目遣いで、彼女を見た。毛布を受け取らないでいると、彼女は小さく息を吐いて首を振り、その毛布をソファーの端に置いた。  
そして何も言わずに踵を返すと寝室に戻ろうとした。  
「サラ」  
やっとの思いで、グリッソムは声を発した。掠れた声に、思わず咳払いをした。  
「サラ、・・・頼む」  
サラは足を止めた。  
「お願いだ。説明させてくれ」  
振り向いたサラは、両腕を胸の前で組んだ。それから彼を睨んだ。  
彼女の顔を見て、グリッソムはほんの少し安堵した。日焼け跡は、部屋の暗さもあってか、あまり目立たなかった。それを言おうか迷い、やめた。事態を悪くしてどうする。  
サラは腕組みをして立ったまま、顎を上げた。彼に話せと促したのだ。  
グリッソムは息を吸い、そして吐いた。  
「サラ・・・すまなかった」  
サラは鼻で笑った。  
「それは謝罪で、説明じゃない」  
グリッソムは口を開きかけたが、すぐに溜め息に変わった。  
「・・・すまない」  
サラは眉を上げた。  
「その・・・」  
グリッソムはすぐにまた何かを言いかけ、しかし言葉が見つからず、首を振った。  
「言葉が見つからない」  
サラは舌打ちをした。  
「説明したかったんじゃないの？」  
グリッソムは俯いた。  
何をどう話せばいいのか、皆目見当が付かなかった。  
カリフォルニア州最年少で検視官となり、昆虫学者でラスベガス市警の犯罪検挙率を全米トップクラスに押し上げた、犯罪捜査のスペシャリスト、ギル・グリッソムが、自分の行動を説明する言葉を見つけられずに、押し黙った。  
サラが息をを吐くのが聞こえた。  
「事件のファイルを見たの？」  
彼女の震える声に、グリッソムは顔を上げた。  
「違う」  
強く否定した。  
「医療記録だけだ」  
「どうやって？」  
怒りを抑えられない口調で、サラが尋ねる。  
「サクラメント鑑識の局長が、知り合いで」  
グリッソムはソファの背もたれに片手を付きながら答えた。  
「昔、ロスのラボにいた頃、ある事件の解決に協力したことがあって・・・」  
「その人に頼んだわけ？カリフォルニア州内の病院から私の医療記録を引き出せって？」  
「・・・ああ」  
グリッソムは下唇を噛んだ。  
「個人情報よ？」  
「分かってる」  
グリッソムは小さく答えた。  
サラは肩で息をした。  
「よく病院に記録が残ってたわね」  
「いや、破棄されていた。保管期限が切れてるから」  
「じゃ、どうやって？あの記録・・・」  
グリッソムは今度は上唇を噛んだ。  
「事件当時の、コピーだ」  
「じゃやっぱり事件のファイルを見たんじゃない！？」  
サラは声を荒げた。  
「見てない！医療記録だけ送ってもらったんだ」  
グリッソムは慌てて、両手を小さく挙げた。  
サラは両唇を噛んだ。グリッソムを睨む両目が潤んでいるのが分かった。  
二人はしばらく沈黙した。  
「そんな権利、あなたにはない」  
「・・・誰にも、ない」  
グリッソムは項垂れて答えた。彼の行動は、倫理的にも規則的にも、全く正当化出来る物ではなかった。  
「・・・すまない」  
サラが鼻をすする音がした。  
しばらく、それが続いた。  
「・・・あたしに、直接聞けば良かったのに」  
長い間を置いて、サラが掠れた声で言った。  
「だけど、君は・・・骨折したことはないと言い張っただろう？」  
「あたしに頼めば良かったのよ」  
サラは言い直した。  
「君の医療記録を見たいって？」  
グリッソムは思わず聞き返した。  
「君が承知したとはとても思えない」  
「でしょうね」  
嘲るように言い、それからサラはソファを回り込むと乱暴に腰を下ろした。彼からは離れたサイドに。  
彼女は両膝を持ち上げ、両手で抱えた。そこに頭を乗せ、小さくなった。  
グリッソムはそんな彼女の様子に、息が出来ないほど胸が痛んだ。  
部屋の隅でうずくまって怯えている、幼い彼女が見えるようだった。  
「サラ・・・」  
思わず彼は彼女に近寄り、隣に腰を下ろした。  
躊躇いながら彼女の肩に手をそっと置いた。  
しかし、彼女はその手を自分の手で強く振り払った。  
彼女の呼吸が浅く短いのを、グリッソムは気づいた。背中を撫でてあげたかった。両腕で抱き締めて宥めてあげたかった。しかし、彼女を怒らせているのは、悲しませているのは、他ならぬ彼のせいだった。  
グリッソムは今更ながら、自分の行動を後悔した。引き返すチャンスは何度もあったのに、なぜ思いとどまれなかったのだろう。  
「後悔してる。本当に、すまなかった」  
声を絞り出して言いながら、彼は右の手のひらをそっと彼女の背に置いた。  
サラは一瞬体を強張らせたが、今度は無理矢理腕を引き離すことはなかった。  
ただ、顔を両膝に埋めて、呼吸を整えようとしていた。  
グリッソムは小さく背中を撫でた。  
しばらくずっとそうしていた。  
「・・・事件の後」  
顔を上げないまま、サラが小さな声で言った。  
グリッソムは彼女の顔を覗き込もうとしたが、彼女は顔を上げなかった。  
「たくさんの人に、聞かれた。『お父さんは君も殴ったのか』って」  
グリッソムは心配そうにサラを見つめた。  
「あたしは迷い無く答えた。いいえ、と」  
サラは体を前後に小さく揺らし始めた。  
「何度も、何度も聞かれた。その度に、あたしは、同じように答えた」  
サラは小さく鼻をすすった。  
「だって本当にそう思ってたから」  
グリッソムは胸が締め付けられるように感じた。小さな彼女が、大人に囲まれて、たくさんの質問に答えている光景を思い浮かべるのは、とても苦しかった。  
「パパは私を平手打ちしたことはあった。耳を引っ張られたこともあった。体を揺さぶられたり、腕をねじ上げられたり・・・でも、」  
サラの息が苦しげに切れた。背中を撫でる指に、思わずグリッソムは力を込めた。  
「私が悪かったから。私が悪い子だったから、口答えしたから、言いつけを守らなかったから、あたしが・・・」  
「サラ」  
グリッソムは溜まらず、彼女の肩を抱き寄せた。  
サラは暴れた。彼の腕を何度も振り払った。それでもグリッソムは、彼女を胸にかき抱いた。  
「あれは暴力じゃなくて、ただ叱られただけだって」  
彼女の声が潤んだ。  
「言い聞かせてた。パパは私を殴ったんじゃない、私が悪い子だから、叱っただけ、あたしはパパに殴られてない、あたしは・・・ママとは違うって・・・」  
最後の言葉がか細く消えた。サラの両目から、ついに涙がこぼれ落ちた。  
グリッソムは彼女の頭を片手で抱え、もう一方の手で彼女の背中を撫で続けた。彼女の頭に、額に、何度も優しいキスを落とした。  
「だから、殴られたことがあるかって聞かれて、違うって答えた。・・・答え続けた」  
すすり泣きの合間から、サラは続けた。  
「・・・それで、いつしか、そう信じちゃったのね」  
グリッソムは長く息を吐き出した。  
あり得ない話ではなかった。警察や、ソーシャルワーカーや、とにかくたくさんの人間に、父親に殴られたことはないと答えるうちに、彼女自身の脳が、そのように思い込んだ。記憶を、本能がすり替えた。  
「人は、自分の記憶を、書き換えてしまうものなんだ」  
「自分に都合よくね」  
彼の胸に言って、サラもまた長く息を吐き出した。  
「・・・自分を守るためだ」  
人間の脳の自己防衛本能はかくも強い物だ。グリッソムは思った。  
サラの話は、珍しい話ではなかった。親に虐待を受けた子供達は、みな同じことを言うからだ。  
自分が悪いから、自分が親を怒らせたから、自分が我慢できなかったから、自分さえもっといい子だったら・・・  
己を責めない子供はほとんどいなかった。  
サラもまた、同じところに陥ったのだろう。  
彼女がたった一人で生き抜いてきた世界を思うと、グリッソムの心は果てしない闇に落ちていくような感覚になるのだった。  
サラの呼吸がいつの間にか落ち着いていた。  
「キニスに・・・あの少女に言ったこと、覚えてるか？」  
グリッソムは彼女の背を撫で続けながら、そっと尋ねた。  
「・・・ああ、あの子」  
数ヶ月前、田舎町で起きた「一家」失踪事件の少女を思い出して、サラはゆっくり体を起こした。グリッソムの腕からそっと抜け出した。  
「君は、記憶と一致しないフラッシュバックは人を苦しめると言っていた」  
サラは少し思い返すように首をかしげていた。  
「君の骨折痕を見つけたとき、そのことを思い出してしまって。・・・それで、君も、自分の記憶と一致しないフラッシュバックや、悪夢で、苦しんでいるのかと」  
彼女の背に右手を置いたまま、グリッソムは話した。  
「君の力になりたかった。方法を間違えたことは分かってる。すまなかった」  
サラはしばらく黙っていたが、ふとグリッソムを見て言った。  
「無理矢理押し出さないでって言ったのに」  
グリッソムは目を閉じた。  
「・・・悪かった」  
サラは溜め息をついた。また膝を抱え、顎を乗せてしばらく何かを考え込んでいた。  
「ずっとじゃなかった」  
僅かな沈黙の後、サラは口を開いた。  
「パパが、あたしを・・・あたしに、暴力を、振るい始めたのは、たぶん、十歳の誕生日からだったと思う・・・」  
グリッソムは息を飲んだ。  
何て哀しい誕生日の記憶だろう。  
「ママがいなくて。あたしはケーキが欲しかった」  
遠い目をして、どこか他人事のように語り始めたサラを、グリッソムは気遣わしげに見た。  
「パパが言ったの。ママがいないなら、自分で作れって」  
サラは自虐的に肩をすくめた。  
「結末は、分かるでしょ」  
グリッソムは潜めていた息を小さく吐き出した。  
「失敗した？」  
「派手にね」  
自嘲気味に笑って、サラは膝に頭を乗せた。  
「だけど最初は、怒られてたのは、ママだった。ケーキ1つ作れないような女の子を育てたのかって」  
サラは顎を膝に乗せたまま顔を少し上げて、宙を睨んだ。  
「あの日初めて、私はママを庇おうとした」  
グリッソムは目を見開いた。  
「立ち向かえると、なぜか思ったのよね」  
サラはまた自虐的に肩をすくめた。  
「十歳なんだから、って」  
グリッソムは同調するように小さく頷きながら、囁くように言った。  
「子供の頃、1つ年を取ると、自分が大人になれた気分で、得意だったのを覚えてるよ」  
「・・・ええ」  
グリッソムはサラの髪を撫でた。  
サラはそれからまたしばらく黙り込んだ。それ以上詳細を話す気は無いようだった。  
サラは硬い表情で宙を睨んでいた。  
唇が小さく震えているのに気づき、グリッソムは眉をひそめた。  
「父が死んだとき」  
ふとサラが言った。  
「思ったの。・・・私のせいじゃない」  
グリッソムは思わず身を乗り出した。  
「当たり前だ。君のせいなんかじゃない」  
思いがけず強い声が出た。  
サラは冷笑を浮かべた。  
「あれは、父と母の問題の帰結であって、私のせいじゃない」  
「勿論だ」  
グリッソムは彼女の腕を掴んだ。振り向いた彼女の両目に、再び涙が浮かぶのを、グリッソムは息をひそめながら見つめた。  
「そう思うことが、ずっと私の・・・救いだった」  
グリッソムは首を横に振った。父親の家庭内暴力も、その結果としての事件も、どちらも彼女が負うべき責など、断じて、無い。  
彼は息を大きく吸い、彼女をそう、諭そうとした。  
「子供だった君に、責任があるわけがない」  
彼女の肩をそう言って軽く揺すった。  
サラは首を激しく横に振った。  
「パパは私をママみたいには殴らなかった、だから、ママがパパを刺したのは、私のせいじゃないって、ずっとそう信じてきた。それが救いだった」  
サラは唇を噛んだ。  
グリッソムは彼女が何を言いかけているか、分かった。彼女の肩を掴む指に、力が入った。  
「でも、もし、あれが、パパが私にも、暴力を振るい始めたからだったら？」  
サラは両目を固く閉じた。その眦から、涙が2つ流れ落ちた。  
「私を守るためだったのなら・・・あれは、私のせいだわ」  
「違う」  
グリッソムは思わず強く否定してから、少しして、言い直した。  
「君のお母さんの『理由』は、私には分からない。君にも。誰にも。それを知りたいのなら、直接、お母さんに聞くしかない。だが、決して、断じて、君には、なんの責任も無い」  
「私はずっと、ママが悪いって思ってきたの！」  
叫んで、サラは立ち上がった。  
「うちが壊れたのはママのせい、パパが死んだのはママのせい、ホームに行ったのはママのせい！全部ママのせいにしてきたの！」  
グリッソムは思わず下を向いた。  
彼女が高校卒業以来、母親と顔を合わせたことが無いのは聞いていた。彼女はそれを、会っても話すことがなかったから、気まずかったから、と言っていたが、つまりは、そういうことなのだ。  
母親を責めていた。だから、一緒にいるのが辛かったのだろう。  
「あたしはパパが好きだった、それをママが奪った！」  
「・・・お母さんを、憎んできた？」  
グリッソムは静かに尋ねた。  
しかしサラは、首を横に振った。  
「憎みたかった」  
グリッソムはハッとした。  
「・・・憎みたいのに、それも、出来なくて・・・」  
彼女は以前、母親とどう接したらいいのか分からないと言っていた。母に対して、どんな感情を持てばいいのか分からない、と。  
その混乱の原因が分かった、とグリッソムは思った。  
彼女は母親を憎みたかった。全ての責任を彼女に押しつけたかった。そうすれば、自分が救われるから。  
しかし、出来なかった。なぜなら・・・  
「お母さんのことも、君は好きだった」  
サラは唇を噛みしめて、首を横に振った。  
どこかで、彼女は感じ続けていたのだ。  
なぜ、母親が、父を殺さなければならなかったのか。  
その原因が自分にあるのではないかと、どこかで罪悪感をもって生きてきたのだ。そしてそれから逃れるために、ひたすらに自分のせいじゃない、と自分に、他人に、言い続けてきた。  
そうしなければ、自分が救われないと、信じてきたから。・・・信じたかったから。  
「君がお父さんを好きだったことも、お母さんを好きだったことも、それはどちらも、矛盾はしないよ。君は、何も悪くない」  
グリッソムは立ち上がり、彼女に歩み寄った。  
彼女の頬にそっと指の背で触れた。涙の筋を拭う。  
サラはその手を払いのけた。  
「あたしはずっとそう思いながら生きてきたの。・・・20年以上」  
グリッソムを見つめる両目からは、涙が溢れ続けていた。  
「あなたはそれを、ひっくり返した」  
グリッソムは俯いた。  
そこに押し出さないと、約束したのに。彼は唇を噛んだ。  
頷きながら、グリッソムは視線を彼女に向けた。  
「・・・分かってる。すまない」  
彼女の両腕に、そっと腕を伸ばした。  
彼女が払いのけないので、彼はそのまま、彼女の腕を数回、上下に優しく撫でた。  
それから、抱き寄せようとした。  
しかし、彼女の手が彼の腕を掴み、そして静かにふりほどいた。  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムは声を詰まらせた。彼の両目にも、涙が浮かんでいた。  
サラは背を向け、両手で顔を覆った。  
「・・・時間をちょうだい、ギルバート」  
グリッソムはポケットに両手を入れた。  
そうするしかないことは、もう分かっていた。それでも彼は、もぞもぞとその場で身じろぎした。  
「どれくらい？」  
愚かな質問だと自分でも思った。  
「・・・分からない」  
彼女もそう答えるしかないだろう。  
「・・・これで、終わりじゃ、無い？」  
拗ねた子供のような聞き方に、グリッソムは我ながら呆れた。  
サラは顔を振り上げて、彼を見た。  
彼女が何を言うか、グリッソムは恐れた。それで、彼は視線を落とした。  
サラは口を開きかけて、それから急に眉を寄せた。  
腕を組んで彼に向き直る様子に、グリッソムはいい予感はしなかった。  
「今度私が問題を起こしたら、エクリーがあなたをクビにする気だって、本当なの？」  
グリッソムは眉をひそめた。  
「何の話だ」  
「キャサリンが教えてくれた」  
グリッソムは思わず頭を振った。  
「何を言ってるのか分からない」  
「私が停職になったとき」  
数秒上目で考えて、それからグリッソムは思い出した。  
「・・・ああ」  
「それでなの？」  
「何が？」  
「それで私と付き合ってるの？」  
「・・・は？」  
グリッソムは顔をしかめた。  
「私の行動は、監督ミスだって言ったんですって？」  
「・・・そうだ」  
「だからなの？」  
「・・・何が？」  
「監督下に置いときたいから、私と付き合ってるの？」  
グリッソムは荒く呼吸した。  
「違う、そうじゃない」  
「本当に？」  
「ああ」  
「言い切れる？」  
「言い切れる」  
唇を強く噛んで、サラはグリッソムを見た。  
「なあ、サラ、聞いてくれ」  
こればかりは、彼女の誤解を解かなければ。グリッソムは焦った。  
「私が君に惹かれたのはずっと前からだし、あの件の前から、君を誘おうとしてた。本当だ」  
サラは首を横に振った。  
「同情じゃないって、言い切れる？」  
涙と怒りのこもった声に、グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
「その話はしたはずだ。そう思われたくないから、時間をおいたと」  
必要以上に、おいてしまったが。  
サラは鼻をすすり、目を逸らした。  
「エクリーがその気なら、本当にやるでしょうね」  
彼女の話が見えなくて、グリッソムは首を少し傾げた。  
「さっきの質問だけど」  
サラは少し息を切った。唇を少し噛んで、震える息をつき、それから言った。  
「私とのことがバレたら、すごく、マズいでしょ」  
彼女の声色に、彼の全身が警戒した。  
グリッソムは更に焦った。  
「・・・サラ」  
ただ彼女の言葉を止めたくて、グリッソムは呼びかけた。  
「なら、いいタイミングかもね」  
「・・・なんの」  
聞き返してから、グリッソムは後悔した。  
聞いてはだめだ。  
彼女に、それを言わせては、ダメだ。  
「待て、サラ」  
口を開きかけた彼女を、慌てて止めた。  
「言わないでくれ、頼む」  
「何を？」  
冷笑を浮かべて、サラは尋ねた。  
グリッソムは首を横に振った。  
「私は、そのつもりはない」  
グリッソムは一歩、彼女に踏み出した。  
彼女は一歩、後ろに下がった。  
「サラ・・・」  
彼がもう一歩、前に出ると、彼女はその分、また後ろへ下がった。  
グリッソムは溜め息をついて諦めた。  
「時間が必要なら、いくらでも待つ。だが、これだけは分かってくれ」  
彼は、とっくの昔に、それは選んでいるのだ。その覚悟は済んでいる。  
「私はすでに、選んだんだよ」  
「・・・何を？」  
僅かに眉を上げて、サラが尋ねる。  
「君を」  
キャリアより、仕事より、友人より。  
何があっても。  
「愛してる」  
サラが顔を俯かせた。  
彼は一歩踏み出した。彼女は下がろうとしたが、壁に阻まれた。  
それを見て取って、グリッソムは静かに、ゆっくり、彼女との距離を詰めた。  
そして、彼女の腕に、触れた。  
「エクリーなんか、好きにさせればいい。何があっても、君の側にいる」  
「・・・でも、私のせいであなたに仕事を失わせるわけに行かない」  
「あいつが言うほど簡単には、私をクビには出来ないよ」  
グリッソムは断言したが、口調ほど確信があるわけではなかった。それでもとにかく、今は彼女を宥めなければならなかった。  
その方向にだけは、会話を持って行かせてはならない。  
「・・・でも、」  
尚も言いつのろうとする彼女に、ふとグリッソムは言った。  
「なら、公表しよう」  
「・・・は？」  
「二人のことを」  
サラはまじまじとグリッソムを見た。  
「エクリーに打ち明けて、堂々と、付き合えばいい」  
「・・・でも、同じチームにいられなくなる」  
「そうだな、私が遅番に移るよ。勿論、君がそうしたければ、そうしてもいい」  
グリッソムは彼女がその提案を喜ぶかと思った。  
堂々とデート出来るし、デートのたびに、警察関係者の、特にラボの人間があまり行かない店を探す必要も無くなる。手を繋いで公園を歩いている時や、映画を見に行っている時、スーパーで食品や日用品を買い物している時、そういった時々に、知り合いに会わないか冷や冷やすることも無くなる。  
ただ1つの難点は、勤務時間がずれることで、二人でいられる時間は、大きく減るだろうという点だ。  
もちろんグリッソムだって、そのデメリットは看過出来ない。勤務中にたとえ愛情に満ちたやりとりが出来なくても、同じ場所にいて同じ空気を吸い、同じ体験が出来るという、彼のささやかなエゴが、どちらかがチームを異動することで満たせなくなる。  
それでも、想像以上に、この秘密を守るのは、労力が必要だった。  
彼はほんの少し、それに疲れ始めていたのかも知れない。  
特に最近、「サラの彼氏が誰か」というような話題があがるたびに、誰もグリッソムを疑わないことに、彼は少々プライドが傷ついてもいた。  
「それは自分だ」と、誇らしげに宣言したい衝動に、駆られていたのだ。  
だから彼は、彼女が首を横に振ったとき、驚くだけでなく、がっかりもした。  
「無理よ」  
「どうして？」  
「・・・とにかく、今は、無理」  
サラは俯いた。  
「今、あたし、すごく、頭の中が、混乱してる」  
「・・・ああ」  
グリッソムは彼女の腕を優しく撫でた。  
「色んなこと整理して、考えるのに、・・・時間が欲しい」  
「・・・分かった」  
彼女の前髪をそっと撫で、そして彼女の耳にかけた。  
キスをしようとしたが、思いとどまった。  
今は何も、彼女に押しつけたくなかった。  
「・・・もう帰って」  
小さな命令に、グリッソムは少しむくれた。  
「しかし」  
「腰、痛むでしょ」  
サラは目を上げて彼を見た。  
「どうせあたしはもう少しで出勤だし、帰って自分のベッドで寝て」  
「君のベッドは、ダメ？」  
サラは溜め息をついた。  
「ダメ」  
短いが明瞭な拒絶に、グリッソムは肩を落とした。  
「分かった・・・」  
唇を尖らせて言い、それからもう一度彼女の腕を撫でた。  
「忘れないでくれ。君には、私がいる。一人で戦う必要は無いんだ」  
サラは少しの間黙っていた。  
やがて小さく、  
「ええ」  
と答えたが、どこかその表情は懐疑的だった。

本当はこの時、彼女には分かっていた。頭のどこかで、一人で乗り越える必要があるのではないかと、感じていた。それでも、彼女はその声を、無視した。  
その代償を、後にどんな形で払うことになるのか、彼女にはまだ、知る由も無かった。

「いつでも、電話してくれ。・・・手紙でも、メールでも」  
サラは少し噴き出した。  
「手紙って」  
グリッソムもまた、少し笑った。  
「手紙はちょっと、古いか」  
「ええ」  
ふとグリッソムは微笑んで言った。  
「だが少し、懐かしくないか？」  
サラが上目遣いで彼を見た。その瞳に、ほんの僅か愉しげな光が踊るのを、グリッソムは見た。  
「懐かしいわね」  
そう言ってサラは目を伏せた。それは視線を避けるためというより、ほんの少し赤くなった顔を背けるためだった。  
「君からの手紙を、心待ちにしてたよ」  
「・・・私も」  
お互い、何の話をしているのかは通じ合っていた。  
サンフランシスコの研修で初めて会った後、二人はそれほど頻繁にでは無かったが、何度か手紙のやりとりをした。  
彼女が送ってくれた写真に、お礼を書いたのが始まりだった。  
「全部、取ってある」  
グリッソムがそう言うと、サラは弾かれたように顔を上げた。驚きと、そしてなぜか、哀しみの色が浮かんでいた。  
「ほんと？」  
「ああ」  
「あたし・・・」  
サラは一瞬、言葉を飲み込んだ。  
「私は・・・全部、捨てちゃった」  
グリッソムはなるべく、がっかりした様子を見せないように努めた。  
「そうか」  
しばらく二人は沈黙した。  
「・・・いつ？」  
たまらずに、グリッソムは尋ねた。  
「あなたがソフィアと食事に行くのを見かけたとき」  
グリッソムは口をぽかんと開けた。  
「なんでそれが？」  
サラはグリッソムの顔を見て、いらだたしげに舌打ちをした。  
「だって。私とは行かないのに、彼女とは行くんだって」  
グリッソムは相変わらずぽかんとしていた。サラはますます腹立たしそうにした。  
「私はリスクには値しないけど、彼女はそれに、値するんだって」  
「・・・そういう食事じゃ無い」  
「そんなこと私には分からなかったもん！」  
グリッソムは思わず自分の髪をかき乱した。  
彼にそのつもりは無くても、間違ったメッセージを、いったいどれだけ彼女に送っていたのだろう。  
「もう本当にその目は無いんだって、思ったから」  
あのとき感じた絶望を思い出すと、今でもサラは胸が張り裂けそうになった。  
「その・・・、悪かった」  
涙声になったサラに、グリッソムはおろおろと言った。  
「いいわよ、別に。私の大いなる誤解だったんだし」  
「・・・誤解させて、すまない」  
「もういいって」  
「手紙なら、これからまた書くよ」  
また新しく、思い出は作っていけばいい。  
「・・・写真は残ってる」  
サラがポツリと言った。  
その言葉に、グリッソムは思わずにんまりとした。  
「そうか」  
あの写真があるなら、それだけでも、きっと、十分だ。  
出会ったあの頃を思い出すのには、十分だ。  
今でも鮮明に思い出せる。まるで初恋のように、甘酸っぱくて、ときめいて。  
ちらりと見ると、彼女の顔にも、照れたような微笑が浮かんでいた。  
二人は視線を合わせた。  
「サラ・・・愛してる」  
彼女の頬をそっと指先で撫でながら、グリッソムは囁いた。  
彼女の唇に、口づけたい衝動を、それでも彼は、抑えた。

私も。

彼女の返事を、彼は待った。  
彼女が躊躇うのを、彼は優しく見守った。

長い沈黙の後で、サラは口を開いた。

「私もよ、ギルバート」

悟られないように、安堵の息を吐きながら、グリッソムは彼女の顔にそっと顔を近づけた。  
額に、優しくキスをして、離れた。  
「おやすみ」  
瞼を閉じたままで、サラは頷いた。  
「・・・おやすみ」  
グリッソムはもう一度彼女の腕を撫でて、そして彼女を離した。  
ドアに向かって歩き始める。  
ふと、何かが物足りなく感じて、彼は自分の手を見つめた。  
そうか、と思い出した。  
彼女の家のドアを出るまでは、手を繋ぐのが、いつの間にか二人の習慣化していた。  
グリッソムはそれに気がついて、足を止めると、躊躇いながら彼女を振り向いた。  
彼女は壁により掛かって、彼を見ていた。  
彼女の視線が一瞬、彼の手に向かい、そして顔に戻った。  
グリッソムは右手を彼女に向かって伸ばした。  
その手を、彼女はじっと見つめていた。  
しばらくして、サラは体を起こして壁から離れた。  
俯いて、彼の手を、左手でそっと握った。  
グリッソムがぎゅっと強く握り込むと、彼女も強く、握り返した。  
彼女の手を引き、グリッソムは静かに玄関に向かった。  
ドアのチェーンを外して鍵を開ける。  
ドアを開け、外に一歩出ると、彼女が手を離した。  
グリッソムは振り向き、小さく彼女に向かって頷いた。  
彼女にキスをしたい衝動を、彼は今一度強く自制して言った。  
「じゃあ・・・、また、ラボで」  
サラは優しく瞬いた。  
「・・・ラボで」  
そう言うと彼女はグリッソムが離れるのを待たずに、ドアを閉めた。  
彼女が鍵をかけ、チェーンをかける音を聞き届けて、グリッソムは小さな溜め息と共に、ドアを離れた。  
彼の重い心とは裏腹に、午後の燦々とした太陽はラスベガスの街を明るく照らしていた。

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : 次からいよいよ"事件"が動き始めます。


	6. Chapter 6 Thermite(1)

Episode 8 Recollections

AN : キャサリンのことは嫌いじゃないですよ？むしろ好きですよ？傍若無人なところが(笑)

* * *

Chapter 6 Thermite(1)

休憩室でシフトの開始を待っていたサラは、高らかな靴音が近づくのを耳に捉えていた。  
「サラ、相変わらず早いわね」  
予測通り、現れたのはキャサリンだった。  
「どうも」  
サラはちらりと顔を上げて返事をした。  
自分のコーヒーを入れて、サラの隣に座ったキャサリンは、コーヒーを一口すすって言った。  
「今朝、どうだった？」  
サラは目をぱちくりとした。  
「なにが？」  
「グリッソム。あなたの部屋に、行かなかった？」  
サラは飲みかけのコーヒーを盛大に噴いた。  
「大丈夫？」  
咳き込んでいるサラに、キャサリンがティッシュの箱を手渡した。自分も数枚抜き取り、テーブルの上を拭いた。  
「な、なんで！？」  
箱からティッシュを数枚激しい勢いで抜き取りながら、サラはどぎまぎと聞いた。  
「美白用品、持ってったんじゃないの？」  
キャサリンは肩をすくめて言った。  
ティッシュで鼻水とズボンを拭いて、サラはキャサリンを恐る恐る見て尋ねた。  
「・・・どういうこと？」  
キャサリンはテーブルを拭いたティッシュを丸めて固めると、ぽいっとゴミ箱へ向かって投げた。  
「おー、ナイスコントロール」  
親指を突き立てて入ってきたのはニックだった。  
「ハイ、ニック」  
ニックに手を振って見せてから、  
「あなたとの仲直りに、勧めたのよ」  
キャサリンは椅子に座り直してサラに言った。  
「仲直りしに行くなら、なんか手土産持って行きなさいよって。日焼け跡、早く治すのに美白グッズがいいんじゃないかって」  
サラは溜め息をついた。  
やっぱりキャサリンの入れ知恵だったか。  
キャサリンはまじまじとサラの顔を見た。  
「いつもと違うファンデーションね。シミ・ソバカス消し用」  
サラの顎に人差し指を入れて、くいっと自分の方に向かせて検分してから、キャサリンは満足そうに頷いた。  
「うん、目立たなくなってる」  
サラは顔を邪険に逸らした。  
「昨日、ひどい日焼けしたんだって？」  
ニックが面白がりながら会話に入ってきた。  
「あんまりそう見えないけど」  
無遠慮に顔を覗き込まれ、サラはニックの顔も邪険に押し返した。  
「ファンデーションのマジックよ」  
キャサリンが答えた。  
「じゃ、やっぱり持って行ったのね」  
サラは答えなかった。  
「誰が？どこに？何を？」  
ニックがキャサリンに向き直って尋ねる。  
「グリッソムがサラの部屋に美白グッズを」  
「なんでまた？」  
持ってきたソーダの缶を飲みながら、ニックが眉を上げた。  
キャサリンがちらりとサラを見た。サラはキャサリンを睨み付けたが、この年上の同僚がそれで怯むとは思えなかった。  
「サラと喧嘩したから」  
「あれま。原因は？」  
サラとキャサリンを交互に見ながら、ニックが聞いた。  
「さあね。二人とも教えてくれない」  
肩をすくめるキャサリンに、ニックはサラを見た。  
「なんだったの？」  
「・・・さあね」  
むすっとしてサラが言うと、ニックは  
「おー。こわ」  
ぷるぷるとわざとらしく体を震わせた。  
「で、仲直りはしたの？」  
キャサリンが聞くと、サラは思いっきり顔をしかめた。  
「保留中」  
「なあに？そんなに根が深いわけ？」  
「ええ」  
サラの尖った声に、キャサリンとニックは顔を見合わせ、互いに肩をすくめあった。  
「あら、噂をすれば」  
ふと入り口に目をやったキャサリンが片手を挙げて振った。  
「グリッソム」  
「やあ、キャサリン。ニック」  
休憩室に足を踏み入れたグリッソムは、そこで一瞬足を止めた。  
「・・・サラ」  
サラは無反応だった。  
グリッソムは少し唇を尖らせたが、首を1つ傾げて、それから棚に向かった。  
自分のマグカップにティーバッグとお湯を入れて、テーブルの方を向き直る。ティーバッグを揺らしながら、ちらちらと振り向かないサラの後ろ姿を見た。  
キャサリンとニックがニヤニヤと自分とグリッソムを見比べているのを、サラは気がついていた。  
やがて小さく溜め息をつくと、サラは  
「グリッソム」  
突然呼びかけた。  
「なんだ」  
僅かに驚いて、グリッソムは返事をした。  
「化粧品、どうもありがとう」  
振り向かないままで、サラはやけっぱちに言った。  
「・・・あ、ああ」  
目をキョロキョロとさせながら、グリッソムは答えた。  
しばしの沈黙が落ちた。キャサリンとニックは再び互いに目を見合わせ、小さく肩をすくめ合った。  
ふと、サラはあることを思い出して振り向いた。  
「何してるの？」  
「・・・は？」  
ティーバッグを揺らしていた手を止めて、グリッソムは顔を上げた。  
「何が？」  
「今日、非番じゃなかった？」  
キャサリンも顔を上げた。  
「あら、そう言えば」  
グリッソムはサラとキャサリンに視線をやり、それから、  
「ウォリックが休みだし、書類も、溜まってるし、その・・・」  
ゴニョゴニョと説明した。サラの様子が心配だったから来た、とはさすがに言うわけにいかない。  
なぜか上目遣いで落ち着かない様子のグリッソムを、キャサリンは怪訝そうに見た。  
「ちゃんと寝たの？」  
またサラが問い詰めるように尋ねた。  
「は？」  
「クマ。出てる」  
グリッソムは慌てて指で目をこすった。  
「ああ・・・まあ、少しは」  
あの状態で帰宅して、一人のベッドで、眠れるわけがない。グリッソムは少し下唇を突き出した。  
それからちらりとサラを見て、眉を上げた。  
「日焼け跡、あまり目立たないな。美白グッズの、おかげかな？」  
出来るだけ雰囲気を明るくしようと、グリッソムは頑張った。  
しかしサラはむっつりとグリッソムを睨むと、椅子から立ち上がった。  
「新しい事件が無いなら、昨日の事件の調査に行ってくる」  
マグカップを片付け、サラは休憩室を出て行こうとした。  
「噴火は収まる気配無しっと」  
ニックは茶化すように言ってから、グリッソムを見て目を丸くした。  
グリッソムは片頬を膨らませていた。  
ニックは思わず笑いそうになった。  
「なんか、二人ってさあ」  
ぎくりとして、サラは足を止めた。  
グリッソムは眉を上げてニックを見た。  
「父と娘の喧嘩みたい」  
笑うニックに、だがサラは額を軽く押さえた。  
・・・それ、禁句なのに。  
「いくらなんでもそこまで離れてない」  
案の定、グリッソムが剣呑に言い返した。  
その勢いに、思わずニックは両手を小さく挙げた。  
「あー・・・でも、そんな感じでしたよ？」  
「そうそう、年頃の娘に叱られて、拗ねてる父親みたい」  
キャサリンが思わず笑うのを、グリッソムは睨んだ。  
「20くらい離れてるでしょ？」  
「そんなに違わない」  
鼻息荒く言い返すグリッソムに、キャサリンは少し気圧された。  
「それくらい離れて見えるわよ」  
キャサリンの言葉に、グリッソムはショックを受けた顔をした。  
「その髭、時々老けて見えるし」  
あーあ。サラは頭を抱えたかった。  
・・・もう、本当に、めんどくさい。  
頭を振ると、グリッソムを振り返った。本当は放っておきたかったが、変なことを口走られても困る。  
「老けて・・・見える・・・か？」  
「時々ね」  
グリッソムが言葉もなくだんだん俯くのが見えた。  
「・・・貫禄がある、って・・・言う・・・人も・・・」  
「それはまあ、お世辞でしょうね」  
キャサリンの身も蓋もない言い方に、グリッソムは力無く項垂れた。  
サラは舌打ちをしたかった。キャサリンの口にティッシュを詰め込んで黙らせたかった。  
とりあえず、彼からこの女を引き離さなければ。  
「キャサリン」  
サラは強い声で読んだ。  
「何？」  
キャサリンが振り向く。  
「昨日の証拠、一緒に見て」  
キャサリンは椅子から立ち上がった。  
「いいわよ」  
ちらりと時計を見る。  
「まだシフトには早いけど、まあいっか」  
肩をすくめて言いながら、マグカップを持ったまま休憩室を出た。  
サラはキャサリンについて歩き出す前に、ちらりとグリッソムを見た。  
彼がブツブツと何か言っているのを見て、小さく首を振ると、何も言わずに離れた。  
「老けて・・・見える・・・のか・・・」  
ティーバッグを激しく揺らしているグリッソムに、ニックは恐る恐る声をかけた。  
「あー、グリッソム？」  
「なんだ」  
怒ったような返事に、ニックは思わず身を縮めた。  
「その紅茶、もう、出し過ぎじゃ・・・」  
グリッソムは手を止めてマグカップの中を見つめ、それから大きく溜め息をついた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

キャサリンと証拠を見直し、意見を交換して、資料を片付けているとき、レイアウトルームにグリッソムが早足で入ってきた。  
「キャサリン、ニックとヘンダーソンの三重殺人に行ってくれ。担当はバルタン刑事だ」  
キャサリンはサラにちらりと視線を投げた。  
「いいわよ、行って。片付けておく」  
サラの言葉に、  
「じゃ、お願いね」  
キャサリンは軽く頷くと、グリッソムのアサインカードを受け取った。  
「サラ、君はグレッグとストリップ通りの単独衝突事故を頼む」  
グリッソムの後ろから付いてきたグレッグが、  
「ボクもヘンダーソンに行きたいー」  
キャサリンとグリッソムの双方に両手を大きく振ってアピールした。  
「グレッグ。事件の選り好みは許さんぞ」  
グリッソムがきつく言うと、グレッグは頬を膨らませた。  
「だって最近ずーっと事故ばっかりですよ？たまには殺人事件もやらせてくださいよー」  
グリッソムはグレッグを睨んだ。  
「いいわよ、一人で行くわ」  
グリッソムの手からアサインカードを抜き取りながら、サラが言った。  
「しかし、」  
言いかけたグリッソムを、  
「単独事故でしょ？一人でやれるわ」  
サラは強く遮った。  
彼女は一瞬で目をそらすと、資料をかき集めて部屋を出ていこうとした。  
「ああ、グレッグ」  
グレッグの隣で足を止め、サラはニヤリと笑って言った。  
「言っとくけど、キャサリンは私よりスパルタよ？後で泣きついてきても、聞かないから」  
ウィンクして去るサラに、グレッグは目を白黒させながら、キャサリンを振り返った。  
「後悔先に立たず。さ、行くわよ」  
キャサリンはグレッグの腕を掴んで廊下を歩き始めた。  
「こ、後悔なんてしてませんて！」  
たたらを踏みながら、グレッグが慌ててキャサリンについて歩き始めるのを、グリッソムは苦い顔で見送った。  
「サラ、人手が必要なら連絡しろ。私が行く」  
背中に大声で呼びかけたが、  
「会議なんでしょ！」  
サラは振り向かず、そう大声で返して、遠ざかっていった。  
彼女が彼のスケジュールをしっかり把握していることに感嘆しつつ、グリッソムは溜め息をついた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「やあサラ」  
「どうも、ミッチー」  
黄色い規制線を彼女のために持ち上げてくれた馴染みのミッチェル警官に、サラは軽く笑顔で挨拶をした。  
「どんな事故？」  
「信号機に衝突の単独事故だ。運転手は16から18歳くらいの少年で、助手席の少年共々、レスキューに救助されて病院に搬送された」  
「他に被害者は？」  
「後部座席の少女は死亡を確認」  
「巻き込まれた歩行者は？」  
「いない」  
サラはライトでさっと地面を照らした。  
ぐるりと辺りを照らし、向きを変えながら規制線の外にいる野次馬達にもライトを向けた。そして、ふとまた地面にライトを落とした。  
「ミッチー、規制線をもう5メートルほど下げてくれる？」  
「いいけど・・・どうして？」  
サラは足下をライトで照らした。  
「スキッドマークがもう少しあっちに続いてるでしょ？事故に関係あるか分からないけど、念のため」  
「了解」  
サラは事故車の方にライトを向けた。ジム・ブラス警部がメモを取りながら、レスキュー隊員に話を聞いているのが見えた。  
サラはキットを足下に置いて開いた。番号札とカメラとメジャーを取り出す。  
ライトで照らしながら、順番に写真を撮り始めた。  
しゃがみ込んで路上をライトで確認しているとき、近づいてくる足音を聞いて、サラは一瞬顔を上げた。  
「やあサラ」  
人なつこい笑顔は、ブラス警部だ。  
「どうも」  
サラは短く答えて、作業に戻った。  
「飲酒運転だな。赤信号で止まれずハンドルを切り損ねてドカーン」  
ブラスの説明に、サラは特に反応を見せなかった。  
「恐らくドラッグも尿検査で出るだろう」  
ブラスは少し肩をすくめて言うと、コーヒーをすすった。  
サラはゆっくり立ち上がった。  
ふとブラスの顔を見つめて、サラは首を傾げた。  
「単独事故で、どうして警部が？」  
殺人課の刑事が呼ばれる事件ではない。  
「後部座席の少女」  
ブラスが事故車両を指さしながら言った。  
「不審な死に方、だそうだ」  
「不審って？」  
「血があまり出てない。事故より前に死んでたかもしれん。デビッド待ちだ」  
サラは軽く眉を上げて、頷き、それから再び地面に注意を戻した。  
また写真を撮りながら、事故車両に近づいていく。  
ブラスはコーヒーを飲みながら、サラに付いて歩いた。  
そしてふと言った。  
「今日は一人か？」  
サラは体ごとブラスに向き直った。ライトが彼の顔を照らす。  
「一人で出来るわ」  
「いやあ、それは分かってるが」  
ブラスは笑った。  
「最近は、誰かさんと一緒のことが多いから」  
しれっと言い放ち、ブラスはまたコーヒーをすすった。  
サラがほんの僅かにライトを下向けた。その表情が強張ったのを見て、ブラスはニヤリと笑った。  
「どういう・・・意味？」  
掠れた声で聞く彼女に、ブラスはこめかみを人差し指で軽く叩いて見せた。  
「刑事の勘を、舐めたらいかん」  
サラが薄く口を開いたまま固まるのを、ブラスは明るく笑い飛ばして、その場を離れた。  
彼は、サラが深刻そうに眉をひそめ、唇を噛んだことに、気づかなかった。

* * *

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7 Thermite(2)

Episode 8 Recollections

* * *

Chapter 7 Thermite(2)

夜のとばりが薄く明るくなり始めていた。  
事故車両がレッカーされていくのを見送りながら、サラは衝突された信号機の写真を何枚か撮り、それから体を伸ばして首を回した。関節が音を鳴らした。  
しゃがんで証拠袋を集め始めたとき、サラは人の気配を背後に感じた。  
振り向かなくても、誰か分かった。  
「呼んだ覚えはないけど」  
「・・・会議が終わったから」  
振り向かないまま、サラは忙しなく周囲に視線を走らせた。ブラスは運転手の話を聞くために病院へ向かったはずだ。他の警官も、離れたところにいる。会話を聞かれる心配はないだろう。  
「ここはもう終わったわ」  
両手一杯の証拠袋を持って立ち上がり、サラはスタスタとラボの車に向かって歩き始めた。  
彼が後ろを付いてくる気配に、サラは僅かに苛立ちを覚えたが、黙って歩いた。  
「どんな状況だ？」  
「運転席と助手席の少年は重傷でデザート・パーム病院に搬送。でも意識はあるみたい。ブラスが聴取に行った。後部座席の少女は、デビッドによれば、推定死亡時刻が4時間前。つまり事故の前に死んでた」  
「なるほど」  
「車はあそこから急ブレーキを踏んで、何かを避けようとして信号機に衝突。助手席側が大破。典型的なオフセット衝突ね」  
「被害者の身元は？」  
「3人ともまだ分からない」  
「そうか」  
車のトランクに彼女が証拠袋を積むのを手伝うでもなく、グリッソムはサラの隣に立ったまま、しばらく無言だった。  
サラは現場の見取り図に書き込んだ証拠番号と袋のチェックを黙々と続けた。  
「貫禄があるって・・・君は言った」  
躊躇いがちにかけられた声に、サラは溜め息を大きくついた。  
彼はこういうことを、実はネチネチと気にするのを、いったい誰が想像出来るだろう。  
「お世辞だったのか？」  
サラは振り返り、グリッソムに向き合った。  
「キャサリンと、私と、どっちを信じるの？」  
グリッソムは視線を逸らした。  
「そ、なら勝手にすれば」  
再び体を戻して背を向けると、サラは作業に戻った。  
彼がまだ背後でモゾモゾしているのを感じると、サラは一瞬手を止めて言った。  
「あなたのそういうところ、嫌い」  
そしてまた作業に戻った。  
「・・・分かった」  
拗ねたように言って、グリッソムは静かに立ち去ろうとした。  
サラは小さく頭を振った。  
「グリッソム」  
呼び止められて、グリッソムはゆっくり振り向いた。  
サラは腕を組んで俯いていた。  
「どうした？」  
「ジムに・・・話した？」  
「何を？」  
グリッソムは首を傾げた。  
サラは顔を上げず、何か言いよどんだ。  
グリッソムはもう一度首を傾げ、それからふと思い当たった。  
「君とのことか？」  
サラが小さく溜め息をついたので、正解だと分かった。  
「いいや」  
サラは右脚をぶらぶらと揺らした。それから一度、大きく息を吸って、吐いた。  
「・・・たぶん、気づかれてる」  
グリッソムは一瞬、なんと言ったらいいか分からなかった。彼のことを誰よりも（もしかしたら彼自身よりも）よく知る刑事の友人にバレるのは、時間の問題だと思っていたから、そのことに驚きはなかった。  
「そうか」  
サラがちらりと彼を上目遣いで見る。それから苛立ったように髪をかき上げ、腰に手を当てるのを見て、グリッソムは慌てて言った。  
「彼は言いふらしたりはしないだろう」  
「ホントにそう思う？」  
もう一度彼を見たサラの不安そうな瞳を見て、グリッソムは僅かに顎を上げた。  
「・・・口止めしておこうか？」  
そう言うグリッソムの口調は、しかしあまり乗り気そうでは無かった。口止めするということは、事実を認めるということだ。ブラスはしばらく、彼をからかうに違いない。それは少し、いや大いに、グリッソムには気恥ずかしく、居心地悪く感じるだろう。  
サラは唇を震わせたが、何も言わず、背を向けた。  
「サラ？」  
「ラボに戻る」  
短く言うと、サラは後部ドアを勢いよく閉めた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ラボに戻り、証拠を保管庫に記録して必要な解析を手配した後、サラは休憩室に向かった。  
コーヒーマシーンへ近寄る。誰かが淹れたばかりなのだろうか。いい香りのコーヒーが大量に残っていた。  
「サイドル！」  
大声で呼ぶ声に、サラは思わず身をすくめた。  
思いっきり渋面で振り返りながら、サラは返事をした。  
「なに、エクリー」  
「話がある。オフィスに来い」  
棚から取り出しかけていたマグカップを戻し、サラは渋々エクリーの後を追った。  
局長補佐のオフィスに入り、ドアを閉めて椅子に座るよう促すエクリーに従って、サラは腰を下ろした。  
「あたし、何かした？」  
軽い調子で、自虐的に聞いてから、サラは突然不安がこみ上げるのを感じた。

キャサリンは何て言っていた？  
今度私が問題を起こしたら、グリッソムがクビになる。

サラは血の気が引くのを感じた。胃がキュッと縮むのを感じた。  
エクリーは溜め息を盛大について、自分の机の椅子にどかりと座った。  
「弁護士のロイ・マッケンジーを知ってるな」  
「もちろん」  
答えながら、サラは唇を噛んだ。  
弁護士と捜査官はとかく仲が悪いが、特にこの弁護士とは、サラはウマが合わなかった。合わないどころか、顔を合わせるたびによく揉めた。  
彼は街のギャングのお抱え弁護士で、証拠や手順に難癖をすぐに付けてくるからなのだが、たいていは時間稼ぎのためで、時には違法すれすれの手段さえとってきた。そしてその間に容疑者が逃亡や証拠隠滅を図ったりするので、刑事や捜査官のほとんどからは嫌われていた。彼とそつなくやれるのはグリッソムくらいだろう。そのグリッソムでさえ、チームのメンバーには彼への不快感を時折漏らしているくらいだ。  
きっとこのエクリーとは気が合うのだろうな、とちらりと思いがよぎり、サラは微かに苦笑した。  
そんなことを考えている場合ではない。  
「彼から君への苦情がこれだけ来ている」  
エクリーはサラの前に分厚いファイルをぞんざいに投げて落とした。  
サラは両腕を組んで、そのファイルを見るのは拒否した。  
内容はだいたい分かる。  
「彼と揉めるのは、私だけじゃないでしょ？」  
サラは努めて冷静に声を出した。  
エクリーは溜め息をついた。  
「もちろんほとんどの捜査官が何かしらの苦情を彼からはもらっているが、君がダントツで多い」  
「で、また何か言ってきたわけ」  
「そうだ」  
サラは俯いた。  
必死で最近彼が担当した事件の記憶をたぐり寄せる。  
「先月のコンビニ強盗事件？」  
エクリーは驚いたようにサラを見た。自覚があることに驚いたのか、記憶を呼び起こす早さに驚いたのか。  
「そうだ。取調中に、君が容疑者の人権を侵害したと、苦情が来ている」  
「あれは」  
反論しかけたサラを、エクリーは手を上げて押しとどめた。  
「今度やったら市と警察を訴えると言っている」  
「どうせ脅しでしょ」  
サラは鼻に皺を寄せて言った。しかし不安な気持ちは収まってはいなかった。  
「かもしれんが、本当にやられたら市は大ダメージだ」  
「あなたが気にしてるのはいつだって体面よね」  
言ってから、サラは怒りを飲み込んだ。  
・・・この男と今争うのは、賢明ではない。  
特に今は、彼に知られたくない秘密も抱えている。  
そして争った結果、グリッソムの立場を危うくするようなことがあってはならない。

私が問題を起こしたら、彼がクビになる。  
そんなことだけは、絶対にさせない。

サラは俯き、イライラと貧乏揺すりを始めた。  
そんなサラをしばらく見ていたエクリーは、両手を机の上で組んで、静かに言った。  
「なあ、奴のことは私も気に食わんが」  
思わずサラは顔を上げた。  
エクリーでさえ、あの弁護士のやり方には不満を感じているのだ。その事実に、サラは少しだけ溜飲を下げた。  
「他の捜査官を守ることも考えねばならんのだ。万が一、本当に訴えられたら、市は君を守れない」

私は誰かに守ってもらう必要なんかない！  
叫びかけたのを、サラはぐっと奥歯を噛んで飲み込んだ。

今はエクリーを敵に回してはいけない。  
グリッソムが不利になるようなことを、するわけにはいかない。  
・・・彼の、「お荷物」には、なりたくない。なれない。なるわけに、いかない。  
ただでさえ、自分が「面倒くさい女」だという自覚はある。

サラは2回、3回と深呼吸をした。  
それから、エクリーを真っ直ぐ見据えた。  
「どうすればいい？」  
エクリーは意外そうにサラを見た。  
彼女が感情を爆発させるのを想定していたのだろう。まさかこんなに聞き分けのいいサラ・サイドルを見られるなどと、思ってもいなかったのだろう。  
そう思うと少しだけサラは気が晴れる気がした。  
指で自分の腕を数回叩き、それから、サラは口を開いた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

局長補佐のオフィスを出てラボの廊下をぼんやり歩いているとき、  
「サラ！」  
呼び止められて、サラは我に返った。  
DNAラボから、ウェンディが顔を出していた。  
「なに、ウェンディ」  
サラは意識を集中させると、DNAラボに入っていった。  
「キャサリンとやってる昨日の宝石店強盗殺人」  
「何かマッチした？」  
ウェンディは結果用紙をひらりとサラに手渡した。  
「拳銃のグリップに付いてた血痕。過去があった」  
「ケン・バークリー。強盗が2回、か」  
サラは資料の備考欄にギャング団の名称が書かれているのを見て、僅かに眉をひそめた。  
・・・まさか、早速？

「ベガ刑事にもう伝えたわ。今礼状取りに行ってる」  
ウェンディの言葉に、  
「分かった。ありがとう」  
サラは礼を言ってDNAラボを出た。  
ラボを出ながら、サラは携帯電話を取りだし、キャサリンの番号を押した。  
3回のコールで、キャサリンは出た。  
「ウィロウズ」  
「キャサリン？サラだけど、昨日の強盗殺人、第一容疑者が浮上した。ベガが令状取りに行ってる」  
「あなたは今ラボ？」  
「ええ」  
「こっちは今から戻るところ」  
「分かった。容疑者が着いたらまた連絡する」  
電話を切って顔を上げたとき、サラはグリッソムのオフィスの前にいることに気づいた。  
中を覗いて彼がいるか確認しようとして、サラは思いとどまった。  
今、話すことは無い。  
そのまま通り過ぎて、休憩室へ入る。コーヒーを飲みそびれていたことを思い出した。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「ジム。ちょっといいか？」  
ブラス警部のオフィスに入りながら、グリッソムは躊躇いがちに声をかけた。  
「なんだ？」  
書類を書いていた手を止め、ブラスはグリッソムを見上げた。  
グリッソムは椅子には座らず、壁に寄り掛かりながら、  
「あー、その」  
言いづらそうに言葉を濁した。  
ブラスは眉をひそめた。  
「どうかしたか？」  
グリッソムはあごひげをしごいた。  
「あー、今日、その、彼女に・・・言ったそうだが」  
ブラスの両眉がゆっくり上がった。  
ふむ、これは興味深い。  
「彼女？」  
ブラスはわざとらしく聞いた。  
グリッソムは口をもごもごさせて何か言った。  
「言いたいことがあるならはっきり言ってくれないか？」  
笑いを堪えてブラスが言うと、グリッソムは盛大な溜め息をついた。  
「ジム・・・」  
分かってるだろう、という言外のほのめかしを、ブラスは無視した。  
「彼女？」  
「・・・そうだ」  
「君の、『彼女』？」  
「・・・ああ」  
なぜか投げやりに認めたグリッソムに、ブラスは大袈裟に首を傾げて見せた。  
「はて、おかしいな。君にガールフレンドを紹介してもらった記憶が無いんだが？」  
溜め息と共に、グリッソムは頭をかき乱した。  
ブラスはついに声を上げて笑った。  
「分かってるさ。彼女に、口止めしてこいと言われたのか？」  
「いや」  
ホッとしたようにしつつ、グリッソムは大真面目に答えた。  
「ただ、不安そうにしてたから」  
ふーむ。ブラスは再び内心で唸った。これはこれは、興味深い。  
「私から言いふらしたりはせんよ」  
グリッソムは明らかに安堵したように息を吐いた。  
二人はしばらく、落ち着かない沈黙に支配された。  
「あー、それじゃあ・・・まあ、そういうことだ」  
グリッソムがまたゴニョゴニョと何か言って、部屋を出ていこうとした。  
「ああ、ギル」  
それを呼び止めて、ブラスはしばし言葉を探した。  
「彼女を、もうこれ以上、傷付けるなよ」  
グリッソムは長い付き合いの友人の顔をまじまじと見つめた。  
「何年待たせたんだ、ん？」  
真顔のブラスに、グリッソムは静かに目を伏せた。  
「分かってる」  
そしてオフィスを出て行った。  
・・・誰に言われなくても、分かってる。彼自身が、一番。  
そしてすでに、自らに立てたその誓いを、愚かな好奇心のせいで破ってしまったことを。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

休憩室で事件の資料を読み返しながらコーヒーを飲み、40分ほど経った頃、サラの携帯が鳴った。  
「サイドル」  
「サラ？ベガだ」  
強盗殺人を担当しているサム・ベガ刑事だった。  
「ケン・バークリーを連行した。聴取出来るぞ」  
サラは壁の時計をさっと確認した。  
「キャサリンを捕まえたらすぐに行く」  
「私からもキャサリンには何度か電話したんだが、出ないんだ」  
「そう？こっちからもトライしてみる」  
「じゃ、頼んだ」  
電話を切って、そのままキャサリンにかけ直す。  
しかし、10回コールを待っても、キャサリンは電話に出なかった。  
サラは少し考え、グレッグの携帯の番号を押した。  
グレッグの携帯もまた、9回のコールで応答が無かった。  
サラは今度は、ニックの番号にもかけた。  
こちらはすぐに、留守番電話になった。  
携帯電話を片手に思案していると、誰かが休憩室に入ってきた。  
「どうした？」  
声を聞く前に誰か分かっていたが、声をかけられるまで、サラは顔を上げなかった。  
「昨日の、宝石店強盗殺人」  
サラは事件のファイルをグリッソムに渡した。  
「ああ」  
「容疑者が浮上して、ベガが連行してきたんだけど、キャサリンがまだ戻ってないの。電話にも出ないし。グレッグも、ニックも」  
「最後に連絡が取れたのはいつだ？」  
「40分ほど前」  
グリッソムは資料をサラに返しながら言った。  
「君が仕切っていい。キャサリン達には、ディスパッチにコンタクトを依頼してみる」  
「でも・・・」  
サラは言いよどんだ。資料のギャング団の名称が、再び目に入った。  
「事件のリードはキャサリンが・・・」  
キャサリンは自分で仕切らないと気が済まないタイプだから、それで遠慮しているのだと匂わせるように、サラは俯きながら言った。  
グリッソムは軽く笑った。  
「キャサリンが文句を言ったら、私に言いなさい」  
サラは資料にもう一度目を落とし、それから小さく頷いた。  
すでに弁護士が付いてるとは、限らない。  
「じゃ、そうする」  
サラが小さく笑って言うと、グリッソムは目に見えて安堵したように微笑んだ。  
それを見て、サラは、彼が彼女と話すのに緊張していたのだと気づいた。  
今日自分が彼に対して取ってきた態度を思い出し、サラは少し後悔した。  
もう一度小さく彼に微笑み返し、彼が頷くのを見て、サラは休憩室を出て行った。

* * *

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8 Thermite(3)

Episode 8 Recollections

* * *

Chapter 8 Thermite(3)

警察署に着いたサラは、受け付けでベガ刑事と落ち合った。  
「キャサリンはまだ着かないみたいだから、私が立ち会う」  
「OK」  
廊下を歩きながら、ベガはサラに容疑者の情報について簡単に共有した。  
「スネークバックスの一員なのは確かね？」  
サラの質問に、  
「そうだ」  
ベガは苦い顔をした。  
「弁護士要求した？」  
「まだだ」  
「過去についた弁護士は？」  
「過去には起訴後に公選弁護人がついただけだったはずだ」  
「そう」  
サラは僅かに安堵して息をついた。  
ベガは怪訝そうにサラを見た。  
「弁護士を付けるような知恵はないだろう」  
サラは肩を軽くすくめた。あの弁護士が付くのは、確かにギャングの中でも要人だけだった。このケン・バークリーはちゃちな強盗を繰り返しているあたり、それほど重要人物とは思えなかった。あの男がすぐにも弁護人として現れる可能性は低かった。  
もう一度息を吐いて、サラは気持ちをリラックスさせた。  
「緊張してるのか？」  
ベガが取調室のドアを開けながら、からかうようにサラに言った。  
サラは目を細めてベガを睨み付けた。  
「あたしが？冗談でしょ」  
口角を上げてにっと笑うと、ベガも軽く笑って、サラを室内に促した。

ケン・バークリーは一人で座っていた。  
もう一度軽く深呼吸をして、サラはベガの隣に座った。  
「ケン・バークリー、22歳。これからストリップ通り243ヘイズリー宝石店強盗殺人について聴取を行う。担当刑事はサム・ベガ。CSIはサラ・サイドル」  
ベガが録音のために読み上げる。ケン・バークリーはイライラとした様子でサラとベガを見比べていた。  
「スネークバックスの一員だな」  
ベガはケン・バークリーの右上腕のタトゥーを示しながら聞いた。  
「ああそうだ」  
「凝りもせずまた強盗したのか」  
バークリーは舌なめずりしたが、答えなかった。  
「今度はもっとやばいな。もう二度とムショから出られないぞ」  
バークリーは忙しなく視線を二人に走らせ、そしてまた舌なめずりした。  
「従業員を、3人撃った」  
言いながら、サラは被害者の写真を一枚ずつ、バークリーの前に並べた。  
三枚目の写真に指を置き、サラは言った。  
「彼は死んだ。あなたが殺した」  
バークリーはそれらの写真をちらりと見たが、すぐに目を背けた。  
「俺だって証拠があるのかよ」  
「あるわ」  
自信たっぷりに言って、サラは拳銃の写真を取り出した。  
「現場近くのゴミ箱で発見された拳銃。撃たれた3人から摘出した弾丸を発射した銃だと確認されたわ。そして、この拳銃から、あなたのDNAが出た」  
「俺の銃じゃねえ」  
「登録は違うようね。でも、あなたが使ったという証拠にはなる」  
「使ったかも知れねえ。だが、そいつらを殺したときに俺が撃ったという証拠になんのか？」  
なる、と説明しようとしたサラだったが、ふとベガの顔を見て違和感を見て取った。  
刑事の顔には僅かなためらいが浮かんでいた。  
・・・これまでとは、何かが違う。そう、その目が言っているようだった。  
それでも説明を続けようとサラがバークリーに向き直ったとき、彼はそんなサラに鼻で笑いながら腕を組んで告げた。  
「弁護士を呼ぶ」  
ベガとサラは顔を見合わせ、互いに大きく溜め息をついた。そして同時に立ち上がると、ドアに向かった。

「少しは知恵を付けたようだな」  
取調室を出るなり、腹立たしげにベガが言った。  
「誰かの入れ知恵でしょうね」  
サラも苦々しく言った。これまでせいぜい、強盗傷害事件しか起こしてこなかった男が、ついに殺人を犯した。ギャングの上層部にコネが出来ていたか、あるいは泣きついて相談したのだろう。  
「スネークバックスだと、あいつが来るかもな」  
ベガの苦い顔に、サラも頷いた。  
「弁護士が来たら教えて。私はキャサリンをなんとかして捕まえる」  
頷きながらサラを見送ったベガは、なぜ「なんとかしてキャサリンを捕まえる」必要があるのだろうと、考えていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ラボに戻ったサラは、キャサリンの後ろ姿を見かけて安堵した。  
「キャサリン！」  
小走りに駆け寄る。キャサリンは軽く手を上げた。  
「サラ。悪かったわね、ちょうど電波の入らないところでパンクしたのよ。んもー大変だった」  
サラは少し苦笑した。  
「みたいね」  
キャサリンの疲れ切った表情を見るに、相当苦労したのだろう。  
「で、どうだった？白状した？」  
サラは首を横に振った。  
「弁護士を呼ばれた」  
「へえ」  
目を軽く見開いて、キャサリンはサラが差し出したファイルを怪訝そうに受け取った。  
「聴取の続きは、お願い」  
キャサリンは瞬いた。確かに彼女がリードとしてアサインされた事件だが、すでにサラの手に渡った事件だ。この年下の同僚がそんなチャンスを簡単に手放すなんて。  
「あなた、やらないの？」  
「あー、その、今日の事故の件もあるし、ああ、殺人事件になりそうなの。これから病院に行かなきゃいけないし、それに、もともとあなたの事件だし」  
早口でまくし立てるサラを、  
「別に怒ってないわよ」  
キャサリンは戸惑ったように遮った。  
「そうじゃないの、ただ、その」  
サラは軽く咳払いをした。  
「スネークバックスの例の弁護士が出てきたら、その・・・あたし、彼とは合わないし」  
「あたしだって嫌よ！」  
キャサリンは思わず正直に叫んだ。  
二人は思わず顔を見合わせて笑ったが、サラはすぐに笑顔を引っ込めた。  
「証拠は固いし、難しくないわよ。先輩に手柄を譲ってあげる」  
可能な限り冗談めかして言い、サラはキャサリンの側を離れた。

年下の同僚の背中を見送りながら、キャサリンは腕を組んでしばらく考え込んだ。  
サラは元来、上昇志向の強い野心家だった。手柄を立てるチャンスを、自ら手放すなんて、考えられないことだった。  
以前の彼女なら。  
最近の彼女からは、確かにそういうギラギラした野心を感じることは無くなっていた。  
キャサリンは、そうか、と一人納得顔で頷いた。  
恋人が出来て、仕事一筋では無くなったのだ。以前ほど、仕事だけが生きがいという感じでは無くなったのは、定時帰りが増えたことからも十分に見て取れる。  
キャサリンはそっと微笑んだ。  
一人の女性としては、それはきっと、歓迎するべき変化だろう。  
だが、彼女がそこまで男に影響されるような女だっただろうか？  
キャサリンは首を振りながら、歩き始めた。  
だとしても、悪い影響では無い。ならば、喜んであげるべきだろう。きっと、彼女自身が受け入れた変化なのだろうから。  
幸せそうで、まったく、羨ましいこと。  
人知れず、キャサリンは肩をすくめて笑った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラはデザート・パーム病院にいた。待合室を一瞥して、ジム・ブラス警部を見つけると、静かに近寄った。  
「ジム」  
「おお、サラ。来たか」  
「話、聞けた？」  
「二人とも支離滅裂だ。麻酔も入ったし、薬とアルコールが抜けるまで、まだ待たんといかん。また、出直しだな」  
「じゃあ、身元はまだ？」  
「ああ」  
「指紋と、DNAの採取はする？」  
「それがな、支離滅裂ながら、弁護士を要求していてな」  
ブラスは頭を掻いた。  
「所持品は？」  
サラが共感するように肩をすくめながら尋ねると、ブラスは受け付けデスクを指で示した。  
「ナースが持ってる」  
サラは頷くと、彼の横を離れて受付に向かった。  
「鑑識のサラ・サイドルです。衝突事故の少年二人の所持品をもらえますか」  
身分証を掲げ、中のナース達に声をかける。  
「ああ、こっちよ」  
中にいた30代前半ほどの女性看護士が手を上げた。  
大きなビニール袋を2つ受け取ると、サラは書類にサインをし、  
「どうも」  
礼を言って受け付けを離れた。  
そのまま待合室を横切って出口を出る。  
出たところで、またブラスと出会った。  
「持とうか？」  
ブラスの申し出を、サラは  
「大丈夫」  
素っ気なく拒否した。  
そのまま駐車場に向かって歩く。  
ブラスがその後ろをなぜか付いてくるのに気づき、サラは足を止めて振り返った。  
「なに？」  
「あー」  
ばつが悪そうに頬をかくブラスに、サラは興味深そうに眉を上げた。  
「その、言いふらしたりはしないから、安心してくれ」  
サラはゆっくり瞬いた。  
「・・・彼に言われたの？」  
ブラスは気まずそうに視線を落とした。  
「あー、・・・」  
サラは少し意外そうに、頭の後ろをかくブラスを見つめた。  
では、彼は話したのだ。  
認めたのだ。  
自分との関係を。  
サラは妙な感傷が胸にこみ上げるのを感じた。  
私は彼の、何だと言ったのだろう。  
彼女？恋人？  
サラは微かに苦笑して頭を振った。  
それ以外の何だというのだ。  
「そ」  
短く言って、サラはまた車に向かって歩き始めた。  
車までついてきたブラスは、結局、サラが所持品を詰めた袋をラボのバンに詰め込むのを手伝った。  
ドアを閉め、運転席に向かおうとするサラの肩に、ブラスがそっと手を乗せた。  
サラはやや驚いて振り向いた。  
「君らが幸せそうで、嬉しいよ」  
サラは面食らったように息を飲んだ。  
ブラスは彼女の肩を、ポンポンと軽く叩いた。  
「奴と喧嘩しても、俺には当たらないでくれよ」  
にんまりと笑うブラスに、サラは口角を片方だけ上げて笑って答えた。  
「彼が当たるかもね」  
「おっとその可能性を忘れてた」  
二人は笑い合い、手を振って別れた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

ラボに戻ったサラは、レイアウトルームで所持品を袋から取り出し、一つ一つ記録に記入した。通常、事故の捜査ではここまでしないのだが、後部座席から死体が出た以上、通常の殺人事件と同じ手順を踏まなければならなかった。  
しかし救急で切り刻まれた衣類は、時に証拠としては役に立たないこともある。  
それでも一応、一つ一つを、サラは書類に記入していった。  
途中でグレッグが冷やかしに来たのを捕まえて手伝わせたので、予定より早く終わった。  
その後二人は、事故車両の調査をしたが、身元につながるような資料、痕跡は出なかった。薬物などの残留物もなかった。  
調査は比較的速やかに終わり、シフトあけちょうどの午前8時に、作業は完了した。  
グレッグと二人で保管庫に証拠と書類を運び、二人はそのままロッカールームに向かった。  
道すがら、ヘンダーソンの3重殺人について熱心にまくし立てるグレッグを、サラは欠伸を噛み殺しながら聞き流していた。とりあえず、あまり難しい事件ではなさそうで、彼ががっかりしているのだけは分かった。  
ロッカールームに着いたとき、ちょうど出てきたキャサリンと鉢合わせた。  
「キャサリン、お疲れ」  
「お疲れー」  
挨拶するサラとグレッグに、  
「お疲れ」  
短く返して素早く去ろうとしたキャサリンだが、ふと振り向いてサラに言った。  
「あいつやっぱり出てきたわ」  
「あいつ？」  
グレッグが興味津々に尋ねる。  
「ロイ・マッケンジー弁護士」  
サラの苦々しい答えに、しかしグレッグは首を傾げた。  
「そのうち分かる」  
サラは短く付け足して、それからキャサリンを見た。  
「聴取は出来た？」  
「いったん中断。リンゼイを学校に送って戻ってきたら、仕切り直し」  
「あれま。じゃ残業だ」  
グレッグの冷やかすような声に、キャサリンは腕時計を見て肩をすくめた。  
「仕方ないわ。あいつを待たせて変な言いがかり付けられるよりマシ」  
「そ。頑張って」  
「じゃ、お疲れ」  
キャサリンは駆け足で去って行った。  
「やなヤツなの？」  
互いのロッカーの扉を開けながら、グレッグがサラに尋ねた。  
「弁護士なんてみんなやなヤツよ」  
「今ままでどんな言いがかり付けられたことある？」  
グレッグの質問に、サラはちょっと考えた。  
「あたしがゴミ箱あさりした後で、うっかりそのまま取調室行ったら、嫌がらせだ、ハラスメントだってクレーム付けられた」  
「・・・それはハラスメントだと思うな」  
「ちょっと！」  
サラは思わずグレッグを小突いた。  
「わー、暴力反対！ハラスメントはんたーい！」  
大袈裟に騒ぐグレッグに、サラは声を立てて笑った。  
「良かった、ご機嫌直ったんだね」  
「ん？」  
安堵したようなグレッグの声に、サラは首を少し傾けた。  
「ニックが夕べ会ったときは、猛烈にご機嫌斜めだったって」  
「・・・まあね」  
休憩室での出来事を思い出して、サラは苦笑した。  
「朝ご飯、食べてく？」  
肩を並べてロッカールームを出ながら、グレッグが誘った。  
サラは少し迷ったが、すぐに、欠伸をした自分に気づいて、肩をすくめた。  
「ごめん、帰って寝るわ」  
「了解」  
廊下を二人並んで歩いて行く後ろ姿を、グリッソムが角から見ていたことに、二人は勿論、気づいていなかった。

* * *

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9 Thermite(4)

Episode 8 Recollections

AN : オリキャラ登場。/ OC alert.

* * *

Chapter 9 Thermite(4)

その夜のシフトに到着するやいなや、サラはグリッソムに呼び出された。  
「なに？」  
オフィスの入り口で声をかけると、彼も部屋を出るところだった。  
「衝突事故の車の持ち主をジムが引っ張ってきた」  
並んで廊下を歩き始めながら、サラは尋ねた。  
「3人の身元は分かったの？」  
「まだだ。少女の検視が3時間後に始まる。アルから連絡があった」  
「分かった」  
短くサラが答えた後は、沈黙が落ちた。  
彼がチラチラと自分を見ているのにサラは気づいたが、敢えて何もコメントしなかった。

「予定通り」ならば、明日サラが非番なので、シフトの後彼女の部屋でデートをするはずの日だった。  
彼がどうするつもりか、そして自分がどうして欲しいのか、サラには自分でもよく分からなかった。

署に着いて取調室に入ると、全身にタトゥーを入れた見るからにギャング風の黒人男性がブラス警部の前に座っていた。  
「鑑識のギル・グリッソムと、サラ・サイドルだ」  
グリッソムが名乗って椅子に座る。  
サラはブラスが立ち上がって開けた椅子に遠慮がちに腰を下ろした。  
「こちらは、ブランドン・ハント、27歳。スピード違反が3回、なかなかチンケなギャングだ」  
ブラスが男を二人に「紹介」した。  
「俺は自分で手を汚さねえんだ」  
男は得意そうに言った。  
「さて、ブランドン。車を誰に貸した？」  
ブラスが机に片手を付いて尋ねると、男は椅子にふんぞり返りながら腕を組んだ。  
「さあねえ。ダチに使いたきゃ使えと鍵を渡してあっから」  
「じゃあそのダチの名前を全部言え」  
「俺友達多いんでね。全部は覚えきれねえんだわ」  
大袈裟に両手を広げてアピールする男に、ブラスは鼻を鳴らした。  
「友達の名前も覚えられないくらいのおつむしか無いんか、可哀想に」  
「うるせえ」  
「いいから思い出せるだけ書け」  
ブラスがメモ用紙とペンを男に向かって押し出す。男は冷笑を浮かべ、  
「やだね」  
舌をチラリと出して見せた。  
「おまえの車から、死体が出てるんだ。このままだと殺人の共謀ってことになるぞ」  
「俺は何も知らねえ」  
ブラスは鼻で笑い、そしてサラを視線で促した。  
サラは綿棒を取り出しながら、立ち上がった。  
「DNAの採取にご協力いただけますか」  
蓋を開け、綿棒を男に向かって差し出す。  
「俺はしゃぶるのは好きじゃ無いんでね」  
男は顔をサラの前に近づけながら、からかうように言った。そして、上下に視線を走らせて、舌なめずりをした。  
「もっとも、あんたのならしゃぶってあげてもいいぜ？」  
サラの目元がピクリと引きつる。グリッソムが腹立たしげに椅子の上で身じろぎをした。  
「おい、捜査官を侮辱するな」  
ブラスが強い口調で男の肩を押し返したとき、取調室のドアが勢いよく開く音がした。  
「警部、今のはなんです？取調中の暴力で訴えますよ」  
額の汗を拭いながら入ってきた男は、白人で40代半ば、黒髪は頭頂部がすでに薄くなりかけていて、背が低く、貧相な顔つきながら体は小太りで、でっぷりとお腹が出ていた。  
「ブランドン、すまないな、遅くなって。今日は忙しい」  
振り返って男の顔を確認したサラは、唇を噛んで俯いた。  
「やあCSIサイドル。ケンの聴取の担当かと思ったのにいなかったから、今日は会えないかと思ったよ」  
「ロイ・マッケンジー」  
苦々しい声で言ったのはブラスだった。  
捜査官達から嫌われている弁護士は、当然ながら刑事達にも人気は無かった。  
サラは綿棒を途中で折ると、ゴミ箱に投げ入れた。  
「おや？本人の承諾も令状もなしに、DNA採取を強制しようとしたのかな？」  
わざとらしく話しかけるマッケンジーを無視して、サラはグリッソムを見た。  
「あの、グリッソム。悪いんだけど、あと、お願いしていい？」  
グリッソムは怪訝そうにサラを見た。  
「どうかしたのか？」  
「あー、ちょっと、その、用事思い出した」  
「は？」  
「ごめん、お願い」  
彼から視線を逸らし、サラは大股で部屋を出ていった。  
グリッソムは不審そうにブラスと視線を交わした。  
マッケンジーはブランドンと何かこそこそと会話しながら、サラが出て行った扉を見ていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラが休憩室に入ると、キャサリンがコーヒーを飲んでいた。  
「ああ、サラ。ケン・バークリーは落ちたわ。豚箱行き。ケースクローズド」  
「そう、おめでとう」  
半分上の空で返事をしながら、サラは自分のコーヒーを入れた。  
「でもマッケンジーが出てきた以上、これからが大変よ」  
コーヒーを飲みながらキャサリンが言った。  
「そうね」  
「あいつがいるとホント裁判が面倒くさいことになるんだから」  
「ええ」  
机に戻ってキャサリンの向かいに腰を下ろしたサラは、コーヒーを一口飲んで、キャサリンの探るような視線に気づいた。  
「なに？」  
キャサリンは何かを言いかけて、だが首を小さく横に振った。  
ふとサラは、思い出したように言った。  
「ああ、マッケンジーなら昨日の事故にも絡んできた」  
「あら最悪。ギャングがらみだったの？」  
「少なくとも、車のオーナーはね」  
ふーん、とキャサリンは回転椅子を揺らした。  
「スネークバックス、最近調子づいてるみたいね」  
鼻に微かに皺を寄せて、キャサリンが言った。  
「ベガ達は抑え込もうと躍起になってるみたい」  
ギャング団の横暴と警察の取り締まりは、いつもいたちごっこなのだが、それでも警察は出来ることはやっている。  
サラは刑事課の刑事達に少し同情していた。  
「今後、増えるかもね。スネークバックスがらみ」  
キャサリンがまた椅子を揺らしながら、サラを伺うように見て言った。  
「そうね」  
答えてから、サラはそれがもたらす影響について考え、一抹の不安を感じた。

・・・あたしのことが、何か影響するだろうか？  
彼らを調子づかせる原因に、なったりするだろうか？

サラは自嘲気味に苦笑した。  
いや、考えすぎだ。捜査官は彼女一人では無いし、彼女が一人抜けたからと言って、ギャング団にとって好都合になるほどのインパクトがあるとは思えない。  
もう一度首を振って、サラはコーヒーを飲もうとした。  
「ね、サラ」  
キャサリンが身を乗り出して、静かに話しかけてきたので、サラは口元に運んだマグカップを戻した。  
「なに？」  
「エクリーに聞いたんだけど」  
真剣な面持ちで切り出したキャサリンの言葉は、休憩室に踏み込んできた声に中断された。  
「サラ」  
強い口調で呼ばれ、サラは振り向いた。分かってはいたが、グリッソムだった。  
彼はサラのマグカップに目を落とし、それから彼女を睨むように見た。  
「・・・聴取を抜け出すほど重要な『用事』は、終わったようだな？」  
皮肉な物言いに、サラはカッと頭に血が上るのを感じた。  
しかし、奥歯を噛みしめて、かろうじて言葉を飲み込んだ。  
グリッソムから視線を逸らし、サラはマグカップに両手を添えた。その手はイライラとカップの側面を叩いていた。  
休憩室に気まずい沈黙が降りる。  
キャサリンは興味深そうにグリッソムとサラを見比べていた。  
「どういうことか、説明しろ」  
しばらくして、グリッソムが言った。静かな声だったが、それは命令だった。十分に威圧的だった。  
サラはしばらく躊躇したが、諦めて口を開きかけた。  
その時、サラの携帯電話が鳴った。サラはほとんど本能的にその電話に出た。  
「サイドル」  
電話の声の主が何を言っているかは集中出来ずあまり聞き取れなかったが、誰が相手かは分かった。  
「分かった」  
サラは強制的に電話を切ると立ち上がった。  
「ホッジス。行かなきゃ」  
グリッソムを見ないまま、サラは逃げるようにして休憩室を出て行った。  
盛大に溜め息をついたグリッソムは、何か言いたそうにコーヒーを飲みながら彼を見上げているキャサリンに気づいた。  
「なんだ？」  
「また喧嘩？」  
「違う」  
グリッソムは鋭く遮った。  
「じゃ、何があったの」  
グリッソムはキャサリンに背を向けると、黙って紅茶の準備を始めた。  
紅茶を淹れ終わって、キャサリンの隣にイライラと腰を下ろす。眼鏡を外して眉間をほぐしながら、グリッソムは紅茶を何口かすすった。  
しばらくして、もう一度小さく溜め息をつくと、グリッソムは口を開いた。  
「参考人の聴取中、サラが『用事がある』と言って出て行ってしまったんだ。聴取を放棄なんて、彼女らしくない」  
「・・・随分下手な嘘ね」  
眉を上げながら、キャサリンが言った。  
「彼女は嘘が下手だ」  
僅かに驚いて、キャサリンはグリッソムを見た。勿論チームみんながそのことは知っているが、グリッソムの言い方に違和感を覚えたのだ。  
・・・とても、優しい声色に感じた。先ほど彼女に「命令」したときとは、随分違う声だった。  
その違和感を追跡しようとしたキャサリンだが、ふと別のことが頭に浮かんで、それはどこかへ消えてしまった。  
「どうもー」  
グレッグがお気楽な様子で入ってきてコーヒーポットに向かったが、そんなことにはお構いなしに、キャサリンは身を乗り出して言った。  
「もしかして、弁護士が入ってきた時じゃない？」  
グリッソムはキャサリンをまじまじと見た。  
「ああ、そうだ」  
「ロイ・マッケンジー？」  
「ああ」  
眉を顰めて、グリッソムは頷いた。  
なんともやりにくい相手だ。結局、申請してあった令状が届き、DNAと指紋の採取は出来たのだが、単純に見えた事件も彼が出てくるといつもややこしくなる。  
「エクリーに聞いてないの？」  
キャサリンの不審そうな声に、グリッソムは彼女を見つめた。  
「何をだ？」  
「マッケンジーが出てきたら、サラは聴取に立ち会わないって」  
グリッソムはカップを机に勢いよく置いた。  
「なぜだ？」  
その声はすでに怒りに満ちていた。  
「さあ。詳しくは訊いてない」  
グリッソムは目をつり上げると、眼鏡をかけ直して腹立たしげに立ち上がった。そして大股で部屋を出ていった。その大きな足音が、彼の怒りを如実に表していた。  
「・・・サラと、弁護士が、どうかしたの？」  
グレッグが興味津々でキャサリンに話しかけてきた。  
「さあ。よく分からないけど」  
「特定の弁護士の聴取から捜査官が外れるって、よくあることなの？」  
まだ弁護士との対決には経験が浅いグレッグは、無邪気そうに聞いた。  
「ないわよ。こんなこと初耳」  
「へえー」  
グレッグは自分のマグカップを見つめた。  
「政治的理由だとか何とか、エクリーは言ってたけど」  
「ふうーん」  
考え込むグレッグを、キャサリンはチラリと見つめた。それから時計を見て、静かに休憩室を出て行った。  
一人になったグレッグが、不意にニヤニヤと笑い始めたのを見た者はいなかった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「コンラッド」  
嵐のように駆け込んできたグリッソムを、エクリーはやや驚いて見上げた。  
「なんだ、ギル」  
「どういうことか、説明しろ」  
「何の話だ」  
「サラとロイ・マッケンジーのことだ！」  
グリッソムの剣幕に、エクリーは片手を上げた。  
「ドアを閉めろ」  
静かに命じ、エクリーはグリッソムに椅子に座るよう促した。  
しかしグリッソムは座らず、ドアを乱暴に閉めると再びエクリーに詰め寄った。  
「聴取から捜査官を閉め出すなんて、何を考えてるんだ！？」  
「落ち着け、ギル」  
「納得のいく説明をしろ！」  
「彼女が自分から言ったんだ！」  
思わずエクリーも声を荒げた。  
グリッソムはショックを受けた顔をした。  
「なぜだ」  
呆然として言うグリッソムに、エクリーは分厚いファイルを手渡した。  
「マッケンジーからサイドルへの苦情の束だ」  
「・・・彼がクレームを付けるのはサラにだけじゃ無い」  
「彼女は人一倍多くもらってる」  
「・・・マッケンジーだけからじゃないだろう、それは」  
「よく知ってるようだな」  
グリッソムは力が抜けたように、ソファに座り込んだ。  
「しかし、だからといって、・・・聴取に立ち会わないなんて、なぜそんなことを彼女が言い出す必要があるんだ。君が何か言ったんだろう」  
まだ静かな怒りを秘めたまま、グリッソムはエクリーを見た。  
「一番上の書類を見ろ」  
グリッソムはイライラとファイルを開いた。  
さっと読んで、グリッソムは顔色を変えた。  
エクリーはそれを見て、彼が納得してくれたものと思った。  
「それで、彼女に警告をしようと呼んだ。そしたら彼女が自分から、しばらくマッケンジーからは手を引くと言ったんだ。分かってくれたか？」  
「違う、コンラッド」  
グリッソムの声は、いっそう怒りを増していた。  
「そのやり方は間違ってる」  
グリッソムは立ち上がりながら、書類をエクリーの胸に押しつけた。  
「これでは脅しに屈したのと同じことだ」  
「だが彼女は自分で、『関わればトラブルを起こさない自信は無い』と言ったんだ。自らの意思なんだ。私にはどうしようもない」  
「私は認めない。直属の上司として、その提案は却下する。彼女は担当する事件の全ての聴取に、今後も立ち会う。立ち会わせる。いいな」  
エクリーは呆れたように溜め息をついた。  
「いいのか？遅かれ早かれ、サイドルは訴えられることになるぞ？彼女の苦情の多さが明るみに出たら、市は彼女を守る労力を費やすと思うか？」  
「私は惜しまない」  
「君まで共倒れになるぞ」  
「だからなんだ。私が部下を守る」  
「なあ、ギル。冷静になってくれ。彼女のせいで、君のキャリアを潰していいのか？友人として、心配して言ってるんだ」  
グリッソムは冷笑を浮かべた。  
「君が同僚の心配を出来る器があるとは知らなかった」  
「ギル」  
エクリーもまた、冷たい声を出した。  
「彼女は君を守るためにそうすると言ったんだ。彼女にしては、健気じゃ無いか。彼女の意思を尊重すれば、全てが丸く収まる。なあ、しばらく様子をみてくれ」  
グリッソムの顔に一瞬、別の表情が浮かんだ。それは困惑であり、そして不安でもあった。  
エクリーはそれを怪訝に見たが、それはすぐに消えて、また怒りが浮かんだ。  
「マッケンジーが、これをどう捉えると思う？これが、弁護士界に広まったらどうなる？そこまで考えたのか、コンラッド？」  
エクリーは僅かに躊躇った。  
グリッソムは首を横に振って言った。  
「この方法は危険だ。サラにも、ラボにも、警察組織にとっても」  
そして、オフィスを出て行った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムは検視室へ向かっていた。アル・ロビンスによる少女の解剖が始まるからだった。  
サラに時間は伝えてあったが、彼女が来るか彼は疑問に思っていた。だから、検視室に彼女がいるのを見たときは、僅かに驚いた。  
「やあ、ギル。始めたとこだ」  
顔を上げたロビンスに軽く挨拶を返して、グリッソムはサラを見た。サラは彼を振り向いたが、何も言わずに検視台に向き直った。  
彼女の全身から立ちこめている拒絶の気配に、グリッソムは秘かに溜め息をついた。  
「後で話がある」  
静かに隣に立ち、グリッソムもまた、検視台に注視したままで言った。  
サラがごく僅かに身じろぎをしたのが分かった。  
「これが終わったら、私のオフィスに来なさい」  
サラは返事をせず、ただ小さく息を吐いた。  
二人の緊迫した気配に、ロビンスは面白そうに眼鏡の奥から二人を見比べていたが、検視台に注目している二人には、それに気づくチャンスはなかった。

「少女は至って健康。血液サンプルはTOXに送ってある。簡易検査ではアルコールが少量出ているが、急性アルコール中毒のレベルにはほど遠い」  
内臓を全て丁寧に取りだした後で、ロビンスは言った。  
「死因は？」  
グリッソムが尋ねた。  
「今のところは不明だ。直接的には心臓発作と言えるだろうが」  
「心臓に持病が？」  
「いや、10代の健康な心臓だ」  
「身元は？」  
ロビンスが首を振る。  
「指紋もDNAもヒット無し」  
サラが短くコメントし、それからやや躊躇いがちにロビンスに尋ねた。  
「・・・レイプは」  
「ない。処女膜も綺麗だ」  
僅かに安堵して溜め息をつくのを、グリッソムはちらりと見た。  
「まだこんなに若いのに・・・」  
明らかにまだ10代半ばほどの少女の髪に触れようとして、サラは指を引っ込めた。  
それから少し中腰になって少女の髪を覗き込んだ。  
「赤毛をブロンドに染めてるのね」  
「そのようだな」  
「染めてすぐみたい。少しもらっていい？」  
「ああいいとも」  
ロビンスが髪を抜き取ろうとすると、サラがそれを止めた。  
「頭皮も」  
サラの要求に、ロビンスは肩をすくめた。  
「洗ってしまったぞ」  
「それでも、一応。染めたばかりだから、浸透した溶剤が残ってるかも」  
「分かった」  
ロビンスは頭皮の一部をカットすると、ガラス瓶に入れてサラに手渡した。  
「染めた美容院が分かればいいんだけど」  
ロビンスは検視台を回り込み、少女の腕を交互に取り上げた。  
「全身にあざや怪我は無い。防御創も無し。爪の間に、繊維のようなものが僅かにある。採取はもうした」  
棚から別の証拠袋を取り上げて、ロビンスはサラに手渡した。  
「考えられる死因は、急性薬物中毒か？」  
グリッソムが尋ねた。  
「TOXの結果を見ないことには、なんとも」  
「ヘンリーを急がせるわ」  
グリッソムとサラはロビンスに挨拶をして、検視室を出た。  
二人はしばらく黙って歩いていたが、  
「これ、届けてからオフィスに行く」  
手にした証拠を持ち上げて見せてから、サラは早足でグリッソムの側を離れていった。  
グリッソムは静かに息を吐いた。

* * *

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10 Thermite(5)

Episode 8 Recollections

Spoilers : S6#12(哀しいライバル/Daddy's Little Girl)

AN : 少し長めのチャプターです。ついに、あの台詞が登場。

* * *

Chapter 10 Thermite(5)

サラがグリッソムのオフィスに入ったとき、グリッソムは立ち上がって本棚を見ているところだった。  
グリッソムはノックの音に振り向き、サラだと分かると、視線で机の前の椅子を示した。  
サラはややふて腐れた様子で椅子に近づき、乱暴に座ると、足を組んだ。肘掛けに右肘を突き、顎を乗せてグリッソムを待った。  
グリッソムは扉を閉めて机に向かったが、椅子には座らず、彼女の真正面に立つと机に寄り掛かった。  
頬杖をついて下を見ているサラを、グリッソムは腕を組んでしばらく見ていた。  
そして、やがて静かに話し始めた。  
「エクリーと話した」  
サラはちらりと上目遣いで彼を見たが、またすぐに下を向いた。  
「経緯は分かったが、そうする必要は無い」  
サラは荒々しく息を吐いた。  
「じゃ、どうすればいいの？」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「いつも通りやればいい」  
サラは頬杖を外すと、首を横に振った。  
「あたしマッケンジーとトラブルを起こす自信がある」  
グリッソムは思わず肩を揺らして笑った。  
「正直だな」  
「笑い事じゃ無い！」  
目を剥いて抗議するサラに、グリッソムは取り合わなかった。  
「彼とトラブルを起こすのは君だけじゃ無い」  
「次は告訴するって脅されてるのは私だけでしょ！？」  
グリッソムは頷いた。  
「そう、脅されてる」  
サラは何か言いかけた言葉を飲み込んだ。  
「君がしていることは、その脅しに屈したのと同じことだ」  
再び口を開き、何かを言いかけて、またサラは言わずに口を閉じた。  
「マッケンジーはどう思うかな。彼が弁護につけば君が出てこないと知ったら」  
サラはまた俯いた。  
「噂が広まったらどうする？君を訴えると脅せば、君を聴取から外すことが出来ると弁護士界隈に知れ渡ったらどうする」  
サラがイライラと足を組み替える。グリッソムは静かな声で続けた。  
「そして他の捜査官達にも同じ手を使い始めないと言い切れるか？」  
彼女の口元が震えた。  
「すぐにこっちの捜査に支障を来すことになるぞ。この方法は良くない。意味が無い。脅しに屈したという点でも最悪だ」  
「じゃどうしろって言うのよ！？彼とトラブルを今後いっさい起こさないでいるなんて無理！絶対無理！」  
サラは椅子から立ち上がったが、グリッソムは冷静だった。  
「訴えられて、困るのは誰だ？」  
サラは怪訝そうにグリッソムを見た。  
「それは・・・」  
答えようとして、サラは言葉に窮した。

少なくとも、サラ自身は、別に困らない。  
それで職を追われたって、別に構わない。他に仕事は、いくらでもある。  
彼女が自分の心配をするような人間では無いことは、彼もよく知っているはずだ。  
・・・誘導される。サラは奥歯を噛んだ。

「君が心配してるのは、市が訴えられることか？」  
サラは首を横に振りかけたが、慌てて途中で止めた。だが所詮、無駄な抵抗だった。  
彼女が組織の体面を心配するわけがないことも、彼はよく知っている。  
「エクリー？」  
「まさか！」  
「じゃあ何を心配してる？」  
「・・・別に」  
「ならなぜ聴取を辞退する必要がある？」  
サラはイライラと室内を歩いた。  
小さく何度も首を振るサラを、グリッソムはしばらく黙って見ていたが、やがて腕を解いて言った。  
「部下が上司を庇う必要は無い」  
サラは足をぴたりと止めた。そしてその場で項垂れた。

やはり、当たっていた。  
グリッソムは肩で息を吐いた。

「君を守るのは、私の仕事だ」  
サラが頑固に首を振るのを、グリッソムは優しく見つめたが、サラはその視線には気づいていなかった。  
「君が上司の私を守る必要はないんだ」  
「あたしが守りたいのは、上司のあなたじゃない！」  
顔を反射的に上げて言い放ってから、サラは後悔したように唇を噛んだ。  
「あ・・・ごめんなさい。今、言うべきことじゃ・・・」  
俯きながら言うサラに、グリッソムは肩をすくめてみせた。  
「いいんだ。そんなに綺麗に割り切れる問題じゃ無い」  
しかしサラは首を横に振り続けた。  
「いいえ、今はダメ」  
「サラ」  
グリッソムの制止を無視して、サラはまた部屋の中をウロウロと歩いた。  
「とにかく、少し、様子を見るだけ。弁護士界に知れ渡るなんて、大袈裟よ。考えすぎ」  
「そうかな」  
グリッソムは静かに言った。  
「そうよ。マッケンジーだって気づくかどうか分からないじゃ無い」  
「今日あんな出て行き方をして、彼が何も感じないと思うのか？」  
「でも、」  
サラが言い返そうとしたとき、オフィスのドアを慌ただしくノックする音がした。  
二人が同時にそちらを見ると、ガラス製のドアの向こうで、大きく身振りをしているホッジスとヘンリーが見えた。二人はなぜか、お互いのポジションを奪い合うように争っていた。  
サラが大股でドアに向かうのを見て、グリッソムは慌てて声をかけた。  
「サラ、まだ話は終わってない」  
サラは聞かず、ドアを開けた。そしてホッジスとヘンリーを押しのけて出て行こうとした。  
「君にも聞いてもらいたいんだけど」  
「あ、サラも聞いて」  
ホッジスとヘンリーが同時にサラを止めた。  
「ボクが先！」  
「僕が先だよ！」  
二人が言い争いを始める。  
グリッソムが  
「そこの二人！」  
やや強い口調で窘めた。  
二人はお互いを押しのけ合っていた動きをピタリと止めた。  
「ヘンリーから」  
グリッソムが体を起こしながら言うと、ヘンリーがにんまりとホッジスに向かって笑ってみせた。ホッジスががっかり肩を落とす。  
ヘンリーはそれから、慌てて咳払いをして、サラにレポート用紙を渡した。  
「後部座席から出た遺体のTOX検査結果持ってきたよ」  
サラはさっと紙面を眺め、眉をひそめた。  
「オンパレードじゃない」  
「そ。いわゆる混合カクテルってやつ、やったんじゃないかな」  
サラはチラリとグリッソムを振り返った。  
「複数のドラッグが高濃度で出てる。やっぱり死因は、急性薬物中毒？」  
「だろうな」  
「ロビンス先生に知らせる」  
グリッソムは頷き、  
「ホッジス」  
ふて腐れているトレース分析官を促した。  
彼はピンと背筋を伸ばすと、咳払いをして、グリッソムを見ながら話し始めた。  
「その被害者の毛髪と頭皮の検査結果だけど」  
「ブリーチの溶剤、特定出来た？」  
サラが勢い込んで聞くと、ホッジスは恨めしそうにサラを見た。  
「あー、それは無理だった」  
「やっぱり」  
がっかりするサラを無視して、ホッジスはまたグリッソムを見た。  
「だけど、毛髪の状態から、被害者は薬物中毒ではなかったようだね」  
「そうなの？」  
またもサラに身を乗り出され、ホッジスはサラを睨み付けた。  
「なに？」  
視線に気づいて、サラもホッジスを睨み返す。  
とはいえ、これはサラはほとんどわざとやっていた。  
「あー、」  
ホッジスが何か言いかけたとき、  
「ホッジス。レポートをサラに渡して、自分のラボに戻れ」  
近くまで歩いてきたグリッソムが言った。  
ホッジスは渋々、レポート用紙を差し出した。  
グリッソムに向かって。  
グリッソムはホッジスの手を見つめ、それから小さく首を傾げて、サラの方を指さした。  
イラついたように息を吐いて、ホッジスはサラに紙を押しつけるように渡すと、くるりと体の向きを反転させた。  
ホッジスとヘンリーが離れていくのを見送りながら、サラは思わず呟いた。  
「あたし、絶対ホッジスには知られたくない」  
それからグリッソムをちらりと振り返り、彼が眉を面白そうに引き上げているのを見た。  
「あー、これ、ジムに伝えてくる」  
僅かに気まずそうに言って、サラは部屋を出ていこうとした。  
「サラ、話はまだ・・・」  
グリッソムは慌てて声をかけたが、ちょうどそのタイミングで彼の携帯電話が鳴った。  
サラは少し振り向きかけていたが、グリッソムが携帯を取り出すのを見ると、肩をすくめて、そのまま歩いて行った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラはグレッグと警察署内をブラス警部を探して歩いていた。  
ブラスから、衝突事故の負傷者のうち、運転手の方が退院したので聴取するという連絡があり、それに同席するためだった。助手席にいた少年の方が重傷で、まだ病院を出る許可が出なかった。  
グレッグは、3重殺人がW不倫の結果によるもので被害者の妻がすぐに自供したためスピード解決し、手が空いたのでサラの聴取を見学するという名目で付いてきていた。  
「ジム！」  
やっと彼を見つけ、サラとグレッグは振り向いた警部に足早に近づいた。  
「やあ、待っていたぞ」  
「被害者の死因が確定したわ」  
「ロビンスからも聞いた。身元はまだか」  
「ええ。行方不明者リストで顔認識をアーチーにかけてもらったけど、ヒット無し」  
「そうか。運転手が何か吐けばいいがな」  
「警部なら、お手の物でしょ？」  
グレッグが冷やかし気味に言うと、ブラスはおおっぴらに苦笑いをした。  
「それがなかなか厄介なことになりそうでな・・・」  
首を傾げるサラとグレッグを、ブラスはいったん、取調室の隣の部屋に通した。  
部屋に一歩入って、マジックミラーの向こうを見た途端、サラは足を止めた。ブラスが苦笑いした理由が分かった。  
「あー・・・」  
サラは俯き、一瞬考えた。  
それから、資料とキットをグレッグに押しつけた。  
「グレッグ、あなたやって」  
「は？」  
グレッグが目を丸くする。  
「いいの？」  
「この間もやったでしょ。手順通り、お願いして、DNA取って、指紋採取するだけ」  
サラは急いで廊下に戻った。  
「サラは？」  
グレッグが慌てて追いかけてくる。  
「どうしたんだ、サラ？」  
ブラスも不審そうにサラを呼び止めた。  
「あたし、ちょっと、その、お腹が・・・痛くて」  
ブラスとグレッグは顔を見合わせた。  
「顔色は、良さそうだけど？」  
グレッグが言うと、  
「とにかく、お願い！」  
サラはそう言って踵を返そうとした。視線が一瞬、取調室の入り口から中を捉えた。  
ちらりとロイ・マッケンジーの顔が見えた。  
彼も顔を上げて、サラを見た。  
そして、したり顔で笑った。

・・・ああ。  
サラは肩を落とした。  
もう、感づかれてる。間違いない。  
・・・グリッソムの言う通りだ。これは、続けられない。

「お願いね」  
サラはグレッグの腕にそっと手を乗せて言うと、もう一度、ブラス、グレッグ、そしてマッケンジーを見て、その場を離れた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

明け方近く、別の事件発生の一報を受け、夜番チームのグリッソム、ウォリック、サラそしてグレッグは現場へ向かった。  
午前4時だというのにガレージで作業をしていた若い男性が殺害されたという事件だった。  
通報者は女性二人で、うち一人とその男性はその家で同居していたとのことだった。もう一人の女性は、クラブ帰りに寄ったのだという。  
「三人だと、たいてい一人邪魔者になる」  
グリッソムはそう「経験談」を話した後、「実体験ではなくてこれまでの捜査経験だ」、と言い訳しようとして周囲を見回した。  
幸か不幸か、サラは近くにいなかった。

サラはグレッグと室内の捜索を終え、ラボに戻った。関係者の一人、ビアンカは異常な掃除魔で部屋中を漂白剤で掃除しており、偽陽性の反応に手間取ったが、グレッグが漂白漏れの血痕を発見していた。  
美女二人と被害者アーレンの関係を羨ましがるような発言をしていたグレッグは、ウェンディにもう一人の女性「チェルシー」がビアンカの母だと知らされると、目を白黒させていた。  
チェルシーは富豪のハリー・デズモンド、通称ハッピー・ハリーの若き妻で、ビアンカはその娘だったのだ。  
母娘とアーレンとの関係が分かった後、サラはウォリックともう一度被害者が発見されたビアンカの家へ向かった。ビアンカから話を聞くためだ。母と関係を持った彼氏と、いったい何があったのか。  
しかしそこで見つけたのは、暴行を受けソファに横たわるビアンカだった。  
その目の痣。切れた唇。  
何があったか、一瞬で分かった。  
ビアンカは、誰に殴られたのか言おうとしなかった。サラには確信があった。彼女を殴った犯人こそ、アーレンを殺した男だと。  
そう、男だ。  
確信があった。  
女を殴って服従させる、男のやることだ。  
彼女がなぜその犯人を庇うのか、サラには共感出来なかった。  
ビアンカはサラに、アーレンとチェルシーの関係をなぜ父に話したのかと責めた。両親が不仲になるのを恐れているのだろうか。そうまでして、両親には一緒にいて欲しいと、子供は願うものなのだろうか。  
それとも、その男に、未練や断ち切れない情が、あるのだろうか。  
いずれにしても、サラには共感は出来なかった。

なぜ、暴力を振るう相手から、女は逃げられないのだろう。  
なぜ、踏みとどまり続けるのだろう。  
なぜ、彼に愛されていると、思い続けられるのだろう。  
なぜ、彼への愛がいつか彼を変えると信じられるのだろう。

なぜ、母は。  
殴られ、蹴られ、鼻を折られ、腕を折られ。  
それでも、父との結婚生活を続けたのだろう。  
酒に逃げ、追い詰められて、狂気に走るまで、なぜ、人は逃げ出せなくなるのだろう。  
病院からラボへ戻る車の中で、サラは一人、答えの出るはずのない問いを、繰り返していた。

ラボに戻ると、サラは病院で受け取った証拠を分析に回し、休憩室へ向かった。  
その道中、グリッソムのオフィスの前まで来たとき、サラは敢えて中を見ないように俯いて通り過ぎようとした。  
・・・今朝は、本当なら、デートの日だった。  
彼からは、何も連絡が無かった。  
事件の捜査をしているのだろうとは思ったが、一言も連絡が無かったのが、思った以上に辛かった。  
だが、時間が欲しいと、彼に距離を置いて欲しいと頼んだのは、サラの方だ。  
文句を言う方がきっとおかしいのだ。もしかしたら、忘れていただけかも知れないし。  
そんなことを自分に言い聞かせながら歩いていたから、  
「サラ」  
彼の声に名前を呼ばれたとき、思いがけないほど胸がドキリとした。  
パッと振り向いてグリッソムを見る。サラは足を止めた。  
グリッソムもまた足を止め、何かを言いかけて、それから怪訝そうに彼女を見つめた。  
「・・・なに？」  
「何をしてる」  
「・・・仕事」  
「今日はオフだろう」

そう。じゃあ覚えてたんだ。  
言いがかりを付けそうになるのを、サラは咄嗟に飲み込んだ。

「事件が山積みだし」  
グリッソムは首を少し傾けた。  
「今月は残業時間たっぷり残ってるからいいでしょ」  
そう言うと、サラは背を向けてグリッソムから離れた。

コーヒーをサーモカップに入れて会議室へ向かうと、グレッグが資料を広げていた。  
「グレッグ、衝突事故の運転手の聴取は、どうだった？」  
「身元は分からず。DNAと指紋採取したけど、今のところヒット無し。後部座席にいた少女についても、知らないの一点張り」  
「そう・・・」  
サラは溜め息をついた。  
「あ、でも、助手席にいたのは通称ハリーだっていうのは、ポロリしたよ」  
「ポロリ」  
サラは思わず小さく笑った。  
「そ。弁護士が慌ててた」  
「でしょうね」  
椅子に座りながらコーヒーを飲み始めたとき、ウォリックが入ってきた。  
「よお。ビアンカ、何か喋った？」  
サラを見るなり、ウォリックが聞いてきた。  
サラは首を振った。  
「いいえ。レイプ検査も拒否」  
「そっか」  
ウォリックは資料を机に広げた。  
そのまま三人で、事件のブリーフィングを行っているうちに、配線業者トム・ハーパーの作業記録について、ウォリックが気づいた。書類に記録された作業日付は、日曜日のものだったのだ。  
ふとサラはあることを思いついて、書類を借りると、文書ラボに急いだ。  
日付を書いたインクの成分の違いを証明出来れば、日付が偽造だと証明できる。  
偽造なら、トム・ハーパーの行動を洗う必要がある。  
結果が出るまでの間に、サラは関係者の通話記録を総ざらいしてみることにした。  
彼が犯人なら、ビアンカと連絡を取り続けていたはずだ。  
サラはまずその着眼点で資料に印を付け始めたが、ふと、その途中であることに気づいた。  
むしろキーはビアンカの通話記録だった。  
果たして、偽造された日付は、本当は12月ではなく2月だと判明した。サラは自分が色分けした資料でその日付の前後をもう一度確認し、そして確信した。

「ビアンカは、恋多き乙女なの」  
レイアウトルームに集まったグリッソムとウォリックに、サラは蕩々と説明した。  
トム・ハーパーが実際にビアンカの家で作業をした2月から6月まで、ビアンカからハーパーへの通話が集中していること。  
その通話がまばらになってきた頃に、まるでクロスフェードするように別の恋人への通話が増え始め、それがまたまばらになった期間の間に、ハーパーへの通話が数回あること。  
全く同じように、その後アーレンが登場し、彼が殺害される数日前に、再びハーパーへの通話がオーバーラップしていること。  
「ハーパーに電話をすると事件が起こる」  
言ったのはウォリックだった。  
サラがウォリックに頷きかけたとき、グリッソムが言った。  
「テルミットだ」  
「テルミット？」  
サラは思わず聞き返した。  
それが何なのかは勿論知っていたが、彼がここでそれを例えた理由が分からなかった。  
グリッソムは説明した。  
無害なはずの2つの物質、アルミニウムと錆をプレスして加熱すると、コントロール出来ないほど強力に爆発するのだと。  
「ひたすらに燃え続けて、自らを焼き尽くし、後には何も残らない」  
サラは彼の説明を聞きながら、ふと思った。

彼はこう、言いたいのだろうか？

「結ばれてはいけない二人」

グリッソムがサラを見た。  
その瞳には、彼女の発言の真意を探るような色があった。  
サラは視線を外し、  
「・・・ジムに知らせてくる」  
レイアウトルームを出て行った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

トム・ハーパーは母チェルシーの依頼でビアンカの恋人達を脅し、結果的にアーレンを殺したのだと自供した。  
サラ、ウォリック、グレッグは、チェルシーとビアンカの母娘関係について、思い思いに感想を述べあいながら、書類仕事をしていた。  
キャサリンが会議室にやってきたとき、ほんの少し元気が無いように見えたが、三人は何も言わずに黙々と作業を続けた。  
「ケリー・ゴードン」  
突然、キャサリンが言った。  
「覚えてる？」  
三人はふと顔を上げ、見合わせた。  
気づいたのはサラだった。彼女を聴取したのは紛れもないサラ自身だった。  
「・・・ニックの」  
サラの掠れた言葉に、ウォリックの顔色がさっと変わった。  
「そう。誘拐犯の娘」  
三人は再び顔を見合わせた。  
「死んだわ。ニックの目の前で」  
ウォリックが椅子から立ち上がった。  
「どういうこと？」  
キャサリンは溜め息を深々とついた。  
「私とニックが担当した、会計士の轢き逃げ？事件。彼女が犯人だった」  
「どうして死んだの？」  
グレッグが視線を泳がせながらキャサリンに尋ねた。  
「ソフィアとニックが逮捕に向かったとき、すでに自殺を図って薬を飲んだ後だった」  
誰かが息を飲む音がした。  
部屋に沈黙が長く降りた。  
キャサリンは静かに空いている椅子に座った。  
ウォリックはしばらく部屋の中をウロウロと歩いていたが、やがて書類仕事に戻った。  
グレッグは、携帯電話の着信音に飛び上がるようにして応答した後、アーチーがどうのと呟きながら、部屋を出て行った。  
しばらく、室内にはウォリックがペンを走らせる音と、キャサリンがコーヒーをすする音だけが聞こえていた。  
サラはニックの誘拐事件が脳裏に甦るのを抑えられなかった。  
友人が、仲間が、ただ死んでいくのを見ているしか無いのかと、感じ続けた無力感。  
そして、誘拐犯が自爆したと聞いたときの・・・  
サラは胃を誰かに掴まれたかのように感じた。  
「キャサリン、ニックはどこだ？」  
グリッソムが入ってきたとき、サラは胃が余計に捻れたかのように痛みを感じた。  
「帰した」  
キャサリンが短く答える。  
グリッソムはやや心配顔でキャサリンを見つめた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
「さあ」  
キャサリンは肩をすくめた。  
「みんなにも、ケリー・ゴードンのことを話したところ。一応、言っておくべきかと」  
グリッソムは少しの間沈黙した。  
「そうか」  
結局それだけ言って、それからふと室内を見渡した。  
「サラ」  
呼ばれて、サラは彼を見上げた。  
「君ももう帰るんだ」  
「なんでよ」  
不満を隠さず、サラは反抗的に答えた。  
「君は今日はオフのはずだ」  
サラは視線を逸らしながら首を振った。  
「まだやることあるし」  
「書類は待てる」  
「エクリーが怒る」  
「君がエクリーのために仕事をしてるとは知らなかった」  
「ええ実はそうなの知らなかった？」  
やけっぱちに言ったサラのセリフに、キャサリンとウォリックが小さく笑った。  
グリッソムは少し言葉に窮したように俯いた。  
「久しぶりね、あなたがオフに出てくるの」  
サラはキャサリンを見た。キャサリンの口角は僅かに上がり、目には少しだけ愉しそうな光が浮かんでいた。  
次に彼女が何を言うか、サラにはもう予想が付いた。  
「今日はデートは無し？」  
サラはうんざりしたように溜め息をついた。  
そして、グリッソムを伺い見たい衝動をかろうじて抑えた。  
「そう言えばそうだな」  
ウォリックまでが口元を綻ばせながら言った。  
「どうした、喧嘩でもしたか？」  
そのからかう口調に、サラはウォリックを睨み付けた。  
「うるさい」  
目元と口元が引きつった。  
ウォリックはますますにやけた。  
「おお、ビンゴか？」  
ついにサラは我慢出来なくなった。  
「いい加減にして！」  
両手を机にたたきつけて立ち上がった。  
「何かあるたびにいちいちいちいち！」  
キャサリンとウォリックが目を丸くして身を軽く引くのが見えた。  
「あたしのことはもうほっといて！！」  
嵐のようにサラが部屋を出ていった後で、キャサリンとウォリックはしばらくショックを受けて固まっていた。  
「ちょっと、からかいすぎだな」  
静かなコメントに、二人が振り向くと、グリッソムだった。  
「彼女は・・・私生活にあまり、ずけずけと踏み込まれるのは好まないだろう」  
少しして、キャサリンは肩をすくめた。  
「そうね・・・ちょっとやりすぎたかも」  
ウォリックも少し恥ずかしそうに頷きながら言った。  
「でも・・・みんな、サラの彼氏に興味あるんですよ。サラがすごく、その、」  
ウォリックが言い淀むと、  
「最近幸せそうだったから」  
キャサリンが引き継いで言った。  
同意するように、ウォリックはまた頷いた。  
なぜか俯いたグリッソムの顔に、うっすら笑みが浮かんでいたのを、二人が気づくことはなかった。  
「とにかく」  
グリッソムは咳払いをした。  
「もうあまり、触れない方がいいだろうな」  
出口に向かって歩き出しながら、グリッソムはふと振り向いて言った。  
「ニックも同じだ。敢えて触れる必要は無い。だが、彼の言動に気になることがあればすぐに報告してくれ」  
「もちろん」  
ウォリックとキャサリンはほぼ同時に答えた。

* * *

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11 Thermite(6)

Episode 8 Recollections

* * *

Chapter 11 Thermite(6)

サラは携帯電話が鳴るのを、発信者を確認して、「切る」を即押しした。もうこれで四回目だった。  
シャワーを浴び、ベッドに潜り込む。眠れるとは思わなかったが、それでもウトウトはしたらしい。次に電話が鳴ったとき、彼女は半分寝ぼけながら携帯電話を開いた。  
しかし通話ボタンを押しても何も聞こえず、怪訝に発信者を確認しようとして、何も表示されていないことに気づいた。  
電話は鳴り続けていた。家の電話が鳴っているのだと、数秒後にサラは気づいた。  
軽く唸りながらベッドから重い体を引きずって降り、リビングへ向かう。  
受話器を取ろうとしたとき、呼び出し音が途絶えた。  
もう一度眠る気にはならず、サラは紅茶を淹れることにしてキッチンへ向かった。  
お湯が沸くまでの間、郵便物をチェックする。ほとんどがかつて利用していた通販のDMで、サラは開封もせずにゴミ箱へ捨てていった。  
紅茶を淹れ終わり、リビングのソファに腰を下ろす。コーヒーテーブルの上の新聞を開いたが、見出しを眺めるだけで、記事の内容はほとんど頭に入ってこなかった。  
新聞をそうしてざっと眺めて閉じたとき、もう一度家の電話が鳴った。  
立ち上がって受話器を取る。  
「もしもし？」  
受話器の向こうで、溜め息をつくのが聞こえた。  
「良かった。家にいたのか」  
サラは軽く瞼を押さえた。  
「グリス・・・ギルバート」  
一瞬どちらで呼ぶべきか、サラは迷った。  
グリッソムの言葉を待とうとしたとき、電話はいきなり切れた。  
顔をしかめて、サラは受話器を睨んだ。

・・・なんだこれは？

考え込もうとしたとき、部屋のドアをノックする音がした。  
受話器を置いて、サラはドアへ向かった。  
ドアスコープから外を見て、サラは溜め息をついた。

「・・・やあ」  
開けると、グリッソムが携帯を閉じながら、少し躊躇いがちに言った。  
「時間が欲しいって、言わなかった？」  
・・・今朝、デートをどうする気か連絡くれなかったことに腹を立てていたくせに、なんとも勝手な言い分だ。サラは自虐的に思った。  
「話はまだ終わってないと、言っただろう？」  
サラは唇を噛んで視線を逸らした。  
そうか、彼は上司として来たのか。  
仕方なく、サラは彼を部屋に迎え入れた。  
グリッソムがソファに腰を下ろすより前に、サラは自ら話し始めた。  
「あなたが、言った通りかも」  
グリッソムは僅かに驚いたように振り向いた。立ったまま腕を組むサラを見る。  
「何かあったのか？」  
「運転手の少年。弁護士がもうついてた」  
『弁護士』が誰か、グリッソムにはすぐに分かった。  
「・・・ギャングだったのか」  
「分からない。タトゥーは入れてなかった」  
だが、つながりがあることは確かだ。しかも太いパイプだ。ギャング団の幹部クラスの関係者なのかも知れなかった。  
グリッソムはいったん、  
「そうか」  
と短く答え、しばらく沈黙した。  
「それで、どうする？」  
やがて、静かにそう訊ねた。  
サラは首を振った。  
「あなたの言うとおり、こんなこと、ずっとは続けられない」  
グリッソムはただ頷いた。  
「だけど・・・だけど、」  
サラは喉を詰まらせた。  
「だからって、どうしたらいいか分からない。彼とトラブルを起こさないように、ずっと辛抱し続けるなんて、無理」  
自分の気が短いのをサラはよく知っている。かなり努力すれば、しばらくは耐えられるかも知れない。だが、いつか、我慢は限界を超える。今日、キャサリンとウォリックにからかわれてついに堪忍袋の緒が切れたように。  
それに、彼女はその努力を、すでに何ヶ月も続けてきたところだった。  
停職処分を受けて復帰した後、すぐにカッとならないよう、自制する努力をずっとしてきた。子供の頃カウンセリングで習った、怒りをコントロールする方法を、今更ながら忠実に実践しようとしていた。  
図らずもキャサリンが彼女のその努力を認めてくれていると告げたとき、サラはうっかり胸が一杯になった。  
努力していることを知ってもらえている、それだけのことが、あんなにも嬉しいものだと思わなかった。  
誰にも気づかれない、記録にも残らない、評価にも実績にも関係が無い、そんな努力を人知れず続ける苦しさが、ほんの僅か、薄れた気がした。  
しかし、マッケンジーの問題を避けるためには、これまでの努力だけでは、足りないのだ。そして、サラにはそれをやり遂げる自信がほとんどなかった。  
グリッソムのためには、頑張りたいと思う。頑張らなければと思う。しかし、我慢の限界は、いつかくる。  
そうなったときに、どんな最悪なことが起こるか、想像しかけて、サラは頭を振った。  
「彼とのトラブルは避けようが無い。他の捜査官達もみんな同じだ」  
「彼が訴えてきたらどうするの？」  
「君が感情を害したのには、全て理由がある。その証拠を持って、君を守る」  
サラは激しく首を振った。  
「ダメよ・・・あなたが矢面に立ったら、あなただって・・・あなたのことだって・・・」  
サラは苦しげに息を継いだ。  
「あたし達のことだって簡単に見つかってしまう」  
「・・・かもな」  
グリッソムが軽い調子で肩をすくめるのを見て、サラは何かの感情が突き抜けるのを感じた。それが何なのか、サラには分からなかった。  
怒りなのか、苦しみなのか、切なさなのか、ただとにかく、胸を握りつぶされるかのような痛みとして、サラはそれを感知した。  
「あなたの重荷にはなれない」  
ポツリと言うと、グリッソムの表情が堅くなった。  
グリッソムはサラの涙で潤む瞳を戸惑ったように見た。  
「私を見損なわないでくれ。部下の一人も守れない上司だと、そんな腑抜けだと思っているのか？」  
怒りさえこもった口調に、サラは胸の痛みが増すのを感じた。  
「そうじゃない。・・・ただ、ただ、」  
サラは部屋の中を歩き回った。  
「あたし、自分がどんなに面倒臭い女か分かってる。分かってるつもりよ。だから、だから、これ以上、あなたの負担になれない」  
「そんな風に思ったことはない」  
否定しようとしたグリッソムを、サラは手を上げて制した。  
「そう？感情の起伏が激しくて、何が地雷でいつ爆発するか分からないのに？家族の話をするのに、あたしが怒らないか、泣き出さないか、悲しまないか、触れていい話題か、いつも気にしなきゃならないのに？息苦しいと思ったことあるでしょ？」  
「そんな風に思ったことは一度もない」  
繰り返すグリッソムの言葉を、しかしサラは受け入れなかった。  
「いつかそう思うときが来るわ。いつか全部面倒くさくなって、逃げたくなるときがくる。あたしのお守りなんかもうゴメンだって、投げ出すときが、いつか絶対来る」  
「サラ・・・」  
「いつかそうなる。あたしには分かる。だって、あたしは・・・、あたしは、どうせあたしなんか」  
「サラ！」  
グリッソムは思わずサラの両腕を掴んだ。  
「やめるんだ。そうやって自分を卑下するのは、本当に良くない」  
「だって本当のことだもの！」  
「違う！君はもっと自分のことを認めるべきだ。なぜそんなに自己肯定が低いんだ」  
「あなたが言ったんじゃない！」  
「何をだ！？」  
「あたしはリスクに値しないって、あなた自身がそう思ってたんでしょ？！」  
グリッソムは息を飲んだ。  
彼女があの告白を聞いていたのは彼が意図したことでは無かったとは言え、どれだけ深い傷を彼女に遺してしまっているのか、今更ながら思い知らされた。  
彼は、いったいどれだけ、彼女を傷つけてきたのだろう。  
8ヶ月間、その傷を癒してきたと思っていた。償ってきたと思ってきた。  
・・・贖いきれないのだろうか？

 _ーーいつか、逃げたくなるときがくる。_

そうなのだろうか？それでも、何も試さないで逃げ続ける道を、彼は自ら閉じたのだ。  
今更、引き返すつもりは無い。

「サラ・・・あれは、私がただ臆病だったせいだ。君自身のせいではない」  
グリッソムは彼女の両腕を掴んだまま、顔を覗き込もうとした。だがサラは首を大きく逸らして、顔を背けた。  
「こんなこと、続けられない」  
小さな声で、サラが言った。グリッソムは優しく彼女の両腕をさすった。  
「もし本当に訴えてきたら、その時対策を考えよう。彼にだって脛に傷はあるはずだ。ギャング団のお抱え弁護士をやっているくらいだからな」  
サラが小さく首を振るのを見て、グリッソムは眉をひそめた。  
「マッケンジーのことじゃない」  
サラの絞り出すような声に、グリッソムは顔を青ざめさせた。  
警告が彼の頭の中で響き始めた。  
「サラ。そのつもりは無いと言ったはずだ」  
サラはただ、首を振る。  
「サラ・・・頼む」  
彼女にその言葉を言わせてはならない。グリッソムは焦った。  
「そうしたら、あたしが訴えられても、あなたに累が及ぶことはない」  
「それを私が恐れてると思うのか？」  
「あたしが恐れてるの！」  
サラはグリッソムの手をふりほどいた。  
「裁判になって、あたしとのことがバレたら、絶対噂されるわ。自分を庇わせるために上司と寝たって」  
「そんな言い方やめるんだ」  
「あたしはそう言われたって気にしない。でも、あなたがそんな女に引っかかるような人だなんて思われたくないの！」  
「何を言われようと私だって気にしない」  
「あたしが気にするの！」  
サラはほとんど地団駄を踏むようにして言った。  
「今更、なぜそれを気にしているのか分からないよ、サラ」  
グリッソムは途方に暮れて言った。  
「以前その思考に囚われていたのは私の方だった。それで君を何年も・・・傷付けた。だが、なぜ今、君がそんな風に考えるのか、理解出来ない」  
「隠し通せないって分かったからよ」  
「いつかは、みんなに話すときは来るだろうな」  
「そしてバレたら、それがどんなにあなたを、あなたのキャリアを傷付けるか、考えたからよ」  
「今までそれを考えたことは無かったのか？」  
グリッソムが思わずからかうように言うと、サラは目をつり上げて彼を睨んだ。  
「あたしのせいで・・・」  
「サラ、やめるんだ」  
グリッソムは強く彼女を制した。  
「その話はもう済んでる。私に何が起こっても、それは私自身の選択の結果だ。君との関係が『原因』かもしれないが、君の『責任』では無い」  
サラは首を振り続けるのを見て、グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
彼も頑固な方だが、彼女も頑固さでは筋金入りだ。  
しかし・・・なぜ彼女が「別れる」方向一直線に思考しているのか、彼には謎なままだ。彼に迷惑がかかることを恐れているのは分かる。しかし、それがなぜ、「別れる」ことに直結するのか、彼にはまだ理解出来ないでいた。  
「サラ。君が何を考えてるのか、ちゃんと説明して欲しい」  
喧嘩をしているとき、彼があまりに冷静に論理的に対応しようとすると、それだけで火に油を注ぐことがあるが、今日はそうならずに済んだようだった。  
サラは溜め息をつきつつ、額を数秒間撫でて、肩で息をすると、口を開いた。  
「・・・ジムにバレた」  
グリッソムは首を傾げた。  
「それが？」  
「どんどん、徐々に、色んな人にバレていくわ」  
サラは、ソフィアにも知られているかも、と言うのだけは堪えた。  
「・・・で？」  
困惑顔のまま、グリッソムはもう一度首を傾げた。  
サラはそんなグリッソムを見て、苛立ったように息を吐いた。何かを言おうとして口を開き、それから、不意に口をつぐんだ。  
「サラ？」  
怪訝にグリッソムが尋ねると、サラは肩を落とした。  
「分かってる」  
「・・・何が？」  
グリッソムの混乱は深まるばかりだった。  
「論理的じゃ無いのは、分かってる」  
グリッソムは黙ってサラの言葉を待った。  
「バレるかもって、みんなに知られるかもって思ったら、怖くて」  
サラはまた自分の額を撫でた。そして腕を組んだ。  
「ただ、あなたを守るには、そうしないとって」  
言いながら、サラは俯いて、右脚で床をぶらぶらと蹴った。  
「そうしないとって、思ったら、それが頭から離れなくて」  
彼女が鼻をすする音を、グリッソムは静かに聞いていた。  
「最初に言ったでしょ？付き合っていくのは、きっと、いろいろと『面倒』だって」  
「・・・こういう意味だとは思わなかった」  
思わずグリッソムが言うと、サラは掠れた声で笑った。  
「・・・こういうことよ」  
サラはまた鼻をすすった。  
「やっぱり・・・思った通りになった」  
その言葉に、グリッソムは考える間もなく言葉を発していた。  
「後悔してるのか？」  
そう問いかけてから、グリッソムはその質問自体を後悔した。しかし、言葉が止まらずにこぼれ出た。  
「私とこうなったことを、後悔してるのか？」  
サラはグリッソムをチラリと見た。ほとんど蒼白な顔で立ち尽くしているグリッソムに、彼女は唇を噛んで俯いた。  
「一緒になってはいけなかったと、本当にそう思ってるのか？」

「それであんなことを言ったのか」  
サラが少し顔を上げた。  
「何の話？」  
「テルミット」  
サラはああ、と頷き、そして溜め息をついた。  
「一緒にいない方が幸せだっただろう人たちを、あたしたちはたくさん見てきた」  
「私たちもそうだと？」  
グリッソムはやや怒りと、そして失望をを込めて訊ねた。  
これまでの捜査経験で、確かに、ある種の「一緒にいると傷付け合わずにいられない関係」の結末をたくさん見聞きしてきた。ただもう少し距離を取りさえしていれば、こんな悲劇を迎えずに済んだであろうと思われる事例を、数え切れないほど見てきた。  
それと同じだと、思っているのだろうか？  
・・・彼はそんなにも、彼女を傷付け続けているのだろうか？  
「あたしの両親もそうだった」  
サラが窓の外を見つめながら言った。  
「君の両親が一緒になっていなければ、君は存在してない」  
サラは苦笑した。  
「そんな子供騙しな言い方、やめて」  
「科学的な話だ」  
グリッソムは冗談のように軽く言ったが、サラは乾いた笑いを返した。首を振り、ゆっくり歩いてソファを回り込んで腰を下ろした。  
「パパと会わなければ、ママは殴られずに済んだかも知れない。夫を殺さずに済んだかも知れない。あたしは、・・・父親に殴られずに済んだかも知れない。母親が父親を刺すのを見ずに済んだかも知れない」  
グリッソムは頭を何かで殴られたかのような衝撃を感じた。  
・・・その可能性を、全く考えたことが無かった。  
「・・・君は、見ていた・・・のか？」  
サラはグリッソムを、およそ無表情に見上げた。  
「言わなかったっけ？」  
グリッソムは呆然としたまま、首を振った。  
サラは肩をすくめた。その、あまりの無感情ぶりに、グリッソムの胸は抉られたように痛んだ。  
「父の悲鳴は、最初の2回だけ聞こえた。両親の寝室に着いたとき、もうパパは動かなかった」  
グリッソムは息が出来ず、喘いだ。  
「飛沫血痕は、噴き出る血よりも、凶器から飛ぶんだって、あたし、この仕事を始める前から知ってた」  
淡々と話すサラに、グリッソムは思わず身震いをした。  
彼が何も言えずにいると、サラはやがて溜め息をついた。  
「ごめん」  
「・・・何が」  
呆然としたままでグリッソムが聞き返す。サラは肩をすくめた。その口には、自虐的に笑みさえ浮かんでいた。  
「こんな話して。・・・あなたの、そんな顔、見たくなかった」  
ハッとして、グリッソムは思わず自分の口元を手で覆った。それから、顔全体を、手で拭った。冷や汗が出ていた。  
サラは俯き、膝の上に置いた自分の手を何度か組み替えた。やがて両足を引き上げて、膝を両腕で抱え込んだ。  
その姿勢を見るのは、グリッソムは嫌いだった。  
部屋の隅で怯えてうずくまる、少女の面影を見てしまうからだった。

* * *

TBC.

AN : ちょっと中途半端な場所なのですが、かなり長くなってしまったのでいったん切ります。次はすぐにアップできると思うのでお待ち下さい！


	12. Chapter 12 Thermite(7)

Episode 8 Recollections

* * *

Chapter 12 Thermite(7)

「サラ・・・」  
口を開いたグリッソムだが、言葉が見つからず、しばらく躊躇った後、ソファに向かって歩き始めると、サラの隣にゆっくり腰を下ろした。  
彼が彼女の肩にそっと手を置くと、サラは膝の上に額を乗せて言った。  
「ごめん。話がまた、飛んだわね」  
「・・・そうだな」  
グリッソムは頷きながら、少しだけ微笑んだ。  
女性の話は、時々、寄り道をする。寄り道をして、また道を逸れ、グルグルと回って、元に戻ることもあれば、戻らないこともある。女性の気ままな「会話」は、全ての話には論理的なオチを期待する男には、特に彼のような科学者には、時折理解しがたいほどだった。  
ただ、これまで仕事で彼女と交わしてきた会話には、彼はそんなフラストレーションを感じたことは無かった。キャサリンとは、仕事上でも、私的な会話でも、どちらでもそういうことはあった。  
しかし、サラに限って言えば、仕事上では全くそういうことは無かった。恐らく彼女も「科学者」だからだろうと思っていたが、仕事を離れたプライベートでは、彼女もまた、「科学者」よりも、そんな普通の「女性」であることを、この8ヶ月間で学んだ。  
彼が最初に彼女に惹かれたのは、科学者な彼女の知的な部分だったかも知れない。打てば響くような、明晰さだったかも知れない。しかし今、彼がより愛したのは、そんな「普通の女性」の部分だった。  
サラの肩を優しく撫でながら、グリッソムはふと気づいた。  
以前から気になっていた、ある「サイクル」だ。  
サラは時々、何でも無いようなことで、理不尽に怒ることがあった。彼女が怒った原因が分からなくて、彼はいつも途方に暮れていた。そしてあるときから、彼女が怒るに任せて、宥める努力をあまりしなくなった。時間が経てば、彼女は落ち着いて、また元の関係に戻るからだ。  
そういうときの彼女は、いつも不安定で、彼女自身が自分の感情を持て余しているように思えた。  
最近はそれが減っていたから、忘れていた。  
最後にそんな状態になったのはいつだっただろうか？  
グリッソムは記憶を手繰り寄せようとした。  
彼女は、彼との関係を「急ぎたくない」と言った。合鍵を渡そうとして「まだ早い」と断られた。着替えを置いておけばいいと言ったら、「急いだ分早く終わるのが心配だ」というようなことを匂わせた。二人の関係の「終焉」に対して、備えているようにさえ取れた。  
「太く短く」より、「細く長く」、二人の関係を続けたいということだろう。だが、なぜ、「太く長く」もあり得ると考えないのだろうと、彼には疑問だった。  
その時の彼は、彼女が幸せになることを恐れているのだと考えた。そして恐らく、それは間違ってはいないだろう。何かが、彼女に、幸せでいることを、幸せで居続けることを、「不安」に、そして「後ろめたさ」を感じさせている。  
今回の彼女の反応も、根幹は同じなのでは無いだろうか。  
彼女の「不安」が高まったときに、マッケンジーの件が起きた。グリッソムに迷惑をかけられないと思ううちに、自分を不必要なまでに、追い詰めてしまった。  
「終わり」を恐れるあまり、自ら「終わり」を選ぶ。  
その矛盾を、しかしグリッソムは良く理解出来た。  
なぜなら、彼も同じ輪の中にいたことがあるからだ。  
彼女がいつか、若い男を選んで自分から離れていったら。その痛みに耐えられないと思ったから、彼は彼女に近づかなかった。近づけなかった。  
今でも、そんな想像をすると恐ろしくなる。自分が何をするか分からなくて、とても怖い。  
それでも、彼は彼女の手を取ることを選んだ。選ばなかったことを後悔し続ける人生の方が、虚しいと悟ったからだ。  
久しぶりに彼女がこの「悪いサイクル」に陥ったのは、恐らく、先日彼が犯してしまった過ちに、関連しているに違いない。  
彼女の本能が自らを守るために深く閉じ込めた記憶を、呼び起こしてしまった。彼女は「混乱してる」と言った。20年以上、信じ続けてきたことが、「真実」ではなかったと知らされたのだ。当然だろう。  
そうして不安定になっていたところへ、今回の件だ。思考がひたすら負の方向へ流れてしまったのだとしても、彼にはそれを責めることは出来なかった。  
ただ、これ以上その方向に行かせたくなかった。そして、彼女が今この状態でいるときに、二人の関係について、早まった決断を下すべきでは無いだろう。  
彼女には、ただ、知っておいて欲しかった。  
「サラ・・・」  
彼女の背中にそっと手を回す。ゆっくり上下に撫でる。何度か言いかけては詰まりながら、数秒後、グリッソムはやっとそれを声に出して言った。  
「君を愛してる」  
サラは揺らしていた体を一瞬止めた。しばらくして、また揺らし始めた。  
「この間のことで、取り返しの付かないことをしてしまったのは分かってる・・・」  
「それはもういい」  
俯いたままそう言われて、グリッソムは一瞬言葉に詰まった。  
「いい・・・のか？」  
サラは溜め息をついて、顔を上げた。腕を解いて足を下ろすと、ゆっくりソファの背もたれに寄り掛かった。視線は目の前の壁に掛かった絵を向いていた。  
「あなたはただ、捜査官の性(さが)に従っただけ」  
「サラ・・・」  
「証言と矛盾する証拠があれば、あなたは証拠を追うしか無い。そうでしょ？」  
そう言ってサラは、やっとグリッソムを見た。  
グリッソムはなんと言っていいか分からなかった。  
「すまなかった、本当に」  
「いいの。本当に、もう」  
「ほんとに？」  
グリッソムは彼女の瞳を覗き込んだ。  
「ええ」  
サラは頷いた。ただその瞳には、隠しきれない哀しみが浮かんでいた。  
彼には消し去ることの出来ない、哀しみ。先ほどの話からも、彼にはとうてい手に負えるものでは無いことは分かる。  
それでも。彼は彼女の支えでいたかった。しかし言葉が見つからずに、グリッソムはただ彼女の肩を撫でていた。  
サラはしばらくして、そんな彼の手に、首を傾けてそっと頬を寄せた。  
「ある意味、あたしが探していた答えの1つなんだろうと思う」  
それからチラリと皮肉な笑みを口角に浮かべた。  
「欲しかった答えじゃ、全然ないけど」  
サラは上目遣いでグリッソムを見た。  
「欲しい答えだけを探していたんじゃ、答えは見つからない。でしょ？」  
グリッソムは躊躇いがちに微笑んだ。彼女の前髪を、そっと指で払う。  
「きっと、あれはあれで良かったんだと思う」  
自分に言い聞かせるように言うサラに、グリッソムの胸は痛んだ。  
「両親のことは、ゼロから考え直しだけど、ずっと分からないでいるより、きっとマシ」  
「・・・悪夢を、今でも見るか？」  
グリッソムはずっと気になっていたことを聞いた。  
サラはしばらく考え込んだ。  
やがて溜め息をついて言った。  
「昔はね」  
「お父さんに殴られる夢？」  
「それも」  
サラは頷いた。  
「母に自分を置き換えてしまっているんだと分析してた」  
だが、そうではなかった。  
「痛みを随分リアルに感じた。そこでおかしいと思うべきだった」  
サラはそれから、グリッソムに向き直った。  
「でもね、ギルバート」  
一度唇を引き締めて言い淀んでから、サラは言った。  
「最近は見てなかった」  
「悪夢を？」  
「ええ」  
サラはグリッソムの瞳を見上げた。  
「あなたと付き合い始めてから」  
グリッソムは目を見張った。  
「ほんとに？」  
「ええ」  
サラは小さく微笑んだ。  
グリッソムはまた彼女の前髪をそっと撫で、それから肩にゆっくり腕を回した。  
サラはしばらく躊躇っていたが、やがて彼の肩に頭を乗せた。  
「あの医療記録を見てから、数日は見たけど」  
グリッソムは大きく息を吐いた。  
「すまない」  
サラはクスリと笑った。  
「もう怒ってないから」  
「・・・埋め合わせはしなくてもいい？」  
「それはちょっと考えさせて」  
「そうか」  
グリッソムもまた小さく笑い、彼女の額にそっと唇を押し当てた。  
二人はしばらくそのまま静かに座っていた。  
やがて小さな声で切り出したのは、サラだった。  
「マッケンジーのことは、どうする？」  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
二人の関係について避けながらその話をするのは至難の業だった。  
「今まで通りにすれば、それでいい」  
「・・・あたし、本当に自信無いの」  
「分かってる」  
サラはちょっと唇を尖らせた。  
「少しぐらいフォローしてくれても良くない？」  
グリッソムは笑いながら、安堵のため息を漏らした。こういうことが言えるなら、少しは落ち着いたと言えるだろう。  
「君は頑張ってるよ」  
サラは首を傾げた。  
「ずっと頑張っていることを、知っているよ」  
彼女は体を起こして、まじまじとグリッソムを見た。  
そんな彼女の表情を見て、グリッソムは肩をすくめながら笑った。  
「あまり見損なわないでくれるかな？私は上司としての仕事はやっているつもりだよ？」  
サラはただ、瞬きを繰り返しながらグリッソムを見つめた。  
「この一年、君に対して出されたクレーム件数は、ぐんと減ってる」  
サラが小さく口を開いたままでいるのを、グリッソムは微笑みながら見た。  
「ちゃんと知ってる。ちゃんと見てる」  
サラは僅かに首を傾けた。  
「キャサリンと話したの？」  
グリッソムは眉をひそめた。  
「なにを？」  
「その話」  
「いいや？」  
「そう」  
視線を少し泳がせて、それからサラは正面に向き直った。  
「キャサリンがどうした？」  
「・・・同じこと、言ってくれたから」  
グリッソムは一瞬驚いた顔をしたが、すぐに満足そうに笑みを浮かべた。  
なるほど、キャサリンも、見るべきものはちゃんと見えているようだ。  
グリッソムはサラの横顔を見つめながら言った。  
「今以上に頑張れとは言わない。これまで通りでいい。そして、もし、どうしても爆発したくなったら・・・」  
グリッソムは少し考えてから、言った。  
「私を怒鳴ればいい」  
サラが眉をひそめてグリッソムを見る。  
「ただし、みんなにはあまり聞こえないように」  
冗談めかして言ったが、サラは真面目な顔を崩さなかった。  
「あたしきっと、あなたをすごく傷付ける」  
「君は人を傷付けたりしない」  
彼に対しての平手打ちさえ、とどめられた彼女だ。あの一瞬、どれほどの怒りが彼女を突き抜けたか思えば、振り上げた手を振りとどめることが、どんなに難しいことかは分かる。それが出来た彼女なら、そういうことは、今後も決して起こらないだろう。彼には確信があった。  
だがサラは別のことを考えているようだった。  
「物理的にじゃなくて、きっと、言葉であなたを傷付ける」  
グリッソムはしかし、その言葉にも肩をすくめて笑って見せた。  
「大丈夫だ。そういうとき、私はほとんど何も聞いてないから」  
サラは目を見開いた。  
「・・・あたしと喧嘩してるとき、ホントは何も聞いてないの？」  
グリッソムは少し後ろめたそうに視線を逸らした。  
「そうなの？」  
「あー・・・」  
「信じられない」  
サラが唖然として言う。呆れたように何度も首を振った。  
「父が生前」  
グリッソムは突然思い出して話し始めた。  
「母と喧嘩をしているとき、母はほとんどいつも何も聞いてないように見えた」  
サラは真剣な面持ちで聞いていた。  
「何を言われても全然気にしてないように見えたんだ。で、父が言いたいこと言って、静かになると、『終わった？』っていつも聞いてた」  
思い出しながら、グリッソムは笑い始めた。  
「父はだいたいそれにまた怒って、いつも部屋を出て行ってしまうんだが、その後で、母がいつも耳を触るのに気づいたんだ。それで、あるとき、母に聞いたんだ」  
父に何を言われてもなぜ怒らないのか。父が出て行った後、なぜいつも耳を触るのか。  
「母は内緒よ、と言って教えてくれた。母は、補聴器の電源を切っていたんだ」  
サラは目を丸くした。グリッソムはそんなサラを見て、再び笑った。あの時、幼い彼にウィンクして見せた母の茶目っ気が、忘れられない。  
「あの頃は、母にまだ残存聴力があって、補聴器を使っていたんだ。その後しばらくして、完全に失ってしまったから、今は補聴器も付けていないが」  
サラがそっと彼の腕に触れた。その顔に浮かんでいる心配そうな表情に、グリッソムは気づいた。  
「母のこと、話したこと無かったか？」  
「・・・耳が聞こえないことは、知らなかった」  
ショックを受けているようなサラの表情に、グリッソムはそっと微笑んだ。  
「ごめんなさい・・・知らなくて」  
「いいんだ。話したことが無ければ、知る由も無い」  
「それで、手話を知っているのね」  
「ああ」  
サラは俯き、そしてグリッソムの手にそっと自分の手を重ねた。グリッソムは別の手を、更にその上に重ねた。  
「それ以来、私も、よく分からなくて怒られているときは、聞かないようにする癖が付いた。教師や、大学の先輩や、口達者な同僚や、意地悪な上司や・・・」  
「口達者な同僚」と、「意地悪な上司」、をグリッソムはわざとらしく強調した。  
サラはそれに気づいたのか、小さく噴き出した。  
「それで時々、『話聞いてるのか』って怒られてるのね」  
「それも聞いてないがな」  
二人は顔を見合わせて笑った。  
「私も、他人の声をシャットアウトする方法は知ってる」  
やがてサラも笑いながらそう言ったが、グリッソムはすぐにそれがどういう状況で身につけられたものか悟った。  
「両親がどんなに争ってても、あたしは勉強がはかどった」  
グリッソムの心配そうな目には気づかないように、サラは肩をすくめて言った。  
「マッケンジーにも、その手を使ってみればいいのね」  
「・・・そうだな。きっと有効だ」  
「だけど・・・」  
サラは目を細め、グリッソムをねめつけた。  
「あなたと喧嘩するのが無意味だったなんて」  
グリッソムは誤魔化すように首を傾げた。  
サラはそんな彼の胸を、軽く小突いた。  
「卑怯者」  
グリッソムは慌てて身を乗り出した。  
「君が怒ってる理由が分かるときは、ちゃんと聞いてる」  
サラは疑うように唇を尖らせながらグリッソムを見た。  
「ただ・・・、その、女性が怒る理由は、時として、男には、その、理解しがたい時がある」  
「一般論で逃げるわけ」  
両腕を組んで、サラは顎を上げた。  
「サラ・・・」  
「もういい。分かった」  
サラは意外にも、笑いながら言った。  
グリッソムはホッとして笑みを返した。これで、彼女がやたら怒ることが減れば・・・と思ったのだが、彼女の次の言葉でその期待は裏切られた。  
「なら、遠慮無く怒らせてもらう」  
グリッソムは両方の眉を引き上げた。  
「遠慮してたのか？」  
サラは両目を細めた。  
「ええ。知らなかった？」  
「知らなかった」  
おどけたように言うグリッソムに、サラは笑った。  
それから、大きく息を吐いて、もう一度、彼の肩に頭をもたせかけた。  
彼女の頭に頬をすり寄せながら、グリッソムはふと言った。  
「万一訴えられたとき、私たちの関係が問題にならないようにする方法が、1つだけある」  
サラが頭を持ち上げた。  
「なに？」  
「先手を打っておけばいい」  
「どうやって？」  
まるで思いつかない様子の彼女に、グリッソムはまた少し、がっかりした。  
彼女はなぜ、ここまで秘密にしたがるのだろう。これもまた、彼が抱いている疑問の1つだった。  
「公にする」  
「なにを？」  
「二人のことを」  
案の定、サラは急に顔色を変えて立ち上がった。  
「ダメ」  
「サラ・・・」  
「それは、まだ、ダメ」  
「どうして？」  
「どうしても」  
「考えてもみてくれ。公にすれば」  
「シフトを移らなきゃいけなくなる」  
サラがグリッソムを遮って言った。  
「メリットもある」  
だがグリッソムも負けじと返した。  
「勤務がある日は、確かに一緒にいられる時間は減るかも知れない。でも、オフを合わせられるし、休暇だって一緒に取れる」  
サラはイライラと歩き回った。  
「みんなに、からかわれるのが嫌なのか？」  
しばらく、そういうことは起こるだろう。つい数時間前に、ウォリックにキレたのを見る限り、彼女がこういうことでからかわれ続けるのは耐えられないというのは分かる。  
だが、それだけなのだろうか。  
サラは頭をかきむしりながらウロウロと歩き回っていた。  
「私じゃ、恥ずかしいか？」  
サラがキッと顔を上げた。  
「違う！！」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「なら良かった」  
サラは首を振り、また歩き回った。  
「あたし、そんなにいっぺんに向き合えない」  
グリッソムは少し驚いたようにサラを見た。  
「いくつもの事件を掛け持ちして捜査してるじゃ無いか」  
サラは足を止めて、溜め息をついた。  
「それとは違う」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめたが、何も言わなかった。  
「そんなにたくさん、一気に、変われない」  
「もう・・・8ヶ月だが？」  
「そういうことじゃ、なくて」  
そう言ったきり、俯いて黙り込んだサラを、グリッソムはしばらく静かに見ていた。  
やがて小さく息を吐くと、  
「サラ」  
小さな声で話しかけた。  
「分かった」  
今の不安定な彼女の状態で、二人の関係について話すのは、やはり得策とは言えないようだ。

例えば、ラボ中に公表せずとも、秘かに副保安官など上層部にだけ伝え、どちらかがシフトを移るとか、もっと限定的に、サラの評価をグリッソム以外の別の主任格以上の人物に依頼するとか、そのようにして、「体裁」を整えておけば、いざ告訴されて、二人の関係を嗅ぎ回られたとしても、「あの二人が」という衝撃以上の問題は、起こらないだろう。  
問題は、主任格以上の別の人物が、この場合、キャサリンが筆頭に上がるわけだが、彼女から漏れることは無いとは、ちょっと言い切れない部分があることだった。  
それは決して彼女の口が軽いと言うわけではない。秘密は守ろうとしてくれるだろうが、そもそも、彼女は隠し事が苦手な性格なのだ。もし何かに感づかれた人物に誘導尋問を受けたら、隠しきれるとは思えなかった。事情を言わずに評価だけお願いするのは論外だった。好奇心の塊の彼女が、納得するわけが無い。  
それ以外の資格者となると、シフトが異なる人物ばかりだから、評価を依頼するのは難しくなる。  
そして、「一部の上層部」に、どうしてもコンラッド・エクリーが含まれることは避けられない。  
彼に知られるのは、確かに、グリッソムにとっても、歓迎する気にはなれない。  
ただ、彼は組織の体面を守るためなら、そんな機密でも守るだろう。そういったことには長けた男だ。もし、キャサリンに依頼できないとなれば、評価はエクリーに依頼するのが、恐らくは一番自然なことなはずだった。  
しかし問題は、エクリーがサラを評価するという、まさにその点にあった。  
彼がサラを決して良くは思っていないことは、重々知っているからだった。彼の思い通りの答えを言わなかったばかりに、長年腹心として重用してきたソフィアをあっさり降格させるような男だ。  
グリッソムはもう一度溜め息をついて、サラを見た。  
彼女は少し首を傾げて待っていた。  
「その話はまたしばらく置いておこう」  
「・・・じゃ、このまま？」  
「このままだ」  
サラはホッとしたように息を吐いた。  
・・・続けられない、別れると言い出していたのは彼女の方だったはずだが、現状維持、という彼の言葉に、臆面も無く安堵した様子を見せるのを見て、グリッソムは少しだけ笑った。  
人は、かくも矛盾だらけの存在だ。  
かつて彼は、そんな他人と関わり合うことを避けてきた。そうすれば、自分が振り回されて傷付くことは無かったから。  
だが今は。  
彼女に振り回されていることが、むしろ愉しくさえ感じる。

彼の心が、揺さぶられるからだ。  
彼女の乱高下する感情に、彼は振り回され、翻弄されているというのに。

その時、彼は妙に全てが腑に落ちた。

ジェットコースター。

彼の愛する趣味。  
レールの征くまま車輪の走るまま。身をシートベルト1つに委ね、上下左右、重力に振り回される、あの快感。

なるほど。  
だから、彼女なのだ。

だから、この女性なのだ。

思わずグリッソムは声に出して笑った。

「なに？」

サラが怪訝そうに問う。

「何でも無い」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめて言い、そして立ち上がると、そっと彼女の肘を取った。  
腕を解いた彼女は、彼がその手を自分で彼の腰に回すのに、素直に従った。

「愛してる」

彼女の頬に両手を添え、彼はサラの瞳を見つめた。

「あー・・・」

サラが戸惑っているのは、彼がずっと含み笑いを浮かべているからだろう。

「なに？」  
「何でも無い」  
「・・・日焼け、まだそんなに可笑しい？」  
彼女の頬が僅かに赤くなった。  
「そんなこと忘れてたよ」  
「・・・じゃあ、なに？」  
「君を愛してると言っちゃいけないのか？」  
サラは面食らったように瞬いた。  
「そうじゃないけど・・・」  
「君は？」  
聞きながら、グリッソムは彼女の髪に鼻を押しつけた。  
「・・・ギルバート」  
「君は？」  
彼女の首に鼻を滑らせる。息を吐くと、サラはくすぐったそうに身をよじらせた。  
「君はどうなんだ？」  
クスクスと笑いながら、サラはしかし答えなかった。  
意外なことに、彼女はあまり「愛してる」とは言わない。理由は気にしないことにしている。その分、言ってくれたときの感動が大きいからだ。彼にはそれで十分だった。  
「・・・泊まっていい？」  
耳元で囁くと、サラは笑うのをやめた。  
「・・・シャワーが先」  
グリッソムは少し体を離した。  
「臭うか？」  
サラはちょっと首を傾けた。  
「んー、少し」  
グリッソムは更に体を離した。  
「ほんとに？」  
「・・・だって、連続勤務したんでしょ」  
加齢臭が、とはサラは言わなかった。彼の匂いを嫌っているわけでは無いが、そんな身も蓋も無い言い方をすれば彼が傷付くことは分かっていた。  
「臭うか・・・」  
自分の脇を嗅ごうとしているグリッソムを笑い、サラは片手を腰に当て、バスルームを指差して言った。  
「いいから早く浴びてきなさい」  
命令に、グリッソムは眉を上げてサラを見た。  
「Yes, ma'am」  
ウィンクを返し、グリッソムはバスルームへ向かった。

* * *

TBC.

AN : "Yes, ma'am"だけは、日本語候補がすべて納得いかず、苦肉の策で、そのままにしました。。あくまでも、「命令に対する返答」というニュアンスを残したくて・・・「はい、ママ」にするとちょっと違うんです。  
カタカナ英語が日常に浸透している日本語なら有りかなと(汗)  
補聴器の電源の話は友人が実際にやっていた実話です(笑)


	13. Chapter 13 Thermite(side:Jim & Sofia)

Episode 8 Recollections

AN : 短いです。ちょっと一息的に。

* * *

Chapter 13 Thermite(side:Jim & Sofia)

 _「何年待たせたんだ、ん？」_  
 _真顔のジムに、グリッソムは静かに目を伏せた。_  
 _「分かってる」_

去って行く友人の後ろ姿を見送りながら、ジム・ブラスはふと、後ろめたそうに耳の後ろをかいた。そして、ドアの外を見ると、急に大声を上げた。  
「ソフィア！ちょっときてくれ」  
「なに、警部？」  
ちょうど通りかかったブロンドの刑事は、入り口に足を止めて部屋を覗き込んできた。  
「なにか御用？」  
ジムはペンでドアを指した。  
「閉めてくれ」  
眉をひそめ、ソフィアは静かにオフィスのドアを閉めた。  
そしてやや緊張した顔で向き直りながらも、敢えて軽い調子で聞いた。  
「どんな機密事項？」  
ジムはニヤリと笑った。  
「グリッソムが口止めに来た」  
「は？」  
ソフィアはきょとんとジムを見つめた。  
「例の件だ」  
「例の件？」  
ソフィアは真剣な面持ちで、聞き返したが、すぐにはピンとこないようだった。  
「ギルと・・・例の彼女の件だ」  
ジムが眉をぴくりと上げながら言うと、ソフィアはようやく  
「ああ」  
と声を上げた。  
「その機密情報ね」  
ソフィアは腕組みをしながら苦笑を浮かべた。ジムはもう一度ニヤリと笑った。  
そしてソフィアが軽い調子で答えるのを待ったが、予想に反して、彼女はしばしの間、俯いて床を見つめた。  
僅かにジムが眉を寄せたとき、ソフィアが顔を上げた。  
「分かってるわ」  
静かに言ったソフィアの声は、微かに掠れていた。その声に、ジムはハッとしたようにソフィアを見た。  
「話はそれだけ？」  
今度はソフィアが居心地悪そうに尋ねた。  
「ああ」  
ジムが頷くと、  
「じゃ」  
ソフィアは片手を振ってオフィスを出て行った。  
ジムは思わず首の裏を撫でた。  
サラには「刑事の勘を舐めるな」などと偉ぶったが、どうやら見落としがあったらしい。  
思わずため息が出た。  
・・・仕方ないさ。サラとの付き合いの方が、ずっと長い。最初に彼女のグリッソムへの好意に気づいた時から、そして友人が同じく好意を持ちながらなぜか距離を置いていることに気づいた時から、彼にとっては「友人の大切な女性」としてずっと気にかけるべき存在だった。

いや、違うな。  
椅子に座りながら、ジムは思った。  
サラは美人で若くて目を引く女性だった。タフで、強情で、知的で、そして、脆かった。  
時折見せるその脆さは、彼女の感情の起伏の危うさに象徴されていた。感情の激しさで言えば、キャサリンもそうだが、彼女は元ストリッパーなだけあって、雑草のような逞しさがある。  
しかしサラには、強く固いが、簡単に折れてしまいそうな何かを感じていた。  
娘、と言うには少々年齢がいってはいるが、いつしか、彼にとってサラは、「気をかけるべき存在」になっていた。  
自身の娘エリーを思うと、彼には後悔しか無かった。  
だからなのだろうか。  
彼女で埋め合わせをしようと、自分はしているのだろうか？ちょうど彼女に、正しい父親像は持てずにいるであろう背景があるから？  
ジムは机の上の写真立てに視線を走らせた。  
もはや面影も無い、幼い頃の娘が、無邪気に笑っていた。

* * *

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14 Nightmares(1)

Episode 8 Recollections

AN : 起承転結の「転」にあたる部分までやってきました。そして、全体の半分を過ぎたことをお知らせします＾＾（数えたら、全26章でした)

* * *

Chapter 14 Nightmares(1)

目覚めの短いシャワーを終えて、グリッソムは髪をバスタオルで拭きながらベッドルームに戻った。そのタオルを外したとき、視界が開けて、ベッドの上にサラが起き上がっているのが見えた。  
「サラ。起こしたか？」  
彼女が膝を抱えてうたた寝をしているかと思ったグリッソムは、優しく声をかけながらベッドに腰掛けようとした。  
ぴくりと震えたサラが、手の甲で頬を拭うのを見て、グリッソムは慌ててバスタオルを投げ捨てるとベッドに上り、サラの隣ににじり寄った。  
「・・・大丈夫か？」  
覗き込んだ顔には、明らかに涙の跡があって、グリッソムは狼狽した。  
「ちょっと、悪い夢を、見ただけ」  
親指で目尻を拭って、サラは無理矢理笑おうとした。  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムはたまらず、サラを抱き寄せた。  
「大丈夫だから、ギルバート」  
サラは最初抵抗していたが、  
「シー」  
グリッソムが背中を優しく撫でているうちに、彼の胸に頭を預けてきた。  
二人はしばらくそうしていたが、やがてサラがゆっくり彼の胸を押して顔を上げた。  
「ありがと、ギルバート」  
もう大丈夫、そう言ってサラは彼の腕をほどいた。  
「本当に大丈夫？」  
心配そうに覗き込むグリッソムの頬にそっと触れ、サラは小さく頷いた。  
「ええ。・・・昔から、よく見る悪夢」  
そう言って、グリッソムに背を向け、ベッドを降りようとした。  
「お父さん？」  
グリッソムの問いに、しかしサラは体を一瞬止めた。  
彼に背を向けたままで、サラは僅かに俯き、それから、黙って首を横に振った。彼が問い掛ける間もなく、立ち上がるとバスルームへ消えた。  
グリッソムは思わず眉間を抑えて揉んだ。  
父親以外の悪夢？しかも、昔からよく見る？  
彼女が消えていったバスルームの扉を見ながら、グリッソムは長々と息を吐いた。

彼が出来ることは、何かあるのだろうか？

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「ボク、サラの彼氏が誰か分かっちゃったかも」

グレッグの声を聞いたとき、グリッソムはギクリとして足を止めた。休憩室に入るところだった。  
科学雑誌を読んでいたサラが目を見開いてグレッグを見るのを、彼もまた内心焦りながら見た。  
グレッグはニヤニヤと笑っていた。  
部屋にいたキャサリンが、サラとグレッグを目を丸くして見比べていたが、グリッソムに気づくと、  
「グレッグ。やめなさい」  
小声で注意した。  
しかし、グレッグは気にしなかった。雑誌を両手で握ったまま固まっているサラに、手のマグカップを突き出しながら言った。

「ロイ・マッケンジーなんでしょう？」

サラとキャサリンの口が、見事なまでにぽかんと開く。顎が落ちそうだ。グリッソムは笑いをこらえながら部屋に入り、コーヒーポットのある棚に向かった。

「だって、『政治的理由』で聴取に立ち会わないなんて、それしか考えられないよ」  
グレッグは得意げに推理を披露した。  
サラとキャサリンが顔を見合わせる。そして、同時に噴き出した。  
「なに？」  
二人は文字通り腹を抱えて笑い続けていた。  
「なに？？」  
グレッグが怪訝そうに二人の顔を見比べる。  
サラもキャサリンも、笑いすぎて涙が出たのだろう、目尻を指で拭った。  
「マッケンジーにあなたも会ったでしょ」  
笑いすぎて咳き込みながら、サラが言った。  
「え、そうなの？」  
「昨日、お願いした聴取に、弁護士ついてたでしょ？」  
今度は、グレッグの目が丸くなった。  
「・・・あれが？」  
「そうよ」  
グレッグがぽかんと口を開けるのを、サラとキャサリンはまた笑った。  
「あたしのタイプだと思う？」  
サラは半分怒ったように言った。  
「あー・・・」  
「あたし、確かにイケメン狙いで痛い目たくさん見てきたけど・・・」  
サラが言葉を切った。そこでキャサリンは意外そうにサラを見つめ、そしてなぜか気まずそうにしているグリッソムと目が合い、肩をすくめた。  
恐らく、二人の脳裏に浮かんだのは同じ名前だろう。・・・ハンク・ペティグリュー。救急隊員。  
あの優男、と内心で呟いたのは、グリッソムだけだっただろうが。

「いくらなんでも、そこまで大きく反動しない」  
「あー・・・」  
グレッグは目を泳がせた。  
「・・・だね。・・・ごめん」  
渋い顔で、やっとグレッグは謝った。  
サラはまたくつりと笑った。  
「弁護士だとは思うんだけどなあ・・・」  
グレッグがサラを窺うように見ながら、わざとらしく呟いた。  
サラが何か言ってくれればという、誘導のつもりなのだろう。だがサラは、ただニヤリと笑って見せただけだった。  
「今はイケメン狙いじゃ無いのか？」  
グリッソムがコーヒーを飲みながら聞くと、キャサリンが驚いたように顔を上げ、そして顔をしかめた。そのことであまりサラをからかうなと言ったグリッソム本人が、そんなことを言うのかと、その目が彼を責めていた。  
サラは首を少し傾けて彼を見ながら、  
「さあ・・・好きになっちゃうと、イケメンに見えちゃうから」  
大真面目に言った。そして彼が居心地悪そうに身じろぎして、赤くなった顔を背けるのを、可笑しそうに笑った。  
その時、キャサリンとグリッソムの携帯電話が同時に鳴らなかったら、グリッソムの反応の不自然さに、キャサリンもグレッグも何か気づいてしまったかも知れない。この時ばかりは、仕事の電話に感謝をしたグリッソムだった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

それから数日、サラは表面的には、落ち着いているように思えた。  
ロイ・マッケンジーが絡む聴取に、サラは再び立ち会うようになった。  
ただ、可能な限り、グリッソムが付き添うことにした。  
最初に彼がそれを提案したとき、彼女が「過保護だ」と反発するだろうとグリッソムは思っていたのだが、意外にもサラはそれを素直に受け入れた。  
今のところ、問題は起きていなかった。  
少女の身元はまだ判明していなかった。車にいた少年二人は、地元の通称ジェイクとハリーと判明し、住所も氏名も割れていたが、少女の遺体については口を噤んだままだった。  
サム・ベガ刑事がスネークバックスのメンバー達から情報を得ようと躍起になっているところだったが、まだ芳しい成果は上がっていなかった。  
その間にも他の事件は休む間もなく発生し、彼らを現場へ駆り出した。特に幼児誘拐事件が起きて、夜番チームは全員が不眠不休の捜査を強いられ、いったん少女の遺体についての捜査は優先度を下げざるを得なかった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムは熱いシャワーの下に入った。  
36時間のトリプルシフトを終えて、やっと帰宅したところだった。  
誘拐犯は捕まり、5歳の男の子も無事保護された。誘拐犯の動機にはまだ不明な部分もあったが、グリッソムら鑑識にはあまり関係の無いことだった。それは、刑事の仕事だ。

サラが帰宅前にオフィスに顔を出してくれたとき、あまりの目の隈に、お互いに思わず笑い合った。  
そのまま彼女を帰して、彼もすぐに帰宅の途についた。  
家に着いてから、ふと、自分は今夜は非番であることを思い出して、家に来るかとテキストメッセージを送ったが、「眠い。今はやめとく」と短い返事が返ってきていた。  
少しだけがっかりしたが、彼も早く寝たかったから、彼女を責める気にはならなかった。

シャワーを出て、体を拭き、歯を磨いてベッドに向かう。  
カバーに潜り込みながら、グリッソムはとりとめもなく、先日のサラとの会話を思い出していた。  
新たに分かった彼女の過去。彼女の両親の事件の経緯。  
彼女の不安定なサイクル。幸せでいることに不安になると、自らその幸せを壊そうとしてしまうほどの、脆さと刹那性。  
自意識は決して弱くは無いのに、自己肯定感の異常なまでの低さ。  
そして、先日悪夢の後で泣いていた彼女の姿。

グリッソムは溜め息をついた。

この問題が、彼の手に負えるものかどうか、ずっと見極めようとしてきた。  
今出せる答えは、NOだった。

このままでは、NOだ。

誰かのアドバイスが欲しかった。  
彼女の言動、思考は、恐らく過去のトラウマが原因だろう。彼女自身がそれに対処するためにではなく、彼が何が出来るかを知るために、プロの助言が欲しかった。  
彼女にカウンセリングを勧めるべきだろうか。だが、彼女が一人で受けても、彼には意味が無い。彼が知りたいのは、彼に何が出来るかなのだ。彼女が彼に何をして欲しいかなのだ。だが、それを正面から尋ねても、彼女が答えてくれるわけが無いことはわかりきっていることだ。  
寝返りを打っては溜め息をつきながら、グリッソムはやがて眠りに落ちていった。

短い眠りを破ったのは、いつものごとく、仕事の電話だった。  
公園の林の中で発見された遺体に着いた蛆やその他の虫を採取してオフィスに戻り、それらの分析を進めていると、彼の携帯電話が鳴った。  
テキストメッセージが届いていた。差出人を見て、彼の口元に自然に笑みが浮かんだ。

『家にいる？』

グリッソムは時計を見上げた。午後4時。非番の彼は本来家にいるべき時間だった。

『虫に呼ばれた』

そうメッセージを返してしばらくすると、またメッセージが届いた。

『夕飯どこかで食べる？』

グリッソムは再び笑みを浮かべた。顎に指をあててしばらく考えてから、返信した。

『二時間後。うちで』

返事はすぐに来た。

『一度アパートに戻る』

それを読んで、グリッソムは軽く目を見開いた。  
彼女は今、彼の家にいるのだ。  
ドアの前で、きっと、彼が応答しないのでメールしてきたのだ。

『すまない』

短く返したすぐ後で、もう一通彼は送ろうとした。

『だから合鍵を』

しかし途中で、彼は打った文字を消した。  
その話題はまだ少し危険に感じたのだ。  
小さな溜め息をついたとき、オフィスのドアを叩く音がして、グリッソムは顔を上げた。  
「やあギル」  
ブラス警部が立っていた。  
「身元が出た」  
「そうか」  
「自宅の捜索に行ったら、SMクラブの常連だったらしい」  
ブラスは一枚の紙をグリッソムに手渡した。  
インターネットのあるページを印刷した物のようだった。それをさっと眺めたグリッソムの眉が軽く跳ね上がった。

ページにはこう書かれていた。

 _LadyHeather．COM_

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : ふふふ・・・あの人の影が・・・

AN3 : ちょっと本文が短いので、ついでにと言ってはアレですが、呼称について少し説明したいと思います。  
お気づきと思いますが、サラに限らず、チームメンバーにも、グリッソムのことを、日本語版で呼ばれている「主任」ではなく、「グリッソム」と呼ばせています。（誰かが「主任」と呼んでいる箇所があるとすれば、それは「わざと」です。）

吹き替えや字幕で見ているだけだと、違和感あるかも知れませんが、英語版を聞いていたり、英語のFanFictionをたくさん読んでいると、ちゃんと「グリッソム」と呼ばせたくなりましてね。というか、「主任」と呼ばせていると、いろいろ破綻してくると言うか。  
サラが、「グリッソム」→「グリス」→「ギルバート」→「ギル」と呼び方が変遷するのも、「主任」と呼ばせてたら難しいですからね；（ちなみに今はまだ「ギルバート」がメイン。そのうち「ギル」がメインになります。その変化もお楽しみ下さい。）

同じように、日本語では「警部」だけなことが多いブラスも、「ジム」、人によっては「ブラス」と呼ばせています。グリッソムとサラは「ジム」ですね。親しいから。キャサリンもかな。他は「ブラス」と呼ばせることが多いかと思います。（英語版では、他のメンバーも「ジム」と呼んでいることがありますが）  
ちなみに、グリッソムを「ギル」と呼ぶのはブラスか、とてもくだけているときのキャサリンか、あとはエクリーだけで、まあこれは英語版にならっています。

それと一人称について。ニックは「僕」、ウォリックは「俺」、グレッグとホッジスは「ボク」。キャサリンは基本的に「私」。たまにくだけて「あたし」になってることもあるかも知れませんが、基本的にはないようにしています。  
サラが「私」と「あたし」で違うときは、これは意図的で、まあ分かるかと思いますが、心を開いて寛いでいるときとか、カッカしてるとき、「あたし」になる、って感じです。  
これ、日本語だから出来ること＾＾英語に翻訳するかまだ分かりませんが、英語だとこういうのありませんからね；

某アニメ映画でも、日本語でたくさん一人称を言っている箇所の英語訳が全部"I"で、笑いが起きてたなんてことを聞いたり聞かなかったり。

長くなりましたが、とにかく、道のり半分まで来ました。最後までおつき合い頂けたら嬉しいです。


	15. Chapter 15 Nightmares(2)

Episode 8 Recollections

Spoilers : S1#14(享楽の一夜/To Halve and to Hold), S1#22(血塗られた足跡/Evaluation Day), S3#8(復讐する血痕/Snuff)

* * *

Chapter 15 Nightmares(2)

家の前に着いたとき、サラはすでに扉の前で待っていた。車を降りる前から、グリッソムは顔がほころぶのを抑えられなかった。  
「やあ」  
呼びかけに顔を上げたサラが、小さく胸元で手を振った。  
ああ、その愛らしい仕草が、どれだけ彼の心を躍らせるか、彼女は知っているのだろうか。  
鍵を取り出しながら、グリッソムは彼女に早足で近づいた。  
「待たせたか？」  
鍵を開け、彼女が床に置いていた二つのショッピングバッグを交互に覗き込んだ。  
「そうでもない」  
答えながら彼女が指差した方の袋を、グリッソムは持ち上げた。サラがドアを開けると、愛犬のハンクが飛び出てきた。  
「ハンク！ステイ！」  
グリッソムの命令に、ハンクは一瞬ぺたりと腰を落としたが、サラが中に入ってドアを押さえると、彼女の足下でひっくり返ってお腹を見せた。  
サラが笑いながらしゃがみ込んで、ハンクのお腹を撫でる。ハンクは嬉しそうに身をよじらせて、されるがままになっていた。  
「君にはお腹を見せるんだな、ハンクは」  
グリッソムは苦笑しながら、ドアを押さえるのを交代し、サラが残っていた袋を持ち上げて中へ運ぶのを待った。  
ドアが閉まってから、グリッソムは袋を持ったまま、サラを振り返り、そのまま彼女に首を伸ばした。  
軽く唇同士が触れる。  
「さっきは悪かった」  
サラは肩をすくめ、キッチンへ向かって歩き始めた。ハンクが彼女の脚にまとわりつくようにしながらトロトロと着いていった。  
「いいのよ。先に電話しなかった私が悪いんだし」  
背中越しに答えるサラに、合鍵があれば・・・と言いかけ、再び、グリッソムは辛うじて飲み込んだ。この話題をして大丈夫かは、もう少し彼女の精神状態、「機嫌」を測ってからにしなければならない。  
キッチンに入り、冷蔵庫を開け、二人で袋の中身を移し替える。  
いくつかの野菜とマッシュルームと牛乳とチーズ。そしてワイン。  
「何を作る気だ？」  
「野菜ラザニアでもと思ったんだけど」  
グリッソムは笑みを浮かべた。  
「あれは好きだ」  
サラがちらりと口角を上げるのを見て、グリッソムはもう一度満足そうに笑った。  
彼女が自ら料理をすることは珍しい。全くしないわけでは無いが、本人曰く、「趣味じゃ無い」らしく、あまりキッチンに長時間立つことは無かった。  
それでも、時々、軽いサラダやサンドイッチや、パスタなど、気が向いたときはこうして材料を持ってきて作ってくれた。むしろ彼女の部屋では、彼が料理をすることが多かった。  
「ハンクの散歩は？」  
サラがちらりと腕時計を見ながら尋ねた。そのまま、腕まくりをしてスツールにかけてあった彼のエプロンを纏う。  
グリッソムも時計を見ながら答えた。  
「あとで行く」  
サラとの食事が終わってから行っても問題ないだろう。  
それから二人は、他愛の無い会話をしながら、ラザニアを作った。  
サラはいつも、「自分は料理が下手だ」と言うが、それはかなり謙遜だとグリッソムは思っていた。好きでは無いのは事実なのだろう。彼女はいつも、レシピ通りにしか作らないので、それを指摘したとき、「レシピ通りに作るだけなら実験と同じだから」と笑い、そして、「あり合わせの材料でアレンジ料理が作れる人」が、「料理が上手な人」だと定義していることも告白した。  
今日も彼女は、以前プリントアウトしたレシピをまた持参して広げていた。  
律儀に材料を量って手順を進めていく彼女を見ながら、グリッソムは秘かに微笑んだ。  
そうやって几帳面に作っても、失敗することがあるのが料理だ。そして実際、最初にこのレシピに彼女が挑戦したときは、見事に失敗した。  
オーブンの設定を間違えて、焼きすぎたのだ。  
「だから料理は好きじゃ無い」と、煙が充満したキッチンで、彼女は半泣きになっていた。実験なら失敗しないのに、とふくれっ面で後片付けをする彼女を、思わず笑ったものだから、そのあとのご機嫌取りに苦労したものだ。  
しかし成功したときには、彼女の料理はいつも美味しかった。  
そう褒めると、たいてい彼女は「レシピ通りで不味かったら問題でしょ」と返すのが常だったが。  
最近は、彼女が塩分を気にして作っていることも、グリッソムは気づいていた。彼の血圧が少し上がっているのをうっかり漏らしてしまったせいだ。その話題の時には彼女は特に何も反応しなかったので油断していた。しかし、後日、彼女の料理が少し薄味に感じてそう指摘したとき、彼女は「そう？」と知らんぷりをしたが、次に料理中に、指示された分量より明らかに少なめに塩を量っているのを見て、気遣っているのだと気づいた。  
徐々にその薄味には馴れた。時々外食をすると、味が濃すぎると感じるようになったほどだ。今では、自分で料理をするときにも、少し塩を減らすようにさえなった。それでも、彼女が使うよりは、多かったが。  
グリッソムがサラダを作り終えていったん冷蔵庫にしまい、ハンクに餌と水をやってキッチンに戻ってきたとき、ちょうどサラはラザニアをオーブンに入れ、調理器具を洗い始めたところだった。  
グリッソムはサラの背後に回って、そっと腰に手を回した。  
サラがくすぐったそうに身をよじらせ、ちらりと窘めるような視線で彼を一瞥した。  
グリッソムは構わず、彼女の髪に顔を押し当てた。そのまま唇を首筋に滑らせる。  
「んんー」  
サラが小さく吐息を吐いた。  
「邪魔しないで」  
拒絶の言葉は、しかし優しく囁くようだった。  
「焼けるまで何分？」  
サラの腰に回した腕に、より力を込めながら、グリッソムもまた囁くように尋ねた。  
「20分」  
「・・・足りない？」  
サラは声を立てて笑った。  
「足りたことあった？」  
彼女の首に唇を押し当てたまま、グリッソムも思わずニヤリと笑った。  
「食事の前はイヤ」  
「・・・後だと君は仕事に行ってしまうだろう？」  
拗ねたように言うグリッソムに、サラはクスクスと笑いながら、それでも首を横に振った。  
「やっぱりまだ・・・怒ってるのか？」  
少しだけ体を離して、グリッソムは不安そうに訊いた。  
サラは小さく溜め息をついて、水を止めると、手を拭いてグリッソムを振り返った。  
「急いでやるのなんて、嫌なだけ」  
そう言って軽く背伸びをしてグリッソムの頬に口づけた。  
「分かった？」  
グリッソムは渋々頷いた。しかし、聞かずにはいられなかった。  
「次は、いつ会える？」  
サラが怪訝そうに首を傾げた。  
「次のデート？」  
疑問形で聞き返す彼女に、  
「次の、君のオフ？」  
グリッソムは窺うように確認した。  
「・・・でしょ？」  
まだよく理解出来ない様子のサラに、グリッソムは少し唇を噛んだ。  
「じゃあ、いつもの・・・パターンに戻して、いい？」  
サラが数秒、ぱちくりと瞬きを繰り返すのを、グリッソムはちらちらと見た。  
彼女の眉がゆっくりと寄る。  
「ああ」  
やがてサラが小さく声を上げた。そして、僅かに戸惑ったように頬を何度か軽く掻いた。  
「えーっと・・・」  
そうだった。サラは思い出した。  
時間が欲しいと言ったのは彼女だった。距離を置いて欲しいと。  
その話はもう終わったと彼女は思っていたのだが、彼にとってはそうではなかったらしい。  
ふと、サラは腕組みをした。思わせぶりに。  
「そういえば、埋め合わせ、まだだったわね」  
グリッソムがいたたまれない様子で目をそらすのを見て、サラは彼をからかうのを早々に諦めた。  
「冗談よ」  
笑いかけたものの、グリッソムは相変わらず気まずそうにチラリとサラをうかがい見ただけだった。  
サラは小さく首を横に振り、シンクの洗い物に戻った。

その日のラザニアは成功だった。  
彼女が持ってきたワインを、お互いに1杯だけ飲み、ディナーはゆったりと進んだ。  
初めは会話が続かず、気まずさを引きずっていたが、サラが最新号の科学捜査ジャーナルの話題を出したところから会話が弾むようになり、やがて熱心な議論となった。  
実際に担当している事件の詳細については、「デート」の最中には深く議論はしないことが、二人の暗黙の了解になっていたが、純粋に科学的な話題に関しては、喜んで意見を交わし合うのが常だった。  
ほとんどお互いに食べ終わりそうな頃には、その議論も一段落し、冗談や皮肉を言って笑い合っていた。  
「お代わりいる？少し残ってるけど」  
グリッソムのラザニアのプレートが空になったのを見て、サラが腰を浮かしかけたが、  
「いや、大丈夫だ」  
グリッソムが言うと、サラは座り直した。  
「じゃ、後で冷蔵庫に入れておく」  
「ありがとう」  
水を一口飲み、それから、グリッソムは立ち上がった。  
「片付けは私がするよ。さっき言ってたジャーナル、ナイトテーブルにあるから持って行っていいよ」  
「分かった」  
にこりと笑って立ち上がると、サラは寝室へ向かっていった。その後ろを、ハンクがついて行くのを見送りながら、グリッソムは食器を集め始めた。

洗い物をしながら、グリッソムは、彼女がリビングルームに戻ってきたのを、ハンクの足音で捉えていた。  
サラが愛犬に向かって何か話しかけているのが聞こえる。ハンクが2、3度鼻を鳴らすのが聞こえ、サラの笑い声がした。  
ハンクは正確にはグリッソムの犬だが、どうも彼女により懐いているように思えてならなかった。正直に言えば、グリッソムにはそれが少し面白くは無かったが、サラ自身が「犬好き」と自分を評した通り、犬の扱いは彼よりずっと上手で、手慣れているのは疑いようがなかった。  
グリッソムとサラが寝室で眠るときには、ハンクは別の部屋の自分のベッドに追いやられるのが常なのだが、グリッソムが先に起きて寝室のドアを開けておくと、こっそりハンクが入っていって、ベッドに上がってサラを舐め回して起こすことも良くあった。  
ペットシッターに迎えに行っても、勿論ハンクはグリッソムを見れば跳ねて喜ぶのだが、先ほどサラにして見せたように、お腹を見せてひっくり返ったりはしない。  
シッター曰く、「お腹を見せることは確かに気を許している証拠だが、それを愛情のバロメーターに捉えてはいけない」ということだそうだが、はっきり言うと、グリッソムは悔しかった。  
それを一度だけサラに仄めかしたとき、彼女はクスクスと忍び笑うだけで、何も言わなかった。  
水を止め、手をタオルで拭きながら、グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
犬に嫉妬してどうするんだ。  
不毛な「ジェラシー」を振り払うかのように、頭を振って、キッチンの電気を消した。  
リビングルームへ戻ると、ソファに座ったサラはジャーナルを読んでいた。その足下で、ハンクは丸くなって眠っていた。グリッソムに気づくと、なんだか恨めしそうに彼を見上げ、それからまた眠ってしまった。  
恐らく、ソファに上がろうとしたのをサラに怒られたのだろう。先ほど鼻を鳴らしていたのは、それに対する不満表明だったに違いない。  
グリッソムはサラの横にそっと腰を下ろした。サラはチラリと雑誌から顔を上げて彼に小さく笑いかけ、そしてまた雑誌に戻った。  
「何か気になる記事はあったか？」  
グリッソムが問うと、サラはゆっくりと彼の肩に自分の頭をもたれかけさせながら、  
「んー」  
曖昧な返事をした。  
グリッソムはコーヒーテーブルの上の雑誌と新聞をざっと眺め、そして結局一番上の新聞を手に取った。眼鏡をかけ、ペンを取る。今朝のクロスワードはまだ解きかけだった。  
「あなたのオススメは？さっきの、血痕のスペクタクル分析以外ので」  
グリッソムはふと新聞から目を上げた。  
「コンピューター復顔ソフトに於けるパラメータアプローチに関する考察」  
「いつから復顔に興味が？」  
サラが愉しそうに尋ねる。  
しかしグリッソムは、質問には答えず、手元のクロスワードに目線を戻した。  
サラが雑誌をめくる音がする。  
「・・・テリー・ミラー」  
論文の著者名を読み上げて、サラは首を傾げた。  
「聞き覚えがあるような」  
グリッソムは思わず咳払いをした。  
「何度か、うちのラボで手伝ってもらったことがある」  
「・・・ああ、ゴリラの時の」  
言いながらグリッソムに視線を流したサラは、彼がなぜか新聞を持ち上げて自分の顔を隠しているのを見つけた。  
サラはすっと目を細めた。  
「・・・後でネットで調べてみよ」  
「ダメだ」  
慌てて新聞を落としてサラの腕を掴んだグリッソムに、サラはますます胡乱げな視線を向けた。  
「何を慌ててるの？」  
「・・・別に」  
「ギルバート？」  
「その、食事を1度しただけだし、ちょっと電話に出ている間にいなくなってしまってそれきりだし、だからそもそもデートと言えるか怪しいし、彼女は今は結婚して3人の子持ちだ」  
一気にまくし立ててから、グリッソムはしまったという顔をした。そして恐る恐るサラの顔を見た。  
意外なことに、彼女の顔には悲しみや傷付いたような表情はうかがえなかった。  
「素敵な告白だこと」  
彼女は片眉を上げて言ったが、むしろどこか、愉しんでいるように見えた。  
「あー・・・」  
「あたしがベガスに来る前？後？」  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムは気まずそうに身じろぎをして、溜め息をついた。  
それから、雑誌を持つ彼女の右手に、そっと手を乗せた。  
「食事をしたのは、君が来た後だ」  
サラは眉を更に上げたが、何も言わなかった。  
「・・・君から、その、意識を逸らしたかった」  
グリッソムは俯きながら言った。  
我ながら、何て浅はかな行動だったのだろう。どちらの女性に対しても、失礼極まりない口実だ。  
サラもそれを感じ取ったのだろう。  
「途中で帰られたのも当然ね」  
彼女の口調は冷ややかだった。  
「ああ・・・」  
呟くようなグリッソムの返事に、サラは軽く噴き出して笑った。  
「ねえ、そんなこと気にしないから」  
顔を上げたグリッソムの表情は、疑い深かった。  
サラは自分で以前、「嫉妬深い」と言っていなかったか？  
「ほんとに？」  
「ええ」  
サラはきっぱりと言い切った。それから、ふと肩をすくめた。  
「あたしだってベガスに来てから誰ともデートしてないとは言わないし」  
グリッソムは思わずサラをマジマジと見たが、そっちに話を持っていきたくはなかった。  
「嫉妬深い」のは、彼女だけではない。  
「あー」  
慌てて話題を探そうとしたが、失敗した。新聞のクロスワード面をじっと見るが、咄嗟に彼女にヒントを請えるほど、まだ解き込んではいなかった。何か言わねばと思えば思うほど、彼の頭は真っ白になった。  
ふと、サラが彼の隣で身じろぎをしたのを感じた。そしてその直後に、彼は自分の頬にある感触を感じた。  
彼女の、唇。軽く触れて、すぐに離れた。  
「気にしてないから。分かった？」  
彼を諭すのは今日これで何度目だろうと思いながら、サラはグリッソムに向かって頷きかけた。  
グリッソムが拗ねると、本当に面倒くさい。  
そう思ってサラはうっかり笑いがこみ上げたが、何とか堪えた。  
グリッソムはそんなサラを、まだ少し半信半疑な様子で見つめていたが、急に身を乗り出すと、彼女の唇に、そっと触れた。自分の唇で。  
彼女が目を閉じたのを見て、グリッソムは更に体を寄せた。彼女の頬に手を添えた。  
何度か唇が触れ合った後で、サラが小さく唇を開いた。それを「許可」と捉えて、グリッソムはゆっくり舌を侵入させた。  
彼女の柔らかな舌が、彼を迎え入れる。サラの喉から、くぐもったような呻き声が漏れた。  
グリッソムは更に身を寄せ、彼女の身体をソファの背もたれに押しつけた。より深く侵入する。サラが両腕を彼の首に回した。膝の上から、雑誌が滑って落ちた。ハンクが驚いて飛び起き、主人達を抗議するように見上げたが、彼には全く注意を払ってもらえなかった。仕方なく、ハンクは抗議のために一度だけ鼻を鳴らしてから、部屋の片隅にある自分のベッドに向かって歩き始めた。  
そんな愛犬には目もくれず、グリッソムもサラも互いを味わうのに夢中だった。  
彼はキスが上手だ。情熱的で、だが激しすぎず、優しく蕩けるような。サラはいつも溺れずにはいられなかった。  
サラは呼吸を求めて顔を離しかけたが、グリッソムはそれを許さず追いかけた。  
「んん」  
僅かに立てた抗議の呻き声も、グリッソムの喉に消えた。  
グリッソムの手が、ゆっくりサラの肩を降り、背中を辿る。腰にゆっくり辿り着くと、そのまま前へ滑らせた。  
脇腹をそっと撫でる彼の指が、やがてシャツの裾から侵入して素肌に触れたとき、サラは思わず身を震わせた。  
「ギル」  
サラは慌てて彼の腕を掴んだ。  
荒い呼吸の彼女を、荒い呼吸でグリッソムは見下ろした。  
「・・・ベッド？」  
彼女の髪をそっとかき上げながら、耳元でグリッソムが囁く。  
サラは目を閉じて、思わず低く唸った。仕事に行く前はイヤ、そう言いかけた言葉は声にならずに飲み込まれた。  
彼の暖かな掌が、素肌を這い上がる。その熱に、すでに彼女の身体も火を付けられ始めていた。  
サラが顔を上げて視線を彷徨わせる。グリッソムもその視線を追った。二人の視線の先には、時計があった。  
グリッソムがニコニコとサラを振り返った。  
「時間は充分ある」  
サラは溜め息をつき、しかしそれに混ざった熱に、自ら頬を赤く染めた。  
彼の手を引いて立ち上がると、  
「サラ？」  
グリッソムが怪訝そうに言った。  
サラは彼の耳に顔を寄せた。  
「ベッド」  
グリッソムがニヤリと笑う。  
二人は手を握り合って寝室へ向かった。  
部屋の片隅で、ハンクが首を持ち上げて二人を見送ったが、寝室のドアが閉まると、また鼻息を一つ付き、頭を下ろして目を閉じた。  
今日は彼は寝室には入れない日のようだ。

* * *

TBC.

AN : 少し前に最初の方のシーズンを見返していて、テリー・ミラーのことを思い出したので入れてみました(笑)  
すっかり彼女のことは忘れてましたよ。


	16. Chapter 16 Nightmares(3)

Episode 8 Recollections

* * *

Chapter 16 Nightmares(3)

アラームが鳴り響くのと、サラが飛び起きたのはほとんど同時だった。  
グリッソムはサラがアラームを止めるのを待ったが、音はなかなか鳴り止まなかった。不審に思って瞼を開けると、サラは膝を抱えて呼吸を整えていた。  
丸く露わになった背中が、震えている。  
グリッソムは急いで体を起こした。乱暴にアラームに手を伸ばし、やっとで止めると、サラの背中に、その素肌に、そっと手のひらを添えた。  
「サラ・・・？」  
覗き込もうとすると、サラは顔を背けたが、唇を噛んでいるのが見えた。  
グリッソムは彼女に両腕を回して抱き締めた。何も言わず、ただ無言で彼女の呼吸が落ち着くのを待った。  
サラは二、三度、鼻をすすった。それから乱暴に眦を拭って、顔を上げた。  
「・・・寝ちゃった」  
「・・・そうだな」  
グリッソムはそっと腕を解き、それから彼女の背中をゆっくり撫でた。  
「アラームかけといて良かった」  
そう言って深々と息を吐き、サラは髪をかき上げた。  
アラームが鳴っていなくても起きていただろう、とは、グリッソムは言うつもりは無かった。  
「仕事行かなきゃ」  
呟いて、サラはベッドの周囲を見回し始めた。服を探しているのだろう。  
サラは一番手近にあったグリッソムのシャツを羽織った。  
そのままベッドを降りようとする彼女の手を、グリッソムは強く握った。  
「サラ」  
振り向き、彼の瞳を見て、サラは開きかけた口を閉じた。グリッソムの瞳には、心配が色濃く浮かんでいた。  
「毎日、見るのか？」  
「そういうわけじゃ、ない」  
「サラ・・・」  
疑い深いグリッソムの声に、サラは思わず声を強めた。  
「本当だから。心配しすぎないで」  
「だって・・・」  
グリッソムは項垂れた。彼と交際を始めて、見なくなっていたという悪夢を、呼び起こしてしまったのは、彼自身だ。  
どんなに反省してもしきれない。どう償えばいいのだろう。  
「サラ・・・、もし辛いなら、セラピーとか・・・」  
「ギルバート」  
遮ったサラの声は、しかし優しかった。小さく溜め息をつきながら、サラは彼の隣に腰を下ろした。  
「今朝は夢も見ないでたっぷり寝られたし、そのうち、だんだん見なくなるわ」  
グリッソムの顔を覗き込みながら諭すように、サラは言った。  
「少し、時間をくれない？様子を見るのじゃダメ？」  
グリッソムはサラを見つめ返したが、彼の目はそれでもまだ不安げだった。  
「悪夢が減らないようなら、ちゃんと行く」  
ね？と彼に念を押すように頷くサラに、グリッソムは一応納得したように頷き返した。彼女がホッとしたように息をつき、それから立ち上がる。その背に向かって、グリッソムは深く考える間もなく、それを口にしてしまった。  
「私も一緒に行く」  
サラは振り向き、怪訝そうに彼を見た。  
「・・・シャワーは嫌なの知ってるでしょ」  
グリッソムは思わず小さく笑ってから、首を横に振った。  
「シャワーじゃ無くて」  
僅かに黙ったサラは、しかしすぐに目を見開いた。  
「カウンセリングを一緒に受けるってこと？」  
グリッソムは軽く目をつむった。サラの口調には、すでに拒絶が強く表れていた。  
「いやよ」  
「君の力になりたいんだ」  
「イヤだってば！」  
手を握ろうとしたグリッソムの腕を振り切って、サラはベッドから大股で離れた。  
「サラ」  
グリッソムの声が追いすがる。サラは足を止めた。  
二度、三度と、肩で大きく息をして、それからサラは勢いよく振り向いた。  
「カウンセリングを受けろというなら受けるわ。今すぐでも。でも、二人では絶対に行かないから」  
だいぶ薄く低くなったと思っていた壁が、再び強固に立ち塞がるのを、グリッソムは感じた。  
思わず項垂れた。

・・・私はどこまで愚かなんだ。

グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
謝ろうと顔を上げたとき、すでに彼女はバスルームへ消えていた。

グリッソムはシャワーの音を聞いていた。五分ほどで、音は止まった。  
意を決して立ち上がると、グリッソムはバスルームの扉を軽くノックした。そして応答を待たずに、扉を開けた。  
バスタブを出ようとしていたサラが、慌てて戻り、そしてシャワーカーテンを引いて体を隠した。  
「なに？」  
サラは、一緒にシャワーを浴びるのをまだ許可してくれたことがない。理由はいろいろブツブツ言っていた。ベッドで裸を見られるのと、シャワーで見られるのは、違うものらしい。  
女は難しい。  
グリッソムは棚からバスタオルを取ると、広げて待った。少し唇を尖らせたサラに、グリッソムは微笑んで見せた。  
諦めたように、サラはそろりと出てきた。グリッソムが広げたバスタオルの前に、背を向けて立った。  
グリッソムはそっとバスタオルで彼女の身体を包んだ。  
髪を拭き、体を拭っていく。  
ほんの一瞬、彼女が体を強張らせたことに、グリッソムは気づかなかった。  
「さっきは、悪かった」  
彼女の耳元で、グリッソムは囁くように言った。  
「一緒には行かない」  
そう言うと、サラは僅かに顔を俯かせ、そして頷いた。しかし、  
「ひとまずは」  
彼がすぐにそう付け加えると、勢いよく顔を上げた。  
「ギルバート」  
顔だけ振り向かせながら、サラが強く警告するように言った。  
グリッソムは怯まなかった。  
「もしどうしても必要だと感じたら、その時はもう一度君にお願いする。だから」  
サラの瞳を見つめ返しながら、グリッソムもまた強く言った。  
「君も、その時、もう一度考えてみてくれ」  
サラは首を横に振った。  
「グリッソム」  
呼び名が変わった事に、更に強い警告を感じたが、グリッソムは彼女の両肩に置いた手を離さなかった。  
「サラ、頼む。・・・私を、閉め出さないでくれ」  
サラが唇を噛むのが見えた。グリッソムから視線を逸らし、サラは俯いた。  
「お願いだ」  
囁きながら、グリッソムはバスタオルの上から彼女の身体を抱き締めた。  
サラは小さく息を吐き、それから小さく頷いた。  
「分かった」  
掠れ気味の声に、グリッソムはそれでも安堵して微笑を浮かべると、サラの濡れた髪にそっと口づけた。  
「着替えなきゃ」  
彼の腕からすり抜けるようにして、バスタオルを体に巻いて寝室へ戻るサラの後を、グリッソムも追った。  
彼女が床やベッドに落ちている下着やシャツを拾い集めるのを見て、  
「それまた着るのか？」  
思わずグリッソムは尋ねた。  
「しょうがないでしょ、他に無いんだから」  
サラの返事に、再びグリッソムは口を滑らせた。  
「着替えを少し置いておけば・・・」  
慌てて口を押さえたグリッソムだったが、遅かった。思わず作り笑いを浮かべて、サラの反応を伺った。  
サラは一瞬手を止め、彼をチラリと見上げた。  
・・・最近の彼は謝ってばかりだ。勿論彼の自業自得だが、正直、サラはもう、彼が謝るのを聞きたくなかった。  
「そうね」  
軽く肩をすくめてそれだけ言い、集めた服を持ってサラはバスルームへ戻り始めた。  
彼女は着替えを見られるのも好まないらしい。・・・脱がされるのは好きなくせに。  
グリッソムは頭を振った。そんなことはどうでもいい。・・・今は。  
彼女の返事は、「服を置いて行ってもいい」という意味と捉えていいだろうか？  
思わぬ前進に、グリッソムは舞い上がった。  
「合鍵だって持ってれば、今日みたいには・・・」  
サラが投げた視線一閃に、グリッソムは調子に乗ったことを反省した。  
「まあ、それは、また・・・」  
言葉を濁したグリッソムにニヤリと笑いかけ、サラはバスルームに消えた。

彼の家から勤務に向かうサラを見送り、ハンクの散歩へ行って戻ると、グリッソムは書斎へ向かった。  
椅子に座って、いくつか書類を手に取ったが、それらを机上に放り投げると、グリッソムは深く溜め息をついた。  
二度続けて、彼女が悪夢で目覚めるのを見た。デートの記憶が、愛を交わした愛おしい時間が、哀しい記憶に塗り替えられてしまうのは切なかった。  
彼女は夢を見ないときもある、ぐっすり眠れる日もあると言ったが、それは裏を返せば、そうで無いときもあると言うことだ。  
それはどれくらいの頻度なのだろう。彼女が言うように、本当にそのうち見なくなるものなのだろうか。  
彼女のために、何かをしたかった。しなければならなかった。だって彼女の悪夢を呼び返したのは、彼なのだから。彼の愚行のせいなのだから。  
先ほど咄嗟にカウンセリングを勧めたとき、実のところ、彼は強い反発を予期していた。しかし意外にも、サラは少し様子を見て欲しいとは言ったが、それほど拒否反応を示さなかった。  
だからうっかり一緒に行くと言ってしまった。  
そのときにサラが見せた強い拒絶は、予想していた反応とは言え、彼を傷付けた。  
彼女は明らかに、過去の全てを彼に知らせるつもりはないのだ。勿論、それでも構わないはずだった。彼だって、彼女の過去の全てを暴き立てるつもりはない。しかし結局、彼がしたことは、それに近いことだった。  
だから彼女が再び、彼が過去に踏み込もうとするのを拒絶する壁を厚くしてしまったのだとしても、仕方の無いことだった。彼はそれを受け入れなければならないのだ。彼はもう一度、その壁を薄くしていく作業を、やり直さなければならない。

グリッソムはパソコンの電源を入れた。  
ブラウザーを立ち上げたものの、グリッソムは検索に入力するキーワードに迷った。  
心理学の書籍を読んでみようかと思い、いくつか思いつく単語を入力してみたが、検索結果件数を見て溜め息をついた。  
とりあえず、リストの一番上から順番にクリックしてみる。  
表示されたページをざっと眺めては、次をクリックする。  
それを数分続けたが、やがてグリッソムは諦めた。  
件数が多すぎる。  
やはりもう少し絞り込んでからで無いと、とてもではないが目的の情報にたどり着けるとは思えなかった。  
論文サイトへいき、そこで検索してみようとしたが、やはり上手くはいかなかった。  
そこで検索しようにも、適切なキーワードが思いつかないのだ。  
それでも心理学のページを目を凝らして見ていたのだが、数十分後、グリッソムは諦めた。  
眉間を抑え、長々と溜め息をついた。

それからふと、グリッソムはカバンから、ブラスに手渡された紙を取り出した。  
それをしばらく眺め、そしてブラウザの検索欄に、「LadyHeather．com」と入力してみた。  
表示されたページを見て、グリッソムは軽く目を見開いたが、衝撃はすぐに去った。  
見るとはなしにマウスでクリックしたりスクロールしたりしているうちに、ヘザーのプロフィール欄を見つけた。  
そうだろうと予測はしていたが、彼女は大学で心理学を専攻していた。  
全てを話す必要はない。ただ、彼自身が情報を集めるための、キーワードだけでも貰えれば。  
グリッソムは、回転椅子をゆらゆらと揺らしながら、ブラスが寄越した紙を眺めた。  
ウェブページと、その紙を何度か見比べ、それから、彼は立ち上がった。

* * *

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17 Session(1)

Episode 8 Recollections

AN : みんな大好き(?)LH様のご登場です。

【ご注意/ALERT】  
グリッソム、およびヘザーが、ちょっと「OOC(Out of character)/ らしくない」と感じられるかも知れません。  
このようにした理由についてはチャプターの最後に書いてありますが、もし、どうしても、「こんなのグリッソムじゃない」「こんなのおかしい」と感じられるようでしたら、次の次のチャプターまで、飛ばして頂いた方がいいかもしれません。もしくは、そっとページを閉じてください・・・

* * *

Chapter 17 Session(1)

館の扉を開けたとき、ヘザーは少しだけ意外そうな顔をした。  
「グリッソム」  
「やあ、ヘザー」  
彼を迎え入れ、紅茶を出し、ゆったりと脚を組みながら、  
「それで？ご用件は？」  
ヘザーが尋ねた。  
グリッソムは見つかった遺体の写真と資料を見せて言った。  
「今日、遺体が公園内の林で見つかった。死後15日ほどだと思う。ここの会員だそうだが・・・」  
ヘザーはさっとそれらを眺め、表情を変えずにその資料をグリッソムに返した。  
「令状が無ければ、何も教えられないわ」  
それから、眉を上げるグリッソムに、クスリと笑いかけた。  
「そんなこと、知ってるはずよね？」  
グリッソムは力無く笑った。  
「本当の用件は、なに？」  
グリッソムが居心地悪そうに椅子の上で身じろぎをしては、体勢を変えるのを、ヘザーは静かに見守った。  
グリッソムは何度か無理矢理紅茶を飲んだ後、ようやく、口を開いた。  
「個人的に、その、あー、何かその、キーワードを教えて貰えたらと思って」  
ヘザーの眉が緩やかにカーブを描いた。  
「キーワード？」  
ヘザーはカップを置いた。  
「どんなキーワード？SMに関すること？」  
「いや、そうじゃない」  
大慌てで否定するグリッソムを微かに笑い、ヘザーは軽く首を傾けた。  
「あー、その、」  
グリッソムはしばらく躊躇った。  
「君は、心理学を、その・・・？」  
曖昧な語尾に、ヘザーはしかしゆったりと頷いて答えた。  
「少しかじったわ」  
グリッソムもまた、一つ頷いた。  
「それで、そのー、少し、その、気になる・・・状態の、かの、あー、知り合いがいて」  
「気になる状態？」  
ヘザーの眉が優雅に寄った。  
「その、精神的にというか、なんというか」  
「自殺しそうなの？」  
ヘザーの案ずる声に、グリッソムはしかし、飛び上がらんばかりに驚いた。  
「違う、違う。そうじゃ・・・そこまで深刻では・・・」  
ふうん、と相槌を打ちながら、ヘザーはグリッソムの表情を観察した。  
「なんて言うか、その、不安定というか、その」  
グリッソムは要領を得ない。ヘザーは興味深そうに彼を見た。  
おでこや、首筋や、頭をしきりに撫でるのは、緊張というより・・・  
罪悪感。  
ここにいることが後ろめたいのか、それとも、相談しようとしている内容のせいか。  
ヘザーは小さく息を吐いて言った。  
「専門家に診せなさい」  
グリッソムは首を振った。  
「本人には、それしかないのは分かってる。ただ・・・」  
「行きたがらない？」  
たいていの人間は、カウンセリングにかかることに二の足を踏むものだ。  
だがグリッソムが首を横に振ったので、ヘザーは思いがけず興味をそそられるのを感じた。  
「彼女はずっと、カウンセラーとは縁遠くない人生を送ってきた。カウンセリングが無駄ではないことを、助けになることを、誰よりも知っている人間だ」  
ヘザーは表情を変えないまま、一つのキーワードを心に留めた。  
彼女、ね。  
それには触れないまま、ヘザーは静かに尋ねた。  
「じゃあ、何を知りたいの？」  
「私だ」  
ヘザーは、グリッソムが膝の上の両手を軽く握るのをちらりと確認した。  
「あなたの・・・何？」  
「私に出来ることを、知りたい」  
ヘザーの目がすっと細くなった。そして、確認するように、ゆっくりと言った。  
「彼女を、助けるために？」  
グリッソムはほんのわずか考えた後で、答えた。  
「彼女の、支えになるために」  
ヘザーはゆっくり、長く息を吐いた。そしてグリッソムを微笑んで見つめた。  
「大切な、人なのね」  
グリッソムは一瞬、慌てたように見えたが、直ぐに真顔で大きく頷いた。  
「ああ」  
その穏やかで優しい表情に、ヘザーはゆっくり何度か頷いた。それから、ふと首を傾げた。  
「以前、デートに誘いたいけど誘えないと言っていた女性？」  
グリッソムは明らかに恥ずかしそうに俯いた。  
「ああ」  
ヘザーは椅子に深く腰かけ直し、背もたれにもたれた。  
「じゃ、ちゃんと誘えたのね」  
「何とか」  
グリッソムは照れたようにヘザーをチラリと見て言った。  
「その節は、ありがとう」  
「私は何も言ってないわ」  
「そうだったか？」  
こめかみを軽く掻くグリッソムを、ヘザーは改めて興味深そうに眺めた。  
「彼女の、何が気になるの？」  
グリッソムはすぐに深刻な表情になって溜め息をついた。  
「あー、その・・・」  
何から話したものか、グリッソムは考え込んだ。  
「決して、控えめな人間では無いのに、時々、何て言うか、ふっと気配を消すことがあるんだ。まるで・・・」  
「まるで？」  
「その場にいるのが場違いかのような、迷子みたいな表情で」  
「みんなが騒いでいるとき？」  
「そうだ」  
ヘザーは記憶のメモにまた1つ書き留めながら、頷いた。  
「それだけ？」  
ヘザーが促すと、グリッソムは俯いてまたしばし考えた。  
「自意識は強いし自己主張も激しい。承認欲求だって決して弱くは無い。自分が仕事が出来ることは知っているし、頭がいいという自覚もある。・・・それなのに、ある部分では・・・、自分のことを卑下するというか、自己肯定感がとても乏しい」  
ヘザーは変わらない様子で淡々と頷いているように見えた。  
「他には？」  
グリッソムは言うのを迷っているようだった。ヘザーはカップを静かに持ち上げ、ゆっくり紅茶をすすった。ソーサーにカップを置いたとき、カチャリと陶器の触れる小さな音がした。その音に反応してか、グリッソムが小さくは無い溜め息をついた。  
「幸せでいることに、不安を感じるようだ。・・・自分は幸せになる資格が無いと、それを責められると思っている節がある」  
ヘザーはカップを撫でていた指を、ほんの一瞬止めたが、グリッソムに気づかれることは無かった。  
そのグリッソムは再び大きく溜め息をついて、いったん深く俯いた。膝に両肘を付いて、両手で額を支えた。  
「過去のトラウマが、そういうことの原因である可能性は、あるんだろうか」  
ヘザーはしばらく黙っていた。  
グリッソムが両手を顔から外し、静かに顔を上げた。その目を見て、ヘザーは言った。  
「多分に、性格の面もあると思うけど・・・」  
「自虐的な性格だという自覚はあるらしい」  
そう言ってグリッソムは軽く肩をすくめた。  
その様子に、ヘザーもまた軽く微笑んだ。  
それから、紅茶をまた一口飲んでカップを置いた。縁に付いた口紅を拭うように何度か撫でてから、ヘザーは口を開いた。  
「彼女、両親は？」  
グリッソムの表情が強張ったことに、ヘザーは気がついた。しかし彼女は辛抱強く待った。  
やがて息を長く吐いて、グリッソムは首を軽く振りながら言った。  
「父親は、亡くなっている。母親は・・・母親とは、不通ではないが、疎遠らしい」  
ヘザーは目を細めた。  
「その原因を、あなたは知ってる」  
グリッソムは短い溜め息でそれに答えた。  
ヘザーはカップを撫で続けながら、さりげなく尋ねた。  
「彼女が里子に出されたのは、いつ？」  
グリッソムが顔を勢いよく上げ、息を飲んだ。驚きの表情に、ヘザーはゆっくり頷いてみせた。  
「・・・分かるものなんだな」  
声に滲んだ哀しみの色に、ヘザーは少しの間、目を閉じた。  
私は本当に、そこに踏み込んでいいんだろうか？きっとその彼女は、自分の過去をこんな形で彼の友人に知られることを、歓迎はしないだろう。  
「グリッソム」  
やがて目を開けると、ヘザーは優しく声をかけた。  
「私は多分、そこは専門外だわ」  
「・・・そうか」  
肩を落とすグリッソムに、ヘザーは少し考えてから言った。  
「あなたにあげられるキーワードは、そうね、児童心理学と、発達心理学かしら」  
「児童心理学、発達心理学」  
口の中で繰り返し、記憶に刻むグリッソムに、ヘザーは頷いた。  
「それに、里子、養子、試し行動、そんなキーワードを組み合わせれば、関連文献は、たくさん見つかるでしょう」  
「試し行動？」  
グリッソムの素早い反応に、へザーは舌を巻くところだった。  
さすがね。そう思いながら、グリッソムから視線を外した。  
グリッソムが自分をじっと見つめているのを感じながら、ヘザーはしばらく考えた。それから、紅茶を飲もうとカップを上げて、もう中身が無いことに気づいた。  
「お代わりは」  
そう尋ねてから、ヘザーはグリッソムのカップにはまだほとんどが残っていることに気づいた。  
ヘザーはほんの少しだけ眉を上げて笑って、自分のカップにだけ紅茶を注ぎ足した。それを一口、二口と飲んでから、カップを置き、そしてヘザーは意を決したように1つ頷いた。  
「グリッソム。彼女が里子に出されたのは、何歳の時？」  
「・・・11歳と聞いている」  
グリッソムは正直に答えた。  
「思春期ね」  
「少し早いだろう」  
「女の子は、まっただ中よ」  
「そうなのか」  
素直に感心したように言うグリッソムに、ヘザーは僅かに躊躇ってから続けた。  
「里子や養子に出された子が、周囲の大人の愛情を試す行動を示すことは、よく知られていることなの」  
グリッソムは真剣な面持ちで身を乗り出した。  
「どんなに小さな乳幼児でも、十代の児童でも、そういう調査結果がある」  
「それが、試し行動？」  
「ええ」  
「具体的には、どんな・・・？」  
「文字通りよ。泣いたり、怒ったり、言うことを聞かなかったり・・・とにかく人を困らせるようなことを繰り返して、愛情を試すの。困らせても、愛情が消えることは無いと、安心するまで」  
ヘザーは記憶を辿りながら、言葉を継いだ。  
「里子になってから、ごく初期に行われるものと、いわゆる反抗期に現れるもののような、いくつか時期のパターンがあるタイプと、外的要因でランダムに現れるタイプとがあるわ」  
「外的要因？」  
「里子であることをからわれるとか、そういう類ね」  
ああ、とグリッソムは納得したように頷いた。  
「思春期、反抗期のさなかの試し行動は、より複雑で、そこで問題を抱えてしまう子もいないわけじゃない」  
グリッソムの眉が心配そうに寄った。その眉間に刻まれた皺を見ながら、ヘザーは続けた。  
「受容体験が乏しいまま、愛されていると確信を持てないままで、思春期を終えてしまった場合・・・」  
「問題を抱える？」  
へザーは答えずに、考え込むように少し俯いた。  
「彼女、母親と疎遠ということだけど、ということは、母親の元に戻ったのよね？」  
「・・・一緒にいたのは半年ほどと聞いている。大学に行って寮に入り、それ以来会ってないらしい」  
「父親が亡くなったのは、いつ？」

グリッソムの沈黙に、ヘザーは大きな溜め息をついた。  
「大学は、ストレートで進学？」  
「・・・そのはずだ」  
「11歳から18歳まで・・・本当に難しい時期ね」  
ヘザーには、歓迎できない直感がわいていた。  
里子に出されたのと、父親の死が直接関係しているのだとしたら、更に事態は複雑になる。  
「里親との関係は、どうだったか聞いてる？」  
グリッソムはそれに答えるのに、しばらく躊躇っていた。  
「基本的には、良好だったと言っていた。里親のおかげで、まっとうな人生を歩けてると、特に養母には、感謝していると」  
「そう・・・」  
ヘザーは少し首を傾げた。それなら、信頼関係もしっかり築けていて、受容体験は十分にあったと考えても良さそうだが、しかし一方で、グリッソムが多角的に指摘した人格のアンバランスさは、それを否定する物だ。  
ふと、ヘザーは顔を上げた。  
「いま現在の、養父母との関係は？」  
「・・・義理の兄とは、今でも時々、会っているようだ」  
「同じく里子？」  
「いや、里親の実子だと聞いてる」  
「養父母とは？」  
「会っていないらしい」  
「面会は望んでるの？」  
「さあ・・・」  
グリッソムは首を振った。  
「彼女が望んでないの？それとも、向こうが望んでないの？」  
里子と里親が、成人後に連絡を取り合うケースは、確かに稀だ。里子は転々としていろいろな里親の元に行くことも多いし、里子の方も、実親との関係が複雑な場合がほとんどだから、そちらに集中して、里親との継続的な関係にまで時間も労力も費やすことは難しい。  
しかし、「感謝している」と言うほどで、かつ、その里親の実子には今でもコンタクトを取っていながら、里親自身とは会わないというのは、かなり奇妙だ。  
ヘザーの訝しむ視線に気づいたのか、  
「その話はしたことがないから、分からない」  
正直にそう言って、グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
ヘザーはふと、あることに気づいて聞いた。  
「養父は？養母には、感謝しているようだと言ったけれど？」  
グリッソムが深く溜め息をついたのを見て、ヘザーは眉を寄せた。  
「そこなんだ・・・」  
グリッソムは額を指で何度も撫でた。  
「養父の話を、あまりしたがらない」  
ヘザーは顔をしかめそうになったのを咄嗟に抑えた。  
気づかなかったように、グリッソムは続けた。  
「里親は、途中で、離婚したんだ」  
「・・・無い話じゃないわね」  
どんな夫婦にも、あり得ない話では無い。  
「それで彼女は、児童施設にいったん戻り、そして母親が・・・」  
グリッソムはそこでなぜか言葉を詰まらせた。  
「数ヶ月後に母親の元に、戻った」  
ヘザーは軽く腕を組んだ。児童施設に戻ったのが先なら、里親と別れたのは、母親が養育権を取り戻したからではないようだ。ならば、里親の方に、放棄せざるを得ない事情があったことになる。  
たいていは、離婚しただけなら、どちらかに養育権は委託されるはずだ。双方が共に放棄する場合もあるが・・・  
「離婚の原因は？」  
グリッソムは再び、深く息を吐いた。  
「彼女は、自分のせいだと思っているようなんだ」  
ヘザーは納得顔で頷いた。養育を巡って争ったのなら、責任を感じてもおかしくはない。  
しかし・・・  
養父の話をしたがらないということは、彼と直接、トラブルがあったと言うことだ。そしてその可能性の行き着く先を思うと、ヘザーの心は重く沈んだ。  
言うべきか言わざるべきか迷った。  
だが結局、ヘザーは、それを言葉にした。  
「ティーンエイジャーの養女と養父の間で、一番多いトラブルは何か、あなたなら・・・」  
ヘザーの言葉の途中で、グリッソムは突然立ち上がった。  
「ヘザー、・・・」  
何かを言いかけて、口を閉じる。それからまた、苦しそうに喘いで口を開いた。  
「言わないでくれ、頼む」  
両目をきつく閉じて、何かに耐えるように立ち尽くすグリッソムを、ヘザーは同情的に見つめた。  
彼はこれには、備えてはいなかっただろう。  
ヘザーは後悔していた。ここまで話すべきでは無かった。児童心理学と発達心理学のキーワードを与えたら、彼を帰すべきだった。彼は自分で調査して、恐らく同じような結論には至っただろうが、少なくとも、ヘザー自身はこれを知ることは無かった。  
どういうわけか、ヘザーは、「彼女」に申し訳なく思った。自分のあずかり知らぬところで、見知らぬ他人に、過去を分析されて暴かれるなんて、自分だったら耐えられない。  
だが、彼女の探究心が刺激されて、止めることが出来なかった。元来彼女は人を観察・分析し相手が望むままの答えを与えることで、この仕事をしているのだ。  
そして、純粋に好奇心があったのも事実だった。  
ギル・グリッソムというこの特別な男の心を占める女性が、どんな人間なのかには、ずっと興味があった。  
長い時間、二人とも口を開かなかった。  
グリッソムは室内を歩き回っていた。何度も深呼吸をしていた。  
恐らく、事実を受け入れようと試みているのだろう。  
ヘザーの胸もまた、痛んだ。

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : S3#15(永遠の別れ/Lady Heather's Box)から、S6#15(怒りの鞭/Pirates of the Third Reich)までの間、二人は会ってなかったと、解釈するのが自然なのですが(後者のエピソードでヘザーが明らかにグリッソムに対して拒絶的なので)、S7#23(館の終焉/The Good, the Bad, and the Dominatrix)や、最終章で、あそこまで「ヘザーは友達だ」と力になろうとするグリッソムの言動の説明は、「一度は惹かれた女性なのに殺人の疑いを掛けた」ことへの後ろめたさだけじゃ、ちょっと足りないなあと私は感じたのです。もっとヘザーに「借りがある」と思っていてもいいなあと。ということで、こうなりました。

また、もし、まだ、拙作のEpisode0(side:S)を読んでおられないようでしたら、是非そちらも見て頂けたらと思います。


	18. Chapter 18 Session(2)

Episode 8 Recollections

Spoilers : S4#3(喪失 傷だらけの屍/Homebodies)

AN：心理学に関しては私は当然ながら専門家ではありません。ネットなどで調べて仕入れた知識と、それを少し想像で膨らませて書いています。なので正しくない情報もありますので、鵜呑みにはしないで下さい。あくまでもフィクションとしてお楽しみ下さい。

* * *

Chapter 18 Session(2)

「待ってくれ」  
不意に、足を止めてグリッソムが言った。  
「彼女にそういう兆候は見られない」  
呟くように言うのを、ヘザーはやや驚いて見た。  
では、彼も何か疑ってはいたのだ。養父との関係に、何かがあったと。  
「これまで、いろいろ注意してみてきたつもりだ。だが、そういう気配は、兆候は、全くないんだ」  
「疑問を抱く余地があったのね？」  
グリッソムはやや悲しそうにヘザーを見つめた。  
「彼女は時々、その・・・そういう事件に強く反応することがあるんだ。それで・・・」  
「疑った」  
「ああ」  
「強い反応って、どんな反応？」  
「どんなって・・・」  
グリッソムは考え込むようにした。  
僅かの間、ヘザーは待ったが、やがていくつか質問を始めた。  
「怒る？」  
「そのようには見える」  
「犯人に対して？それとも、被害者に対して？」  
「もちろん、犯人に対してだが・・・」  
答えながら、グリッソムはやや首を傾げるようにした。何かがしっくりきていない様子なのは明らかだった。  
「怒ってるという表現は合わないみたいね」  
「ああ」

グリッソムは2年ほど前の事件を思い出していた。  
強盗に両親が縛られてクローゼットに押し込まれ、その間にレイプされた少女は、面通しで明らかに犯人を認識していながら、報復を恐れるあまり、彼を特定しなかった。その結果、彼女は自宅前で犯人に撃たれて亡くなった。  
あの時のサラは、とても・・・

「悲しそうだった」  
何も感じない人間なら良かったのに、と彼女が漏らしたのは、それよりももっと以前の話だが、そう言ったときの彼女の声と表情が、何故かちらついて離れなかった。  
「じゃあ、被害者に同情的？」  
グリッソムは頷いた。  
「ああ、その方がしっくりくる」  
「じゃあ・・・共感的、は？」  
グリッソムは再び首を傾げて考えたが、やがて緩やかに首を振った。  
「分からない。・・・同情的、の方が近い気がする」  
「そう・・・」  
ヘザーは1つ頷き、グリッソムをうかがい見た。  
「その可能性が高いと踏んでた。だから、初めて・・・初めての時、後になって、すんなりいったことに、驚いたくらいだ」  
「ほっとした？」  
グリッソムは小さく微笑んだ。  
「・・・かなり」  
それから、ふと笑みを消した。  
「だが、養父のことを話したがらなかったとき、そのことと結びつけて考えるようになってしまって・・・。それで、ずっと注意深く観察してきた」  
ヘザーは深々と息を吐いた。  
彼が観察したというのなら、徹底的にやったはずだ。  
ふと、ヘザーは唇に笑みを浮かべた。  
「じゃ、彼女とセックスはしてるのね」  
「ああ」  
当然だというように、グリッソムは答えた。妙な恥じらいは、そこにはなかった。  
「問題はない？」  
「ああ」  
ヘザーは笑みを深めた。  
「彼女も、ちゃんとオーガズムに達してる？」  
「もちろん」  
なぜか得意そうに答えたグリッソムに、ヘザーは少し意地悪だと思いながらも、尋ねた。  
「演技じゃ無くて？」  
「は？」  
明らかに、グリッソムは不審そうにヘザーを見た。  
「演技、出来るもの、なのか？？」  
「ある調査によれば、6割の女性が、男性に満足感を与えるために、達したフリをしたことがあるとか」  
グリッソムの眉が、寄って、上がった。  
「私も得意だわ」  
ヘザーは妖しさを満開にして笑みを浮かべた。  
「いや」  
グリッソムはしばらく考え込んでいたが（その間、自分の手を見つめていることに、恐らく彼自身は気づいていなかっただろう）、やがて首を横に振りながら言った。  
「あれが演技なわけない」  
ヘザーは我慢しきれず、優雅に声を立てて笑った。  
「ヘザー？」  
困惑顔のグリッソムに、ヘザーは軽く手を上げて見せた。  
「ごめんなさい。ちょっとからかっただけ。あなたを騙せるとは、私も思わないわ」  
安堵したように、グリッソムが溜め息をついた。そして少しヘザーを責めるように見た。  
「ごめんなさい」  
もう一度、含み笑いを浮かべながら謝って、ヘザーは椅子に座り直した。  
「彼女との性生活で、本当に気になることは、ない？どんな些細なことでも」  
グリッソムは遠い目をしてしばらく考え込んだ。  
「彼女が嫌がる行為はない？特定の体位だけ嫌がるとか」  
「いや・・・」  
言いかけて、ふと、グリッソムは思い直した。  
「一緒にシャワーを浴びたがらない」  
「・・・は？」  
これにはヘザーが呆気にとられた。  
「一度も、一緒にシャワーを浴びてくれない」  
「・・・そう」  
ヘザーは瞬きを繰り返した。  
「ああ、あと」  
また思いついたようにグリッソムが言った。  
「何度もしようとすると、嫌がる」  
「何度も」  
「寝起きも、かなり嫌がる」  
「寝起き」  
ヘザーは俯いた。  
何度も。寝起きも。・・・どうやら、ギルバート・グリッソムは、タフなようだ。  
不名誉な記憶が、ヘザーの胸に刻まれたことを、グリッソムは気づく由も無かった。  
「ねえ、グリッソム」  
呼ばれて顔を上げたグリッソムは、ヘザーがうっすらと笑っているのを見て、眉を潜めた。  
「なんだ？」  
ヘザーは咳払いをして笑いを誤魔化した。  
「悪いけど、それは、一定層の女性は、そうだと思うわ」  
「・・・そうなのか？」  
「彼女は単に、性に奔放なタイプじゃ無いだけ」  
「・・・飛行機のトイレでするのは、奔放じゃ無いのか？」  
ヘザーは一瞬、目を見開いたが、すぐに頷いて言った。  
「相手が悪かったのね」  
グリッソムが口を尖らせるのを、ヘザーは目をそらして笑いを堪えた。  
「なぜシャワーが嫌なんだ」  
「彼女、説明しなかった？」  
「手入れがどうとか・・・」  
ヘザーは今度こそ噴き出した。  
「お手入れよ。あなた、女性には毛が生えないなんて思ってないでしょう？」  
「私は女性の遺体を毎日見てる。毛なんか気にしない」  
ヘザーは頭を抑えて溜め息をついた。  
「グリッソム。彼女の乙女心なのよ。分かってあげて」  
「そうか・・・」  
そう言いながら、まだどこか不満そうなグリッソムを、ヘザーはまた少し笑った。  
彼のこんな表情を引き出せる「彼女」を、ヘザーは純粋にすごいと感じた。  
一度、会ってみたいものね。  
その言葉は、ひとまず飲み込んだ。  
ヘザーはふぅっと息を吐き、それから表情を戻すと、グリッソムに向き直り、淡々として言った。  
「レイプは無かったと思う」  
グリッソムはギョッとしたが、ヘザーは構わず続けた。言葉だけ避けていても、仕方がない。  
「勿論、正しくセラピーを受けて一度乗り越えてるなら、問題が見えない可能性もあるわ。でも・・・」  
言葉を切って、ヘザーは少し考えた。  
彼女には、性的に潔癖な傾向が見られるから・・・  
「触られたか、見られた、あるいは見せられた、そういう類のことじゃないかしら」  
グリッソムはヘザーの言葉を吟味するように黙っていたが、あまり納得はしていないように見えた。  
「もちろん、それだけでも深い傷を遺すことはあるけれど、彼女の場合、それが性的なトラウマとして遺っていると言うよりは・・・その結果としての里親の離婚に、傷を受けている気がするわ」  
「・・・自分がもう少し我慢していればと言っていた」  
「もう少し？」  
「大学へ行くまで我慢していればという意味だと思う。寮に入れば・・・」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「ああ、なるほど」  
「そうすれば、里親家族を壊さずに済んだと」  
「責任を感じてるのね」  
それでも、養母と現在距離があるのはなぜだろう。  
ヘザーはしばらく考えた。  
そして、思い至った。  
養母と築いた信頼関係が、そこでいったん壊れたのだ。受容してもらっていたはずの大人に、彼女は一度、裏切られたのだ。  
その裏切りに、彼女は理解を示しつつも（だから今は「感謝している」と言い切れるのだろう）、愛情を二重に傷付けられた爪痕が、消えずにいるのだ。  
途絶えた受容関係。ただでさえ・・・  
ヘザーはふと顔を上げ、  
「自己肯定感の低さが気になると言うことだったけれど」  
静かに話し始めた。  
「その理由は多分、明白だわ」  
グリッソムは静かにヘザーを見つめ返した。  
「そして多分、それがあなたの言った、彼女の過去のトラウマなんでしょうね」  
彼がそっと視線を外したので、ヘザーは確信した。  
「分かってるはずよ。虐待を受けた子供は、みな、自分を責める。初めから、自分を認められないスタートラインにいるの」  
彼が無意識に頷くのを、ヘザーはいたたまれない思いで見た。彼はその事実は、知っているのだろう。  
「そして、里親との間に、十分な受容体験が得られなかった場合、試し行動が、社会生活でも起きることがある」  
ヘザーは顎に指をあてて考え込みながら話を続けた。  
「周囲の人間に対して、愛情を、友情を、試すような行動を取ってしまうの」  
「彼女は、私の愛情を試しているのか？」  
グリッソムは背筋にひやりとした物を感じながら聞いた。ならば、喧嘩をしているとき、彼女の話を聞いていないことがある、と告白したのは、間違いだっただろうか。  
「本人には、試してるなんて自覚は無いのよ。ただ、本能が、そうさせる」  
グリッソムは俯き、それから静かに椅子に座った。  
「それは・・・ずっと続くんだろか」  
「外的要因があれば、繰り返すことはあるわ」  
床を見つめるグリッソムに、ヘザーは少し目を細めた。  
「重荷に感じる？」  
グリッソムは俯いたまま、しかし首を横に振った。  
「私は別にいいんだ。ただ、彼女自身が、自分が負担になってると、自分を責めるのは、見ているのが辛い」  
ヘザーは微笑んだ。  
「彼女を、愛しているのね」  
グリッソムはヘザーを真っ直ぐに見た。  
「ああ」  
ヘザーはにこりと微笑んだ。彼にこんな瞳をさせることが出来るなんて。ちょっと、彼女が羨ましいわね。ヘザーは僅かに俯いた。  
「なら、あたふたしないでどーんと構えていなさい」  
「どーんと」  
「彼女が何を言っても、何をしても、あなたは離れていかないと分かれば、いずれ落ち着くわ」  
「・・・いつか私が疲れて離れていくと、思っているようだが」  
「そういう不安に陥るのも、そのサイクルのうちよ」  
サイクル、という言葉に、グリッソムは我が意を得たような気持ちになった。  
彼女のサイクル。やはり、彼が分析していたとおりなのだ。  
「そういうサイクルがあるのは、やっぱり、普通のことじゃ無いんだろうか」  
「至って普通のことよ」  
平然と答えたヘザーを、グリッソムは怪訝に見た。  
「いい事が続くと、人は不安になるものでしょう？いつか悪いことが起きるんじゃないかって」  
「・・・まあ、確かに」  
少し考えてから、グリッソムは頷いた。  
「『成功の恐怖』といって、心理学ではよく知られているものよ。すごく活躍してるスポーツ選手なんかでも、これでスランプに陥ったりするの。目標や夢が叶いすぎて、次になにをしたらいいか、突然分からなくなったりするようね」  
「幸せが続くと、不安になったり？」  
「ええ、そうね」  
ヘザーはゆったりと頷いた。  
グリッソムは少し考えてから、顔を上げて尋ねた。  
「しかし、だからと言って、それを壊そうとまでするか？」  
ヘザーは表情を変えずに頷いた。  
「いつか訪れる痛みに備え続けるより、今向き合ってしまった方が、傷が浅くて楽なのではないかと、思ってしまうんでしょう」  
グリッソムはヘザーの言葉に、顔をわずかに青ざめさせた。  
・・・その思考停止は、彼がまさに何年も自身に言い訳してきたことと同じだった。  
いつか彼女が自分を捨て若い男を選んだら。その痛みに耐えられないだろうからと、彼女の手を取ることを、彼女を自分の人生に引き入れることを、何年も拒んできたのは、誰あろう彼自身だったではないか。  
グリッソムは深々と溜め息をついた。  
「そうだな・・・それは少し、分かる」  
少しどころではないが。  
「きっと、彼女には、今まで経験したことのないような、幸せなんでしょうね」  
ヘザーはグリッソムの目を見つめて言った。  
「彼女は、普通の人より、幸せが長続きしないことを学びすぎてしまった。だから余計に、今の幸福の代わりに、何か大きな代償が待っているのではないかと、不安になるんでしょう」  
ヘザーの声は優しく、そしてなぜか、微かな痛みを感じさせた。グリッソムはふと、それは単にサラへの同情だけではないのではないかと、どこか頭の奥の方で感じた。  
しかしグリッソムをより強く捉えた言葉は、代償、という言葉だった。彼女が二人の関係を公表する事にあそこまで消極的なのは、そのせいなのだろうか。  
「他人に知られたくないと拘るのも、そのせいなんだろうか？」  
独り言のように言ってから、顔を上げたグリッソムは、ヘザーの問いかけるような表情に気付いた。  
「二人の関係は、秘密なの？」  
ヘザーが不思議そうに尋ねる。グリッソムは躊躇いながら頷いた。  
「理由を聞いても？」  
「ラボの規定だ」  
グリッソムが肩をすくめて言うと、ヘザーは首をゆっくり横に振った。  
「職場恋愛禁止？随分な時代錯誤ね」  
「あー、厳密には」  
グリッソムは居心地悪そうに咳払いした。  
「同じチーム内で、が禁止だ」  
ヘザーは一瞬考え、それから僅かに目を見開いた。  
「部下なのね」  
ますます気まずそうに、グリッソムは俯いた。そして頭をクシャクシャと掻き乱した。  
ヘザーは思い出すように目を細めた。  
「キャサリン、だったかしら」  
「は？」  
ヘザーはなぜグリッソムがきょとんと聞き返したのか分からなかった。  
「あなたの、部下の女性。ブロンドの・・・」  
「キャサリンは赤毛だし、それに、彼女じゃない」  
憤慨するように言うグリッソムに、ヘザーは少し驚いて身を引いた。  
「あなたに他にも女性の部下がいたとは知らなかったわ」  
わずかに揶揄する声色に、グリッソムはまた、気まずそうに頭を掻いた。  
「ここに来たことは、ないから・・・」  
グリッソムの言い訳めいた独り言に、ヘザーは、それは彼が上司の権限でもって「来させてない」のではないかと疑った。  
だがひとまず、その疑問は置いておくことにした。  
「違反がバレたら、どうなるの？」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「さあ・・・。たいていは、片方がチームを移る。夜番は1チームしかないから、必然的にシフトを移ることになる」  
ヘザーは納得したように頷いた。  
「それなら、分からなくはないかしら」  
「そうなのか？」  
グリッソムの思いがけず強い反論に、ヘザーは少し首を傾けた。  
「公表するより別れると言うのもか？」  
ヘザーはしばらくまじまじとグリッソムを見た。  
僅かに荒い呼吸は、彼の怒りを感じさせた。そして、哀しみを。そんな考え方をしてしまう、彼女への相反する感情を。  
ギル・グリッソムが、こんなにも感情豊かだと、いや、感情を露わにするなどと、きっと以前の自分に言っても信じないだろう。この、かつて怖ろしく頑丈な心の壁を築き上げていた男が、自己の矛盾した感情を、ここまで見せることがあろうとは。  
ヘザーは静かに、深く、椅子に座り直した。  
「シフトを移ったら、きっと一緒にいる時間は大幅に減るんでしょう？」  
「まあ・・・そうだな」  
その理由はサラからさんざん聞いた。ふて腐れ気味に認めてから、  
「だが、オフや休暇は合わせて取りやすくなる」  
グリッソムは拗ねたように言った。  
「こそこそデートしなくていいし、堂々と手を繋いだり肩を組んで歩きたいし・・・」  
ブツブツ言うグリッソムに、ヘザーは思わず俯き、笑いそうになった口元を隠した。  
本当に、面白い・・・二人。  
ヘザーは少しの間、目を閉じた。やがてゆったりと瞼を開くと、窓の外を静かに眺めた。  
「サンクチュアリなのよ」  
グリッソムはただ黙ってヘザーを見つめ返した。  
「彼女にとって、あなたとの関係は、あなたと育んでいる世界は、誰にも汚されたくない、踏み荒らされたくない、聖域なんだと思うわ」  
ヘザーの声はまるで詩を朗読するかのようにゆったり蕩々と流れた。  
「公表することで、誰かに知られることで、その世界が壊れると思ってる。だから、誰にも触れて欲しくない。触れられないままで、置いておきたいんじゃないかしら」  
グリッソムは俯いた。その感情は分からないわけではなかった。彼自身も、彼女を誰の手も届かない場所に、閉じ込めてしまいたいと思う瞬間が、あるではないか。そうすれば、誰も彼女を、彼のサラを、傷付けることは無いと。・・・彼自身を除いて。  
「みんなに知れ渡ったら、ラボはしばらくゴシップで溢れかえるでしょうね」  
グリッソムは少し口を尖らせたが、黙っていた。ヘザーは一人、言葉を継いだ。  
「それはきっと、その聖域を破壊する嵐になり得る。それを恐れているのかも知れないし、彼女はただ、あなたをゴシップから守りたいだけかも知れない」  
グリッソムの顔が勢いよく上がった。だがヘザーは何かを言いかけた彼を制した。  
「彼女自身も」  
グリッソムの機先が制されたのを確認して、ヘザーは僅かに背を伸ばした。  
「あなたが私生活をさらけ出すタイプの人間で無いことは、彼女もよく知っているでしょうし、そんなあなたと合うのだから、彼女もそうなんでしょう。・・・彼女は自分が噂の的になりたくないし、あなたにもなって欲しくない。そうなんじゃないかしら」  
グリッソムは納得したような、してないような顔で黙っていた。  
「それに・・・部下としても、あなたという上司から離れたくないんでしょう」  
ハッとしたようなグリッソムに、ヘザーは微笑んで頷いて見せた。  
「それは彼女にとって、最大限の、甘えなんじゃないかしら」  
グリッソムの表情が少し和らいだのを見て、ヘザーは自分が選んだキーワードが正しかったことを確信した。  
彼女に甘えて欲しい。  
彼の望みは、究極のところ、そこなのだろうと、これまでの彼の言葉を聞いていて感じた。  
きっとノーマルでは無い人生を歩んできた彼女は、自立心・独立心の強い女性だろう。彼に心を許しながら、自分の問題は自分だけで闘おうとしているのだろう。だがそれが、彼には、もっと彼女に信頼して欲しい、頼って欲しいと思っている男には、物足りないのだ。  
タフな女性と付き合う男性には、陥りがちなジレンマだった。特に、包容力のある男には。女性を受け止め、理解することが役目だと感じている人間にとって、全てを委ねてくれない相手に、自分を否定されたような気がしてしまうのだ。  
ヘザーはこの会話を終わらせるときが来たと悟った。  
特殊な生い立ちの彼女だから、彼はことさら難しく考えすぎている。これは、普遍的な恋愛関係の問題に結局は帰結しているのではないだろうか。  
過去が問題なのでは無い。男女がどう関係を築いていくかの問題なのだ。  
「ねえ、グリッソム」  
ヘザーは静かに身を乗り出し、語り始めた。  
「あなたに、彼女の過去は変えられない」  
グリッソムは不満そうな顔をした。そんなことは分かっている、と言いかける彼を、もう一度ヘザーは押しとどめた。  
「あなたは彼女の過去に囚われすぎている」  
彼が顔をしかめる。ヘザーはそれに優しく微笑みかけた。  
「あなたが理解したいのは、過去の彼女ではないでしょう？」  
「・・・何が彼女をそうさせるのかが知りたいんだ」  
「そのキーワードは教えたわ。だけど、あなたにもっと大事なのは、どうやって今の彼女が出来たかではなくて、これから彼女とどうしていくか、でしょう？」  
グリッソムが俯いて考え込むのを、ヘザーは小さく息を吐いて見つめた。  
「あなたは、彼女のカウンセラーになりたいわけではないでしょう？」  
「違う」  
グリッソムは即答した。ヘザーは小さく頷いた。  
「彼女の助けになる方法を知りたいと言ったわね」  
「そうだ」  
「それは、さっき言った通りよ」  
「・・・さっき？」  
考えあぐねるグリッソムに、ヘザーは小さく笑った。  
「あたふたしないでどーんと構えていなさい」  
「・・・どーんと」  
グリッソムはそれでも納得いかないようにもう一度繰り返した。ヘザーらしくないアドバイスだと、その目が明らかに不満を訴えていた。  
そんなグリッソムに、ヘザーはもう一度微笑みながら言った。  
「恋愛関係にあれば、誰だって、小さなほころびに不安を大きくして、思い悩むものよ。彼女はある意味、健全に恋愛をしてると言えるわ」  
グリッソムは考え込みながら、頷いた。  
「そうやって男が女に振り回されてオタオタするのも、健全な恋愛だわね」  
ヘザーの揶揄する声に、グリッソムは顔をしかめた。  
「オタオタしてるか？」  
「私に話しに来るほどね」  
グリッソムは下唇を噛んだ。  
笑いながら立ち上がり、ヘザーは二人のカップをトレーに乗せた。  
「紅茶、入れ直しましょうか？」  
「いや、もう結構だ」  
時計を見て、グリッソムは立ち上がった。上着を手に取り、ヘザーに向き直る。  
「あー、貴重な休みの時間に、すまなかった」  
「いいのよ」  
ヘザーは微笑んだ。  
「また、令状持っていらっしゃいな」  
事件のファイルを手に取って、グリッソムはニヤリと笑った。  
「じきに、ブラス警部が来るだろう」  
「あら。あなたは来ないの？」  
「今日はオフなんだ」  
「そう、残念」  
玄関まで行き、グリッソムはもう一度ヘザーに礼を言って、館を出た。  
午前零時のラスベガスの空気は、ヒンヤリと冷たかった。

* * *

TBC.

AN2 : グリッソムがヘザーに、というかそもそも他人に、恋愛相談なんかするだろうかとは思うのですが、でもするなら彼女しかいないし、ヘザーにサラを分析させてみたかったんです。というより、実際のエピソード内では、明らかに、ヘザーはサラのことがよく見えています。たぶん、からかって遊んでさえいるところがありますよね。それが彼女の能力なんでしょうが、ちょっと見ただけで分かった、と言うより（まあサラはすっごく分かりやすい人間だと思いますが）、こういう背景があって知ってた、という方が面白いかなあと思って、こんなコンセプトになりました。  
サラとヘザーは、出会い方さえ違えば、ていうかグリッソムさえ挟んでいなかったら、結構仲良くなれたんじゃと思うんですよね～なので二人が仲良くなるファンフィクを見つけると嬉しくなります。


	19. Chapter 19 Nightmares(side:S)

Episode 8 Recollections

* * *

Chapter 19 Nightmares(side:S)

サラは自分の体を見下ろした。  
タンクトップ1枚にショートパンツ。  
所持金は、辛うじて家を飛び出るときに掴んだ財布のおかげで、20ドルくらいはありそうだった。  
素足で履いたスニーカーは、紐を結んでさえいなかった。  
呼吸を整えながら、サラは周囲を見回した。  
家から2ブロックも先の公園まで来ていた。

家。

その考えに、サラは苦々しい物が胸にこみ上げるのを感じた。  
今から彼女がしようとしていることをすれば、あそこはもう、きっと二度と彼女の「家」にはならないだろう。  
サラは奥歯を噛みしめた。  
彼女が二度目に手にした、家。  
最初にいた「家」は、世間にとってそうと呼べる物では無かったとしても、間違いなく、彼女と彼女の両親にとっては家だった。  
そして、世間で言う「普通の家」がどんなものかを、彼女に教えてくれた、二つ目の「家」。  
それを、彼女は失おうとしていた。  
彼の行為が何を意味するのか、サラには分かっていた。  
分かってしまった。  
思い返そうとすると、全身が総毛立った。  
「普通」だと思っていたのに。きっとこれは、やっぱり「普通」ではなかった。私には、「普通の家」を手に入れることは、きっと出来ないんだ。そういう、運命なんだ。  
頭を強く振り、サラは公衆電話を探した。

「この恩知らず！」

次の瞬間、サラは見覚えのある警察署の待合室で、中年の女性に怒鳴られていた。

「かわいがってやったのに！」

兄と慕い、どんな秘密も打ち明けてきた人に、怒鳴られていた。  
だが、ただ言葉で怒鳴れるだけなら、サラは恐れはしなかった。  
彼女が恐れたのは、女性が振り上げた拳だった。

あたしは、結局、こうして誰かに殴られるためにしか、生まれてこなかったんだろうか。

サラは目を開いた。  
天井の模様に次第に焦点が合っていく。涙が眦を流れているのを感じた。  
ふと首を横向ける。  
グリッソムの姿は無かった。シャワーの音がする。  
深々と息を吐いて、サラはベッドの上に起き上がった。彼に見られなくて良かった。  
そう思いながら膝を抱えたとき、シャワーの音が止まった。  
早く、涙を拭わなければ。彼に、見つからないようにしなければ。彼はまた、自分を責めるだろう。

「お父さんの夢？」

彼の心配そうな声に、彼女は躊躇いながら、首を横に振った。  
なぜ頷かなかったのだろう。そうしなければ、彼が余計に心配することは分かりきっているのに。  
バスルームの扉を閉め、それに寄り掛かりながら、サラはもう一度、涙を拭った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

快楽の甘い余韻に、引きずり下ろされるように、サラは眠りに落ちた。  
しかし、すぐに仕事に行かなければという焦燥感のせいだろうか、眠りは波のようにうねりながら、曖昧なビジョンと共に引いては押し寄せた。  
最初は、彼女に向かって叫んでいるのは、父親だった。  
この日を覚えてる。サラはぼんやりと思った。  
父親が何か言ったことに対して、サラがその間違いを訂正すると、彼はいつも激高した。  
「生意気な減らず口をたたくな！」  
そしてビンタか、拳骨が飛んできた。  
「パパ、ごめんなさい、ごめんなさい」  
夢の中のサラは泣きながら謝っていた。尚も飛んでくる父の平手打ちを受けながら、サラは部屋の中に視線を巡らせた。  
母は、キッチンで缶ビールを呷っていた。  
ママ。・・・ママ。  
その言葉の後に、何を思ったのか、何を言いたかったのか、今のサラには分からない。  
母に何かを、あの時の私は、期待していたのだろうか。  
目が合ったはずの母は、彼女から視線を逸らさないまま、もう一度缶ビールを呷った。  
その瞳には、きっと私など映っていなかったのだと、再びサラはぼんやりと思った。

「この恩知らず！」  
次に彼女に向かって叫んでいるのは、養母のリズだった。  
「何の恨みがあってうちの家庭を壊そうとするの！？」  
・・・ああ、リズ。あなたが家庭だと思っているものは、もう壊れているのよ。  
それとも、あたしが入っていったから、壊れてしまったのだろうか。  
・・・やっぱり、私が壊したんだろうか？

「おまえなんか引き取るんじゃなかった！」  
両腕を掴んで揺さぶるリズの顔を、サラは凝視した。  
一瞬、リズの顔がぼやけた。  
「おまえなんか受け入れるんじゃなかった！」  
サラは瞬いた。焦点を合わせようと、何度も瞬いた。  
「君なんか受け入れるんじゃなかった！」  
その顔がくっきり見えたとき、サラは心臓を刺し貫かれたかのような痛みを感じた。

自分の両腕を掴み、目を吊り上げて怒鳴っている人物は、グリッソムだった。

サラは飛び起きた。アラームの電子音が遠く聞こえる。  
胸が痛い。呼吸が出来ない。  
サラは自分の膝を抱き寄せ、唇を噛みしめた。  
ベッドの脇で、グリッソムが身動ぎをするのを感じた。  
涙を、止めなくては。早く、止めなくては。  
アラームが止まり、背中に彼の暖かな手のひらを感じたとき、サラは胸の痛みが増すのを感じた。

・・・いつか、彼も、私を迎え入れたことを、後悔する。

その日が出来るだけ遠い未来であることを、今のサラには祈ることしか出来なかった。

「サラ、頼む。・・・私を、閉め出さないでくれ。・・・お願いだ」  
バスタオルの上から、彼の腕が彼女を抱き締めた。

彼をいつか傷付けると分かっていながら、それでも彼のこの暖かな胸の中にいたいと思うことは、きっと自分の傲慢なエゴなのだろう。  
ただ、ほんの一時でいい。  
幸せでいたい。  
その時間が許す限り、彼を愛していたい。

決して手に入らないと思っていた。諦めていた。  
その幸福な世界に、今はただ、埋もれていたかった。

* * *

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20 Closure(1)

Episode 8 Recollections

AN : 事件解決編開始です。時間は少し巻き戻って、16章/Nightmares(3)でサラがグリッソムの家からラボに向かったところからになります。

* * *

Chapter 20 Closure(1)

ロッカールームで、サラは急いで鞄を置き、ジャケットを脱いだ。  
「あら、サラ。珍しいわね。ぎりぎりに来るなんて」  
同じく急いで入ってきたのはキャサリンだった。  
「・・・まあね」  
ロッカーの扉を閉め、立ち去ろうとするサラを、キャサリンが引き止めた。  
「出がけのシャワー？」  
怪訝にサラが振り向くと、キャサリンがニヤリと笑いながらサラの髪に手を伸ばした。  
「ちゃんと拭いたの？」  
サラは思わずキャサリンの手を払いのけた。  
「ちょっと、・・・二度寝して遅れそうになっただけ」  
そう言い訳して、ロッカールームを後にした。  
「二度寝、ねえ・・・」  
クスリと笑いながら、キャサリンは自分のロッカーの扉を開けた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラは警察署の受け付けを通り過ぎるところだった。  
ジム・ブラス警部がやや困ったような表情を浮かべながら、誰か男性と話しているのが視界に入った。  
「ジム、頼むよ」  
その男の声に、サラは僅かに緊張した。  
ロイ・マッケンジー。  
サラはできる限り気配を消して、気付かれないうちに離れようと足を速めた。  
「マッケンジー。まずは失踪人課に捜索願いを出してくれ。これだけでは私は動けんよ」  
「出そうとしたんだ、だが取り合ってくれないんだ！頼むから、捜索してくれ」  
マッケンジーの声には悲壮感が漂っていた。  
「過去に家出歴があると、奴らも渋るんだよなあ・・・」  
ブラス警部の渋い声色に、サラは自分の歩くスピードが自然に落ちるのを感じた。  
・・・彼とは関わらない方がいい。  
そう冷静に諭す頭の声とは裏腹に、サラは肩越しに二人を振り返っていた。  
「ジム、お願いだ。もう2週間だ」  
「別れた奥さんのところに行く予定だったんだろう？あっちに行ってるんじゃないのか？」  
「彼女は来てないと言っている」  
「しかしなあ・・・以前も家出で放浪してただけだったし」  
「まだ17なんだぞ！」  
マッケンジーは彼の特徴である高めの声を、更に高めた。  
「まずは、失踪人として受け付けてもらわないと・・・」  
「君から受け付けるよう言ってくれ！」  
マッケンジーがブラスに押し付けるように振りかざした写真が、サラの目を捉えた。  
「・・・ジム。どうかしたの？」  
自分でも気付かないうちに、サラはブラスに話しかけていた。  
彼女に振り向いたブラスは、困ったように肩をすくめた。  
一方、マッケンジーはあからさまに険悪な視線を彼女に向けた。  
「CSIサイドル。君には関係が無い」  
しかしサラは彼の剣呑な言葉は全く耳に入ってこなかった。彼が手にした写真を凝視していた。  
「それ、お嬢さんの写真？」  
十代半ばの赤毛の少女が映っていた。何かがサラの脳裏に引っかかった。  
「失踪届を出したい、そうだ」  
ブラスの顔には呆れたような表情が浮かんでいた。やりとりから推察するに、問題を抱えた少女ではあるようだ。  
「サイドル、君には・・・」  
マッケンジーはほとんど野獣が威嚇するような勢いでサラに警告を発したが、サラはブラスを見て言った。  
「あたし、彼女、見たかも」  
ブラスはマジマジとサラを見た。  
サラが思わず目を伏せると、ブラスはそれで察したようだった。  
「本当か？！どこで？？」  
マッケンジーはそれまでの反友好的な態度を忘れ、サラに目を剥いて詰め寄った。  
勢いに押され、サラは思わず半歩身を引いた。尚も詰め寄ろうとするマッケンジーを、ブラスが間に体を入れて押さえた。  
「分かった、マッケンジー。失踪人届けを私の指示のもと、受理させよう」  
マッケンジーを案内しようと歩き始めたブラスを、サラは腕を掴んで引き止めた。  
「何かDNAが取れる物が要るわ」  
「持ってきている」  
マッケンジーは鞄からジップロックの袋を取り出した。ヘアブラシや歯ブラシなど、DNAが取れそうな物が一式収まっていた。さすがは弁護士、そのあたりは抜かりがないようだ。  
ブラスはそれを受け取ると、そのままサラに手渡した。  
「君が直接持って行った方が時間がかからないだろう。・・・失踪人データベースに登録してくれ」  
「・・・ええ」  
サラは袋を受け取り、一瞬マッケンジーを見た。彼の蒼白な顔、怯えた瞳に、サラは思わず視線を俯かせた。  
「すぐ、照合・・・登録してもらう」  
言葉を濁し、サラはその場を早足で離れた。

DNAラボに直行したサラは、  
「ウェンディ。これを第一優先で照合して」  
ホッジスと話していたウェンディに息を切らせながら言った。  
「いいわよ。誰と？」  
ウェンディがサラから袋を受け取りながら聞いた。  
「衝突事故の後部座席の少女」  
「分かった」  
ウェンディがすぐに作業に取りかかるのを見て、サラは  
「結果が出たらすぐに知らせて」  
念を押すと、部屋を出ていこうとした。  
「誰のDNA?」  
その背に向かって、ウェンディが問い掛けた。  
サラは一瞬立ち止まって、何か言いかけたが、開いた口をそのまま閉じた。  
小さく首を振って出て行こうとしたとき、ホッジスが入り口付近で彼女に向かって体を伸ばした。  
「なに？」  
眉を潜めてホッジスを睨む。  
ホッジスは鼻を突き出すようにして、匂いを嗅ぐ仕草をした。  
「シャンプー、変えた？」  
「・・・は？」  
サラは怪訝そうに聞き返した。  
「君はいつも、シトラスとレモンの香りがほのかにするけど、今日はしない」  
サラはあんぐりと口を開けた。  
「ボク、鼻はいいんだよね」  
自分の鼻を撫でながら得意満面なホッジスに、サラは呆れたように首を振って、何も言わずにそのまま出て行った。  
・・・グリッソムのシャンプーを借りるんじゃなかった。  
普段なら、旅行用の小ボトルにいつも使っている物を詰めて持って行くのだが、今日はまさかシャワーを浴びる羽目になるとは思っていなかったから、持って行かなかったのだ。  
サラは溜め息をついた。  
彼の部屋に「置きシャンプー」しておく必要があるだろうかと、思い巡らせた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

グレッグと盗難事件の現場捜索を終え、ラボに戻ってきたサラは、軽口を言い合いながら休憩室に向かって廊下を歩いていた。  
DNAラボを通り過ぎたとき、ウェンディが廊下に首を出して呼び止めてきた。  
「サラ、一致したわ」  
サラはレポートを掴むようにして受け取るとさっと視線を走らせた。  
「ありがと」  
グレッグとサラは並んでDNAラボを離れた。  
「後部座席のジェーン・ドー？」  
「もう、身元不明じゃ無いわ」  
「誰？」  
携帯電話を取り出すサラに、グレッグは尋ねた。  
サラは首を振って、電話の相手の応答を待った。  
「ジム。マッチした」  
「衝突事故の後部座席の少女か？」  
「そう」  
電話の向こうで、ブラスが息を吐くのが分かった。  
「モルグに連れて行くよ」  
「・・・ロビンス先生に知らせておく」  
電話を切ろうとして、サラは慌てて尋ねた。  
「娘さんの名前は？」  
「ジェイミー・ドレーク」  
「マッケンジーじゃないの？」  
「別れた奥さんの名字を名乗っているんだろう」  
「分かった」  
電話を切り、サラは溜め息をついた。そしてグレッグを連れて証拠保管庫へ向かった。  
衝突事故の証拠と資料を持ち出し、レイアウトルームに広げる。  
「モルグには行かないの？」  
グレッグの問いに、サラは答えず、黙って証拠の見直し作業を始めた。

ブラスがキャサリンを連れてやってきたのは、一時間ほどしてからだった。  
「モルグでマッケンジーが確認した。可哀想に、悲嘆に暮れていたよ」  
ブラスはそう言って、深めに息を吐きながら入り口付近の椅子を引き寄せると座った。  
「ベガがジェイクとハリーをもう一度連れてくるところだ」  
言ってから、ブラスは僅かに苦笑した。  
「弁護士はどうするんだろうな」  
グレッグが興味深そうにキャサリンとブラスと、そしてサラを見比べる。  
「被害少女はジェイミー・ドレーク、ロイ・マッケンジーの一人娘よ」  
キャサリンが説明した。  
グレッグが目を見開く。  
「二週間前、別れた奥さんの住むカーソンシティに行くと言って出たが、元妻アンジェリカによると、一度も現れていないらしい。帰宅予定日を確認しようと、昨日になってロイが電話して、失踪が判明」  
ブラスが説明した。  
「着いたかどうか確認もしないなんて」  
キャサリンが信じられないと言うように、首を振って溜め息をつく。  
マッケンジー本人がどんなに問題のある弁護士でも、その娘が僅か17歳で亡くなっていいということにはならない。同じ親として、胸が痛んだ。  
「サラ、どうする？」  
キャサリンの問い掛けに、サラは顔を上げた。  
「マッケンジーとは極力関わらないという方針だったと思うけど」  
グレッグとブラスが、キャサリンとサラを見比べるように交互に視線を走らせた。  
「あたしの事件よ。あたしがやる」  
サラはキャサリンを真っ直ぐに見て答えた。  
「OK、分かった。でも一応グリッソムとエクリーに伝える。いい？」  
「ええ」  
サラは短く答えた。  
「グレッグを付けるわ」  
キャサリンの目配せに、グレッグは頷いた。  
「今までに分かってることは？」  
サラはキャサリンに資料を手渡しながら衝突事故の調査結果を説明した。  
「ジェイミーの死因は急性薬物中毒だけど、毛髪検査から常用はしていなかったことが判明してる。それからアルコールは検出されてるけど、ごく少量だった」  
「車を運転してた少年二人は、ギャング団のスネークバックスと何らかの関わりがあったと思われるが、ベガ達の捜査待ちだ」  
ブラスが補足する。  
「車の持ち主もスネークバックスのブランドン・ハントだ。こいつも今居場所を探してる」  
「少年達は事故直後の検査で、アルコール濃度0.1、コカイン、エクスタシーを検出」  
サラの説明に、キャサリンは眼鏡をかけながら血液検査結果を眺め見た。  
「二人が最後に目撃されたクラブ『シャレード』のオーナーは、18歳のIDだったから飲ませたと主張している」  
「でもあそこってスネークバックスのテリトリーじゃないですよね」  
グレッグがブラスの説明に指摘すると、ブラスは頷いた。  
「ああ。だがまだ分からん。スネークバックスは今勢力を伸ばそうといろいろやってるからな。オーナーの身辺を洗わせてる。店の従業員達は、みんな少女は見かけてないと証言している」  
「死亡推定時刻から言って、彼らがクラブにいた時には、すでに死んでたはず」  
サラの推理に、キャサリンも頷いた。  
「問題はどこで死んだかよね。昏睡状態で車に放置されたのか、死んでから車に乗せられたのか」  
サラは溜め息をついた。放置されたのだとしたら、なんとも痛ましい。  
「事故の方は？単独事故になってるけど」  
資料をめくりながら、キャサリンは眼鏡の間からちらりとサラを見た。  
「交通カメラをアーチーに分析してもらったけど、赤信号を突っ込もうとして左折車に気付いて急ハンドルを切った。で、信号機に衝突。単独事故なのは間違いない」  
「事故の方は事件性は無しか」  
「とにかくジェイクとハリーの聴取だな。マッケンジーが付くとは思えないから、多少強引なことが出来そうだ」  
意地悪そうに肩をすくめて、ブラスは立ち上がると部屋を出ていった。  
一緒に出て行こうとしたキャサリンは、ふと足を止めて振り返った。  
「サラ」  
「ん？」  
サラは顔を上げてキャサリンを見た。  
「私怨を晴らそうとするような真似、しないわよね？」  
サラは明らかにムッとした顔をした。  
キャサリンを睨み付け、それから、ファイルにあった被害少女の写真を手にした。  
「私は被害者、彼女のためにしか、捜査しない」  
キャサリンは軽く手を上げて降参の素振りを見せた。  
「分かった。ごめん」  
そして部屋を出ていった。  
「あたしって、そんな人間に思われてるの？」  
憤懣やるかたない様子で問われ、グレッグは肩をすくめた。  
「最近、いろいろあったばかりだから、じゃない？」  
サラはむくれた。  
「気にしない、気にしない」  
グレッグは笑ってサラの肩を叩いた。  
「で？次はどうする？」  
グレッグの問い掛けに、サラは数秒考えてから答えた。  
「クラブに行くまでの、車の足取りを追ってもらってる。アーチーに状況を聞きに行きましょ」

AVラボに着くと、アーチーは音声ファイルをなにやらいじっていたが、サラとグレッグが入っていって状況を尋ねると、すぐに数本のビデオを流した。  
「シャレードの前にあるATMのカメラに、この車が映ってるのが事故の4時間前。で、来た方向の道路にある交通カメラをくまなく探して、やっと見つけたのが、この交差点。ここを通過したのがその20分前。んで、さらにここを通る前に通過していったカメラを辿って、事故の5時間前にこのクラブ『バーゲン』にいたことを突き止めた」  
説明しながら、アーチーはビデオの静止画像をそれぞれ拡大した写真を二枚サラに手渡した。  
「クラブに来たときは二人だったけど」  
二枚目を覗き込んで、グレッグが後を続けた。  
「出るときは、三人だった」  
後部座席の人影に、サラとグレッグは顔を見合わせて頷いた。これがジェイミーだろう。  
「この時ジェイミーは生きていたはずだよね？」  
グレッグが聞くと、サラは頷いた。  
「車に乗り込むところは映ってなかった？」  
ジェイミーが自ら歩いて乗り込んだのか、少年達に無理矢理乗せられたのか、あるいはすでに薬物で昏睡状態だったのか、それを知る手がかりになるはずだ。  
アーチーは首を振った。  
「それにはクラブの防犯カメラを取り寄せてもらわないと。駐車場に付けてれば、だけど」  
「すぐに手配する」  
約束して、サラとグレッグはAVラボを後にした。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

クラブ『バーゲン』で、サラとグレッグは副支配人の話を聞いていた。  
オーナーは数週間前から不在にしているという。  
「駐車場の防犯カメラは本物ですか？」  
「ええ」  
「2週間前の土曜午後のテープをもらえますか？」  
「いいですよ」  
副支配人は頓着しない様子で承諾した。  
「この三人に見覚えはありますか？」  
グレッグが3枚の写真を順番にカウンターに並べた。  
副支配人のゲイリー・デイモンは顎髭をしごきながらしばらく写真を眺めた。  
「どうかなあ・・・３、４回くらい来てれば、常連として顔を覚えるんですが」  
「店内に防犯カメラは？」  
サラが尋ねると、ゲイリーは肩をすくめた。  
「ありますが、出入り口だけですよ」  
「それでも充分です。この三人が出て行くときの様子が知りたいので」  
「じゃ、映像を届けさせます」  
「2週間前の土曜日、店内で変わったことはありませんでしたか？」  
「2週間前ねえ・・・」  
ゲイリーは腕を組んで少し首を傾けた。  
「特になかったと思いますが」  
「誰かが倒れたとか、そういうトラブルは？」  
「うーん」  
ゲイリーは再び顎髭をしごいた。やや白髪の交じった顎髭は、グリッソムのそれよりかなり硬くて太い毛に見えた。  
あれは頬ずりしたら痛そう。グリッソムのは、もっと柔らかくて、気持ちいい・・・  
サラは慌てて頭を振った。  
・・・何を考えてるんだ、私は。  
「喧嘩は1週間前にはありましたが、2週間前は特に記憶無いですねえ」  
喧嘩についてグレッグが尋ねていたが、あまり関係はなさそうだった。  
「2週間前に、この三人がこの店に来ていた証拠があるんです。店内で話していた様子とか、覚えてませんか？」  
「あー・・・、随分若い男女がいるな、とは・・・この三人かも」  
「揉めてました？」  
「いや、意気投合している様子ではありましたよ」  
「三人が出て行くのを見ました？」  
「記憶に無いですねえ」  
「そうですか。・・・ありがとう」  
二人はゲイリーに礼を言って店を出ようとしていた。  
「ゲイリー・デイモン、オーナーのチャック・ライト氏について・・・」  
店内に入ってきた二人の人物に、サラとグレッグは驚いた。  
入ってきた二人の方も、驚いて足を止めていた。  
「サラ、グレッグ。何してるんだ」  
聞いてきたのはブラスだった。  
「ジェイクとハリーが、ジェイミーとこのクラブから出て行ったのが防犯カメラに映ってたから聞き込み。・・・そっちは？非番、でしょ？」  
サラが顔を見て言ったのは、グリッソムに向かってだった。  
「公園の死体の身元がここのオーナーと判明したんだ」  
グリッソムが肩をすくめて言った。  
「ああ、虫に呼ばれたって言ってたやつ？」  
口走ってから、サラはしまった、と思わず両目を閉じた。  
「さすが、耳が早い」  
ブラスが意味ありげに言って笑う。サラは顔を上げることが出来なかった。  
グレッグは怪訝そうにサラとグリッソムと、そしてブラスを見比べた。  
「公園の死体？」  
グリッソムに尋ねようとしたグレッグを、サラが腕を掴んで引っ張った。  
「じゃ、あたしたちはこれで」  
「おいおいちょっと待ってくれ」  
それを、ブラスが呼び止めた。  
「・・・事故があったのは2週間前だったな？」  
「ええ」  
「ギル、オーナーの死亡推定時期はどれくらいだ？」  
「まだ解析は終わってないが、十日は経っているとみている」  
ふーむ、とブラスは一瞬考え、それから副支配人のゲイリー・デイモンに向き直った。  
「あなたが副支配人？」  
「ゲイリー・デイモンです」  
握手に差し出された手を、ブラスは無視した。  
「オーナーのライト氏と連絡が取れなくなったのはいつからです？」  
その質問に、サラとグレッグがハッとしたように振り返った。  
「2週間ほど前からです」  
「最後に連絡取れたのがいつか、具体的に思い出せますか？」  
ちょっと待って下さい、と言って、ゲイリー・デイモンは胸ポケットから手帳を取り出した。  
「ああ、ちょうど2週間前の金曜日の夕方、アルコールの発注伝票について確認の電話をしたのが最後です。その夜から現れず・・・」  
「捜索願いをなぜ出さなかったんです？」  
グリッソムが尋ねた。  
「捜索願い？」  
ゲイリー・デイモンは大袈裟に目を剥いて尋ねた。  
「彼は来たり来なかったりだし、ある程度ここの運営は任されてるんで。それに大の大人が数日連絡着かないからって、ねえ」  
同意を求めるようにサラとグレッグを見たが、二人は何も言わなかった。  
「とにかく」  
ゲイリー・デイモンは咳払いをした。  
「彼のことは、何も知りません。・・・彼に何があったんですか？」  
副支配人の顔を見つめ、数秒間を置いてから、ブラスは告げた。  
「彼は射殺されて、今朝、死体が発見されました。彼に敵はいましたか？」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

副支配人の聴取を終えて、四人はクラブを後にした。  
店の外に出るなり、サラはブラスに尋ねた。  
「同じ事件だと思う？」  
「どうだろうな」  
「オーナーを殺した弾は見つかったの？」  
「ロビンスが遺体から回収しているはずだ」  
答えたのはグリッソムだった。  
「じゃあ後で取りに行く」  
「サラ、グレッグ、事故車両から検出した指紋やDNAを、オーナーのものと比較してみてくれ」  
グリッソムの指示に、サラは腕を組んだ。  
「ジェイクとハリーがオーナーを殺して遺棄した後、ジェイミーを・・・誘拐した？で、薬を飲ませすぎて死なせた？」  
「なぜ誘拐する必要がある？」  
「マッケンジーに弁護させるためとか？」  
「なぜ彼らがここのオーナーを殺す？」  
グリッソムの視線に、サラは肩をすくめた。  
「そうよね。飛躍しすぎよね」  
「二つの事件が関連してるかどうか、まず車からオーナーの痕跡が出るかで判断しよう」  
「分かった。戻ったらすぐ始める」  
サラはグレッグの腕を引っ張ってその場を離れた。  
二人が車に乗って走り去るのを、グリッソムは目を細めて見送っていた。  
「非番の日がデートの日か。なるほど」  
ジムのからかう声に、グリッソムは振り向いて眉を上げた。  
「割と邪魔されるのが難点だ」  
「俺に当たるなよ」  
グリッソムは首を傾けながら、ニヤリと笑って見せた。

* * *

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21 Closure(2)

Episode 8 Recollections

Spoilers : S5#21(禁断の味/Committed)

* * *

Chapter 21 Closure(2)

車のトランクから採取されていた毛髪の一部が、クラブ「バーゲン」のオーナーのチャック・ライトの物と一致することが、数時間後に判明した。  
明らかに、車は遺棄に使われた物だったのだ。  
車のタイヤ痕は現場から取れていなかったものの、車のタイヤから採取した土は、ホッジスの分析によって、現場の物と一致することが確認された。  
車のオーナー、ブランドン・ハントが再び聴取に呼ばれたが、弁護士は付かなかった。  
聴取を担当したベガは、かなり執拗に迫ったが、結局ブランドンは釈放された。彼には完璧なアリバイがあったのだ。  
次に、事故車両を運転していたジェイクと、同乗していたハリーの聴取が行われた。それぞれ別室で、ジェイクにはブラスとグレッグ、ハリーにはソフィアとサラが付いた。双方とも、弁護士は付かなかった。  
ブランドンからもたらされた唯一の有益な情報は、ジェイクとハリーがスネークバックスに入団を希望していたと言うことだった。  
「おまえが運転していた車が、死体遺棄に使われたことは明白だ。入団テストとして、殺して運んだのか？それとも、遺棄を頼まれただけか？ん？」  
ブラスの攻めに、ジェイクは明らかに動揺を隠せないでいた。  
「このままだと、第一級殺人にも問われることになるぞ？ギャングはおまえ達のことなんか使い捨てだ。見ろ、もう弁護士を撤退させてしまったじゃ無いか」  
マッケンジーが弁護から手を引いたのは、この二人が娘の死に関与している可能性が分かったからだが、ブラスはそのことをひとまず伏せた。  
ジェイクはおろおろと周囲を見回すばかりだった。  
「いいか、ジェイク。先に話した方が、権利を得るんだ」  
「権利？」  
「罪を軽く出来るかも知れない権利だ」  
ジェイクは何度も瞬いた。  
「話したら、軽くなる？」  
「陪審員に、君が率直に罪を告白したと伝えれば、心証は変わるだろうな」  
ジェイクは何度も舌なめずりをした。  
「スネークバックスに入りたかったんだろう？それを誰に話した？入団テストとして、何をしろと命じられたんだ？」  
ジェイクはなぜかグレッグに助けを求めるかのように視線をやった。  
グレッグは思わず肩をすくめて見せた。  
「お、俺は・・・」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「あなた達が乗っていた車のトランクから出た毛髪と、この男性のDNAが一致したの。その意味が分かる？」  
ソフィアが2つの写真を指し示すと、ハリーは目を背けるようにした。  
「車からは、少女の遺体も出ている。このままだと、2件の殺人で逮捕されるわよ」  
「俺は・・・何も、知らねえ・・・」  
「彼の遺体は、なぜトランクにあったの？少女の遺体は、なぜ後部座席にあったの？説明出来る？」  
「何も知らねえ・・・お、女は、勝手に乗ってたんだ。きっと、車にちゃんとあいつが鍵をかけなかったんだ」  
「彼は？」  
ソフィアは男性の遺体写真をハリーの方へと押し出した。  
「彼はなぜトランクに？」  
「し・・・知らない。あ、あいつが、そんな男を、トランクに乗せてたなんて、全然、知らなかった」  
ふうん、とソフィアは目を細め、片肘を机について顎を乗せた。  
「もし・・・隣の彼が正直に話して、あなたが嘘をついていることが分かったら、陪審員の心証はとても悪いでしょうねえ」  
「う、嘘なんかついてねえ・・・」  
「そう？ホントに？」  
ハリーは額の汗を何度も拭った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

廊下に出たサラとソフィアは、ほぼ同じタイミングで出てきたブラスとグレッグと出会った。  
「どうだった？」  
ブラスの問いに、ソフィアは首を横に振った。  
「弁護士に手を引かれてかなり動揺してるのは確かだけど、自白には至らず」  
「こっちもだ。・・・もう少しなんだがなあ」  
四人が同時に溜め息をついたとき、廊下の向こうから走ってくる人影に、サラは気付いた。  
「マッケンジー」  
彼女の声に、ブラス達も一斉に振り返った。  
「あいつらが今ここにいるんだろ？！話をさせろ！俺の娘に何をしたか言わせてやる！」  
「落ち着け、ロイ」  
「あいつらに会わせろ！！」  
「ダメなのは知ってるだろう」  
ブラスが宥めようと一歩前へ出た。  
マッケンジーは周囲を見回し、突然、サラに向かって突進して来た。  
「サラ！」  
グレッグが思わず声を上げた。  
しかし次の瞬間、サラはさっと身をかわすと、マッケンジーの腕を掴んで後ろ手にねじり上げていた。  
「サイドル！放せ！！訴えるぞ！！」  
「先に飛びかかってきたのはそっちでしょ」  
「・・・痛い・・・放せ」  
涙目のマッケンジーを見て、サラは手を放した。マッケンジーはよろめきながらサラから離れ、肩を逆の手で押さえた。  
「あいつらと話をさせてくれ」  
「させられないわ。知ってるでしょ」  
マッケンジーの顔が、怒りと悔しさで醜く歪むのを、サラは唇を噛みしめて見つめた。  
「いいから話をさせろ！」  
「彼らと、弁護士として話をするとでも言うの？」  
「弁護士になら何でも話す」  
「それをあたしたちに教えるつもり？背任行為になるでしょ。弁護士を続けられなくなるわよ？」  
「そんなこと構うものか！」  
マッケンジーはサラの胸ぐらに掴みかかった。  
またサラの華麗な護身術を見られるだろうと期待して見ていたグレッグは、サラの顔に恐怖が走ったのに気付いた。  
マッケンジーに飛びついてサラから引き離したのは、ブラスだった。  
「おい、いい加減にしろ！」  
マッケンジーは、ブラスの体にすがりつくようにして泣き崩れた。  
「ジム・・・娘が・・・娘が死んだんだ・・・ジェイミーが・・・ジェイミー・・・」  
「ロイ。まだ調べられることはたくさん残ってる。俺たちに任せてくれ、な？」  
「・・・頼む・・・」  
「ああ、任せろ」  
ブラスがマッケンジーを立たせ、ソフィアとグレッグに頷いて見せた。それから、心配そうにサラを見やり、すぐに目をそらした。  
・・・可哀想に。どんなに護身術を身につけても、その恐怖を忘れ去ることなど、出来ないのだろう。  
ブラスはマッケンジーを抱えるようにして、歩き始めた。  
「私・・・、サラより強いと思われたのかしら」  
ソフィアがなぜか不満そうに呟いた。  
グレッグとサラは思わず顔を見合わせ、それからソフィアを見て、そして、笑った。  
「刑事を襲ったらまずいと思ったんでしょ？」  
グレッグが言うと、  
「捜査官ならいいわけ？」  
今度はサラが不満そうに言った。  
「それか、君なら訴えられないと思ったか」  
言ってから、グレッグは後悔した。  
サラの突き刺さるような冷たい視線が、一瞬彼を向いて、そして離れた。  
廊下を歩き始めたサラは、ふと、足を止めた。  
前方にたたずむ人影が誰か、顔を上げる前に分かった。  
彼の蒼い顔に、彼が一部始終を見ていたことを、サラは知った。  
口を開けて、しかし何も言えずに狼狽えている様子の彼に、サラはすれ違いざま、そっと囁いた。  
「大丈夫だから」  
グリッソムの反応は確かめないまま、サラはその場を立ち去った。

胸ぐらを掴まれた瞬間、相手は自分より身長の低い男であるにも関わらず、彼女の顔に走った恐怖の色に、グリッソムの胸は激しく痛んだ。  
飛んでいって彼女を守りたかった。あの男を殴り飛ばして、彼女をこの腕に抱き締めたかった。  
・・・出来なかったのは、他人の目が気になったからでは無い。  
足が、動かなかった。

あの時と同じだ。

自分のオフィスで、グリッソムは机に両肘を付いて項垂れた。  
アダム・トレント。彼に襲われ、喉に凶器を突きつけられ、しかし、あの時の彼女は闘おうとした。あがこうとした。  
・・・今日の彼女は、なぜ、恐怖に固まってしまっていたのだろう。

グリッソムは髪をかき乱した。

私は結局、肝心なところでは、やはり何も出来ないのだろうか。  
彼女を守りたいと、こんなにも願っているのに。  
彼女の力になりたいと、心から願っているのに。

そんなことは無理だと、まるで運命が嘲っているかのように、グリッソムは思った。

「グリッソム？」  
ドアをノックする音と同時に、声がかかった。  
顔を上げると、キャサリンが入ってくるところだった。  
「サラとマッケンジーの件、聞いたわ」  
「ああ」  
グリッソムは押し殺した息を吐き出した。  
「最初は華麗に護身術を見せたのに、二度目はやり返さなかったって」  
「そうだ」  
「・・・大丈夫なの、サラ？」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめただけだった。  
「まあ、さすがに彼も、この件でクレームは入れないでしょうけど」  
「あの場にいた全警官が、サラの正当防衛だと証言出来るぞ」  
キャサリンもまた、肩をすくめ、そして机の前の椅子に腰を下ろした。  
「私、前々から思ってたんだけど・・・」  
そして言いづらそうに話し始めた。この話をしていいかどうか、彼女自身迷っているようだった。  
「サラって、その・・・、特定の事件になると、感情移入するでしょ？そして、護身術を習っている・・・」  
グリッソムは警戒で全身の毛が立つのを感じた。  
「キャサリン」  
強く彼女を遮った。  
「同僚のプライベートなことに、捜査官モードを発揮するのは、おすすめしないな」  
キャサリンはグリッソムの強い怒りを感じて、思わず首をすくめそうになった。  
「あの・・・」  
唇を一瞬噛んで、それからキャサリンは小さく頷いた。  
「ええ・・・そうね。良くないわね」  
グリッソムは再び、押し殺していた息を吐き出した。  
そしてやや声色を緩めて言った。  
「彼女が、必要と感じたら、話してくれるだろう。そうでないなら、そっとしておくべきだ」  
言いながら、グリッソムは思わず自虐的に笑いそうになった。  
何という矛盾だ。  
最も「そっと」出来ていない自分が、他人にそうするよう諭しているとは。  
「ええ。そうよね。・・・分かった」  
キャサリンは僅かに後ろめたそうに頷きながら言った。  
「マッケンジーの娘さんの件は、このままサラに任せる？」  
「勿論だ。何か問題でも？」  
「いえ」  
キャサリンは短く答え、立ち上がった。  
「ただ・・・一応伝えておくけど、エクリーが・・・」  
グリッソムが眉を寄せた。  
「エクリーが、なんだ？」  
「その・・・」  
キャサリンは一度咳払いをした。  
「サラが公平に捜査出来るか、疑問視してるみたい」  
再び、グリッソムの全身から怒りが立ち上がるのを、キャサリンは感じた。  
しかしグリッソムはすぐには何も言わなかった。一度だけ、深く深呼吸をして、それからキャサリンに尋ねた。  
「君はどう思う？」  
「被害者のためにしか捜査しないと、彼女は言ったわ」  
「・・・で？」  
「信じる」  
グリッソムは意外そうにキャサリンを見つめた。  
「彼女、激しやすいけど、被害者に対しては、常にフェアでいるのは確かだもの」  
グリッソムは静かに頷いた。  
「君がそう思っていてくれていると知れば、彼女も心強いだろう」  
キャサリンは苦々しく笑った。  
「多分、彼女は、私が疑ってると思ってるでしょうね」  
「なぜ訂正しない？」  
キャサリンはニヤリと笑った。  
「上司は時に、部下を冷たく突き放さないとね」  
「・・・私には出来ない芸当だな」  
苦笑を浮かべるグリッソムに、キャサリンは肩をすくめた。  
「でしょうね」  
そして身を翻した。  
「・・・どういう意味だ？」  
グリッソムがそう口にしたとき、すでにキャサリンはいなくなっていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

彼女の携帯電話の応答が留守電に変わるのを聞いて、グリッソムは溜め息をついた。これで3度目だ。  
彼は仕方なく、オフィスを出てラボの中を歩き始めた。  
休憩室、会議室、レイアウトルーム、DNAラボ、トレースラボ、銃器ラボ、ガレージ。  
あちこち覗くが、彼女の姿は無かった。  
ロッカールームに向かいかけて、グリッソムはふと、AVラボから揺らめく明かりが漏れているのに気付いた。  
アーチーが残業しているのだろうか。確かに彼には防犯カメラ映像の解析が多数舞い込んでいるはずだった。  
一応進捗状況を確認しようかと、AVラボの手前まで来たとき、モニター画面を見つめているのはAV分析官ではないことにグリッソムは気付いた。  
頬杖をついて、少し丸めた背中。肩先に伸びた黒髪の緩やかなウェーブ。  
組んだ右脚をブラブラさせる、あまりお行儀良くはない仕草。  
グリッソムは思わず口元に笑みが浮かぶのを止められなかった。  
背後にそっと忍び寄り、左耳に囁くようにして声をかけた。  
「まだ帰らないのか？」  
サラは驚いて、文字通り椅子から飛び上がった。  
「グリッソム！驚かさないでよ」  
目を剥いて、心臓に左手を当てるサラに、グリッソムは思わず肩をすくめた。  
「すまない」  
「なに？なんか用？」  
「何度も携帯にかけたんだが」  
サラは慌ててポケットから携帯電話を取りだした。  
「ああ・・・ごめん。バイブも切ってた」  
「まだ、帰らないのか？」  
サラはモニター画面をチラリと見た。  
「あー、まだ、ちょっと、確認したいことが」  
「アーチーに頼んだんじゃ無いのか？」  
「帰っちゃったから」  
「シフトは3時間前に終わってるからな」  
サラはちょっとむくれた。  
「そう言うあなただってまだ残ってるじゃない」  
「一緒に帰ろうと彼女を誘おうとしてるんだが、返事がないので待つしか無かった」  
サラはばつが悪そうに唇を噛んだ。  
「あー、その・・・」  
何かを言いかけ、それからふと顔を上げた。  
「でも、なんで？今日はデ・・・」  
デート、と言おうとして、サラは慌てて言葉を飲み込んだ。周囲をチラリと見回して、咳払いをした。  
「その、今日は、そう言う日じゃ、ないでしょ？」  
「私の記憶が確かならば、彼女は『その』回数を増やしてもいいと言ったと思うんだけどな」  
サラはちょっと笑いかけて、それから慌てて俯いた。  
「あー、でも、その・・・これ、見ちゃいたいし」  
「クラブの防犯カメラ？」  
「そう。クラブ『バーゲン』の駐車場と店内入り口の映像。ジェイクとハリーがジェイミーと出会ったはずのところ。三人が出て行くのがここ」  
サラは2台のビデオを巻き戻し、それぞれをあるタイムスタンプで停止させた。  
「クラブを出て行くのが午後7時45分。車はカメラに映ってなかったけど、駐車場から出て行くところは映ってた。それが52分」  
サラはそれぞれを少しずつ交互に再生させた。  
「これを見る限り、ジェイミーはもうほとんど意識が無かったみたい」  
「じゃあ、すでにジェイミーは薬を飲んだ後か」  
「もしくは、飲まされたかね。二人と、ジェイミーがそれぞれ何時に店に来たかを確認しようとしてたところ」  
グリッソムはサラの肩に手を置いた。  
「サラ。それは明日にしなさい」  
「でも・・・」  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
「一刻一秒を争う事件じゃない」  
サラは不満そうに唇を噛んだ。そう、被害者はすでに亡くなっていて、容疑者も勾留下にある。拘留期限はあるものの、誘拐事件のように不休の捜索を強いられるケースではなかった。  
彼女の不服そうな表情に、勿論グリッソムは気付いていたが、敢えて無視して彼女の腕を取った。  
「さあ、帰ろう」  
サラは諦めたように歩き始めたが、廊下に人影を認めて、慌ててグリッソムの腕を払った。  
「サラ？」  
「後で」  
くるりと背を向けると、サラはグリッソムから早足で離れていった。  
グリッソムはその背をしばらく見つめ、小さく首を振って息を吐いた。そして彼女のすぐ後を追って、ロッカールームへ向かった。  
廊下の角を回ってきたマンディは、足を止め、やや眉をひそめてそんな二人を見ていた。

* * *

TBC.

AN : 前の章のホッジスと、この章のマンディはちょっと覚えておいておくといいかもです^^


	22. Chapter 22 Closure(3)

Episode 8 Recollections

Spoilers : S5#21(禁断の味/Committed)

* * *

Chapter 22 Closure(3)

彼女のアパート前に車を停め、グリッソムはエンジンを切った。  
ロッカールームですれ違いざまに、彼女に「どっち？」と尋ねられたとき、グリッソムは咄嗟に「そっち」と答えたが、それに対する彼女の返事が、なぜか「私のシャンプー使わないでね」だったので、急いでロッカーに置いてあるシャンプーセットをカバンに入れた。  
彼女がなぜそんなことを言ったのか、グリッソムにはさっぱり分からなかった。今までこっそり使うこともあったのだが、もちろん、バレてないとは思っていなかった。匂いで気付かないサラではないだろう。  
しかし今までそれで特に何かを言われたことはなかった。でも実は、勝手に使われて、嫌だったのだろうか？だが、なぜ、今更？  
女はさっぱり分からない。  
一つ首を振って、グリッソムは車を降りた。

ドアをノックすると、扉はすぐに開いた。  
出迎えたサラの顔には、相変わらず、少し照れたような笑みが浮かんでいた。  
グリッソムは扉を後ろ手で閉めながら、彼女の方へ身を乗り出し、軽く触れるだけのキスをした。  
「テイクアウト・・・ベジーバーガーで良かった？」  
サラははにかむように微笑して言った。未だに、彼のこういう行動には馴れない様子なのが、グリッソムにはおかしくてならなかった。  
「ああ」  
二人は静かにカウンターで食事をした。  
サラの落ち着かない様子に、グリッソムは、彼がここへ来た真意を彼女がすでに感づいていることを悟った。  
食事を終え、ソファにお茶を片手に移動したところで、先にその話題を口にしたのはサラの方だった。  
「今日の、あのことなら、ホントに、大丈夫だから」  
グリッソムはお茶をすすって、ひとまず何も言わなかった。  
「それで来たんでしょ？」  
僅かに睨み付けるようにして、サラが言う。  
グリッソムは鷹揚に頷いた。  
「話がしたかった」  
「グリッソム」  
サラの言葉に、今度はグリッソムが彼女をねめつけるように見た。  
しかしサラは呼び名を変えなかった。  
「グリッソム、ホントに大丈夫よ。なんでもないから、あんなの」  
グリッソムは静かに息を吐いた。  
「上司として、部下の『大丈夫』を聞きに来たんじゃない」  
サラは腕を組んで俯いた。  
グリッソムはもう一口お茶を飲んだ。それから、ゆっくり話し始めた。  
「あいつが君に掴みかかったとき・・・」  
サラが唇を噛むのを見ながら、だがグリッソムは自分の首を静かに振った。  
「怒りで血が沸騰するのが分かった・・・あいつを殴り飛ばしたかった」  
サラが顔を上げてグリッソムを見る。グリッソムからの「追及」に構えていた彼女にとっては、彼の思わぬ告白は驚きだった。  
「なのに、足が動かなかった」  
グリッソムはそう言って項垂れた。  
「あの時と同じだ・・・」  
グリッソムが膝の上で握りしめた拳に、そっとサラが手を乗せた。  
「あの時？」  
「・・・アダム・トレント。精神病棟の」  
「ああ」  
サラが深々と息をついた。

あの時、ガラス越しに互いが見交わした瞳には、きっと同じ物が浮かんでいた。  
・・・絶望。

きっとこれが、彼を見る最後なのだと思った。彼もきっと、これが彼女を見る最後なのだと思っただろう。  
あの時彼女は、咄嗟に、彼に何かを言おうとした。しかし、どちらを言うべきか迷った。  
「愛してる」か、「さようなら」か。  
決めかねているうちに、アダム・トレントに床を見るように命じられた。  
彼に何も伝えられないまま、ただ1つ言いたかった言葉も言えないまま、彼の目の前で死んでいくのだと、もうほとんど、覚悟していた。

「怖かったか？」  
グリッソムの声に、サラは我に返った。  
「アダム・トレント？・・・ええ」  
サラは躊躇いながらも、頷いた。  
「あなたに何も伝えないまま死ぬんだって事が、怖かった」  
グリッソムはそっとサラの頬に指を這わせた。  
「知ってたよ」  
グリッソムが掠れた声で囁く。  
「ええ」  
サラもまた、掠れた声で答えた。  
「私は・・・君を失うのだと、怖かった」  
グリッソムは再びサラから視線を外し、自分の両手を見つめながら話し始めた。  
「怖くて、恐ろしくて。君を助けたいのに、体が動かなくて。馬鹿みたいに突っ立ってるしかなかった」  
深々と溜め息をつくグリッソムを、サラは胸が締め付けられる思いで見つめた。  
「あれ以来、誓ったんだ。君を、誰にも傷付けさせないって・・・それなのに」  
項垂れて、グリッソムは両手で自分の頭を抱えた。  
「また、何も出来なかった」  
「ギルバート」  
サラは喘ぐように呼吸した。そして思わずグリッソムを抱き締めていた。  
「恐怖で身がすくむのは、普通のことよ」  
彼女はそれを誰より知っていた。  
父が怒りの表情で腕を振り上げたとき、何が次に起こるか分かっていても、逃げることが出来なかった。繰り返し植え付けられた恐怖は、体も思考も、硬直させてしまうのだ。  
「怖かったか？」  
グリッソムの静かな問いに、サラは彼の顔をマジマジと見つめた。  
・・・それを言わせたかったのか。  
「マッケンジーに掴まれたとき、怖かったか？」  
グリッソムはもう一度尋ねた。  
サラは息を飲み込んだ。  
「だから、何も出来なかったのか？」  
サラは唇を噛んだ。  
「アダムに襲われたとき、君は抵抗した。必死で逃れようとした。・・・今日の君は、」  
「ええ・・・そうよ、怖かったわ」  
サラは認めた。大きく息を吐いた。  
・・・だって、最近見る夢とそっくりだったから。  
「怖かった」  
もう一度繰り返した声は震えていた。  
「どうして？」  
彼の問いに、サラは目を吊り上げた。  
「分かってるでしょ？」  
「・・・話して」  
サラの表情が強張った。そしてグリッソムの手を振り払い、立ち上がった。  
「何のつもり？カウンセリングでもしてるつもり！？」  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムも立ち上がって彼女に手を伸ばしたが、サラはそれも強く払いのけた。  
「いい？あなたとはカウンセリングにもセラピーにも行かないし、あなた『の』セッションだって受けないから！分かった！？」  
グリッソムは両目を閉じた。  
「・・・もう寝る」  
グリッソムの反応を待たずに、サラはくるりと背を向けると、バスルームへ消えていった。

グリッソムは頭をかきむしりながら、ソファに座り込んだ。  
「君の力になりたいだけなんだ・・・」  
天井を睨み付けながら、深々と溜め息を吐いた。

 _ーーあなたは彼女の過去に囚われすぎている_

ふと、グリッソムの耳にヘザーの声が甦った。

 _ーーあなたは、彼女のカウンセラーになりたいわけではないでしょう？_

違う、と彼は答えた。  
しかし今彼がしようとしたことは・・・  
グリッソムは再び溜め息を吐いた。

オタオタしてる、か。

その言葉を思い出して、グリッソムは自虐的に笑った。  
確かにオタオタしてる。アタフタしてる。  
恐怖に強張った彼女を見て。  
そして、恐怖に竦んで何も出来なかった自分に腹を立てている。

しかし、アタフタして何が悪い。足掻いて何が悪い。腹を立てて何が悪い。

彼女を守りたいのだ。ただとにかく守りたいだけなのだ。  
だがその感情は、危険と隣り合わせなことも、彼は重々承知していた。

いつの間にかシャワーの音がやんでいた。そして、彼女がスリッパで歩く音がリビングに入ってきた。  
グリッソムはゆっくり目を開けて、首だけで彼女の動きを追った。  
サラはキッチンで水を飲み、ちらりとグリッソムを見た。  
「・・・シャンプー、持ってきた？」  
グリッソムは思わず体を起こした。  
「・・・ああ」  
どうして？と問い掛けたグリッソムだったが、  
「じゃ、おやすみ」  
サラは遮るように言ってリビングを出て行ってしまった。

シャンプーがなぜ今日はそんなに重要なのだろう。  
首を傾げながら、グリッソムはバスルームへ向かった。

シャワーを終え、彼女が彼女の部屋に置いておく用に買ってきたパジャマに着替え、グリッソムは寝室にそっと入った。  
彼女は彼のサイドに背を向けていた。  
・・・あまりいいサインでは無い。  
溜め息を押し殺しながら、グリッソムはカバーの中にそっと滑り込んだ。  
サラは振り返らない。  
・・・いいサインでは無いが、「ソファへ行け」と追い出されるよりは、マシだ。  
後ろから彼女をそっと抱き締め、その後頭部に唇を押し当てた。  
「おやすみ、ハニー」  
彼女の身体が一瞬緊張して、それでまだ彼女が眠ってはいないことをグリッソムは知った。  
なので少しの間を置いた後、仰向けになりながら言ってみた。  
「時々・・・君のシャンプー、勝手に使って、その、悪かった」  
案の定、隣でもぞもぞと反応があった。  
視線を横向けると、サラが半身を起こして振り返っていた。  
「使ってないでしょうね？」  
「自分のを使ったよ」  
「そ」  
安堵したように、サラは横になった。  
「その・・・悪かった」  
もう一度謝ると、なぜかサラは小さく笑った。  
「別にそれは怒ってないから」  
今度はグリッソムが体を起こした。  
「じゃ、なんで？」  
顔を覗き込むと、サラは片目を開けて言った。  
「匂いフェチに気をつけて」  
そしてチラリと笑うと、目を閉じた。  
グリッソムはしばらく首を傾けて考えていたが、すぐに諦めた。  
女はやっぱり分からない。  
もう一度横になり、それから彼女の方へ向き直った。  
そっと腰に手を回すと、サラの手がその腕に静かに絡んできた。  
グリッソムの顔に小さく笑みが広がった。彼女の髪に鼻を押しつけるようにして、そのまま眠りに落ちた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラはうなされながら寝返りを何度も打っていた。  
いつものように、初めに彼女を怒鳴っているのは父だった。それが母に変わる。父に怒鳴り返していた母の形相。母だって怒鳴られっぱなしでは無かったのだ。しかしそれでも、結末はいつも一緒だった。  
母の悲鳴。泣いて詫びる声は、すぐに幼い自分の泣き声にすり替わった。  
次いで彼女を怒鳴りつける顔は、里親だったリズに入れ替わった。優しくて、楽しい人だった。勿論サラはルールを守る従順な子では無かったから、叱られたことは何度もある。  
しかしあの日、あの時の形相は、決して忘れられない。  
彼女の振り上げた拳が、警官に止められることなく彼女の顔を殴っていたら。きっと彼女の心は、粉々に砕けていただろう。  
怒鳴りつける声が男声に変わった。  
サラは目の前で自分を怒鳴っている人物の顔をよく見ようと目をこらした。  
ロイ・マッケンジーが彼女の胸ぐらを掴んで揺さぶっていた。怒りと焦燥で血走った目。泡を吹く口角。  
サラは思わず目をぎゅっと閉じた。  
「おまえのせいだ！」  
・・・私があなたの娘に何をしたというの。  
「君のせいだ！」  
サラはその声色に、弾かれたように目を開けた。  
再び、彼女を怒鳴っているのは、グリッソムだった。

「グリッソム・・・、ごめんなさい、グリッソム・・・」  
うわごとを繰り返すサラに、グリッソムは飛び起きた。  
「サラ？」  
「ごめんなさい・・・グリッソム」  
グリッソムは思わずサラの肩を揺らした。いったい、彼女の悪夢の中で、自分は何をやらかしているのだ？  
「サラ！」  
サラの両目が勢いよく開いた。  
数秒息を止めて、それから浅く2、3度呼吸したサラは、目の前の顔に焦点を合わせた。  
それがグリッソムの顔だと認識したとき、彼女は思わず叫び声を上げて彼の腕を振り払おうとした。  
彼女のその行動に、グリッソムは衝撃を受けた。思わず彼女を掴んだ両手を離し、彼女がベッドの隅に逃げるのを呆然と見ていた。  
サラは両手で耳を塞ぎ、小さく丸くなって、震えていた。  
グリッソムは深呼吸をして、息を調えようと努めた。自分の呼吸が少し落ち着くのを待って、それからグリッソムは、そっと呼びかけた。  
「サラ・・・」  
サラがゆっくり目を開くのが見えた。  
「私だ、サラ・・・ギルバートだ」  
躊躇いながら、グリッソムはサラの肩に手を置いた。サラはゆっくりと、視線を彼に向けた。  
彼女の額には、汗が浮かんでいた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
肩に腕を恐る恐る回しながら、グリッソムはサラの顔を覗き込んだ。  
彼女が唇を噛むのを見て、聞かなければ良かったと一瞬グリッソムは思ったが、彼女の唇が震え、歪み、そして首を振りながら両腕を彼の首に回してしがみついてきたとき、彼は初めて、彼女の隣にいられて良かったと感じた。  
彼女に必要とされている。  
彼が彼女を必要としているように、彼女も彼を必要としてくれている。  
グリッソムはサラを抱き締める力を強めた。  
「シー・・・大丈夫、大丈夫だ・・・」  
背中をさすりながら、彼女の涙が彼のパジャマを濡らすのに任せた。  
彼女は嗚咽を堪えようともせず、ずっと泣き続けた。  
こんなに彼女が泣き崩れたのは、あの日以来だった。あの日、両親のことを、自分の幼少時代の話を彼に初めてした、あのとき以来だ。  
あの時も、彼は彼女をこうして抱き締めたかった。大丈夫だと言ってあげたかった。しかし、あの時の二人はまだ、上司と部下でしかなかった。何も言えず、ただ、彼は静かに彼女の手を握りしめていた。彼女がすがりつくようにその手を強く握り返してきたとき、彼には、幼い彼女が見知らぬケースワーカーの手を必死で握りしめていた姿が思い浮かぶようで、とても苦しかった。  
彼は何時間も彼女の手を握っていた。ただ握りしめていた。  
今もまた、彼はただ、彼女を抱き締めるしかなかった。膝の上に彼女を乗せ、子供が親にしがみついて泣くようにして、ただ彼女の涙が涸れるのを待った。  
1時間はそうしていただろうか。  
彼女の嗚咽が小さくなり、鼻をすする音になり、やがて呼吸が少しずつゆっくりになり、彼女の身体から力が抜けていくのを感じた。  
「ごめんなさい・・・」  
小さく囁いて、彼女が顔を上げる。グリッソムはその顔を覗き込んだ。  
「なぜ謝ってる？」  
「起こし・・・ちゃった、でしょ・・・」  
落ち着かない呼吸の間から、サラが言う。グリッソムはそっと微笑んで、彼女の髪を耳にかけた。  
「私は大丈夫だよ」  
サラは彼の肩に再び頭を乗せた。しばらくそうしていたが、やがてサラは、鼻を彼の首筋に押しつけるようにした。唇がそれに続いた。  
グリッソムは思わず目を閉じた。  
「愛してる、ギルバート・・・」  
掠れた声で囁いて、サラの唇は、そのまま彼の顎のラインを辿った。髭の上から、細かく口づけを落としながら、それが彼の耳の後ろへと回った。  
「サラ・・・」  
グリッソムの口から、思わず吐息が漏れた。  
彼の耳を数回ねぶり、それからサラの唇は彼の額、眉間、鼻筋と降りていき、そして唇に到達した。  
「ん・・・」  
グリッソムもその口づけに何度か応えたが、彼女が口づけを深めたとき、グリッソムは顔をしかめた。そして強く彼女の身体を押し返した。  
「サラ、ダメだよ」  
サラは子供がむずかるように首を振って、もう一度唇を重ねようとした。  
「サラ」  
「お願い、ギル」  
彼女の指が、彼の背骨をゆっくりなぞった。  
グリッソムは思わず再び目を閉じた。彼の体は欲望に反応し始めていた。  
「お願い・・・」  
「サラ」  
「あなたに、愛されてるって、感じたいの・・・」  
「愛してるよ」  
彼女の唇が、彼の首筋を下り始め、彼女の指は、彼のパジャマのボタンを外し始めた。  
グリッソムはほんの一瞬、本能と理性との間で闘った。本音を言えば、本能に負けてしまいたかった。  
しかし、彼は目を開き、サラの手を掴んで止めた。  
「ダメだ、サラ。良くないよ」  
グリッソムはサラの目を見つめた。  
サラは彼の目を見つめ、そして、唇を噛みしめた。  
そしてやがて、大きく溜め息をついた。  
「・・・そうね」  
頷いて、サラはもう一度彼の肩に顔を埋めた。  
そして再び、小さく嗚咽を漏らし始めた。

彼女がベッドでイニシアチブを取るときは、いつだって理由があった。決して歓迎は出来ない理由が。彼は今まで、敢えてそれに任せてきた。  
だが今日は違った。今日のは違った。  
明らかに、サラは自分を失っていた。そんな彼女と、欲望に任せた行為をしても、決してお互いに幸せにはなれない。  
彼女とは、幸せなセックスがしたかった。  
今彼女を抱いても、きっと行為の後で、彼女は泣くだろう。そんなセックスはしたくなかった。

「愛してるよ、サラ。愛してる」  
サラの髪を、背中を撫でながら、グリッソムは何度も囁いた。

グリッソムはそのまま彼女が眠ってしまうだろうと思っていた。だから彼女がぽつぽつと話し始めたとき、少なからず驚いた。  
「どんな風に始まるのかは、いつも、覚えてないんだけど」  
彼の肩に頭を乗せ、彼の顎髭を撫でながら、サラはゆっくりと言葉を紡いだ。  
「パパに怒鳴られてるところで、ああ、悪夢が始まったなって気付くの」  
グリッソムはただそっと彼女の背中を撫で続けた。  
「あたし、パパが間違ったこと言ってると我慢出来なくて。ついそれ違うよって。こうだよって。本で読んだもん、ってつい言っちゃうの。パパが怒るの、分かってるのに」  
グリッソムは思わず微笑みそうになって、堪(こら)えた。その性格は、多分今もそのままだ。言わなければいいことを、言わずにはいられない・・・それで友だち付き合いにも苦労してきたのを、彼はよく知っていた。  
「怒って私を怒鳴っている顔がパパになったり、ママになったり。。。ママは私を怒鳴ったことは無いと思うんだけど、パパに怒鳴り返すのは見てたから・・・」  
サラは深く息を吐いた。  
「それがリズになって・・・」  
グリッソムは僅かに首を傾けてサラを見た。  
「養母？」  
「そう」  
グリッソムはサラから目をそらしながら、眉をひそめた。  
養母には感謝してると言っていなかったか？悪夢に見るほどの、怒鳴られ方をしたんだろうか。  
グリッソムはサラの言葉を待ったが、サラはそこに深く降りていくことは無かった。  
「おまけに今日はマッケンジーまで登場したわ」  
クスリとサラは笑ったが、グリッソムは思わず彼女を抱き締める腕の力を強めた。  
サラもまた、彼の首に回した腕に力を込めた。  
その理由は、すぐに分かった。  
「・・・最後はあなたになるの」  
グリッソムは目を見開いた。  
「だから、悪夢なの」  
サラの声が震えた。  
グリッソムはショックで、しばらく息が出来なかった。  
うなされながら、サラがひたすら彼に謝っていたのを思い出す。  
彼に怒鳴られている夢を見ていたから、起きた瞬間に彼を見て、彼女はパニックで振り払ったのだ。  
グリッソムはしばらくの間、呼吸を整えるのに集中した。あまりショックを受けているのをサラに見せてはならないと思ったのだが、ふと顔を上げたサラと目が合い、それには失敗したことを知った。  
「ごめんなさい」  
傷付いたように、サラは消え入りそうな声で言って俯いた。  
グリッソムは彼女を宥めようとしたが、口を突いて出たのは違う言葉だった。  
「君を、怒鳴ったことが、あったか？」  
喧嘩で、口論して声を荒げたことはあるが、彼女を怯えさせるような怒鳴り方をしたことはあっただろうか。  
サラは小さく首を横に振った。  
「そういうわけじゃ、ない・・・」  
グリッソムは何度も瞬いた。  
それを尋ねるのは怖かった。  
「・・・私が、怖いか？」  
恐る恐るサラを見る。サラは目を上げなかった。  
俯き、しばらく言葉に迷っている彼女を見て、グリッソムは彼女の返事を覚悟した。  
「時々」  
溜め息と共に、サラは言った。  
彼の顔に走ったショックに、サラは慌てて付け足した。  
「いつか、あなたに怒鳴られるようなことを自分がするんじゃないかって、それが怖いの」  
だがグリッソムはそれには耳を貸さなかった。  
彼女がなぜ、「彼に愛されてると感じたい」と言ったのか、今は痛いほど分かった。  
体を起こし、サラの肩を掴んで引き離すと、彼女の目を覗き込んで彼は言った。  
「私は、君を・・・」  
傷付けたりしない、そう言いかけて、グリッソムは言葉を飲み込んだ。  
それは真実ではない。現に、こんな夢を見るほどに、彼女を傷付けている。  
「確かに、私は、馬鹿で愚かな行動のせいで、あるいは、言葉の選び方を間違えたせいで、君を・・・君の心を、傷付けてきたかも知れない。でも、決して」  
グリッソムは苦しげに息を継いだ。  
「決して、君を、殴ったり・・・物理的に、肉体的に、君を傷付けたりはしない」  
サラは潤んだ瞳で彼を見つめ返した。  
「君を愛してる。愛してるんだ」  
グリッソムはサラの目を覗き込んだ。  
「信じてくれ」  
グリッソムは思わず彼女の肩を掴む手に力を込めた。  
「それだけは、信じてくれ」  
サラの瞳が揺れるのを見て、グリッソムは自分が傷付けた物の大きさを知った。  
「信じ、たい」  
彼女の絞り出すような声に、グリッソムは息を飲んだ。  
胸に何かがこみ上げて、グリッソムは必死でそれを飲み込んだ。  
「信じたい」  
もう一度、サラは繰り返した。  
「そうしようと、努力してる」  
グリッソムは両目を閉じた。そして深く息を吐いた。緊張した体から、少しだけ力を抜いた。  
一度失った信頼は、簡単には取り戻せない。  
しかし、彼女は、それでももう一度彼を信じようと、トライしてくれているのだ。  
目を開いたグリッソムは、彼女に弱々しく微笑みかけた。  
「それに、値するように、努力するよ」  
彼女の頬をそっと指で撫でた。  
サラはそれを目を閉じて受け入れた。  
しばらくそのまま、二人はお互いに黙っていた。  
「もう少し、寝た方がいい」  
やがて口を開いたのはグリッソムだった。  
サラは静かに頷き、ベッドに横になった。  
彼が横になると、彼の方へサラは身を寄せてきた。  
二人は共に目を閉じ、しばらくお互いの呼吸の音を静かに聞いていた。  
「・・・ありがとう」  
ポツリとグリッソムが言うと、サラは少し顔を上げて怪訝そうに彼を見た。  
「何が？」  
「話してくれて」  
何もかも、正直に。  
サラは少しだけ笑った。  
「あなたに責任があるから、聞いてもらう必要があると思っただけ」  
茶化すような言い方に、しかしグリッソムは真剣に答えた。  
「その通りだ」  
二人はしばらく、互いを見つめ合った。  
やがてサラは彼の唇にそっとキスをした。  
「おやすみ」  
「・・・おやすみ」  
サラが彼の肩に頭を乗せ、胸に手を置いた。グリッソムはその手を優しく握りしめた。

グリッソムにとって安堵したことに、その後サラはうなされることなく、目覚ましに二人して飛び起きるまで、ぐっすりと眠ったようだった。

* * *

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23 Closure(4)

Episode 8 Recollections

* * *

Chapter 23 Closure(4)

「サラ。タイムラインが確定したよ」  
アーチーからの電話に、サラとグレッグはAVラボへ急いだ。  
「初めに来たのは、ジェイミーだった」  
「じゃあ、ジェイク達が待ち伏せてたわけじゃないんだ」  
グレッグがメモを取りながら聞いた。  
「みたいだね」  
「開店と同時くらい？」  
サラの問いに、  
「ああ、そうだね。午後5時。開店ぴったりだね。待ってたのかな」  
タイムコードを確認してアーチーが答えた。  
「ジェイミーがどうやって来たかは分かる？」  
「残念ながら、カメラには映ってなかった」  
サラとグレッグはややがっかりしたように顔を見合わせた。  
「進めて」  
アーチーは静止状態の録画を早送りで進めた。  
「ジェイクとハリーが来たのが、午後6時過ぎ」  
駐車場の監視カメラが、入ってくる車をバッチリ映していた。  
「あの車ね」  
映像を確認して、サラが呟いた。遺棄に使われたのと同じ車だった。  
「三人が店内を出て行くのが、午後７時45分」  
「ジェイミーの足がふらついてるね」  
グレッグが指摘した。  
「多分、もう薬を飲んだか、飲まされた後でしょうね」  
「店内のカメラはないから、自分の意思で飲んだのか、飲まされたのかは、判断出来ない」  
言いながら、アーチーは隣のモニターに移動した。  
「で、次のクラブ『シャレード』に、到着するのが、午後9時半過ぎ。店内へは、ジェイクとハリーだけが入って行ってる」  
「1軒目から2軒目までは、真っ直ぐ向かってる？」  
「渋滞状況によってはこれくらいかかることも、まああるかも知れないけど、ただ・・・」  
アーチーは地図の映像が映ったモニターを指し示した。  
「途中で、遺体があった公園に寄れる時間があるんだよねえ。で、公園の駐車場の監視カメラで見つけたのが、これ」  
映像を切り替えて、アーチーは得意げにサラとグレッグを見上げた。  
三人はニヤリと笑い合った。  
「アーチー、お手柄」  
サラが肩を軽く叩きながら言うと、  
「どういたしまして」  
アーチーはにこりと笑って答えた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「ボビー、どうだった？」  
銃器ラボで、顕微鏡をのぞいていたボビーは、サラの声に顔を上げた。  
「遺体から取り出した38口径」  
ボビーは頷いて、サラに顕微鏡を覗くように促した。  
「線条痕、取れそうね」  
「だけど、残念ながらIBISにヒットはなし」  
顕微鏡から顔を上げたサラは、がっかりしたように肩を落とした。  
「スネークバックス絡みのどれかにヒットすると踏んでたんだけど」  
「残念だね」  
サラはそこでしばらく、腕を組んで考え込んだ。  
「凶器を押収出来れば、照合は十分可能だけどね」  
ボビーが椅子に座りながら言った。  
「ベガがスネークバックスのガサ入れをするみたいなこと、言ってた？」  
サラが尋ねると、ボビーは苦笑した。  
「今のところ聞いてないけど、やるなら早めに言ってくれないと。人、待機させとかないと足りないよ」  
サラも苦笑した。  
「でしょうね」  
そして軽く溜め息をつきながら、  
「グレッグに38口径を持ってる関係者がいないか探してもらう」  
そう言って銃器ラボを後にした。

「サラ」  
グレッグとの電話を終えたサラを、次に廊下で呼び止めたのは、グリッソムだった。  
「オーナーの死亡時期が分かった」  
「虫の解析、終わったの？」  
笑いながら、サラはグリッソムとレイアウトルームに入った。  
「遺体に付いていた蛆や蛹から逆算すると、遺棄されたのはちょうど2週間前。事故のあった日と一致する」  
ピンに刺された数種類の大きさの幼虫やら蛹やらを、サラは熱心に見入った。  
グリッソムは思わず嬉しげに顔をほころばせた。  
このラボで、ここまで彼の昆虫学に興味と敬意を払ってくれるのは、サラ以外にいない。  
「この虫は、もともとこの公園にいる虫？」  
グリッソムの笑みがますます広がった。  
「いい質問だ」  
顔を上げたサラにもまた、笑みが浮かんだ。その目が好奇心で煌めいている。  
ああ、その光だ、とグリッソムは息を飲みながら思った。  
その煌めきに、惹かれたんだ。  
「これはイエバエの一種で、まず雑木林には、いない」  
「じゃ、殺されたとき・・・」  
「最初の成体が卵を産み付けたときは、街にいた」  
サラはファイルを開いて、アーチーが印刷した防犯カメラの写真をグリッソムに見せた。  
「1軒目から2軒目のクラブに行くまでの間に、この公園に行ってる。遺棄は明白」  
「どこかで殺して、遺体を積み、1軒目のクラブへ行き、ジェイミーを乗せて、公園へ寄って遺棄、2軒目へ・・・」  
サラはグリッソムの言葉に、溜め息をついた。  
「分かってる。まだほとんど何も、証明出来てない」  
「遺棄に事故車が使われたことは、間違いない」  
「でも二人の行動が謎だわ。そもそも、なぜオーナーを二人が殺す必要がある？」  
「動機を追うのは私たちの仕事じゃない」  
「・・・最初にそう聞いたのはあなたじゃない」  
サラは少しむくれた。  
「事件の関連性がはっきりしてなかったからだ」  
「今は重要じゃないわけ？」  
グリッソムは誤魔化すように肩をすくめて、それからファイルの写真を見た。  
「少なくとも、ジェイクとハリーは、死体遺棄については問える。ジェイミーの件は、過失致死なのか、傷害致死なのか、あるいは保護義務違反なのか」  
グリッソムの言葉に、サラは首を振った。  
「ドラッグを自分で飲んだのか、飲まされたのか、店内にはカメラがなかったから、証明するのは難しいわ」  
「遺体の喉に傷がなかったか、ロビンスに確認してみたか？」  
サラは僅かの間考えたが、  
「聞いてみる」  
そう言ってグリッソムに頷きかけると、レイアウトルームを出て行った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

警察署の廊下をグレッグと歩きながら、サラは携帯電話の向こうの声を聞いていた。  
「分かった・・・ありがとう、ロビンス先生」  
電話を切って溜め息をついたサラに、グレッグが問い掛けた。  
「いい知らせじゃないみたいだね」  
「ジェイミーの喉には傷はないって」  
「無理矢理飲まされた証明は出来ないかあ」  
「でも、一応気管と肺を開いてみるって」  
「肺？」  
「無理矢理飲まされたなら、一緒に飲んだ液体が、気管に入った可能性があるでしょ」  
「そっか」  
二人は取調室の前で別れた。グレッグがブラス警部のいる部屋へ入るのを見届けながら、サラは隣の部屋に入ろうとしていた。  
「サイドル！」  
振り向いたサラは、僅かに身を強張らせた。  
「マッケンジー」  
息を切らせて走ってきたロイ・マッケンジーは、サラの腕を掴もうとして、しかし寸前で両手を握りしめて下ろした。  
「あいつら、何か吐いたか？ジェイミーに薬を飲ませたのは誰なんだ？！」  
「まだ、聴取はこれからよ」  
「あいつらが飲ませたんだろう！？」  
サラは首を振った。  
「証拠は出てない」  
「ジェイミーはドラッグはやらない」  
「マッケンジー」  
「確かにあの子は問題のある子だった、酒も飲んでたのは知ってる。だが、クスリだけはやらない！そんな子じゃないんだ！」  
「子供は、親に隠し事をするものよ」  
「違う！あの子は、ドラッグだけは嫌っていたんだ。母親が中毒で苦しんでるのを知ってるから！」  
「・・・あの・・・、それは、お気の毒様」  
サラは気まずそうに俯いた。  
「ドラッグにだけは手を出さないはずなんだ。頼む、信じてくれ」  
「自供が取れないと、証明は難しいわ」  
「信じてくれ。誰かがあの子に無理矢理飲ませたんだ」  
「出来る限りのことはするけど、保証は出来ない」  
サラは首を振って、ドアをノックすると、応答を待たずにドアを開けた。

取調室にいたソフィアが振り返った。  
「どう？」  
「まだ粘ってる」  
ソフィアは肩をすくめた。  
サラは一つ息を吐くと、ファイルから写真を取り出し、ハリーの前に並べた。  
「この写真は、交通監視カメラと防犯カメラの写真を時系列で並べた物よ。クラブ『バーゲン』から、クラブ『シャレード』までのね」  
ハリーは顎をしきりに撫でながら写真に目を走らせた。  
サラは一枚の写真を、一番上に重ねて置いた。  
「これは、バーゲンからシャレードに行くまでの間に、あなたたちが西地区の公園の駐車場にいた証拠」  
「公園で何をしてたの？」  
ソフィアが間髪を入れずに尋ねた。  
「お、俺は、寝てたから知らねえ」  
「そう？この車のトランクに、遺体が乗ってたのも、その遺体が、あなたたちが公園に寄った後で雑木林に遺棄されたのも、その間ずっと後部座席にいたジェイミーが死んだのも、全部知らないというわけ？」  
ソフィアの嫌味を効かせた言葉に、顔をピクピクさせながら、それでもハリーは  
「そうだ、ずっと寝てた」  
そう主張した。  
サラは溜め息をつき、それから最後の写真を滑らせた。  
「あなたは寝ながらトランクから死体を取り出して、運べるのね」  
ハリーは防犯カメラの静止画像を見つめ、唇を噛んだ。  
「マッケンジーとかいうのはなんで来ないんだ？！あいつが全部うまくやってくれるって言われたんだ！だからやったのに！」  
ソフィアとサラは顔を見合わせた。  
「残念ながら、彼はもうあなたたちの弁護をする気はないでしょうね」  
肩をすくめて、ソフィアが言った。  
「なぜだ！これをやれば入団させてくれるって言ったんだ！もし捕まっても弁護士が付くから大丈夫だって！」  
「あなたたちが後部座席に乗せて死なせたジェイミーは、そのマッケンジーの娘だったのよ」  
ハリーは目を見開いた。  
「自分の娘を殺した犯人の弁護なんて、どんな悪徳弁護士でも、やらないでしょうね」  
ソフィアが目を細めて言うと、ハリーは写真と、ソフィアと、そしてサラとを、何度も視線を動かしながら、口をパクパクと動かした。  
「弁護士の娘を殺すなんて、大胆なことしたものね」  
ソフィアの呆れたような口調に、ハリーは身を乗り出した。  
「違う！知らなかった！知らなかったんだ！ただ、連れて行って始末しろって！」  
サラとソフィアは再び顔を見合わせた。  
「誰に言われたの？」  
素早くソフィアが尋ねる。  
ハリーは椅子に深く座り直し、貧乏揺すりを始めた。サラとソフィアを見比べながら、腕組みをして何度も舌なめずりをした。  
「オーナーは、なぜ殺したの」  
サラは静かに尋ねた。  
「オーナー？」  
「あなたたちが捨てた遺体よ」  
「俺たちが殺したんじゃない！」  
立ち上がって怒鳴るハリーに、警官が駆け寄ろうとしたが、ソフィアが片手を上げてそれを制した。  
「じゃあ誰が殺したの？」  
ハリーは再び椅子に座り直して腕を組んだ。貧乏揺すりが激しくなっていた。  
「ジェイミーは？どうやって殺したの？」  
サラは再び冷静に尋ねた。  
「殺してない！」  
サラは一枚の写真を指し示した。  
「クラブ『バーゲン』を出るとき、ジェイミーはもうふらついてた。薬を飲ませたの？」  
「何もしてない！渡されたとき、もうかなりハイだった」  
「一緒にお酒を飲んだの？」  
「飲もうとしたけど、頭が痛いとか言って、飲まなかった」  
「あなたたちは？ヤクをやってたんでしょ？」  
「ああ、なんでもやったよ」  
「ジェイミーをなぜすぐ殺さなかったの？」  
「ジェイクが、殺す前に愉しもうって」  
サラは嫌悪感で思わず顔をしかめた。  
ソフィアの目にも、怒りが浮かんでいた。  
「で、あいつの従兄弟がいるクラブに行って、別荘の鍵を借りようって。そこで愉しんでから・・・始末しようって」  
「それが『シャレード』？」  
「ああ」  
「シャレードに着いたとき、ジェイミーの様子はどうだったの？」  
「起こしても起きなかったんだ。どうせ鍵を取りに行くだけだし、いいかなって。寝かせとけってジェイクが」  
サラとソフィアは互いに、小さく溜め息をつきながら首を振った。  
「でも、4時間もシャレードにいたわね。なぜ？」  
「従兄弟が来なかったんだよ。それで飲みながら待ってた」  
「その間に、ジェイミーが逃げるかもとは思わなかったの？」  
思わずサラは尋ねていた。案の定、ハリーはぽかんとして、それから視線をきょろきょろと動かした。  
「・・・そ、それは、考えなかった・・・」  
なんという間抜けさだろう。サラは額を軽く撫でた。そして、運命の不条理を切なく感じた。  
もし、ジェイミーが意識を取り戻すことさえ出来ていたら。  
「・・・車に戻ったとき、ジェイミーの様子を確認した？」  
「寝てると思った」  
「そのとき、ジェイミーはもう死んでたのよ」  
「知らなかった！ただ、ラリって寝てるだけだと思ったんだよ！殺してない！」  
「でも乱暴して殺すつもりだった」  
「だけどしてない！」  
ソフィアは思案するように机の上を指で何度か叩いた。  
「オーナーを殺したのと、ジェイミーをあなたに引き渡したのは、同じ人物？」  
ハリーはソフィアを見、それからサラを見、そして俯いた。  
「・・・知らねえ」  
「ジェイクより先に言った方が、有利になるわよ？」  
「・・・知らねえもんは知らねえ」  
ソフィアとサラはそれから何度かハリーから聞きだそうと試したが、結局聞き出せずに終わった。

サラとソフィアは取調室を出た。サラは廊下を一瞥し、マッケンジーの姿が見えないことに一瞬安堵した。  
ブラス警部のオフィスで、ジェイクの聴取をしたブラス、グレッグと、サラ達は情報を交換し合った。二人の話はほぼ一致しており、命じた人物の名前を明かさなかったことも一致していた。  
「二人はオーナーを殺してはいないと思う」  
ソフィアの言葉に、全員が頷いた。  
「黒幕がいるのは確かだ」  
ブラスが言うと、サラは少し考えてから顔を上げた。  
「オーナー殺しの方は任せる」  
「おいおい」  
ブラスが目を僅かに見開いた。  
「ジェイミーに薬を飲ませたのか、彼女が自分で飲んだ結果なのか、それだけ知る必要がある」  
「自分で飲んだのかもしれんぞ？開店と同時にクラブに行くような子なんだし」  
「そんなの決めつけられないじゃない」  
ブラスは意外そうな顔をした。  
「君がまさかそんなにマッケンジーのために親身になるとは思ってなかったよ」  
サラは目を吊り上げた。  
「マッケンジーのためじゃない。ジェイミーのための捜査よ」  
ぴしゃりと言って、オフィスを大股で出て行くサラを見送りながら、ブラスは思わず頭を掻いた。

「サラ！」  
追いかけてきたグレッグに呼び止められて、サラは歩調を緩めた。  
「オーナー殺しの方は、本当に手を引くの？」  
「そっちはグリッソムがやるでしょ」  
「でも・・・ボク、関係者に38口径を登録してる人を見つけちゃったんだけどなあ」  
サラは足を止めてグレッグを振り返った。  
「ほんと？」  
「イエース」  
「誰？」  
「・・・手を引くんでしょ？」  
サラは腕を組み、グレッグを睨み付けた。  
「さっさと令状を請求しなさい」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

サラはモルグの扉を開いた。  
「先生、呼んだ？」  
「おお、サラ」  
アル・ロビンスは振り返って手を振った。  
「ジェイミーの気管と肺をスライスして、組織を細かく見てみたんだ」  
「どうだった？」  
「見てみろ」  
ロビンスはサラを顕微鏡に案内し、組織サンプルを見せた。  
「泡がある・・・ように、見える。これは、気泡？」  
ロビンスは頷いた。  
「微かに何かの液体の痕跡があるのは確かだ。すでにTOXに回してある」  
「じゃあ・・・」  
「死の直前に、何かを無理矢理飲まされた可能性はあることになる」  
サラは僅かに目を閉じた。思わず息をついたが、それが安堵の息なのか、何なのかは、サラ自身にもよく分からなかった。  
「ありがと、ロビンス先生」  
礼を言って、サラはモルグを後にした。

ラボに戻って、いったん休憩室に入ったサラだったが、ふと思い直して、AVラボへ向かった。  
アーチーはパソコンとなにやら格闘していた。  
「アーチー、忙しい？」  
「ウォリックに暗号化されたPCの解析頼まれたから、しばらく手が空かないなあ」  
「監視カメラ映像、見てもいい？」  
「どうぞ」  
振り返りもせず、アーチーは後ろ手で再生装置を指し示した。  
サラは椅子に座り、クラブ『バーゲン』から取り寄せた監視カメラのテープを眺めた。  
しばらく考えて、そのうちの一本をデッキに入れると、3倍速で見始めた。  
時々サラを振り返っていたアーチーは、彼女が欠伸を堪えているのを見てチラリと笑ったが、何も言わず、自分の作業に戻った。  
何本かのテープを見ているうちに、ふと、一時停止をしてサラは考え込む素振りを見せた。それからメモを取り出し、何かを書き留め始めた。  
「ねえアーチー」  
「んー？」  
パソコンの画面から目を離さず、キーボードを叩く指も止めることなく、アーチーは返事をした。  
「コマ送りってどのボタンだっけ」  
アーチーは椅子を滑らせ、サラの手元のボタンの1つを押した。  
「ありがと」  
「なんか見つけた？」  
「んー、まあね」  
目を細めたり、見開いたりしながら食い入るように画面を見つめているサラに、  
「拡大したいなら、このボタン。映像をクリアにしたいなら、これで範囲を選択して・・・」  
アーチーは指南を始めた。  
「・・・ありがと」  
サラは苦笑しながら、レクチャーを受けた。  
「どういたしまして」  
アーチーはまた椅子を滑らせて、パソコンを置いてあるデスクに戻った。そしてしばらく自分の作業に没頭していたが、何度目かにサラが舌打ちをしながらボタンを乱暴に叩くのを聞いたとき、思わず立ち上がって振り返った。  
「サラ、機械を壊さないで！」  
「ごめん！だって、拡大したいのに、色が変になっちゃって、戻らないんだもん」  
「フィルターがかかっちゃったんだよ」  
アーチーの説明に、後ろめたそうに首を傾げながらサラは肩をすくめた。アーチーは溜め息をつき、サラをどかして操作パネルの前に立った。  
「このパラメーターを戻して・・・いや、こっちか」  
手早くいくつものボタンやキーボードを操作するアーチーを、サラは感嘆の目で見つめた。  
「ほら、これで戻った」  
ありがと、と礼を言いかけて、サラはアーチーの腕を掴んだ。  
「ねえ、でも、やっぱりこのコマだけ、ここ、色がおかしくない？」  
「んー？どれどれ」  
今度はアーチーが身を乗り出して、画面を食い入るように見つめた。  
彼は何度かコマ送りをしたり、戻したりしながら、フィルターを掛けたり外したりしていたが、やがて、あっと声を上げた。  
「サラ、違うよ。この一瞬だけ、何かが光ってるんだよ」  
サラは思わずアーチーを見つめた。  
「このカメラは型が相当古いから、フレーム数が少ないんだ。だから一瞬の発光が1フレームしか録れてないんだと思う」  
「一瞬の発光？」  
サラは一瞬上目遣いで何かを考え、それから両方の口角を上げて笑った。  
「アーチー、ありがと！」  
それから時間をいくつか挙げて静止画像の印刷を頼むと、サラは上機嫌でAVラボを出て行った。

* * *

TBC.

AN : アーチー大活躍！アーチー好きなもので＾＾


	24. Chapter 24 Closure(5)

Episode 8 Recollections

Spoilers : S2#15(残酷な悪戯/Burden of Proof)

* * *

Chapter 24 Closure(5)

廊下でグレッグを見つけて、サラは大声で呼んだ。  
「グレッグ！」  
グレッグは証拠袋を両手で抱えたまま、振り返った。  
「38口径を押収してきたよ」  
「それで全部？」  
「2人から3丁」  
「その中に、『バーゲン』の副支配人のはある？」  
グレッグは一瞬だけ考える素振りを見せた。  
「ゲイリー・デイモン？」  
「そう。それ、最優先で試射して照合してもらって」  
「オッケー！」  
グレッグは勢いよく銃器ラボへ向かって走って行った。

アーチーから写真を受け取ると、サラはグリッソムのオフィスに急いだ。  
ドアは開いていた。フレームを軽くノックして、サラは躊躇わずに中へ入った。  
「グリッソム」  
二人の人物が振り向いた。  
エクリーとキャサリンだった。机の向こうで、グリッソムが顔を上げた。その表情に、一瞬ホッとした色が浮かんだのは、きっと見間違いではないだろう。  
今度は何をやり込められていたのだろうか？サラは小さな笑みを押し殺した。  
「あー、お邪魔？」  
エクリーとキャサリンを交互に見ながら、サラは殊勝な素振りで尋ねた。  
「事件の報告なら、先に聞こう」  
グリッソムに促され、サラは彼の机に近づいた。  
「3人が最初にいたクラブ『バーゲン』の、もっと早い時間の防犯カメラ映像を見てみたの」  
サラはアーチーから受け取ったばかりの写真数枚を、キャサリンとグリッソムに渡した。  
「ジェイミーだと思う。午後3時から、30分おきくらいに映ってる。お店の前をウロウロしてたみたい。で、」  
サラはもう一枚の写真を見せた。  
「ここ。この画面の端。一瞬何かが光ったのが、1フレームだけ映ってるの」  
グリッソムもキャサリンも、眼鏡をかけながらその写真を覗き込んだ。  
「で、その後のジェイミー。後ろを少し気にする素振りを見せてる」  
サラはその上に写真をもう一枚重ねた。  
「その直後に、一度だけ、副支配人のゲイリー・デイモンが映ってる。急いで誰かを追いかけてるみたいな素振りに見える」  
「・・・それで？」  
グリッソムは眼鏡の間からサラを見た。  
「あたしが思うに、この一瞬の発光は、発砲じゃないかと思うの。犯行時刻として矛盾しないでしょ？ジェイミーはどういう意図だったかは分からないけど、クラブの周りをウロウロしていて、何か見るか、聞くかしたんじゃないかしら。あるいは、副支配人のデイモンは、見られたと思った。それで、デイモンはジェイミーを探してた。ジェイミーが店にノコノコ現れたんで、彼女を捕らえて、酒とドラッグで朦朧とさせて、オーナーの遺棄を頼んだジェイクとハリーに彼女のことも渡したんじゃ。ジェイミーの肺と気管の組織から、微量のビールが検出されたの。無理矢理飲まされた証拠になる」  
一気にまくし立てるサラに、グリッソムは少し首を横に傾けた。  
「発砲の証拠はあるのか？」  
「弾は遺体に埋まってたから現場には残ってないでしょ？光が映ってるのは1フレームだけだから、発砲は1発」  
「薬莢は？」  
「探させてる」  
「凶器は？」  
「デイモンから押収した38口径が、線条痕が一致するか、いま・・・」  
その時、サラの携帯電話が鳴った。  
「サイドル」  
サラは慌ただしく応答した。  
彼女の顔に広がった笑みに、グリッソムは望ましい結果が出たのだと察した。  
「分かった。ありがと、グレッグ」  
電話を切り、サラはグリッソムを見上げた。  
「ボビーが、一致したって。オーナー殺しは、副支配人で決まりよ」  
「副支配人の銃が凶器として使われたことが判明したというだけだ」  
グリッソムはサラの機先を制するように言った。  
サラは明らかに不満そうに頬を膨らませた。  
グリッソムは秘かに焦った。彼女のそういう顔は好きだが、あまり職場で無防備に見せて欲しくなかった。  
「指紋は？」  
「今グレッグが採取してる」  
むくれたままで、サラは答えた。  
「ま、令状は取れるだろう。ただ、他の指紋が出れば、弁護士はそこを突いてくるぞ」  
グリッソムはニヤリと笑って付け足した。  
「マッケンジーみたいにいやらしいのはな」  
キャサリンとエクリーは思わず笑ったが、サラは冷ややかにグリッソムを見た。  
「面白くない冗談」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「とにかく、ジムに知らせて、デイモンを引っ張ってもらう」  
「ああ、いいだろう。来たら教えてくれ。私も行く」  
「分かった」  
二人から写真を回収して、サラはオフィスを出て行った。

「彼女随分・・・楽しそうだな」  
グリッソムとサラの会話を見守っていたエクリーが、ふと呟いた。  
キャサリンは笑いながら言った。  
「謎解きが楽しくなきゃ、この仕事やってられないわよ」  
それに、とキャサリンはふと付け加えた。  
「彼女今、幸せそうだし」  
「・・・そうなのか？」  
なぜか驚いた様子のエクリーの顔を、グリッソムは見ないようにした。  
「相手は誰だ」  
「君には関係ないだろう」  
グリッソムは思わず答えていた。  
エクリーが顔をしかめながら首を振る。  
「ゴシップは勘弁してくれよ」  
エクリーに見つめられ、キャサリンは肩をすくめた。  
「誰も知らないの。教えてくれないのよ」  
ふーん、と鼻を鳴らしたエクリーだったが、それ以上興味は湧かなかったようで、人事考課についての議論に再び戻っていった。  
グリッソムは秘かに安堵の溜め息をついた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムとサラは、取調室を並んで出た。扉を閉め、二人は、視線を交わしあい、そして小さく微笑み合った。  
「デイモンに弁護士がまだついてなかったのは助かった」  
壁に寄り掛かりながら、グリッソムが言うと、サラもまたその隣に寄り掛かって言った。  
「一手に引き受けてたマッケンジーが手を引いちゃったから、いま大慌てで代わりを探してるんじゃない？」  
「出来るだけ、手間取ってもらいたい物だな」  
グリッソムの正直なコメントに、サラはうっすらと笑った。  
「ええ」  
それから、サラは廊下の向こうでキョロキョロしている人影に気付いて、表情を引き締めると、壁から体を起こした。  
「伝えなきゃ」  
グリッソムは体を壁にもたれさせたまま、静かに尋ねた。  
「大丈夫か？」  
サラは答えなかったが、肩を上下させて深呼吸しているところを見る限り、緊張しているのは確かだった。  
「私から言おうか？」  
グリッソムの問いに、しかしサラは首を振った。  
「私から言う」  
前を見つめ、サラは強い足取りで歩き始めた。  
サラに気付いたマッケンジーが、足を止めた。言葉をかけて、サラがマッケンジーを別室に案内するのを見届けて、グリッソムはゆっくり静かに息を吐いた。

「マッケンジー。ジェイミーがクラブ『バーゲン』にどれくらい出入りしてたか分かる？」  
椅子に座って深呼吸して、サラはまず尋ねた。  
「しょっちゅう行ってたはずだ。あそこのバーテンだか従業員だかに一目惚れしたらしい」  
サラは僅かに目を伏せた。  
「それで、開店の何時間も前から、店の周りをウロウロしてたのね・・・」  
「そうなのか？」  
サラは頷いた。  
「ちょうど同じ時間帯に、副支配人のゲイリー・デイモンが、店の裏口付近で、オーナーのチャック・ライト氏を射殺したの」  
「・・・ジェイミーがそれを目撃したと？」  
サラは首を横に振った。  
「多分、違うと思う。でも、デイモンは、見られたと思った」  
そうでなければ、ジェイミーは店に入っていかなかっただろう。  
「デイモンはジェイミーが店にいるのを見て、目撃者を消そうとした。それで、酒とドラッグを飲ませた。今まだ調査中だけど、ジェイミーの爪の間から採取されてる繊維が、デイモンのスーツのと一致するはずよ。彼はそれから、ライトの遺体遺棄と一緒に、ジェイクとハリーに・・・ジェイミーの殺害を依頼した」  
マッケンジーは黙ったままだったが、顔からどんどん色が失われていくのを、サラは痛ましそうに見ていた。  
「デイモンは、それがスネークバックスへの入団テストだと、二人に言ったそうよ」  
マッケンジーは呆然としたまま、機械的に頷いた。  
「あり得そうだ・・・」  
「でも、あの辺はスネークバックスの島じゃないでしょ？」  
マッケンジーは虚ろな瞳をサラに向けた。  
「あの辺りに広げようといろいろやってるのは聞いてる」  
「デイモンは、スネークバックスの息がかかってた？」  
「そうだ」  
「なるほどね・・・それでオーナーと揉めたのか」  
頷いて、サラは少しの間俯いて黙っていた。  
「ジェイミーはまだ17歳でしょ？」  
やがて口を開いたサラに、マッケンジーは力無く顔を向けた。  
「そうだが？」  
「クラブなんかに、頻繁に出入りすることを知ってて、なぜ止めなかったの？」  
マッケンジーの目がつり上がった。  
「あの子は問題を抱えてた、言って聞くような子じゃなかった！」  
「あなたが止めてたら、何時間も店の前をウロウロしてなかったら、目撃者に間違われることもなかった。防げたと思わない？」  
マッケンジーは椅子を蹴飛ばして立ち上がった。  
「君に何が分かる！あの子が死んで、誰よりも私を責めているのはこの私だ！君なんかに責められる筋合いはない！」  
唾を飛ばしてサラに詰め寄るマッケンジーに、サラは反射的に言い返そうとして、咄嗟に堪えた。  
両手を肩まで挙げて、サラは手のひらを見せた。  
「・・・ごめんなさい。その通りね」  
尚も勢いよく何かを言おうとしていたマッケンジーは、サラの言葉に勢いをそがれたように、がくりと項垂れた。  
その肩が揺れ、嗚咽が漏れ始めるのを、サラは唇を噛みしめながら聞いた。  
「行け」  
マッケンジーの声に、サラは顔を上げた。  
「あの・・・」  
「出て行け！」  
怒鳴り声に、サラは身を引いた。  
ややイラついたように髪をかき上げ、それから、サラは黙って部屋を出ていった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

再び、サラはグリッソムのオフィスの前に立っていた。  
今度は数秒、躊躇った。それから、意を決したようにフレームを叩いた。  
机で書類を読んでいたグリッソムが、顔を上げる。サラを認めた瞬間、彼の顔に薄く笑みが広がるのを見て、サラは再び一瞬、躊躇ったが、彼が手招きをするので、そのまま入っていった。  
「報告書、まとめたわ」  
「見ておく」  
書類を受け取りながら、グリッソムは首を傾げてサラを見た。  
彼女は溜め息をつきながら、目の前の椅子に腰を下ろしていた。  
「何かあるのか？」  
頬杖をついて、サラはしばらく口をもごもごさせていたが、やがて口を開いた。  
「あたし、マッケンジーとやっちゃった」  
グリッソムの片方の眉が、ゆっくりと上がった。  
そして、サラが腕組みをして居心地悪そうにするのを、黙って見ていた。  
チラチラとグリッソムを見ていたサラは、やがて腕を解くと、両手を挙げた。  
「言い合っちゃった」  
グリッソムは眼鏡を外し、なるべくゆっくり呼吸をした。  
「・・・原因は？」  
サラは唇を尖らせた。しかしすぐに、観念したように呟いた。  
「いつもの。言わなくていいことを、言っちゃった」  
「問題に、なりそうか？」  
サラは自嘲的に笑って肩をすくめた。  
「さあ」  
今度はグリッソムは我慢せず溜め息をついた。  
「様子を見よう」  
サラは無言で頷いた。そしてそのまま椅子に座っていた。  
グリッソムはしばらく彼女が何か言うのを待っていたが、やがて黙って書類仕事に戻った。  
「それ・・・まだ、かかりそう？」  
長い沈黙の後で聞かれて、グリッソムはまず時計を見た。  
シフトが終わってすでに20分経っていた。  
それから、グリッソムは書類の受領箱を見た。  
サラもまた、その視線を追った。  
グリッソムが視線を上げる。二人の目が合い、同時に苦笑した。  
「かかりそうね」  
「ああ」  
サラはしばらく何かを言いたそうに躊躇った。  
やがて掠れた声で、尋ねた。  
「今日・・・行ってもいい？」  
グリッソムは顔を勢いよく上げた。  
「もちろん」  
思わずにやけて笑ってから、グリッソムは慌てて真顔に戻した。  
サラは思わず顔をうつむけて小さく笑った。  
それから、勢いよく椅子から立ち上がった。  
「先に行って、ハンク、引き取ってこようか？」  
グリッソムは眉を上げた。  
「それは助かるし、ハンクも喜ぶだろうが、どうやって家に入るつもりだ？」  
「あー・・・」  
サラは言葉を濁して俯いた。  
小さく笑って、それからグリッソムはゴソゴソとズボンのポケットを探った。  
「どうぞ」  
差し出された鍵を、サラは俯いて見つめた。  
「早くしないと、誰かに見られる」  
グリッソムはわざと急かした。  
サラはうっかりそれを受け取った。そして、自分のその行動に驚いたかのように、手の中の鍵を信じられないと言うような目で睨んだ。  
「あ、サラ」  
その時、突然背後から声がした。  
サラは鍵を握りしめ、ポケットにしまいながら振り向いた。  
「ニック」  
オフィスの入り口から体を伸ばして覗き込んでいたのは、ニックだった。  
「1時間後くらいに、キャサリンとグレッグと、ダイナーで食事するんだけど、一緒にどう？」  
サラは僅かに唇を舐めた。  
「あー、ごめん、用事ある」  
ニックはわざとらしく肩を落とした。  
「えー、またあ？」  
「ごめん・・・」  
「最近付き合い悪いなあ」  
「あー・・・」  
後ろめたそうに額を撫でたサラに、ニックはニヤリと口角を上げて笑ってみせた。  
「ま、彼氏優先なのはわかるけどさあ。たまにはこっちも付き合ってよ」  
サラは頷いた。  
「分かった。今度ね」  
「ホントに？」  
「ええ」  
「約束だよ？」  
「約束する」  
「じゃ、お疲れ」  
「お疲れ」  
ニックは去って行った。  
サラは深々と溜め息をつき、それからグリッソムを振り返った。  
グリッソムは書類を覗き込んでいて、表情はよく見えなかった。  
「行ってくれば？」  
グリッソムの言葉に、サラはムッとした。  
「行かないわよ。こっちが先だし」  
「私は誘われてないし」  
サラは腰に手を当てて首を振った。  
「また拗ねてる」  
チラリと顔を上げたグリッソムの顔に、サラは呆れたように言った。  
「誘って欲しかったら、まず自分から誘ったら？」  
唇をすぼめて肩をすくめるグリッソムに、サラはますます呆れたように首を振り、それから、  
「ハンクと待ってる」  
そう言ってオフィスを出て行った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

駐車場で、車のドアを開けようとしていたサラは、  
「サイドル」  
突然呼び止められ、飛び上がらんばかりに驚いた。  
影から気まずそうに現れた人影を見て、サラは胸をなで下ろすどころか、ますます緊張した。  
「マッケンジー」  
彼は両手を軽く挙げて謝罪の意を表した。  
「驚かせるつもりはなかったんだ、すまない」  
サラは周囲を忙しなく見回した。  
近づきかけていたマッケンジーは、サラの緊張した様子に、少し離れた位置で足を止めた。  
「何か、御用？」  
サラは息を何度も飲み込みながら、尋ねた。  
「あの子の所持品を・・・受け取ったよ」  
サラは戸惑いながら、俯いた。  
「そう・・・あの・・・、娘さんのことは、本当に・・・残念ね」  
マッケンジーは頭をかき乱した。  
「いつか、こういうことになるんじゃないかと、思ってた」  
サラは懸命に唇を引き結び、黙っていた。  
「君の言ったとおりだ。私が、あの子にそういう生活を許したから、こうなった」  
「でも・・・」  
サラは咳払いをして、言葉を絞り出した。  
「だからといって、もちろん、殺されていい理由にはならないわ。・・・さっきは、ごめんなさい」  
「いいんだ。私こそ、すまなかった」  
マッケンジーの言葉に、サラは驚いたように彼を見つめた。  
その表情に、マッケンジーは明らかに苦笑を浮かべた。  
「君とはどうしても、ウマが合わなかったが・・・」  
「ええ」  
サラも思わず苦笑した。  
「君を見てると、どうしてもイライラしてしまって」  
サラは下唇を噛みしめた。だからといって、彼女にどうしろというのだ。  
「多分、高校生の時に振られた彼女に似てるからだろうな」  
「は？！」  
思わずサラは素っ頓狂な声を上げた。  
マッケンジーは肩をすくめた。  
「悪い。手ひどく振られたもんで」  
「あたしに何の関係が？！」  
「悪かった」  
マッケンジーが突然サラをひたと見つめて言った。サラは思わず気圧され、視線を彷徨わせた。  
「あ・・・その・・・」  
俯いて足下を見つめているサラを、マッケンジーはしばらく見ていたが、やがてポツリと言った。  
「ありがとう」  
サラは静かに顔を上げた。  
「娘に何があったのか、解明してくれて。・・・ありがとう」  
「あたしは・・・仕事をしただけ」  
マッケンジーは小さく何度か頷いた。  
「一つ、借りが出来たな」  
サラは首を横に振った。  
「そういうのは、要らないから」  
「仕事をしただけ、か」  
「ええ」  
マッケンジーは踵を返した。  
「とにかく、礼が言いたかった。それだけだ」  
歩きかけて、マッケンジーは肩越しに振り返りながら言った。  
「内務調査に気をつけろよ」  
サラが問い返す間もなく、マッケンジーは歩き去って行った。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

翌日のシフト前、休憩室でメンバーと寛いでいたサラの元へ、ジュディが満面の笑みを浮かべながらやってきた。  
いや、実際には、その満面の笑みは、両手に抱えた花のせいで、それを置くまでは誰にも見えていなかった。  
「お花が届いてますよ」  
鉢を置いて、ジュディは額の汗を拭った。  
「あら、凄いお花。誰宛？」  
キャサリンが興味津々で身を乗り出し、見事な胡蝶蘭に見入った。  
ジュディは今度こそ、満面の笑みをサラに向けた。  
「サラ、あなたによ」  
サラはマグカップから怪訝そうに顔を上げた。  
「あたし？」  
それからふと、何かを期待するようにカードを開いた。  
が、すぐにがっかりした。期待した名前はそこになかった。  
「誰から？」  
覗き込んだウォリックが、ヒューっと口笛を吹いた。  
「ロイ・マッケンジー！」  
「マジで！？」  
ニックとグレッグが慌ててサラからカードを奪い取って、署名を凝視した。  
「ホントだ・・・」  
「ワオ」  
サラは困惑したように植木鉢を見つめていた。  
「なんで？」  
キャサリンはサラに見つめられ、肩をすくめながらコーヒーをすすった。  
「私に聞かれても」  
「これ、何かの意味があると思う？？？」  
サラの混乱した様子に、一同は忍び笑いを漏らした。  
サラは周囲を困惑して見回し、それから、グリッソムに気付いた。  
二人は数秒見つめ合い、それから、グリッソムは何も言わずに休憩室を離れた。  
サラはしばらく口をパクパクとさせていた。  
「それ、どうするつもり？」  
キャサリンに問われ、サラは首を振った。  
「分かんない・・・」  
サラはほとんど泣きそうな声で言った。  
「持ち帰らないの？」  
「イヤよ！」  
思わず叫んで、それから、サラは慌てて口を押さえた。  
いくらなんでも、失礼だろうか。  
「あー・・・ここに、置いておく」  
サラは鉢を隅の窓際の棚に移動した。それから、ニックが持っているカードを奪い返すと、ゴミ箱に捨てようとして、思いとどまった。  
・・・いくらなんでも、失礼か。せめて、自宅で捨てよう。  
カードを開くと、ページが捲れることに気付いた。  
サラはさっとそのページを見て、それからカードを閉じ、ポケットにしまった。

"青春に思いを馳せて。  
For high school memories"

サラは気付かれないように、そっと微笑んだ。

二日後、オフ明けで出勤したサラは、ジュディから届けられた大きな観葉植物の植木鉢に面食らっていた。  
「またマッケンジー？」  
ニヤニヤと笑っているキャサリンを無視して、サラは急いでカードを開いた。  
そして慌てて閉じた。  
誰にも見られなかったかと背後を確認する。  
全員サラに注目していたが、見られはしなかったようだ。  
「浮気は良くないなあ、サラ～」  
ニックのからかいに、サラは軽く肘打ちをあてた。  
「誰から？やっぱりマッケンジー？」  
「さあね」  
グレッグに問われ、サラは誤魔化そうとしたが、笑みがこぼれるのを抑えられなかった。

その日のシフトを終わって、ふと休憩室を覗いたグリッソムは、窓際に鉢が1つ、胡蝶蘭しかないのを見て、眉をひそめた。  
しかし、その足で彼女の部屋へ向かい、リビングの窓辺に大切に置かれている鉢を見て、満足そうに笑みを浮かべた。  
彼女の冷蔵庫の扉に、やや日焼けした古いカードと共に、新しいカードが几帳面に並べて貼られているのを見たとき、その笑みはますます深くなった。  
カードには、それぞれこう書かれていた。

"From:Grissom"

"From:G"

* * *

TBC.

AN : ここで終わるのも、綺麗かなとも思うのですが、次からエピローグになります。


	25. Chapter 25 Nightmares?(Epilogue-1)

Episode 8 Recollections

Spoilers : S4#21(残酷なスリル/Turn of the Screws)

AN : めちゃくちゃ長いエピローグ、しかも二章立てです(汗)。

* * *

Chapter 25 Nightmares...?(Epilogue-1)

サラとグリッソムは、ベッドに座っていた。  
お互いに、その間に寝そべっている茶色い毛皮を優しく撫でていた。  
耳の後ろをサラが掻いてやると、ボクサー犬のハンクは、尻尾をゆらりと二度揺らして、目を閉じたまま長い鼻息を1つついた。  
読んでいた本を閉じて、グリッソムは眼鏡を外した。  
「久しぶりに乗せてもらえて、満足らしいな」  
グリッソムはハンクの頭を軽く叩いた。  
ハンクは目を開け、上目遣いでグリッソムを見て、すぐに閉じた。そして、両前脚の上に顎を乗せた顔を、サラの方に向け直した。  
サラはくつりと笑い、それからグリッソムをチラリと見た。  
「・・・妬かないの」  
「妬いてなんかいない」  
明らかにふて腐れた口調に、サラはまた笑った。グリッソムは唸るように息を漏らした。  
サラはナイトテーブルに手を伸ばし、ヨーグルトの蓋を開けた。  
ハンクが勢いよく顔を上げた。  
「やったらダメだぞ」  
念を押すグリッソムに、サラは  
「分かってる」  
ヨーグルトを食べ始めながら答えた。  
ハンクは体を起こし、ベッドの上にお座りをした。そして期待に満ちた顔でサラを見つめた。  
グリッソムがベッドを下りてバスルームへ向かうのを見届けて、サラはスプーンのヨーグルトを小指にそっとすくった。  
「内緒よ」  
ハンクは勢いよくその指を舐めた。  
二、三度ハンクに舐めさせてから、サラはトイレの流れる音を聞いた。  
「おしまい」  
喉元を撫でてやってから、サラはスプーンをくわえた。  
ベッドに戻ってきたグリッソムは、スプーンをくわえながら、ハンクに舐め回されて逃れようと格闘しているサラを見つけた。  
「楽しそうだな？」  
「あっひにふれへっへ」  
グリッソムは肩を揺らせて笑った。  
「さすがにそれは読めないよ」  
「はんふ！」  
ハンクは吠えて答えた。  
「ぎう！」  
笑い続けながら、グリッソムはハンクのカラーを掴んだ。  
「ハンク、ストップだ」  
ハンクは今度はグリッソムの顔を舐め始めた。  
「ハンク、ストップ！ダウン！」  
グリッソムが床を指し示しすと、ハンクはベッドを飛び降りた。  
そして、そこから二人を見上げて、何かに抗議するように二度吠え、寝室を出て行った。  
グリッソムはサラを睨んだ。  
「だからやるなと言っただろう？大好物なんだ。止まらない」  
サラは眉を上げて、何も言わずヨーグルトを食べ続けた。  
彼女の隣に腰を下ろしたグリッソムは、ふと彼女の顔に自分の顔を寄せた。  
サラはその口元に、スプーンを運んだ。グリッソムはそれを口に含んだ。  
しばらく二人は黙ったまま、交互にヨーグルトを食べた。  
やがてヨーグルトがなくなり、サラはカップにスプーンを差して身をよじらせると、ナイトテーブルの上に置いた。  
体を戻したサラの唇を、温かい感触が包んだ。  
優しい口づけを何度か繰り返した後で、ゆっくり、サラは口を開いた。  
グリッソムの舌が侵入してくる。  
「ヨーグルトの味がする」  
グリッソムが囁き、サラは思わず笑った。  
しかし、彼が徐々に彼女の身体の上に覆い被さり、彼の指がタンクトップの裾から侵入して素肌に触れたとき、サラは僅かに眉を潜めた。  
「ギルバート、今日は・・・」  
グリッソムはサラの首に鼻を埋めたまま、動きを止めた。  
「そうだったな」  
隠しきれない落胆の溜め息をついて、グリッソムは横に仰向けになった。  
「ごめん」  
サラは思わず謝っていた。  
「謝ることじゃない」  
慌ててそう言って起き上がり、グリッソムはサラの耳に軽く口づけた。  
「ハンク、呼び戻すか？」  
サラは寝室の半分開いたドアを見て、苦笑しながら首を振った。  
「そのうち戻ってくるでしょ」  
寝室から閉め出されないで済む僅かな期間があることを、愛犬は理解しているらしかった。たいてい、ベッドの二人の足下か、チャンスがあれば二人の間に挟まって、眠るのが彼の楽しみのようだ。  
グリッソムとサラは、カバーに潜り込んで横になった。  
サラがすこし体を寄せて、彼の腕に自分の腕を絡ませた。  
グリッソムは微笑みながら彼女の頭を見下ろした。その髪をそっと撫でる。  
そして静かに話し出した。  
「次の君のオフ、どこかに行かないか」  
サラが首を仰向けて彼を見た。  
「どこかって、どこ？」  
「どこでも・・・日帰りか、一泊で行けるところ」  
サラはちょっと思案するようにした。  
「一泊？」  
「ああ」  
「あなたはどうするの？」  
グリッソムはきょとんとしてサラを見た。  
「休みを取る」  
サラが体を起こした。その顔には驚きが確かに浮かんでいた。  
「本気？」  
「たまになら、バレないだろう」  
「そうじゃなくて」  
グリッソムは怪訝そうにサラを見た。  
「・・・休めるの？」  
グリッソムは心外そうに眉を上げた。  
「私だってやろうと思えばやれる」  
サラは思わず声を立てて笑った。そして、悪戯な目をして首を傾げて見せた。  
「どうかしら？」  
「出来るさ。エクリーに、休暇が溜まりすぎてるからいい加減取れと説教されたばかりだ」  
「ふうん」  
笑いながら、サラはグリッソムの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「呼び出されなきゃいいけど」  
「携帯の電源を切っておくさ」  
「本気？」  
もう一度驚いた顔で、サラは言った。  
彼女の髪を耳に掛けながら、グリッソムは真顔で言った。  
「本気だ」  
サラは静かに瞬いていた。  
「君が、一度は休みを合わせて過ごしたいと願ってることは知ってるよ」  
頬を撫でるグリッソムの手のひらに、サラは顔を押し付けるようにした。  
「それが、埋め合わせになるとは思ってないが・・・」  
「埋め合わせ？」  
サラは勢いよく顔を上げた。  
そして、小さく溜め息をついた。  
「ギルバート、そのことは、もう・・・」  
「それに、私も君と一緒に過ごしたいんだ」  
グリッソムはサラの体を抱き寄せた。  
「君と、モーテルで過ごせるし」  
彼の体に倒れ込みながら、サラはクツクツと笑った。  
「モーテル？ホテルじゃなくて？」  
「近くにいいホテルはないんだ。モーテルの方が近くて質がいいのがある」  
サラは僅かに間を置いて、尋ねた。  
「どこの近く？」  
「サンタバーバラに新しく出来た遊園地」  
「・・・遊園地」  
サラは嫌な予感がした。  
「最新のジェットコースターが」  
「ジェットコースター」  
サラはぶっきらぼうに繰り返した。  
「・・・行くとこもう決めてるんじゃない」  
「・・・ダメか？」  
「あたしに選択権はないわけ？」  
それで埋め合わせ？と言いかけて、さすがにサラは言葉を飲み込んだ。  
「ダメ・・・？」  
上目遣いでやや不安そうに尋ね、グリッソムは視線を泳がせた。  
「近くに動物園もあるし、海辺のドライブもいいぞ」  
「この季節に？」  
ネバダは真冬でも昼間は上着を脱げることがほとんどだが、サラはサンタバーバラの海沿いがどうだか自信がなかった。  
「サンフランシスコよりは温かいはずだ」  
グリッソムの得意げな説明に、サラは呆れ気味ながら笑った。  
「・・・分かった」  
「ホント？」  
嬉しそうに目を輝かせるグリッソムを見て、サラは噴き出すのを堪えながら、頷いた。  
「ほんと」  
「じゃ、シフトの後、少し寝て・・・午後、迎えに行くよ」  
「分かった」  
二人は旅行の計画を話し合いながら、やがて眠りについた。

サラは怒鳴られている夢を再び見ていた。周り中が何かを彼女に向かって怒鳴っていた。  
サラはいい加減もううんざりした。  
はいはい、まずはパパね。  
次はママね。  
で、リズが出てくるんでしょ。  
今日はマッケンジーが出てくるの？あの花の理由を問いただしてもいいかしら？・・・夢の中で聞いてどうするのよ。  
・・・グリッソムが出てくるのはやっぱりちょっとつらいな。。。  
サラは、グリッソムが彼女に向かって怒鳴ろうと口を開けるのを見ていた。そしてふと、顔を舐める舌を感じた。  
グリッソム。やめて。舐めないで。

「やめて・・・ギルバート・・・やめて」  
うなされているサラを見ながら、グリッソムは彼女を起こすべきか迷った。  
しかし、彼女が彼女の身体の上に押し乗っている存在を懸命にどかそうと足掻いているのを見て、ついにその肩を揺らした。

サラ・・・サラ・・・

呼び声に、サラは目を開いた。相変わらず、顔を舐める舌がある。サラは顔を逸らそうとしたが、視界に入ったその顔に、混乱した。  
なんで・・・犬の顔をしてるの？

「サラ」

サラは飛び起きた。  
そして、目の前のその顔を、凝視した。

「ギルバート？」

グリッソムは、それの頭を軽くポンポンと叩きながら、その隣にぬっと顔を寄せた。

「私はこっちだ」

サラは首を傾げて、視線を滑らせた。  
荒い息をして、2つの顔を見比べた。  
やがてほっと息を吐いて、髪をかき上げた。

「良かった。あなたが犬になったかと思った」  
「・・・ひどい悪夢だな」  
サラは笑った。  
「ええ、全く」  
声を立てて、笑った。  
その顔を、ハンクの長い舌が再び舐め上げた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

アパートの階段を下りてきたサラを見て、グリッソムは息を飲んだ。  
彼女のその服装は、まったく予想していなかった。  
サラもまた、階段を下りてこちらを見たところで、足を止めた。  
しばらくそこに突っ立っていたが、やがて再び近づいてきた。  
彼女が近づくと、更にグリッソムは呼吸が乱れるのを感じた。

サラは淡いブルーのワンピースを着ていた。  
ワンピーススカート。  
グリッソムはそのスカートから伸びた長い膝下を凝視した。  
・・・それを日の光に晒さないでくれ。  
「オープンカー？」  
苦笑気味に声を出したのは、サラが先だった。  
「借りてきた」  
どこか上の空で、グリッソムは答えた。  
「・・・あなたの車じゃダメなの？」  
「オープンカーでドライブデートするのが、夢だったんだ」  
「そういうのは、高校くらいに卒業するんじゃ？」  
「しようとしたんだが、失敗したんだ」  
サラは軽く口角を上げて笑った。  
「詳しく聞きたいような、聞きたくないような」  
それから、サラはグリッソムが彼女の全身をジロジロと観察するように見ているのに気付いて、やや不安そうに両腕を胸の前で組んだ。  
「あの・・・、似合ってない？」  
言ってから、サラは急に頭に血が上るのを感じた。  
ワンピースが似合わないのなんて、前から知ってたじゃない。馬鹿みたい。  
「似合わないわよね、やだな、そんなの知ってたのに。あー、すぐ、着替えてくる」  
早口でまくし立てて、慌てて身を翻したサラの腕を、しかしグリッソムが強く掴んで引き戻した。  
「いや、すごくいい」  
そう言ったかと思うと、グリッソムはサラの顔にキスを浴びせかけた。  
頬、鼻、そして唇。  
「ん・・・ギルバート」  
ボンネットに押し倒されそうになって、サラは必死でグリッソムを押し返した。  
「ギルバート！」  
グリッソムは我に返った。  
「デートはまだ、始まってないわよ」  
笑いながら言うサラに、グリッソムはやや情けなく微笑み返した。  
「あー、すまない」  
ちょっと、我慢出来なかった。  
君が、そんな風に足を見せつけるから。  
「似合ってるよ」  
辛うじてそれだけ言って、グリッソムはサラの額にキスをして、そしてやっと離れた。  
助手席のドアを開け、彼女を促す。  
サラは小さな旅行カバンを後部座席に放り入れると、助手席に滑り込んだ。  
運転席に回り込んで、グリッソムがエンジンをかける。シートベルトをしようとして、ふと、グリッソムは後部座席から自分の帽子を取り出した。  
そして、それをサラの頭に被せた。  
「ぴったりだ」  
サラは麦わら帽子を両手で押さえた。  
「常夏っぽすぎない？」  
「その服にはお似合いだ」  
「オープンカーじゃ飛ばされちゃうわよ」  
そう言ってサラは麦わら帽子を頭から外したが、それを膝の上で大事そうに抱えた。

しばらく、二人は黙って風を受けていた。  
やげて、ベガスの街が十分に遠くなった頃、サラがポツリと言った。  
「あたし、車ではしないから」  
グリッソムは視線を横に向けた。一瞬考える素振りをしたが、すぐに悪戯な笑みを浮かべた。  
「何を？」  
サラは咳払いをした。その頬がやや赤くなるのを、グリッソムは見ていた。  
「しないから」  
彼女が手にした麦わら帽子をもじもじといじるのを、グリッソムは笑った。  
「それは残念。それも含めて、夢だったんだが」  
「ダメ」  
グリッソムは視線を道路に戻した。  
ソファででさえ、親密な行為に及ぶのを嫌がる彼女だ。そうだろうということはちゃんと覚悟していたから、それほどショックではない。だから、彼女をからかう余裕もあった。  
「飛行機はいいのに？」  
「うるさい」  
もう一度チラリと横を見ると、サラは麦わら帽子で顔を隠していた。耳が真っ赤だ。  
きっと、また、言わなくていいことを言ってしまったと、後悔しているのだろう。  
グリッソムは小さく微笑んだ。  
そういう君が、大好きだ。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

遊園地のジェットコースターの切符売り場の前で、グリッソムとサラはしばらく無言で立っていた。  
腕組みをして、サラは溜め息をついて口を開いた。  
「・・・ちゃんと調べなかったの？」  
「・・・いや」  
はあ、とサラは首を振った。グリッソムが肩を落とした。  
「調査不足なんて、あなたらしくない」  
グリッソムは唇を尖らせた。  
「たぶん、ホームページには載ってたはずよ」  
腕を組んだままのサラをチラリと見て、グリッソムは片方の頬を膨らませた。  
「舞い上がってた」  
ポツリと言って、グリッソムはサラから視線を逸らした。  
「何を？」  
「君と・・・初めての旅行だから」  
彼女の口元に、うっすら笑みが浮かんだのを、グリッソムは見逃さなかった。  
「ここでこうしててもしょうがない。行きましょ」  
サラはグリッソムの腕を掴んで、切符売り場の前を離れた。  
ジェットコースターは、開園しばらくして不具合が見つかり、修理のため運休していたのだった。  
グリッソムはもう一度プラットフォームを振り返り、それから残念そうに溜め息をついた。  
「ね、ベガスでのコースターの脱線事件、思い出さない？」  
そんなグリッソムの気分を盛り上げようとしてか、サラは彼の腕に腕を絡めながら言った。  
「ああ、あったな」  
グリッソムの顔に笑みが戻る。サラは内心でほっと息をついた。  
グリッソムはふと思いついて、  
「ポップコーンでも買うか」  
台車に近づいていった。  
ポップコーンを次から次へつまむ彼を見ながら、サラは思い出し笑いをした。  
「あの時も、ポップコーン食べて歩いてたわね」  
「お腹空いてたんだ」  
答えながら、グリッソムは手につまんだポップコーンを自分の口に放り込んだ。  
サラもまた、何も言わずにカップに手を入れ、ポップコーンをつまんで口に入れた。  
「あの時は、食べるか聞いたのに、君は要らないと言った」  
「だって、捜査中なのにこのひと何を暢気にポップコーン食べてるんだろうって」  
口をもごもごさせながら、サラは答えた。  
「デートみたいだなと思ってた」  
そう言って顔を逸らしたグリッソムを、サラは一瞬驚いたように見て、それから少しだけ寂しそうに笑った。  
あの時、彼がそんなことを考えてると知っていたら。  
「・・・もう一回、聞いてくれてたら、多分、食べてた」  
サラはポツリと言った。  
グリッソムはポップコーンをつまんだ。そして、それを彼女の顔の前に差し出した。  
「食べるか？」  
サラは笑い、彼の指ごと、ポップコーンを口に入れた。  
ゆっくり、彼の指から舌と歯でポップコーンを抜き取る。彼の目を見ながら、サラはポップコーンをわざとゆっくり噛んでみせた。  
グリッソムが片方の眉を跳ね上げる。サラはにんまりと笑って、彼の腕に寄り掛かった。  
その時、小さな子供が突然二人にぶつかってきた。  
「あー！」  
子供は転んでひっくり返り、その上から、ポップコーンのシャワーが降った。  
「大丈夫かい？」  
グリッソムは転んだ子供に手を伸ばした。女の子は躊躇わずにその手を取って立とうとした。  
彼女の手を引いて持ち上げようとした瞬間、グリッソムはポップコーンを踏んで滑った。  
「ギル！」  
サラが支える間もなく、グリッソムは倒れて尻餅をついた。  
「あれ？グリッソムおじさん？」  
女の子はグリッソムを見下ろして首を傾げた。  
10歳前後の少女を見上げ、グリッソムもまた、首を傾けた。  
「・・・リンゼイ？？」  
サラは目を見開き、慌てて周囲を見回した。  
想像した人影は目に入らなかったが、サラは慌てて、しかしそっと、静かにリンゼイの視角から離れた。  
そんなサラの行動をチラリと視界の端に捉えながら、グリッソムはゆっくり立ち上がった。  
「どうしたんだ？ママは今日は仕事じゃないのか？」  
留守を頼んできたはずなのに・・・と訝しみながらグリッソムが言うと、リンゼイは髪を後ろに払って言った。  
「叔母さんたちと来てるの」  
ああ、なんて母親とそっくりな仕草だろう・・・とグリッソムが思ったとき、背後から女性の声がした。  
「リンゼイ、急に走っていなくならないで！」  
「だってあっちのアトラクションが、もうすぐ締め切っちゃうんだもん！」  
そう言ってリンゼイは走り出そうとした。  
「じゃあね、グリッソムおじさん。バイバイ」  
振り向いてグリッソムに手を振り、今度こそリンゼイは走り去っていった。  
女性はグリッソムを振り向いて僅かに首を傾げた。  
「ええと、確か・・・グリッソムさん、お久しぶりです」  
「やあ、どうも」  
グリッソムは右手を差し出しながら、キャサリンの妹の名前を思い出そうとしていた。  
「主人と子供達と、遊びに来てるんです。遊園地に行くって話をしたら、リンゼイも預かることになって」  
「そうですか」  
グリッソムは腰をさすりながら相づちを打った。  
「大丈夫ですか？」  
「ええ、まあ」  
「お仕事ですか？」  
「・・・ここはネバダ州じゃないですよ」  
「ああ、そうだった」  
キャサリンの妹は笑った。それから慌てて、  
「リンゼイを追わなきゃ。じゃ、あの、失礼します」  
ポップコーンを器用に避けながら、走って去って行った。

木陰のベンチに座っている彼女の隣に、グリッソムは静かに腰を下ろした。  
サラは、飲んでいたコーラの缶を差し出した。  
それを二口飲んでから、グリッソムはサラに返した。  
「・・・びっくりした」  
ポツリとグリッソムが言うと、サラは小さく笑った。  
「ええ」  
「世界は狭いな」  
サラは尚も笑った。  
「あの女性、誰？」  
「キャサリンの妹だよ。名前は、何て言ったかな・・・」  
サラは意外そうにグリッソムの顔を覗き込んだ。  
「なんだ？」  
「名前を覚えてないなんて、あなたらしくない」  
「かなり昔に一度会っただけだし、キャサリンも滅多に彼女の話をしないから」  
「そうね。妹さんがいるなんて知らなかった」  
サラは言って、コーラを一口飲んだ。それからグリッソムに差し出した。グリッソムはまた、二口ほど飲んで返した。  
グリッソムはふうっと息を吐いて、額を拭った。そして、ベンチの上で何度か腰をもぞもぞと動かした。  
しばらくコーラを飲みながらぼんやりそれを見ていたサラだが、ふと気付いた。  
「痛むの？腰？お尻？大丈夫？」  
「たぶん、大丈夫だ」  
肩をすくめるグリッソムに、サラはチラリと笑いかけた。  
「後で痣がないか見てあげる」  
「ああ」  
サラは視線を上げて、ポップコーンがばらまかれたエリアを眺めた。  
「ポップコーン、もったいなかったわね」  
「まあ、仕方ない」  
「・・・あたしに、気付いたと思う？リンゼイ」  
グリッソムはそっとサラの肩に腕を回した。  
「大丈夫だよ」  
サラはグリッソムの肩に頭を乗せた。  
二人はしばらくそのまま、ベンチに座っていた。  
夕方の風が、涼やかに吹いていた。  
「これから、どうする？」  
サラはぼんやりと尋ねた。  
「そうだなあ・・・」  
グリッソムはぼんやりと答えた。  
「コースターは乗れなかったし」  
不満そうに呟くグリッソムに、  
「ベガスにもコースターはあるじゃない」  
慰めようとそう言ってから、サラはしまったという顔をした。  
「付き合ってくれるか？」  
今まで、数回、グリッソムはサラを遊園地に誘ったことがあった。勿論、ジェットコースターに一緒に乗るためだ。  
サラはなんだかんだと理由を付けてそれを回避してきていた。  
「あー・・・」  
「一緒に行ってくれる？」  
グリッソムは、期待に満ちた瞳でサラを見つめた。  
サラは、彼のその目に、なぜか愛犬のハンクを思い出した。  
ヨーグルトをもらえると思って、彼女をじっと見ていたつぶらな瞳。  
・・・この目には、弱いのよね。特に、この青い瞳には。  
サラは溜め息をつきながら、頷いた。  
「ええ、いいわ」  
「ホント？」  
グリッソムの目が煌めく。  
サラの脳裏には、ハンクが尻尾をブンブンと振っている映像が浮かんできた。  
突然噴き出して笑い始めたサラを、グリッソムは怪訝そうに見た。  
「何だ？」  
「・・・何でもない」  
「何か・・・可笑しいか？」  
グリッソムは自分の服をはたいたり、髭を撫でたり、髪に指を通したりした。  
ポップコーンでも引っかかってるのかと思ったのだ。  
サラはしばらく笑っていたが、  
「何でもない、ごめん」  
目尻をそっと拭うと、コーラの缶をゴミ箱に投げ入れて、立ち上がった。  
「ね、もう行きましょ」  
サラに手を引かれ、グリッソムも立ち上がった。  
「そうだな。コースターは運休だし」  
「ディナーの予定は？」  
「レストランを予約した」  
サラは少し意地悪な顔をしてグリッソムを見た。  
「今日営業してるんでしょうね？」  
「予約取れたんだから営業日だろう」  
「確かにそうね」  
二人は車に乗り、グリッソムがメモしてきた住所に向かった。

数十分後、二人は真っ暗なレストランの入り口の前で、立ち尽くしていた。  
サラは再び、両腕を組んで俯いていた。  
「・・・ホントに連絡来てないの？」  
グリッソムは再度携帯電話を開き、着信を確認した。  
「レストランらしき番号からは、着信は来てない」  
「臨時休業の連絡は、予約客くらいには知らせるはずでしょ？」  
グリッソムは恨めしそうに、入り口に貼られた「臨時休業」の文字を睨んだ。  
貼り紙によれば、昨日食中毒が発生した為に衛生局から強制営業停止を食らったようだった。  
「連絡先に、ホントに携帯の番号を言ったの？」  
グリッソムは眉を寄せた。  
それから、ある番号を押して、携帯電話を耳に当てた。  
何度かボタンを押して耳に当てるのを繰り返し、やがて、グリッソムは肩を落として電話を切った。  
「家の留守電にメッセージが入ってた」  
「ばっかじゃないの！？」  
サラは思わず大声を上げた。  
グリッソムは口をへの字に曲げた。  
「信じらんない！」  
両手を挙げて、サラはそれから腰に手を当てた。  
「信じらんない」  
もう一度言って、首を振ると、サラはスタスタと車に戻り始めた。  
「サラ？」  
グリッソムは慌てて追いかけた。  
「悪かったよ」  
「どこでもいいから、ダイナーでもファーストフードでも、早く行きましょ」  
助手席のドアを開け、ドスンと座り込む。  
エンジンをかけながら、グリッソムはもう一度、  
「悪かった」  
謝った。  
サラはむっつり腕を組んだまま、  
「とにかく早く出して。お腹空いてるの」  
そう言って前方を睨み付けた。  
分かってるとも。車を出しながら、グリッソムは思った。  
・・・そのイラつき方を見れば、君が空腹なのは分かってる。

道路沿いに最初に見つけたダイナーで、二人は夕食を済ませた。  
ベジタリアン向けのメニューも充実していて、サラは空腹も満たされて機嫌もかなり直ったようだった。  
「あなたが、高校時代にデートに失敗したって言うの、分かる気がする」  
食後のコーヒーを飲みながら、サラが苦笑しながら言った。  
「・・・こういうことの段取りを付けるのは、どういうわけか苦手なんだ」  
グリッソムも多少ショックからは立ち直っていたので、笑いながら言った。  
段取りの問題だろうか、とサラは思ったが、ひとまず何も言わなかった。  
「こんなに詰めが甘い人だなんて、思ってなかった」  
冗談めかして言うサラに、グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「うまくいかないときは、何もかもうまくいかないもんだ」  
サラは身を乗り出した。  
「ちょっと、やめてよ！」  
「なんだ？」  
「縁起でもないこと言わないでよ。これからまた悪いことが起きたらどうするの」  
「君がそういう・・・ジンクスを信じるタイプだとは思わなかったな」  
首を傾けて笑うグリッソムに、サラも笑みを返した。  
グリッソムはテーブルの上のサラの手に、そっと手を重ねた。  
「人目を気にしなくていいというのは、いいもんだな」  
サラはチラリと口角を上げた。  
「そうね」  
その時、ウェイトレスがコーヒーポットを持ってテーブルに歩み寄ってきた。  
「コーヒーのお代わりはいかがですか？」  
しかし言い終わるか言い終わらないかのうちに、そのウェイトレスは何かに躓いて、前のめりに倒れそうになった。  
「うわ！」  
グリッソムは慌てて椅子から立ち上がったが、間に合わなかった。  
大きく揺れたコーヒーポットから、褐色の液体が舞い、グリッソムのズボンに着地した。  
「ごめんなさい！」  
ウェイトレスは辛うじて転ぶのを免れたが、目の前のグリッソムを見つめ、目を見開くと、慌ててカウンターに戻っていった。  
そしてすぐに戻ってくると、両手に持ったタオルで、必死にグリッソムのズボンと靴を拭き始めた。  
「すみません！熱くなかったですか？大丈夫ですか？」  
内股を拭こうとするウェイトレスの手を、思わずグリッソムは掴んで止めた。  
「熱くはない・・・コーヒーは冷めていたようだから、大丈夫だ」  
「あの・・・すみません、本当に・・・」  
ウェイトレスは床を拭き終わると、何度も謝りながら、立ち去っていった。  
深々と溜め息をついて、サラを振り向き、グリッソムは顔をしかめた。  
「サラ」  
サラは顔を上げなかった。  
彼から見えないように片手で顔を隠していたが、震える肩が、彼女が懸命に笑いをこらえていることを示していた。  
「サラ？」  
グリッソムはもう一度、警告するように言ったが、彼女はその瞬間、声を上げて爆笑し始めた。  
「もう行こう」  
グリッソムはげんなりしながら、テーブルに財布からお金を取り出して置くと、サラの腕を取って立たせた。  
まだ笑っているサラと、ダイナーの外に出て、そして二人は固まった。

雨がザーザーと降っていた。

「・・・車、屋根、閉めた？」  
サラの呆然とした声に、  
「いや」  
グリッソムも呆然と答えた。  
「天気予報、調べたの？」  
「いや」  
サラはグリッソムを睨んだ。  
「オープンカーで旅行するのに、予報を見なかったの？」  
「そういう君は調べたのか？」  
「それぐらいあなたが調べてると思ったのよ！」  
「人任せにするなよ！君の旅行でもあるんだぞ！？」  
「まさかオープンカーで来るなんて思ってなかったもん！」  
二人は睨み合った。  
先に顔を逸らしたのはサラだった。  
「いいわよ、行きましょ」  
「でも・・・」  
「あれで移動するしかないんだから、仕方ないでしょ」  
「服が濡れてしまう。私はもう、どのみち汚れてるからいいが」  
「私もいいわよ。モーテルに着いたら、すぐシャワー浴びて着替えるから」  
「タクシーを呼ぼう」  
「明日はどうするの？」  
「明日取りに来ればいい」  
「それで明日来て車がもしなくなってたらどうする？」  
「・・・さっき君はジンクスを気にしてたと思ったんだが」  
「いいから行くわよ」  
サラは雨の中へ走って出て行った。  
仕方なく、グリッソムも後を追った。

* * *

TBC.


	26. Chapter 26 Nightmares?(Epilogue-2)

Episode 8 Recollections

* * *

Chapter 26 Nightmares...?(Epilogue-2)

宣言通り、サラはモーテルの部屋に入るなり、ローブを掴んでバスルームに籠もった。  
グリッソムは、秘かに、モーテルの予約がダブルブッキングするなどのトラブルが起こるのではないかと恐れていたのだが、なんとかその悪夢は回避出来たようだった。  
サラはたっぷり時間をかけて、30分近く経ってからようやくバスルームから出てきた。  
バスローブを羽織り、バスタオルを頭に巻いて出てきた彼女を見て、グリッソムは、これまでの旅行が思い通りに運んで来ていないフラストレーションが一気に消し飛ぶのを感じた。  
彼の口元に浮かんだ微笑に、サラは気付かないフリをした。  
「ズボン、一緒に洗ったら？シミになっちゃうわよ」  
「そうだな」  
バスローブを掴み、グリッソムはいそいそとバスルームに消えた。

10分後、グリッソムがシャワーを終えて出てきたとき、ちょうど彼の携帯電話が鳴り始めた。  
一瞬迷ったグリッソムだったが、やむを得ず電話に出た。  
「グリッソム」  
電話の相手はキャサリンだった。  
「休みなのは知ってるんだけど・・・」  
「キャサリン、今日はダメだ」  
サラがチラリと彼を見たのに、グリッソムは気付いた。  
「バスタブの死体スープに、虫がたくさん・・・」  
「今日は無理だ。街にいない」  
「あら」  
キャサリンは驚いたようだった。  
「珍しいわね」  
「だから、大変申し訳ないが、無理だ」  
キャサリンの盛大な溜め息が聞こえてきた。  
「分かったわ。他を当たってみる」  
電話は切れた。  
「電源切っておくのを忘れた」  
そう言って、グリッソムはサラに向かって携帯電話を振って見せた。  
サラが肩をすくめる。グリッソムは電源ボタンを長押しした。そしてそれをサイドボードの上に戻したとき、今度はサラの携帯が鳴った。  
慌ててベッドから立ち上がって、サラは自分の携帯をキョロキョロと探した。グリッソムがナイトテーブルを指差すと、急いでそこから携帯電話を取り上げた。  
「サイドル」  
「休みなのは知ってるんだけど」  
「あー、キャサリン」  
サラの応答に、グリッソムは思わず笑った。サラはやんわりとグリッソムの脇腹に肘打ちをした。  
「バスタブに、死体スープが・・・」  
「確かに次は私の番だったけど、今日はオンコールじゃないから」  
「どうしてもダメ？グリッソムも休みで、誰もいないの」  
「へえ・・・グリッソムも、休みなんだ」  
サラはわざとらしく驚いたフリをしたが、隣でグリッソムがまた笑ったのに気づき、思わず振り向いて睨み付けた。  
「キャサリン、申し訳ないけど・・・」  
街にいない、と言い掛けて、サラは慌てて飲み込んだ。  
「今日は、用事があるの」  
キャサリンは盛大に溜め息をついた。  
「でしょうね」  
「ごめん」  
「分かったわ」  
電話は切れた。  
サラは速攻で携帯電話の電源を切った。それを自分のカバンにしまい、サラはグリッソムを見上げた。  
「ちょっと・・・申し訳ないわね」  
「そうか？」  
グリッソムは首を傾げた。  
「違反はしてない」  
サラは腕を組んだ。  
「してるでしょ？」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「まあ、それは目をつむろう」  
サラも少し笑い、それからグリッソムを見つめた。  
グリッソムはサラの顔にかかっている髪の束をそっと指に絡めた。  
「濡れると、まだこんなにカールが出るんだな」  
そう言いながら、その髪にそっと口づけた。  
サラが静かにグリッソムに歩み寄る。  
グリッソムは彼女の顎に指を掛け、上向かせた。  
サラはすぐに目を閉じた。  
唇が重なり合う。  
グリッソムはすぐに口づけを深めた。  
「んん」  
途中で呼吸を求めてサラは顔を離した。  
そして、グリッソムの顎髭をそっと指で撫でながら、少しだけ苦笑した。  
「やっぱり、ちょっと、申し訳ないわ」  
「死体スープじゃな」  
グリッソムも軽く笑った。  
「キャサリンには、悪夢ね」  
グリッソムはもう一度サラを抱き寄せた。  
「こっちは、もう少しいい夢を見よう」  
サラは何か言いかけたが、結局何も言わなかった。  
グリッソムに押し倒されるまま、ベッドに倒れ込んだ。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

日差しを瞼に感じて、サラはゆっくりと目を開いた。  
すぐに、隣の温かな感触に気付いた。  
身をすり寄せ、彼の素肌に頬を押しつけ、サラは笑みを浮かべた。  
・・・夢を見なかった。  
最近は悪夢と言うより、変な夢になることが多かったが、それでも夢を見た後はすっきりとした目覚めというわけにはいかない。  
今日は非常にすっきりしていた。気分爽快だった。  
そして、幸せな目覚めだった。  
眠りに落ちる数時間前の出来事を思い出して、サラは吐息を漏らした。  
彼の情熱には、いつも驚かされる。  
サラは左腕を伸ばし、彼の素肌の胸の上にそっと置いた。そして目を閉じて、彼の寝息をしばらく聞いていた。  
やがてサラは、彼の腕が彼女の腰を優しく撫でるのを感じた。  
「ギル？」  
少し顔を上げて、サラはグリッソムの顔を覗き込んだ。  
ほんの少しの間があってから、グリッソムの目が開いた。  
自分を覗き込むブラウンの瞳に、グリッソムは微笑んだ。  
「やあ」  
「おはよ」  
サラはグリッソムの口の端に、軽く唇を押し当てた。  
「朝か？」  
「まだ6時よ」  
囁きながら、サラはグリッソムの顔に優しいキスを繰り返した。  
「んんー」  
グリッソムが半分まだ寝惚けたような声を漏らす。サラはうっすらと笑った。  
「今日の予定は？海辺をドライブ？」  
「天気が良ければな」  
サラはクスクスと笑った。  
「後でテレビで予報を見ましょ」  
「あとで？」  
グリッソムはサラを抱き寄せた。  
彼の手に導かれるまま、サラは彼の身体の上に乗った。  
サラはキスを続けた。  
彼の髭、首、耳の後ろ、喉仏、胸元、そして・・・  
グリッソムの喉から、くぐもった声が漏れた。  
「珍しいな」  
彼女の耳に向かって、囁く。  
「寝起きにするのは、嫌いじゃなかったか？」  
サラはチラリとグリッソムを上目遣いで見上げたが、何も言わず、彼の胸へのキスと甘噛みを続けた。

グリッソムはサラを抱き寄せた。  
お互い、まだ荒い呼吸を整えていた。  
「だんだん、上手になるな」  
「何が？」  
思わず顔を上げて聞き返してから、サラは慌てて顔を背けた。  
「いや、ダメ、いい。言わないで」  
グリッソムはニヤリと笑った。  
それからふと、真面目な顔をした。  
「女性は、そういう情報をどこで仕入れるんだ？」  
サラは思わず再び顔を上げた。  
「・・・本気で聞いてないわよね？」  
「割と、本気だ」  
サラは何も答えず、頭を戻した。  
グリッソムの手が、ゆっくり彼女の髪を撫でた。  
「教えてくれないのか？」  
「言わない」  
「ダメ？」  
「あなたこそ、あんなのどこで」  
「あんなの？」  
「んー！」  
サラはフラストレーションで思わず唸った。  
そして彼の胸に顔を埋めた。  
「何でもない！」  
グリッソムは笑った。  
あのワンピースがいけない。秘かに思って、グリッソムは彼女を強く抱き締めた。  
「愛してるよ、ハニー」  
サラはグリッソムの胸に唇を落とした。  
「愛してる、ギルバート」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムは欠伸をしながら、四肢を伸ばして伸びをした。彼の左腕の中にいたサラが、寝返りを打って背を向けた。  
その背骨をそっと指でなぞりながら、グリッソムは肩肘を突いて半身を起こした。  
彼女の乱れた髪が、首と肩にまとわりついている。それを優しく払いながら、グリッソムは静かに鼻を寄せると、彼女の髪の匂いを嗅ごうと、思いっきり息を吸い込んだ。  
しかし、期待した香りは届かなかった。  
眉をひそめ、グリッソムは二回、鼻をすすった。  
それから体を完全に起こしてベッドの上に座った。  
何度も鼻を鳴らしながら、部屋を見回す。  
それから窓の外を見て、目を剥いた。  
「サラ！」  
大声で呼びかけて、ベッドから飛び起きた。  
「サラ！起きろ！」  
下着を探して急いで穿く。それからサラの体を揺さぶった。  
「サラ！起きるんだ！」  
「んー」  
サラはもう一度寝返りを打ってグリッソムの方を向いた。  
瞼がゆっくり持ち上がる。  
「ギルバート？」  
掠れた声はいつもなら彼にとってはセクシーに感じるのだが、今だけは暢気さに腹が立った。  
「起きろ！サラ！」  
グリッソムはカバーを剥がした。現れた下着を掴んでサラの体に投げた。  
「なんか・・・煙臭い」  
上半身を起こそうとしながら、サラが呟いた。  
「煙が出てるんだ！」  
サラは飛び起きた。  
「どこ？」  
「分からん。早く部屋を出るんだ！」  
サラはガウンを掴んだ。パンティーだけ履いて、ブラジャーは無視して、ベッドを飛び降りた。  
「携帯・・・携帯・・・あ、財布も」  
「急いで！」  
Tシャツを頭からかぶりながら言って、グリッソムは部屋を飛び出た。  
前夜にちらりと見た避難路の案内を思い出し、廊下を見回す。非常ベルを見つけると駆け寄って叩き割った。  
鳴り響く警報ベルに、サラは一瞬耳を塞いだが、直ぐに部屋を飛び出た。  
グリッソムは周囲を見渡した。  
警報ベルに驚いて出てきた宿泊客たちが、不安げに周囲を見回している。  
グリッソムはある部屋のドアの下から、煙が漏れてきているのに気付いた。二人が泊まっている部屋の二つ隣の部屋だった。  
「消防を呼べ！」  
サラにそう指示して、グリッソムはその部屋の前に立った。  
扉をそっと触る。まだ熱くはない。まだそれほど燃え上がってはいないはずだ。  
グリッソムはサラが携帯電話を取り落として拾い直すのを横目で見ながら、拳でドアを叩いた。  
「誰かいますか！？」  
何人かの人間が、グリッソムの周りに集まってきていた。  
「消火器を持ってきたぞ！」  
グリッソムがドアの前から一歩下がると、その男は、ドアノブに消火器をぶつけはじめた。  
ドアノブは直ぐに壊れた。  
消火器を持っていた男が、ドアを蹴破った。  
ベッドに人の足が見えた。  
「誰かベッドにいる！」  
Tシャツの裾を引き上げて口を覆い、グリッソムは部屋の中に飛び込んだ。消火器の男がその後に続いた。  
白い煙が部屋に充満していた。腕で目を庇いながら、グリッソムはベッドに駆け寄る。  
女性の足がカバーからはみ出ていた。  
グリッソムはカバーごと、女性を抱き上げた。  
「くっそ、火元はどこだ？」  
消火器男が部屋を見回した。  
「他に人影は？」  
グリッソムが尋ねると、男はバスルームを覗いた。直ぐに顔を戻した。  
「他には誰もいない！！」  
「この女性を運ぶのを手伝ってくれ！」  
「でも、消火器・・・」  
「消火は消防に任せろ！」  
男は消火器を下ろすと、グリッソムに駆け寄った。

グリッソムは彼と女性を抱えながら部屋を出た。女性の体はとても軽かった。サラより軽いかも知れない、とグリッソムは思った。  
中庭まで運び終えて女性の体をやっと下ろした。  
サイレンが近づいてくる。  
グリッソムは荒く呼吸をして、軽く咳き込んだ。  
「ギル！」  
サラが駆け寄ってくる。  
「大丈夫！？」  
彼の頬を両手で挟んで振り向かせる。  
グリッソムはサラの腕にそっと手を掛けた。  
「大丈夫だ、ちょっと煙を吸っただけだ」  
サラに向かって微笑んで見せてから、グリッソムは女性の方に向き直った。  
カバーをそっと剥がし、女性の脈を確認しようとした。  
しかしその手は、カバーを少しめくったところで固まった。  
「ギルバート・・・」  
サラは額を抑えた。  
「これ・・・人間じゃない・・・」  
サラの笑いを堪えた声がする。  
「・・・の、ようだな」  
グリッソムはまだ自分が見ている物が信じられない様子で、それを凝視した。  
「・・・これは、なんだ・・・」  
グリッソムの呟きに、サラは両腕を組んだ。  
「それは、あなたの方が詳しいと思うけど」  
グリッソムは目を見開いてサラを見上げた。  
「・・・何に使うんだ、この人形」  
サラは噴き出した。グリッソムが思わずサラを睨む。  
「あたしに聞かないで」  
サラは苦笑して首を振ったが、その顔には、使い道を知っているとはっきり書いてあった。  
その時、  
「マリリン！」  
人垣をかき分けてTシャツとハーフパンツ姿の男が飛び出てきた。  
「俺のマリリン！」  
30代半ばくらいのラテン系の男は、「それ」の側にしゃがみ込みながら、グリッソムの手を払いのけた。  
「マリリン！大丈夫か？！」  
サラとグリッソムは顔を見合わせた。  
人垣から、忍び笑いが漏れ始めた。  
サラは顔を背けた。お腹の辺りを抑え、そして肩を震わせている。  
・・・笑っているのだ。  
グリッソムはうんざりと溜め息をつきながら、ゆっくり立ち上がった。  
「あー、１０６号室の客かな？」  
「テッド・ボーウェンです」  
「テッド、あー、マリリンは、無事だ、・・・たぶん」  
「ああ、マリリン！良かった！」  
男は「それ」を抱き上げた。  
消防車が到着した。１０６号室のボヤは直ぐに鎮火した。  
グリッソムとサラは、１０８号室までびしょ濡れになるのではないかとハラハラしながら見守っていたが、その最悪の事態だけは避けられた。  
「ちょっとお話伺ってもいいですか？」  
男性に話しかけられ、二人は振り返った。  
警官だった。  
「あなたが、あー、『マリリン』さんを助けた方ですね？」  
「『マリリン』さん」  
サラが思わず繰り返し、そして口元を抑えた。しかし笑いは抑え切れていなかった。  
警官もまた、苦笑いをサラに返した。  
「一応、決まりなんで、２～３、質問します。形式的な物です」  
「私はギル・グリッソム。１０８号室に泊まっていた。窓から煙が見えたので、警報ベルを鳴らした。あのタンクトップの男が消火器でドアノブを壊し、ドアを蹴破った。ベッドに人影・・・と思ったので、連れ出した。以上だ」  
グリッソムは聞かれる前にすらすらと答えた。  
警官は一瞬ぽかんとグリッソムを見上げ、それから慌ててメモを取り出した。  
「ええと・・・１０８号室の、ギル・・・」  
「ギル・グリッソム」  
警官はもう一度グリッソムを見上げた。  
「ギル・グリッソム博士？」  
グリッソムは警官を見つめ返した。  
「ラスベガスCSIの、ギル・グリッソム博士？」  
警官の目が輝いた。  
「お会いできて光栄です！」  
警官が興奮した様子で右手を差し出す。グリッソムは苦笑を堪えながら、その手を取って軽く握手した。サラがそっと背を向けたのに、グリッソムは気付いた。  
「おととしのセミナー、受けたんですよ！CSIの試験には、落ちちゃいましたけど！」  
「そ、そうか」  
警官はにこやかに笑いながら、視線をゆっくりグリッソムの体の下の方へ下ろしていった。  
Tシャツに、トランクス・・・に、裸足。  
グリッソムは今度こそ苦笑を浮かべた。  
「ああー、もういいかな？」  
警官は慌てて視線をメモに戻した。  
「ええと、はい、ああ、はい、いいです」  
「それじゃ」  
グリッソムは愛想笑いを返して、体の向きを変えた。  
「ご旅行ですか？」  
その背に向かって、警官がまた大声をかけた。  
グリッソムは振り向いて曖昧に笑い返し、肩をすくめた。そしてまた体の向きを戻した。  
警官は、グリッソムが一人の女性に近づいてその背にそっと手を回すのを見て小さく笑った。  
・・・若い女性とデート、か。  
博士ともなれば、愛人もたくさんいるのかなあ・・・  
警官は首を振って、慌てて次の客に話を聞きに行った。

「酷い格好」  
「君も」  
サラは慌ててガウンの胸元を押さえた。  
「・・・ガウンに靴も、悪くないな」  
そう言って笑いかけながら、グリッソムはふとサラの手を見た。  
「・・・カバン？」  
サラの逆の手を見る。そちらは空いていた。  
「自分のカバンだけ？」  
サラは視線を泳がせた。  
グリッソムはゆっくり首を振った。  
「ねえ、この旅行って・・・」  
サラが小さく言った。  
「言うな」  
グリッソムは慌ててそれを止めた。  
サラは一瞬驚いたようにグリッソムを見て、それから頷いた。  
「・・・ジンクス？」  
「ああ・・・」  
サラが小さく笑った。  
グリッソムは大きく溜め息をついた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

テレビの天気予報で、雨の予報がないことを確認し、二人はオープンカーに乗り込んだ。  
シートは何とか乾いていた。  
エンジンがしばらくかからなかったとき、二人は半ば諦めかけたが、7回目でようやくかかった。  
数時間海沿いをドライブした後、二人はビーチに下りた。  
手を繋ぎながら、ゆっくり散歩した。  
「サンフランシスコ時代を思い出すか？」  
「あんまりビーチに行く時間はなかったわ」  
サラは言って、悪戯っぽく笑った。  
「ビーチで死体が上がらない限りはね」  
グリッソムもまた笑った。  
サラはサンダルを脱ぐと、波打ち際まで歩いて行った。  
「裾をまくらないと、濡れるぞ」  
声をかけながら、グリッソムは今朝彼女が着替えたのを見てがっかりしたことを思い出した。  
今日のサラは、TシャツにGパンというラフなスタイルだった。  
グリッソムはあのワンピースが恋しかった。

あのワンピースを、脱がしたかっ・・・  
グリッソムは頭を勢いよく振った。

サラはしばらく波打ち際を歩いていたが、やがて戻ってきた。  
砂を払い、サンダルを履き直している間に、子供が波打ち際を走って行った。  
二人はそれを見るとはなしに見送った。  
やがてポツリと、サラが言った。  
「ハンクも連れてくれば良かった」  
グリッソムはサラの腰を後ろから抱き寄せた。  
誰かに見られる心配がないというのは、本当に素晴らしい。  
「今度はみんなで来よう」  
「みんな？」  
「家族で」  
君と、私と、ハンク。家族で。  
耳元で囁かれた言葉に、サラは胸が詰まった。  
・・・家族。

サラが目をきつく閉じて唇を震わせるのを、グリッソムは心配そうに見つめた。

「サラ？」

あたしの、家族。

たった一時でもいい。  
時間の許す限り。  
その幸せに、埋もれていたい。

サラは笑った。  
満面の笑みを浮かべて、グリッソムを見上げた。  
その瞳は潤んでいたが、涙がこぼれることはなかった。

「ええ」

彼女の笑顔を見て、グリッソムはカメラを持ってこなかったことを激しく後悔した。

彼女の笑顔を。  
この瞬間に、縫い止めておきたい。

グリッソムは突然、サラの手を引いて歩き始めた。いや、小走りに走り始めた。  
「ギルバート？」  
「写真を撮ろう」  
「え？」  
「今度撮ろうと言って、ずっと撮ってなかった」  
「そうね」  
「写真を撮ろう」  
二人の。  
笑顔の。  
サラの手をグリッソムは強く握った。

街で写真屋を見つけ、二人は飛び込んだ。  
最初はぎごちなく微笑し合っていた二人だったが、カメラマンの巧みな誘導によって、最後には自然に笑い合っていた。  
グリッソムの幸福な笑顔は、カメラマンがサラに向かって  
「セクシーなお父さんですね」  
と言った瞬間に凍り付いたが、それに対してサラが、熱烈なキスを見せつけ、  
「失礼しました」  
とカメラマンに謝らせたことで、グリッソムは溜飲を下げた。  
撮った写真は全部送ってくれと頼んで、注文票に住所を書き込み、それを二人同時にダブルチェックしてから、代金を払った。  
グリッソムはオープンカーをひたすら南に走らせた。  
ロサンゼルスを過ぎ、ラスベガスに向かって北東に向かった。  
途中でタイヤがパンクした時には、二人はうんざりしたように顔を見合わせたが、直ぐに無言で同時に車を降りた。スペアタイヤへの交換は支障なく、まるで仕事中かのようにテキパキ無駄なくスピーディーに終わらせ、再び帰路に戻った。

ベガスに到着すると、グリッソムはサラをアパートまで送った。  
別れのキスを軽く交わして、サラは手を振りながら部屋に帰っていった。  
グリッソムは余韻を噛みしめながらも、慌ただしく自宅に戻り、シャワーを浴びて潮を落とし、仮眠を取って、ラボへ出勤した。

アサインカードを持って休憩室に入ったとき、グリッソムはなぜ自分の顔を見てみんなが目を丸くしているのか分からなかった。  
「街を出てたってのは本当なのね」  
キャサリンがなぜか笑いを堪えようとしながら言った。  
グリッソムは一同を見回し、サラまでが驚いた顔をして口を開けているのを見た。  
「どこ行ってたか知らないけど・・・次からは、日焼け止め、塗った方がいいわよ」  
キャサリンが腰に両手を当てておどけた顔をしながら言った。  
グリッソムは思わず自分の頬を触った。

・・・海辺のドライブ。  
オープンカー。  
サングラス。  
・・・日焼け止め。

ハッとしてサラを見ると、サラは俯いて笑いを噛み殺していた。  
彼女の顔も少し赤らんでいたが、きっと、彼ほどくっきりではないだろう。

「日焼け止めは塗った」  
グリッソムは思わずキャサリンに向かって言った。  
「塗り直した？」  
「は？」  
「何時間かおきに、塗り直さないと」  
信じられないと言う顔をして、キャサリンはグリッソムを見た。  
「あなた何年捜査官やってるの？」  
「・・・現場に出るたびには、塗り直してた」  
「じゃあ、ずっと外にいたの？」  
正味8時間ほどは。  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
そういえば、サラは時々、クリームを首や腕に塗っていた。  
グリッソムは溜め息をついた。  
「アサインは？」  
サラの声に、グリッソムは顔を上げた。  
全員の視線を避けながら、グリッソムはなんとか指示を出し終え、急いで男性用トイレに向かった。笑い声が休憩室から弾けたのは、聞こえなかったフリをした。  
鏡を一目見て、グリッソムは肩を落とした。

サングラスの跡が、くっきりと残っていた。

* * *

END.

AN : 因果は巡る、ということで、お後がよろしいようで(?)

やっと終わりました～「テルミット」絡みの台詞(「結ばれてはいけない二人」)を書きたかっただけなのに、どんどん話が膨らんでしまいました(汗)  
でも、楽しかったです。特にエピローグは。  
長らくのおつき合い、ありがとうございました！  
よろしければ、一言でもいいので、感想をコメントお願いします。


End file.
